La música en mi interior
by zaRekPG
Summary: Cuantas veces sentimos que la música nos envuelve, y que llena todo nuestro ser con sentimientos que a veces incluso desconocemos. ¿Y si la música fuera el único lenguaje que hablamos? ¿Y sí la música, fuera la que brotara de nuestra alma para comunicarse? Un grupo de chicas, muy diferentes entre sí, encontraran en la música, la forma de demostrar lo más deseado por su corazón.
1. 1- El sonido del puente

**1- El sonido del puente**

Una chica de larga cabellera morada, atada en dos coletas, corría por el pasillo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Trastabillaba un poco debido al peso del estuche que llevaba a su espalda. Iba tarde a la práctica de su club, y solo tenía unos minutos para usar el escenario del auditorio de la preparatoria y lo estaba desperdiciando.

Dobló en una esquina y se topó de frente con tres chicas. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, tratando de pasar desapercibida pero ya la habían visto.

¡Nozomi detente!

Nozomi frenó en seco y maldijo por lo bajo mientras las tres chicas se acercaban. Una era pequeña, de ojos purpura y de cabello café, la otra tenía el cabello de color castaño y los ojos azules y la que estaba entre las dos, alta, de cabello café oscuro y ojos color miel. Cuando se colocaron frente a ella, la más alta de las tres habló con voz cansada y molesta.

–Está prohibido correr por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Una estudiante de tercero debería saberlo.

–Hola Fumiko –dijo Nozomi tratando de dibujar una sonrisa sincera–. Perdona, pero llevo prisa. Tengo que…

–Nozomi, el que nuevamente llegues tarde a algún lugar no me sorprende, es natural en ti. Pero deberé reportarte por esta infracción.

Nozomi torció la boca en una mueca de molesta y desvió la mirada. La más pequeña de las chicas abrió un cuaderno y habló despacio y con voz casi robótica.

– ¿Hoy si piensas ir a la reunión de presidentes de club Nozomi?

– ¿Es hoy Mika? –las tres chicas la miraron con molestia.

–Sí, es hoy Nozomi –dijo la tercera chica–. Si faltas, será la tercera vez de este semestre, y sabes que eso significa que tu club puede ser disuelto.

–No Hideko, por favor. Además –agregó mirando a las tres fijamente– solo he faltado una vez. A la reunión anterior asistió Rin-chan.

Hideko miró a Fumiko y negó despacio. Mika se sonó la garganta y comenzó a hablar en el mismo tono robótico de antes.

–La vicepresidenta del club es Honoka no Rin.

–Pero Honoka-chan es muy despistada. Prefiero que vaya Rin-chan –se justificó Nozomi levantando los hombros.

–Como si hubiera alguna diferencia entre una atolondrada y la otra –agregó Fumiko con un suspiro aburrido. Nozomi las miró con molestia. Hideko suspiró.

–Deberías tomar más en serio esto Nozomi. Tu club solo tiene cuatro miembros y si no consigues otro antes de que acabe el semestre, y con las ausencias a las reuniones, no sería de extrañar que el comité decida suspenderlo. Nosotras como miembros no podemos hacer mucho, aunque seamos tus amigas.

–Gracias chicas por recordarme mis problemas.

Las tres chicas se miraron y negaron despacio. Se alejaron de Nozomi que se quedó en mitad del pasillo. Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el auditorio.

Tojou Nozomi era una chica de tercer año de preparatoria, conocida como la bruja del tarot por todas las estudiantes. Pertenecía a la preparatoria Otonokizaka y tenía la costumbre de ser muy retraída y poco comunicadora. Siempre estaba sola, y la única compañía que tenía eran sus cartas y su bajo. Era una excelente bajista pero nunca había pertenecido a una banda o un club. Al ser su último año en la preparatoria, decidió crear un club de música. En su primer mes de vida, se habían unido tres integrantes, dos chicas de primer año y una de segundo año.

Iban a participar en el festival de la ciudad de Tokyo, ese año, organizado por la preparatoria a la que ella asistía. En ese festival, se enfrentarían a las demás escuelas de la ciudad, la más temible era la preparatoria UTX y su banda _Sweet Devil Girls_.

Faltaban dos días para el festival y todos los grupos tenían un espacio para ensayar en el auditorio. Cuando recordó eso, volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

–Nya… llegas tarde Nozomi-chan –dijo una chica pequeña de cabello corto color naranja y ojos color ámbar. Estaba sentada en un taburete y jugaba con dos baquetas, golpeando unas cajas cercanas.

Nozomi respiró profundamente ya que se había quedado sin aire y se apretó las costillas debido al dolor.

–Perdón Rin-chan, la maestra de ciencias me volvió a castigar.

– ¿Por volver a hacer conjuros mágicos con tus cartas?

Nozomi sonrió pero no asintió ni negó. Miró a Rin fijamente.

Hoshizora Rin era una chica enérgica de primer año de preparatoria. Su tamaño y su físico no hacían pensar que era una chica de preparatoria. Tocaba la batería, ya que un doctor se lo había recomendado a su madre para tratar su hiperactividad.

Una chica de cabello corto de color café, ojos color rosa y con lentes se acercó a ellas. Llevaba una carpeta entre sus brazos.

–Ah… Nozomi-chan, llegaste –dijo en tono tímido. Nozomi asintió y se mordió el labio.

–Perdón por llegar tarde Hanayo-chan, perdón –y unió sus manos en señal de disculpa.

–Otra vez la castigaron, Kayo-chin –dijo Rin con una sonrisa. Hanayo sonrió levemente.

–Debes tener más cuidado Nozomi-chan, es tu último año. No sería nada agradable que tengas que repetir año por tus castigos.

–Es que esa profesora es muy aburrida… por eso me distraigo muy fácil.

Las tres rieron. Koizumi Hanayo era una chica tímida de primer año de preparatoria. Era la mejor amiga de Rin y se habían criado juntas desde pequeñas. Era muy estudiosa y atenta con todas las personas. Tocaba el teclado, pero no se sentía muy segura de tener talento.

Nozomi se quitó el gran estuche que llevaba a la espalda en donde venía su instrumento musical, un bajo Fender Standard Jazz Bass de color azul. Suspiró y miró hacia todos lados.

–Este… ¿Dónde está Honoka-chan? –preguntó regresando la mirada a Hanayo que se mordió el labio.

–Está haciendo el tonto en el escenario. Cree que se parece a Jimmy Page.

–Es patético Nozomi-chan. Todas las demás bandas se están burlando nya.

Nozomi suspiró y se colocó el bajo. Asintió despacio y caminó hacia el escenario acompañada de sus dos compañeras. Cuando llegó cerca, podía escuchar una melodía completamente desafinada y las risas de muchas personas. Hanayo soltó un suspiro de tristeza y Rin colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Subieron al escenario. Ahí estaba una chica, de cabello corto color castaño. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de energía mientras tocaba su guitarra eléctrica Gibson SG color rojo. Al ver a las tres chicas dejó de tocar y sonrió.

–Al fin llegas Nozomi-chan.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Honoka? –le preguntó en un tono algo rudo. Honoka suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

Kousaka Honoka, era una chica algo atolondrada, olvidadiza y torpe de segundo año. Era conocida por ser la hija de los dueños de una tienda de dulces, y por su mala costumbre de reprobar la mayoría de los exámenes. Era guitarrista por accidente, ya que un día, con cinco años, se encontró la guitarra de su tío y terminó por cortarle todas las cuerdas. Luego de eso, aprendió a amar ese instrumento.

–Este… –comenzó a responder con molestia–. Es que las de UTX dijeron que si no íbamos a usar el escenario ellas podían adelantar su ensayo para salir de este inmundo lugar.

Nozomi se molestó al escuchar eso y miró hacia el resto de las bandas. Ninguna les prestaba atención a ellas y solo se limitaban a hablar entre ellas. No había señales de las personas que buscaba. Suspiró y miró a sus compañeras.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Hanayo-chan? –preguntó tratando de bajar su enojo.

–Solo cinco minutos Nozomi-chan. No podremos practicar mucho.

–No importa, hagamos lo que podamos hasta que nos saquen.

Todas asintieron. Rin se dirigió rápidamente a la batería sobre el escenario. No era la suya propia, sino una básica para los ensayos. Se sentó y practicó un poco con sus baquetas mientras Hanayo se colocaba en los teclados y las otras dos chicas conectaban sus instrumentos de cuerda a los amplificadores. Cuando estuvieron listas, la pequeña baterista dio la señal de inicio.

–Uno, dos… un, dos, nya.

Comenzaron a tocar una canción propia escrita por Nozomi. Aún no tenía letra, pero la melodía era fuerte y con energía. Varias integrantes de las otras bandas comenzaron a ponerles atención y hablaban entre ellas intercambiando comentarios.

Menos de un minuto después, un hombre activó un megáfono y habló despacio pero fuerte.

–Academia Otonokizaka, su tiempo terminó.

Nozomi, Hanayo y Honoka dejaron de tocar, pero Rin, que estaba concentrada, seguía golpeando la batería con fuerza. El hombre las miró con enojo y volvió a colocar el megáfono en la boca.

–La loca de atrás, por favor detenerse.

Rin se detuvo y se mordió el labio. Las risas comenzaron a escucharse en el auditorio. Hanayo suspiró triste y Nozomi se llevó una mano a la cara con frustración. El hombre miró hacia un sector del auditorio y volvió a hablar.

–Estudiantes de la academia UTX, por favor comenzar su ensayo.

Un grupo de cinco chicas sonrieron y se pusieron de pie. Nozomi las miró fijamente mientras ellas se acercaban al escenario. Todas las demás bandas se alejaban y les abrían paso a las chicas que caminaban con mucha soberbia y seguridad. Delante de todas iba la más pequeña, una chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas y ojos color rubí. Detrás, un poco más alta, iba una chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos color esmeralda. A su lado caminaba una hermosa chica pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos rasgados color purpura. Detrás de ellas iban dos chicas más, una alta, de cabello largo color gris y ojos color miel y la líder de la banda, una hermosa chica de rasgos extranjeros, de cabello largo rubio intenso y ojos color azul cielo.

Honoka y Hanayo se acercaron a Nozomi mientras Rin se colocaba detrás de ellas. Cuando la pequeña chica de ojos rubí llegó al primer escalón del escenario, soltó una risa de burla y arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué están esperando para abandonar nuestro escenario? ¿Una invitación?

Nozomi se mordió el labio y recorrió con la mirada a las cinco integrantes. Se detuvo en la rubia que la miraba fijamente.

–Vámonos chicas –dijo mirando a Honoka y tomó la mano de Hanayo. Rin les mostró la lengua a las chicas de UTX y se alejó corriendo detrás de Honoka.

– ¡Kousaka-san! –dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda. Las chicas se detuvieron, pero Honoka se giró para mirarla–. Por lo menos acabo de ver que ya puedes tocar más de un acorde seguido. Eso es un avance contigo.

Se comenzó a reír y fue acompañada por las risas de la rubia y la pelinegra y del auditorio completo. Las otras dos chicas se mantuvieron en silencio. Honoka comenzó a ponerse colorada de la molestia pero se mordió el labio. La pequeña de ojos color rubí continuó.

–Y Hoshizora-san. Tocar la batería no es solo golpear los tarros con fuerza.

Las risas de todo el auditorio se hicieron más grandes. Rin se puso colorada, iba a avanzar pero Hanayo la detuvo de un brazo.

–No les hagas caso Rin-chan. Vamos.

–Pero Kayo-chin… esa tabla enana nya –dijo con mucho enojo. La chica pelinegra se molestó.

– ¿A quién le dices tabla enana, patética gata retrasada mental?

La pelinegra iba a avanzar pero la detuvo la rubia que se había colocado al frente del grupo. Nozomi se acercó a Rin para calmarla. Escuchó la voz de la rubia a su espalda.

–Oye Tojou-san, ¿ya están listas para perder? Las vamos a destrozar en el festival.

Nozomi sonrió amargamente. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a las chicas frente a ellas. Todas retrocedieron asustadas menos la rubia y la pelirroja.

–Las cartas me dicen que no será así Ayase-san. Que tú y tu grupo serán los que morderán el polvo, y nosotras ganaremos.

Las dos chicas pequeñas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas pero se quedaron calladas al ver que la chica rubia y las otras dos no sonreían.

–Deberían dejar la soberbia de lado y no se llenaran de arrugas tan rápido, porque ya se les ven a algunas de ustedes –continuó Nozomi sonriendo y bajando del escenario.

Las dos más pequeñas intentaron subir al escenario pero la pelirroja las detuvo tomándolas de los hombros.

Nozomi y sus compañeras llegaron detrás del escenario. Ella respiró profundamente pero Rin le dio una patada a una caja cercana y Honoka lanzó lejos una botella de agua.

–Detesto a esas brujas –dijo con enojo. Rin asintió.

–Esa enana nya. Se cree mejor baterista que yo…

–Honoka-chan, Rin-chan, calma, por favor. No les den importancia a lo que ellas digan.

–Pero Kayo-chin… ¿dime que no te molesta escuchar a esas tontas?

Hanayo no respondió. Se acercó a Rin y la abrazó. Nozomi suspiró y miró a sus amigas. Se mordió el labio y sonrió. Le acarició la cabeza a Honoka y suspiró.

–Ya chicas. No le demos importancia. Las cartas me dicen que nos irá bien.

– ¿Cuándo has acertado con tus cartas Nozomi-chan nya?

Nozomi soltó una leve carcajada y negó despacio. Guardó su bajo en el estuche y se lo colgó a la espalda. Todas la miraron con sorpresa.

– ¿Te vas? –le preguntó Honoka.

–Eh… sí. Necesito hacer unas diligencias antes de regresar a casa.

–Pero Nozomi-chan –comenzó a decir Hanayo tímidamente–. Hoy tienes reunión de presidentes de club. No puedes… –Nozomi unió sus manos y miró a Honoka.

–Honoka-chan, por favor. Ve tú.

–Eh… ¿Yo?

Nozomi asintió y sonrió ampliamente. Honoka miró a las demás pero cuando iba a negarse, ya Nozomi iba saliendo del auditorio. Suspiró molesta mientras Rin y Hanayo sonreían.

Nozomi suspiraba mientras caminaba despacio por la ciudad. Cargaba su bajo a la espalda, su mochila a un lado y llevaba una bebida caliente en su mano. Repasaba en su móvil la lista de las cosas que tenía que comprar para llevar al templo Kanda, ya que ella trabajaba medio tiempo en ese lugar como sacerdotisa y ese día le tocaba hacer las compras.

Miró la entrada del supermercado mientras se abrazaba a si misma debido al fuerte frío que hacía en esa época del año. Dio un paso hacía el supermercado cuando comenzó a escuchar una melodía a lo lejos. Era una hermosa canción que no conocía, pero sonaba algo… mágica. No era la única que lograba escucharla. Todas las personas miraban en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de tan hermoso sonido.

Suspiró y agudizó su oído. La música sonaba a lo lejos, pero era constante. El viento traía las notas hacia ella. Miró hacia el puente. El sonido debía provenir de ahí. Olvidó las compras y comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar. Un minuto después, ya se encontraba en la entrada al puente. Notó una aglomeración de personas en el centro del mismo y decidió acercarse. La melodía era más hermosa entre más fuerte sonaba. Sus oídos, sus sentidos, su alma se llenaban completamente con esa melodía.

Llegó al grupo de personas, aproximadamente unas cincuenta. Podía escuchar el sonido, pero no podía ver nada, ya que su estatura no la ayudaba mucho, a pesar de ser una chica alta. Suspiró y comenzó a forcejear para abrirse paso entre las personas. Cuando logró llegar al frente de la aglomeración se sorprendió.

Una hermosa chica, de largo cabello oscuro, en un tono azulado, tocaba un viejo y algo destartalado violín con mucha maestría y simpleza. Vestía un abrigo color gris algo raído y una boina sobre su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas algo coloradas por el frío. Sus manos, con unos guantes negros algo rotos, sujetaban con mucha firmeza su instrumento y su arco mientras ejecutaba tan mágica melodía.

Frente a ella estaba un pequeño estuche, que Nozomi adivinó, era de su violín. Tenía algunas monedas y unos dos billetes. Algunas personas del grupo que escuchaba atento lanzaron unas monedas más.

Nozomi cerró los ojos y escuchaba la melodía como hipnotizada, dejando que llenara todo su ser. Era dulce, pero a la vez fuerte, llena de muchos sentimientos. Abrió los ojos y notó la mirada triste en la chica. Sus ojos de color miel lucían sin vida, muy diferente a la música que estaba tocando.

Nozomi se sintió mal. Metió una mano a su abrigo y sacó el dinero que iba a usar para la compra. Se mordió el labio y tomó una pequeña cantidad. Se acercó al estuche y notó que la chica sonreía mirándola. Justo cuando iba a colocar el dinero dentro, una fuerte voz gritó cerca del grupo.

– ¡Hey tú! Ya te dije que está prohibido tocar aquí.

Un oficial de la policía se acercaba corriendo. La chica se mordió el labio y rápidamente se agachó, guardó su violín y cerró su estuche. Sin mirar a nadie más, lo levantó y comenzó a correr dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Nozomi la miró hasta que ella desapareció a lo lejos del puente, aún con el dinero en su mano y la hermosa melodía en su corazón.

* * *

Bien, como en mi primera historia no me presenté lo haré en esta. Mi nombre es Emilio y esta será mi nueva historia.

Será una historia un poco diferente a lo que Love Live es, pero las chicas mantendran su forma de ser y su personalidad. Espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios, ya que como saben me agrada mucho leerlos.

Eso sí, a diferencia de mi otra historia, "Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad", esta no será actualizada tan constante pero prometo que no duraré mucho entre capitulo y capitulo.

Sin más que decir, que disfruten de esta historia y dejen sus comentarios.


	2. 2- Accidente

**2\. Accidente**

– ¡Nozomi!

– ¡Nozomi-chan!

– ¡Nozomi nya!

Tres chicas se encontraban arrodilladas junto a la puerta de un salón de clase. Estaban colocada una sobre la otra y asomaban su cabeza mirando al interior del salón, llamando con voz débil a la chica que se encontraba en el último asiento de la segunda fila. Las demás estudiantes del salón disimulaban una risa y se miraban entre ellas divertidas de la situación.

Nozomi no escuchaba nada. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando la hermosa melodía que había escuchado el día anterior en las manos de aquella misteriosa chica de cabello azulado. Aún podía percibir las notas de su magistral interpretación con el violín. Pero lo que más recordaba Nozomi, era la mirada triste de la joven.

– ¡Pst Nozomi!

Honoka, quien estaba arriba del todo, lanzó un trozo de papel al interior del salón que pegó en la silla, pero Nozomi no se movió. Seguía mirando a la nada con el bolígrafo a punto de resbalarse de sus dedos. Las otras chicas del salón sonreían ya con menos disimulo.

– ¡Nozomi-chan, por aquí!

Hanayo trató de llamar la atención de Nozomi moviendo las manos pero lo único que consiguió fue darle un fuerte golpe a Honoka en la nariz. Se escucharon algunas carcajadas disimuladas. El profesor, que en ese momento escribía una fórmula matemática en la pizarra, giró su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás pero no encontró nada extraño, por lo que continuó escribiendo.

–Es inútil Honoka-chan –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Honoka se mordió el labio y miró a Rin que se encontraba debajo de ellas. Rin asintió con una sonrisa.

Nozomi lanzó un suspiro. Seguía escuchando en sus oídos la bella melodía, y ahora recordaba la hermosa sonrisa que la joven le había obsequiado cuando ella hizo a darle dinero. Sonrió para sí y movió su mano. Su bolígrafo escapó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo junto a su mesa. Nozomi se apresuró a recogerlo y cuando se agachó notó fugazmente como un objeto de color negro se acercaba a su rostro.

El golpe fue directo en la nariz. Nozomi del dolor, levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mesa. Lanzó un quejido muy alto y miró hacia la puerta. Las tres chicas que ahí se encontraban tenían una expresión de miedo en sus rostros. La más pequeña de las tres tenía el brazo estirado y lo recogía despacio hacia su cuerpo.

–Señorita Tojou, ¿qué sucede?

Nozomi recordó que se encontraba en clase y miró hacia el frente. El profesor y varias de sus compañeras la miraban fijamente. Nozomi se mordió el labio y se tapó la nariz. Sentía que la tenía hinchada. Sin quitarse la mano de la boca habló con un tono fuerte.

–Pue… ¿Puedo ir al baño?

–Acabamos de regresar del receso señorita –le respondió el profesor con tono molesto. Nozomi suspiró.

–Es que… estoy enferma del estómago, por favor.

Nozomi colocó las dos manos juntas a modo de súplica. Las compañeras cercanas a ella comenzaron a reír de forma disimulada. El profesor lanzó un suspiro y se giró nuevamente a la pizarra.

–Vaya rápido señorita –Nozomi se puso de pie–. Y por favor, átese los zapatos bien para que no queden en el pasillo.

Todas las chicas que estaban atrás comenzaron a reírse mientras Nozomi recogía el zapato y salía a toda prisa del salón. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y, a lo lejos, detrás de las escaleras, una mano se asomaba, haciendo un gesto de llamado. Suspiró y se acercó con paso veloz.

–Te voy a tirar algo mucho peor en la cara si vuelves a hacer eso Rin-chan.

–Lo siento Nozomi-chan. Rin solo quería golpear tu mesa nya.

Rin había colocado las manos juntas frente a su cara. Nozomi suspiró y tiró el zapato al suelo, frente a la chica. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica solo con un zapato y el calcetín con un agujero por el que salía su dedo gordo del pie. Recobró la compostura y miró a Honoka.

– ¿Qué quieren? ¿No deberían estar en clase?

–Nozomi, necesitábamos hablar contigo. Es urgente.

– ¿Y no podía esperar al otro receso? –dijo algo exasperada. Hanayo se mordió el labio.

–Es que… Nozomi-chan… –y no continuó, solo le colocó un papel frente a su rostro.

Nozomi leyó despacio lo que decía, escrito en computadora pero con la firma de la directora de la preparatoria. Repasó lo escrito dos veces más para confirmar lo que decía.

– ¿Ya no somos un club? –preguntó despacio mirando a las dos chicas frente a ella. Hanayo miró a Honoka que torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

–Técnicamente, hasta el festival. Después de eso, debemos… como fue que dijeron los del comité… debemos rezar actividades por falta de miembros.

–Cesar Honoka –la corrigió Hanayo acomodando sus gafas–. Lo que significa, que como no somos cinco miembros, y no hemos logrado nada para la preparatoria, el comité no aprueba que nuestro club siga existiendo.

–Rin cree que eso es injusto nya.

Nozomi se mordió el labio y miró a Rin que se había sentado en el suelo y trataba de soltar un nudo que se había hecho en los cordones de los zapatos. Aún no se lo había puesto.

– ¿Esto fue lo que pasó ayer en la reunión? –Preguntó en tono serio regresando la mirada a las dos chicas. Honoka asintió.

–Bueno, fue lo que me dieron cuando llegué… porque… –suspiro y bajó la mirada–. Llegué tarde. Ya habían terminado.

– ¿Y por qué llegaste tarde?

Honoka se iba haciendo más pequeña conforme Nozomi más se acercaba a ella. Hanayo suspiró y miró a Rin que le pasaba el zapato para que le ayudara con el nudo.

–Fui a comprar algo de comer y… olvidé por completo la reunión. Cuando lo recordé, ya… pues, ya… se estaban marchando todos.

– ¡Honoka!

–Lo siento Nozomi, lo siento, de verdad.

Nozomi le dio un golpe seco en el centro de la cabeza a Honoka que cayó sentada al lado de Rin. Suspiró y miró a Hanayo fijamente, cosa la que puso nerviosa.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿podemos hacer algo? Si es necesario hasta puedo ir a arrodillarme a pedir perdón y suplicar clemencia.

–Yo hablé ahora con Mika, Fumiko e Hideko, pero ellas intentaron ayudarnos ayer, aunque como ves no pudieron.

Hanayo le devolvió el zapato a Rin que comenzó a ponérselo con una sonrisa. Honoka aún se daba un masaje en la cabeza pero miraba hacia arriba atentamente. Nozomi se mordió el labio y metió su mano al bolsillo de su saco. Tocó su baraja y sacó una carta. Sonrió al verla.

–Bueno… lo que debemos hacer es reunir más miembros y ganar el festival.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron las tres chicas frente a ella con sorpresa.

–Estás loca Nozomi-chan. Nosotras no podremos ganarle a UTX nya –dijo Rin poniéndose de pie en un salto. Hanayo-chan asintió.

–Rin-chan tiene razón Nozomi-chan. Ayer vimos su ensayo y… no les llegamos ni a la suela del zapato.

Las dos chicas bajaron la mirada con tristeza. Honoka se puso de pie y mostró una sonrisa.

–Tampoco es para tanto chicas. Es cierto que Ayase-san es una fantástica guitarrista y muy hermosa, y que Minami-san hace sonar ese bajo con gran soltura, y que Nishikino-san hace lo que quiere con esos teclados y que Yazawa-san… bueno ella toca bien y Kira-san… –suspiró y su sonrisa vaciló levemente–. Bueno, ellas son mejores, pero no para ganarnos.

–Pero Honoka-chan, tu misma lo viste. Son fantásticas nya.

–Ya chicas. Lamentarnos no nos hará ganar. Debemos ensayar muy fuerte estos días que quedan para poder superarlas –dijo Nozomi moviendo la carta en su mano de lado a lado.

– ¿Entonces hoy si vas a ensayar? –preguntaron las tres al unísono. Nozomi desvió la mirada incómoda.

–Bueno… yo, debo ir a un lugar primero. Pero podemos ensayar en la plazoleta del templo más tarde, ¿les parece?

– ¿En la plazoleta? –suspiró triste–. Rin se congela en ese lugar, hace mucho frio nya.

–Rin-chan… –dijo Hanayo mirándola.

–Es la verdad Kayo-chin. Mi trasero se congela sentada ahí. No puedo ni mover mis dedos.

Hanayo abrazó a Rin que se recostó en su hombro. Honoka suspiró aburrida y se rascó la cabeza.

–En mi casa no hay mucho espacio, y puede que hagamos enojar a mi hermana menor, pero podemos ensayar ahí. Estará más caliente que en el templo.

–Ok, entonces nos veremos más tarde en la…

–Señorita Tojou. Según sé, los baños están hacia el otro lado del pasillo, no detrás de las escaleras.

Nozomi suspiró y se giró despacio. El profesor de matemáticas la miraba fijamente con una expresión de mucha molestia. Honoka, Rin y Hanayo se trataban de esconder detrás de la mayor.

–Si le digo que me perdí, ¿me creería?

Nozomi caminaba a toda velocidad para tratar de llegar al puente del centro de la ciudad. Se había retrasado debido a que tuvo que cumplir el castigo que le había impuesto el profesor de matemáticas por haber mentido y faltado a clases. Respiró profundamente cuando llegó a la puerta del supermercado y apoyó su mano contra la pared. El frío aire le estaba calando los huesos, y le quemaba la nariz al respirar. Se ató mejor su abrigo y sopló sus manos para tratar de ganar calor cuando la escuchó.

Las notas comenzaban a llegarle a sus oídos, traídas por el viento, pero era como si algo tibio, reconfortante, comenzara a calentar cada parte de su piel. La hermosa melodía comenzaba a envolverla en el mismo sentimiento que había sentido el día anterior.

Miró hacia el puente, pero desde ese lugar era imposible divisar algo. Acomodó su mochila, que era lo único que cargaba ese día, y comenzó a correr, aunque eso causara un fuerte dolor en sus huesos y en su nariz.

Las notas nuevamente iban adquiriendo fuerza, y se iban haciendo más y más hermosas. Logró divisar a la multitud de personas y sonrió. No se detuvo al llegar detrás de todos, sino que comenzó a empujar y abrirse espacio entre esas personas para llegar al frente.

Ahí estaba la chica, exactamente igual al día anterior. Ejecutaba magistralmente la melodía que ella había escuchado. Lo hacía nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. Su mano derecha movía el arco de manera sutil, mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda subían y bajaban presionando las cuerdas, haciendo que ese viejo violín, inundara el puente con una sinfonía especial.

Nozomi sonrió y comenzó a sacar dinero. Esta vez si iba a dejarle unas cuantas monedas, lo poco que quedaba de su mesada. De pronto, la música cesó. Nozomi levantó la mirada y notó que la chica miraba hacia un lado. Dos policías se acercaban y la miraban con mucha molestia. Las personas se percataron y comenzaron a dispersarse, dejando sola a Nozomi frente a la joven.

– ¡Alto ahí! –gritó uno de los oficiales y comenzó a sacar algo de detrás de su espalda.

La chica se mordió el labio. Rápidamente, como el día anterior, colocó el viejo violín en el estuche, lo cerró y en un parpadeo, comenzó a alejarse corriendo. Los dos oficiales comenzaron a seguirla, uno de ellos, con unas esposas en su mano.

Nozomi se mordió el labio. Notó que las personas miraban lo que sucedía pero nadie iba a intervenir. Sin razonar nada, comenzó a correr detrás de los policías.

Cinco chicas estaban sentadas en un café al aire libre en el centro de la ciudad. Todas tenían una bebida caliente en sus manos, y hablaban amenamente. Tres de ellas tenían a su lado estuches de instrumentos musicales colocados en el suelo. La más alta de ellas, de cabello rubio y ojos azules sonrió al escuchar el chiste que contaba la más pequeña de sus amigas.

–Nico-chan, ¿de dónde sacas esos chistes tan malos?

–No son malos Eli, son para gente culta –le contestó la pequeña chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas y ojos color rubí.

– ¿Entonces dices que Elichika es inculta? –Preguntó la otra chica de baja estatura, de cabello corto castaño, una gran frente y ojos color esmeralda–. Eso es un insulto muy grave Nico-chan. Es perfecto para abandonarte.

–No dije nada de eso.

–Si lo dijiste Nico-chan. Lo dijiste fuerte, claro y conciso –contestó la joven pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de la rubia.

–No lo dije Maki-chan, ni siquiera lo insinué. Ustedes dos son las que están en mi contra.

– ¿De verdad? –Dijo Maki tomando un mechón de cabello y jugando con él en su dedo–. Nadie está en tu contra Nico-chan, ni siquiera vale la pena ponerse en tu contra.

Nico arrugó el entrecejo y miró fijamente a Maki. La última chica, de cabello gris y ojos color miel se interpuso entre las dos y sonrió tiernamente.

–Ya ustedes dos, dejen de pelear.

–Maki comenzó, Kotori.

–En realidad fue Tsubasa la que comenzó –se defendió la pelirroja y cruzó los brazos. La chica mencionada sonrió ampliamente.

–Yo no fui la que dijo que Elichika era inculta. ¿Verdad Eli?

La rubia sonrió y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su bebida. Le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña joven frente a ella y suspiró.

–Soy inculta –dijo sin dejar de sonreír–, pero eso me hace ser más hermosa. Los hombres detestan a las mujeres más inteligentes que ellos.

–Uh… –dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa–. Entonces Maki se va a quedar sola el resto de su vida –y soltó la carcajada.

Maki la miró con molestia pero no dijo nada. Kotori sonrió y le acarició el hombro a la pelirroja. Tsubasa acomodó mejor el estuche de su guitarra a su lado y suspiró.

– ¿Y qué piensan hacer en la noche? Vamos al karaoke.

–Oye, es una buena idea –dijo Nico bebiendo un largo sorbo de su bebida. Eli asintió.

–Estaría muy divertido. ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos? Sería una buena forma de bajar la tensión que tenemos acumulada.

–Yo no puedo –se apresuró a decir Kotori, colocando el estuche de su bajo sobre sus piernas–. Debo terminar de hacer los trajes para el festival, todavía me faltan dos.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda Kotori? Yo podría ir a tu casa y…

–No te preocupes Nico-chan. Estaré bien por mi cuenta.

– ¿Y tú Maki? ¿Nos vas a acompañar? –preguntó Tsubasa lanzándole un pequeño trozo de papel a la pelirroja que suspiró molesta.

–No puedo. Debo llegar a estudiar.

– ¿A estudiar? –dijeron Eli, Tsubasa y Nico al mismo tiempo. Nico continuó.

–Pero tus notas son perfectas Maki, ¿Qué tienes que estudiar?

–A diferencia de ustedes –comenzó a decir, terminando de beber lo poco que quedaba en su vaso–, yo si estoy pensando en mi futuro, lejos de la música.

– ¿Doctora como tus padres? –Dijo Tsubasa arqueando una ceja–. Ese es el futuro que ellos quieren, no el que tú quieres.

Maki no respondió. Terminó su bebida y cruzó los brazos. Nuevamente tomó el mechón de su cabello y comenzó a enredar su dedo. Tsubasa suspiró y regresó la mirada a Eli que comenzó a hablar despacio.

–Está bien. Ya que solo vamos a ir las mayores de edad, podemos ir a uno de esos que sirven licor. Será divertido.

– ¿Ustedes no tienen aún la edad para beber? –reprochó Kotori con cierta molestia. Tsubasa rio y se abrazó a Nico.

–Tranquila Kotori, Elichika y yo aparentamos esa edad, somos mujeres maduras y hermosas. Nico, bueno Nico parece una niña de primaria, pero acompañada de las dos, no habrá problema.

– ¿A quién le dices niña de primaria?

Todas a excepción de Maki rieron. La pelirroja suspiró y miró su móvil. Despacio se puso de pie y recogió su mochila.

–Ya debo irme, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

–Maki tiene razón –dijo Eli y también se puso de pie. Las demás la imitaron.

Escucharon un pequeño bullicio a lo lejos y miraron en esa dirección. De pronto, en la esquina del café, una chica de cabello azulado, con un abrigo gris algo andrajoso y una boina en su cabeza, corría abrazando un estuche contra su pecho. Eli y Tsubasa la esquivaron cuando pasó cerca de ellas, pero la chica chocó levemente contra Kotori. Ambas se miraron a los ojos solo unos segundos, luego la joven siguió corriendo.

–Fíjate por donde vas, ciega –gritó Nico con mucho enojo.

Kotori se quedó mirando a la chica que había chocado con ella hasta que se perdió a lo lejos. En su retina aún estaba la mirada de esa joven, llena de tristeza y miedo. Se mordió el labio y se giró al escuchar nuevamente el bullicio. Dos oficiales de policía corrían ya sin aliento. Pasaron al lado de ellas siguiendo la dirección que la joven había tomado.

– ¡Ohm! Deben de andarla siguiendo –dijo Eli enarcando una ceja.

–Solo eso nos falta, ladrones a plena luz del día en el centro de Tokyo –comentó Tsubasa recogiendo su estuche del suelo.

–Llevaba algo en las manos. Seguro fue lo que se robó –dijo Maki mirando aún hacia donde la chica se había alejado.

–Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que alguno de sus amigos nos robe a nosotras.

Nico se levantó de un salto y recogió su mochila. Aseguró las baquetas que sobresalían de la misma y se la colgó al hombro. Eli también recogió su mochila y se cargó el estuche de su guitarra a la espalda. Tomó el vaso con lo poco que quedaba de su chocolate caliente y se lo llevó a la boca mientras se giraba. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe y cayó al suelo con un bulto pesado sobre ella.

– ¡¿Eli?! –gritaron todas al verla.

Eli sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y en su espalda. Abrió los ojos, empapados de chocolate y sintió algo suave sobre su rostro. Tenía un delicioso aroma a vainilla. Se trató de incorporar y eso hizo que lo que estuviera sobre ella se alejara.

–Estúpida vaca, quítate de encima de Eli –dijo Nico con fuerza y agarró a Nozomi de un brazo. Tsubasa y Maki lo hicieron del otro.

Kotori se apresuró a levantar a Eli que tenía un leve mareo y apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Miraron a la chica que se había quedado sentada en el suelo, mirándolas con cierto temor.

– ¿Qué acaso estás ciega, estúpida? –le preguntó Tsubasa con tono molesto. Nico la secundó cruzando los brazos.

–Fue tu frondosa delantera la que no te dejó ver, verdad vaca.

Ambas se rieron. Nozomi se mordió el labio y miró a la rubia sentada frente a ella. Tenía la blusa del uniforme manchado de chocolate, un fuerte golpe en la frente y la mochila esparcida por el suelo. Kotori se apresuraba a recoger todo.

–Lo siento, en realidad no la vi –trató de justificarse. Las dos chicas frente a ellas volvieron a reír–. ¿Estás bien?

Eli la miró fijamente. La chica tenía una expresión preocupada en sus ojos esmeralda. Tenía el cabello alborotado, una de las coletas se había soltado. Su blusa estaba manchada un poco de café pero también de labial rojo. Eli sonrojó al entender que era el objeto suave sobre su cara. Se levantó y lanzó un suspiro molesto.

–Estoy bien, pero espero que mi guitarra también lo esté Tojou-san o vas a tener que pagar el arreglo.

–De verdad lo siento. No era mi intención.

–Permíteme dudarlo –dijo Nico arqueando las cejas. Tsubasa asintió.

Maki le pasó un pañuelo a Eli para que se secara la cara y la blusa y miró a Nozomi fijamente. Lanzó un suspiro ahogado y comenzó a hablar.

–Bien, si ya te disculpaste, márchate de una vez. Se ve que llevabas prisa.

Nozomi asintió y se puso de pie. Al hacerlo, trastabilló hacia atrás y se tuvo que agarrar a una silla para no caerse. De su rodilla izquierda, bajaba una enorme cantidad de sangre. Todas lo notaron y miraron a Eli. La parte baja de su falta estaba manchada de esa misma sangre.

–Ay no –dijo soltando un suspiro– Ahora si la hiciste Tojou-san. Arruinaste mi falda favorita.

–Eli, por favor –intervino Kotori regresándole la mochila–. Las personas nos están viendo. No vayas a hacer una escena.

Eli miró a todas las personas. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar despacio. Nico y Tsubasa le lanzaron una última mirada a Nozomi y comenzaron a seguir a la rubia. Kotori hizo una leve reverencia y también se alejó de la zona, caminando a pasos rápidos para alcanzarlas.

–Deberías ir al hospital, o esa herida se puede poner peor –dijo Maki recogiendo sus libros de la mesa y colgándose la mochila al hombro. Nozomi la miró fijamente.

–Perdón nuevamente…

Maki dibujó una leve sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. Nozomi se apoyó mejor en la silla y la llamó con fuerza.

–Eh… Nishikino-chan –Maki se detuvo y la miró–. ¿Por aquí pasó una chica seguida de dos policías?

Maki asintió y señaló a lo lejos, a la división de caminos cerca de la estación del metro. Nozomi suspiró y bajó la mirada.

* * *

Y hoy toca capitulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y comenten, como saben, me agrada leer sus comentarios. ¿Qué piensan de las chicas?

Mari-chan, Mezfit, Hiisae, ash14: Gracias por comentar el primer cap.

ash14: Los ships no están tan definidos aún, aunque puedes ver un poco en este capitulo.

Esperen los proximos caps.


	3. 3- Realidad

**3\. Realidad**

Honoka leía atentamente un libro, manga, acostada sobre su cama, mientras Rin, que estaba sentada un poco más abajo en la misma cama, se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación y suspiraba aburrida, casi con sueño. Hanayo, quien estaba sentada a la mesa, repasaba las partituras de la canción con la que se presentarían al festival.

–Ya se está tardando Nozomi-chan nya –dijo Rin, lanzando un suspiro más y recostándose en su brazo.

–A lo mejor, ya no va a venir –dijo Hanayo, pasando a una nueva hoja de la partitura–. Debe haber surgido algo importante que se lo prohíbe.

–Yo creo –comenzó a decir Honoka, cerrando el libro y mirando al techo–, que Nozomi no está conforme con nosotras como compañeras de club, y quiere que lo cierren para así deshacerse sin herir nuestros sentimientos.

–No digas eso Honoka-chan. Nozomi es la más preocupada porque no cierren el club. Tú la viste, incluso dijo que suplicaría de rodillas, para evitar su cierre.

–Si eso es cierto Kayo-chin, ¿porque nunca quiere ensayar con nosotras? Son contadas con mi mano, las veces que hemos practicado juntas, nya.

Hanayo no quería aceptarlo, pero sus dos compañeras tenían razón. Las tres se habían unido al club, apenas un mes después de fundado. Les había llamado la atención el cartel de tonos purpura que habían colocado en el tablón de anuncios, y, aunque eran de niveles diferentes, Honoka, Rin y ella habían logrado entablar una linda amistad con Nozomi.

Pero en los últimos días, desde que decidieron participar en el festival, luego de que supieran que las Sweet Devil Girls, el grupo de UTX, también iban a competir, Nozomi había faltado a casi todas las prácticas del club.

Rin lanzó un nuevo suspiro y se sentó con sus piernas dobladas sobre la cama.

–Yo creo que deberíamos rendirnos ya y decirle a la directora que no vamos a participar nya. Total, nos van a masacrar.

–Rin-chan –dijo Hanayo sonriendo–. Tenemos una canción muy bonita, y somos buenas tocando. Nozomi confía en nosotras.

–Kayo-chin…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Nozomi. Sudaba levemente y respiraba algo agitada.

– ¡Nozomi! –gritaron las tres al verla llegar. Nozomi les sonrió.

–Ara, ¿me estaban extrañando?

–Estábamos pensando que ya nos habías dejado plantada otra vez con el ensayo –le dijo Honoka en un tono algo alto. Nozomi se mordió la lengua.

–Perdón, perdón chicas. Es que se me presentó un pequeño inconveniente.

Y se señaló la rodilla izquierda. Las tres chicas en el interior de la habitación abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la enorme herida que Nozomi traía en su rodilla y de la cual emanaba una cantidad razonable de sangre. Hanayo rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿qué te pasó?

Hanayo tomó la mano de Nozomi y la llevó hasta la cama, de donde Rin y Honoka ya se habían levantado. La chica se sentó con algo de dificultad y se mordió el labio. Rin se arrodilló frente a ella para mirar la herida.

– ¿Dónde te hiciste eso Nozomi-chan nya?

–En el centro, cerca del puente por la estación.

– ¿Y qué hacías por esa zona? ¿No estabas trabajando en el templo? –preguntó Hanayo, mientras Honoka regresaba a la habitación con un kit de primeros auxilios.

–Eh… un asunto personal.

Las tres chicas se miraron. Rin se mordió el labio y se sentó al lado de Nozomi. Hanayo comenzó a limpiar la herida, a pesar de las quejas y movimientos de Nozomi y Honoka preparaba el vendaje.

–Te hiciste una buena herida Nozomi-chan. Contra que te caíste –le preguntó Hanayo, quitando pequeñas piedras.

–Eh… caí en el suelo, sobre… –suspiró. No debían saber que se había encontrado con las chicas de UTX–…sobre una pobre chica universitaria.

–Entonces eso –señaló Rin las manchas de chocolate en la blusa de Nozomi– te lo hizo ella. ¿Qué te arrojó?

–Creo que chocolate –sonrió Nozomi. Honoka miró el centro de la blusa.

– ¿Y eso rojo?

Nozomi se miró el pecho. La marca de pintalabios aún tenía forma de boca. Se mordió el labio tratando de recordar el accidente. Se ruborizó al entender que la marca en el centro de su blusa, era la boca de Eli, la chica a la que le había caído encima.

–No es nada, seguro… salsa o algo así.

Las tres chicas a su lado asintieron mientras Hanayo colocaba la venda con cuidado cubriendo toda su rodilla.

.

.

Eli caminaba distraída por las calles. Iba sola, ya que sus amigas se habían marchado a sus casas. Venía del templo Kanda, donde había ido a dejar una nota que su madre le había pedido entregar al sacerdote del lugar. No sabía bien que era, ni tampoco le importaba, ya que las actividades sociales de sus padres nunca le habían interesado. Las pocas veces que había participado de una, siempre terminaba hablando con aburridos jóvenes hijos de millonarios que querían impresionarla para tratar de ser su futuro marido.

Suspiró al llegar a una intersección y un letrero en lo alto de una vivienda llamó su atención. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, pero no había nadie cerca. Sonrió para sí y se acercó a la vivienda.

– ¿Una tienda de dulces en mitad de estas callejuelas?

Abrió la puerta despacio y el sonido de una campanilla le alegró los oídos. Una mujer, de cabello castaño, le sonrió al verla entrar. Llevaba algunas cajas en sus manos y parecía bastante ocupada.

–Bienvenida a la tienda de dulces Homura.

–Gracias –dijo Eli con una reverencia. La mujer sonrió y se acercó a unas escaleras a su derecha.

–Honoka, Yukiho, alguna de las dos que me venga a ayudar aquí en la tienda, hay una cliente esperando –Miró a Eli que esperaba paciente–. En un momento te atendemos.

–Eh, no se preocupe señora, muchas gracias.

La mujer salió por la puerta al fondo de la sala, y dejó a Eli sola en la tienda. Ella comenzó a mirar los estantes a la derecha, llenos de cajitas con diferentes tipos de dulces, de diferentes tamaños y sabores. Levemente mojó sus labios, imaginando el sabor de esos deliciosos dulces. Escuchó pasos que bajaban por las escaleras a sus espaldas y se giró.

–Bienvenida a la tienda Homura de dul… ¿tú?

Honoka miró fijamente a Eli que la miraba de la misma forma. La castaña se mordió el labio y bajó los últimos dos escalones, colocándose detrás del mostrador. Eli arqueó una ceja esperando en silencio.

– ¿En… –suspiró–…en que te puedo ayudar? ¿O viniste a espiar nuestro ensayo?

–Vine a comprar unos dulces –dijo de manera seca, acercándose al mostrador–. Además, no escucho que estén ensayando.

Honoka se mordió la lengua y rio. Su expresión cambió un poco y asintió.

–Tienes razón, ni siquiera hemos empezado –Eli negó despacio, molesta–. ¿Qué dulces deseas comprar?

Eli señaló unas cinco cajas del mostrador y tres del estante a su derecha. Honoka colocó la cantidad de dulces que la rubia le indicó.

–Vaya… son demasiados –dijo inconscientemente.

–Te los pienso pagar –Eli contestó en tono molesto. Honoka comenzó a negar sonrojada.

–No, no es por eso. Es que son muchos para una per… Disculpa mi comentario.

Honoka colocó las bolsas sobre el mostrador y miró a Eli que sacaba su monedero de la mochila. Notó una enorme mancha de sangre en la falda de la joven. Se mordió el labio, simplemente para no preguntar.

–Para tu información –comenzó hablando Eli, sin mirar a Honoka–, los dulces son para mi familia, mi hermana y mi abuela. A mí no me gustan.

El rostro de Eli estaba muy serio, pero Honoka podía asegurar que la chica frente a ella mentía. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír, algo que hizo que la rubia se ruborizara un poco.

–Oye –dijo la joven tomando el dinero–. ¿Te gustaría llevar un dulce hecho aquí por mi familia?

– ¿Artesanal? –Honoka asintió–. ¿De qué sabor?

–Mmm… no sé, puedes elegir. Tenemos de café, de judías rojas, de chocolate, de…

– ¿Cho… chocolate? –preguntó dubitativa. Honoka volvió a asentir.

–Sí, chocolate blanco, chocolate amargo, chocolate normal. Incluso, papá está intentando hacer uno de chocolate con judías… pero ese no te lo recomiendo.

Eli no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada por el rostro de asco que hizo Honoka. Al verla, la chica frente a ella también sonrió. Eli recobró su gesto altanero y habló levemente.

–A… a mi hermana le gusta el chocolate, pero tiene un paladar delicado. Tendría que probarlo antes, para saber si le puede gustar.

–Ok –dijo Honoka y sacó unas cajas llenas de dulces. Eli abrió los ojos sorprendida, al ver las diferentes envolturas de colores, todas con el nombre de la tienda.

Honoka tomó unos cuantos dulces y los colocó frente a Eli. Ella tomó despacio uno y comenzó a abrirlo.

–Es por cortesía de la casa.

–Este… gracias –y se lo echó a la boca.

Eli sintió que su mundo se llenaba de dulzura, que su alma se iluminaba con el sabor del chocolate. Amaba el chocolate, y ese sabor la extasiaba de maneras que ella no podía describir. Su rostro se sonrojó y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Honoka sonrió divertida.

–Esta delicioso, ¿verdad?

Eli se sintió avergonzada y recobró su compostura. Borró la sonrisa en su rostro y carraspeó dos veces antes de hablar. Honoka no quitaba su mirada de ella.

–Este… bueno. Llevaré… unos cuantos de todos los sabores de chocolate.

– ¿Incluido el chocolate con judías?

Eli dudó un momento, luego negó. Honoka volvió a sonreír, y eso hizo a Eli ruborizarse una vez más. Se sintió extraña, así que desvió la mirada. Honoka terminó de acomodar los dulces extra en las bolsas y se mordió el labio.

–Este… serían 800 yenes.

–Perdona… ¿te puedo pagar con un billete de diez mil yenes? Es que me quedé sin cambio.

–Descuida –tomó el billete–. Ya regreso. ¡Papá!

Eli dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar el grito de Honoka, que se iba por la puerta trasera del mostrador. Suspiró y comenzó a mirar dentro de la bolsa, intentando tomar otro caramelo de chocolate. De pronto, escuchó una voz que provenía del segundo piso.

–Honoka-chan, ¿ya vas a subir para comenzar el ensayo nya?

Reconoció ese nya. Se mordió el labio, que Honoka supiera que estaba comprando dulces no lo podía evitar, pero que sus amigas la vieran ahí, si le molestaba. Escuchó los pasos acercarse, así que tomó las bolsas y salió de la tienda corriendo.

Rin llegó abajo y miró a todos lados. Enarcó las cejas y lanzó un suspiro. Honoka entró por la puerta con una cantidad de dinero en sus manos.

–Mi padre si tenía cambio, así que… ¿Rin? –Honoka miró todo el lugar–. ¿Dónde está… la cliente que estaba aquí?

–Eh… no lo sé. Rin bajó y no había nadie.

Honoka corrió hacia la puerta y se asomó fuera. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y suspiró entre molesta y triste. Rin asomó su cabeza por debajo de ella.

– ¿La encontraste?

–Obvio que no Rin –suspiró–. Vamos, regresemos a la habitación –y se guardó el dinero en su sudadera. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de regresárselo pronto.

.

.

Entró despacio a su casa y se quitó los altos zapatos de tacón que llevaba. Sintió placentero el poner los pies desnudos sobre el frío piso de madera de su hogar. Lanzó un suspiro tranquilo y colgó su abrigo del perchero. Notó que su hija ya había regresado, por lo que sonrió.

–Ya llegué –dijo en tono alto, caminando por el largo pasillo–. ¿Kotori, donde estás?

–Estoy en el salón mamá. Bienvenida a casa.

La mujer caminó despacio y entró al gran salón de su casa. Ahí estaba su hija, rodeada de metros y metros de tela de diferentes colores. Trabajaba concentrada en una máquina de coser, uniendo algunos trozos que formaban una corta falda. La televisión estaba encendida y en ese momento transmitían el noticiario.

–Kotori…

–No me digas nada por el desorden mamá. Mi cuarto es muy pequeño para trabajar ahí.

La mujer sonrió y, esquivando trozos de tela, alfileres y pedazos de papel, se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Kotori sonrió y se puso de pie.

– ¿Quieres un té?

–Me encantaría cariño.

Kotori asintió y se alejó del salón. Su madre buscó un espacio vacío en uno de los sillones de color rojo y tomó asiento. Le subió el volumen a la televisión y se quitó su saco.

 _Y en otras noticias internacionales, el conflicto entre Rusia y los países del medio oriente se incrementa al incluirse la participación de algunos países de la unión europea y Japón._

Kotori regresó al salón con una bandeja.

– ¿Cuándo será el día en que tu padre deje de cometer estupideces? –dijo la mujer, tomando la bandeja que su hija le acercaba.

– ¿Ahora qué hizo? –y miró la televisión. Las imágenes mostraban ataques de aviones japoneses y rusos sobre algunos pueblos.

–Autoriza una alianza con Rusia para atacar esos países. De verdad, no sé qué le vi para casarme con él. Por algo me terminé divorciando.

–Mamá, él es el ministro de defensa. Sus motivos tuvieron que tener.

–No comiences a defenderlo Kotori, por favor.

Kotori suspiró y se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Su madre bebía el té tranquilamente mirándola, mientras ella nuevamente continuaba con su tarea de terminar los trajes que le faltaban.

– ¿Son para el festival?

–Sí. Solo me falta el de Eli-chan y el Tsu-chan, pero son medidas tan diferentes. Solo en el de Eli-chan voy a gastar más tela que en los demás.

La mujer sonrió y continuó bebiendo su té. De pronto, una noticia llamó su atención en la pantalla de la televisión. Subió un poco más el volumen.

 _Y el día de hoy, el juzgado de la ciudad de Tokyo volvió a rechazar la petición de los abogados de la familia Sonoda de invalidar el testamento dejado por el empresario Sonoda Kenji, para lograr así hacer uso del dinero que según ellos corresponde a los familiares vivos. Recordemos que hoy, hace seis años, se presentó el fatídico suceso en donde el empresario Sonoda Kenji de 52 años, su esposa, la bailarina Sonoda Ritsuko de 40 años y su única hija, la talentosa violinista Sonoda Umi de 10 años, fueron asesinados y luego carbonizados por un voraz incendio que destruyó su mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. El testamento, que estaba en poder de los abogados de la familia, indica que el dinero solo podrá usarse después del 15 de Marzo, dentro de dos años, cuando su hija hubiera cumplido 18 años. Al no estar la niña con vida, los abogados de los demás familiares indican que ya ese testamente no tiene validez y que el dinero, al no quedar indicado de otra manera, debería corresponder a ellos._

 _Con esta negativa del juzgado, los familiares todavía tendrán que esperar más de dos años para hacer uso del mismo. Esto también mantiene a la familia Nishikino, dueña de los complejos médicos más importantes del país, como la familia más adinerada del país, seguida de la familia Kira, dueños de empresas automotrices, como la segunda más importante de la región._

–Vaya… ya son seis años –dijo la mujer, bajando el volumen del televisor y poniendo un gesto pensativo en su rostro. Kotori la miró fijamente–. Aún recuerdo ese horrible día.

– ¿Esa era tu amiga, mamá? ¿La bailarina?

–Sí. Ritsuko. Fue mi compañera en la preparatoria, junto a la mamá de tu amiga Maki. Las tres éramos muy unidas. Y cuando se casó con ese empresario, vaya, no podíamos creerlo. Se había convertido en la envidia de todas las excompañeras. La mujer con más dinero de Japón.

– ¿Y conociste a su esposo, y a su hija?

–Conocí a su esposo, sí. En una fiesta, cuando tú apenas tenías tres años. Pero nunca llegué a ver a la niña, más allá de lo que salía en las noticias. Era fantástica. Ganó un premio internacional a los seis años.

–Maki-chan también ganó uno igual a los seis –dijo Kotori, girando la falda que estaba terminando de coser.

–Sí. Maki también es una niña genio. Creo que las tres hubieran sido grandes amigas. Y me hubiera gustado, en lugar de tus amigas Ayase-san y Kira-san.

–Mamá…

–Kotori, disculpa, pero sabes lo que pienso de esas dos chicas. Sus padres no son… fiables.

–Mamá, Eli-chan y Tsubasa-chan son confiables. Que el papá de Eli-chan le venda armas al gobierno y también a los Yakuza de este país no la hace a ella una mafiosa –suspiró–. Y Tsu-chan no tiene nada que ver con la dudosa reputación de los autos que vende su papá.

Kotori suspiró. Era la historia que siempre se decía para tratar de sentirse bien al lado de Eli y Tsubasa. Las dos, junto con Maki, habían sido sus amigas desde la infancia, cuando aún su padre, un político bastante influyente, vivía con ella.

Su madre la miró y se puso de pie. Apagó el televisor y recogió la bandeja junto al vaso.

–Espero que nunca te equivoques Kotori. Si vinieras a mi colegio, como debería ser, tendrías amigas más verdaderas. Chicas humildes y auténticas de buenas familias.

Kotori no respondió nada y continuó cociendo en silencio, mientras su madre solo lanzó un suspiro cansado y se alejó hacia la cocina.

.

.

Sopló fuertemente sus manos, tratando de darles un poco de calor. El frio nocturno era insoportable, y se colaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, calando hasta su último hueso. Sentía sus labios dormidos, y apenas podía mover sus dedos. El andrajoso abrigo ya no le calentaba, y el pequeño fuego frente a ella apenas servía para iluminar un poco el oscuro rincón que había usado como casa los últimos días, dentro de algunas cajas de cartón.

Sacó una bolsa de papel del bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo, y de ella extrajo un pequeño pastelillo de carne. Era todo lo que había podido comprar con el dinero que había recogido durante el día. Se mordió el labio, calculando cual era la mitad. Necesitaba comer algo, ya que no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día y se sentía muy débil.

Guardó el otro trozo del pastelillo en la bolsa y lo colocó cerca de su boina y su violín, que estaba afuera de su estuche. Una de las cuerdas estaba a punto de romperse, y la madera ya se estaba pudriendo por la humedad cerca del mástil, torciendo las cuerdas.

Comenzó a comer despacio, saboreando cada pequeño trozo que se echaba a la boca, sabiendo que podían pasar varios días para volver a probar otro trozo parecido. Cuando terminó, aún le sonaba la tripa, pero ya podía olvidarse de calmarla. Tenía que dejar algo de comer para el día siguiente, por si no podía comprar nada. Cada vez le era más difícil recoger dinero, a pesar de que tocaba con todas sus ganas, las limosnas iban cada vez disminuyendo más y más, y estaba tan débil, que ya no podía soportar mucho de pie, caminando por la ciudad, buscando.

Se quitó los rotos guantes, y acercó sus manos al fuego. Varias cicatrices se iluminaron entre sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos. Podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, pero ya se había cansado de llorar. Las limpió rápidamente con su abrigo y se abrazó a las rodillas, quedándose así por varios minutos.

Podía escuchar a otros vagos, buscando en la basura, algo de comer o algo que vender. Suspiró. Pronto llegarían donde ella estaba. Tendría que irse de ese rincón, buscar otro. Se mordió el labio y guardó su violín en el estuche. Se colocó los guantes y su boina, y se puso de pie. Recogió la bolsita de papel que se volvió a guardar en el único bolsillo bueno de su abrigo, y así, en la oscuridad de la noche, comenzó nuevamente a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

* * *

Y aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Quería publicarlo el fin de semana pero me fue dificil. Espero que el próximo no dure tanto en subirlo. Espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios. ¿Qué creen que pasó?

Gracias por seguir mi historia.


	4. 4- La chica del puente

**4\. La chica del puente**

Nozomi esperaba paciente, sentada cerca del puente, en un café a escasos metros de él. No despegaba su mirada del mismo, y ya había comprado tres cafés, aguardando que la chica del violín llegara a tocar. Había faltado a clases, aduciendo que no podía caminar por su rodilla. Le había pedido a Honoka, Rin y Hanayo que le informaran a su profesor guía, o mejor dicho, que mintieran por ella.

Lanzó un suspiro y se mordió el labio. Ya casi era la hora, pero no miraba a la chica en ninguna dirección. Se bebió el último poco de café que quedaba en su tasa y se levantó a pedir otra. No pensaba moverse hasta que la viera.

Cuando volvió a salir de la tienda, con su tasa de café en las manos, la escuchó. La misma melodía hermosa, la misma melodía mágica de los días anteriores. Nozomi sonrió ampliamente al ver a la chica. Como los dos días atrás, ella tocaba, de una manera magistral con sus ojos cerrados.

Nozomi dejó su café sobre la mesa sin beber un sorbo y avanzó hacia el grupo de personas que se estaban aglomerando frente a ella.

La melodía flotaba por el aire, bailaba entre las personas, llenando de alegría el puente. Nozomi sonrió al ver como los niños sonreían y bailaban, como los adultos disfrutaban y como la chica lucía hermosa y llena de vida a pesar de la pobre ropa que llevaba. Nozomi volvió a cerrar los ojos para dejarse envolver por la hermosa música que brotaba de ese violín.

De pronto, la música se detuvo. Nozomi abrió los ojos, esperando ver a la chica guardando su violín para escapar de la policía, pero lo que vio la asustó de sobremanera.

–Señorita, ¿está bien?

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus brazos. El violín estaba frente a ella. Varias personas se habían acercado a ella para ayudarla. Nozomi se mordió el labio y se apresuró a acercarse.

–Oye… –le dijo, tomándola de las manos. La chica la miró con cierto temor–. ¿Estás bien?

La chica no respondió. Un hombre, con mucho cuidado, la ayudó a levantarse. Nozomi levantó el violín y el arco del suelo. La chica la miraba fijamente.

–Toma. Espero que no se haya dañado.

Nozomi le acercó el instrumento, pero cuando ella ya casi lo recogía, escucharon unas voces fuertes tras ellas.

–Señorita, quédese quieta ahí y no tendrá más problemas.

Los mismos dos oficiales de policía que Nozomi había visto el día anterior se acercaban al grupo de personas. Algunos de los hombres que estaban ahí se les interpusieron.

–Que sucede señor oficial, ¿acaso la chica hizo algo malo?

–Está prohibido pedir dinero en las calles y obstruir el paso de las personas por el puente.

Nozomi vio la cara de la chica. Ella miraba hacia los policías con mucho temor en su rostro, pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, aún no había huido. ¿Por qué?

Los hombres y los oficiales comenzaron a discutir más acaloradamente. Uno de los policías comenzó entonces a pedir refuerzos. Nozomi volvió a mirar a la chica, y la notó más pálida, asustada y débil. Se mordió el labio y asintió para sí.

En un rápido movimiento, Nozomi cogió el estuche del suelo y lo cerró. Tomó la mano de la chica sorprendiéndola, y justo cuando las luces de una patrulla comenzaron a iluminar la otra salida del puente, Nozomi comenzó a correr, llevándose a rastras con ella a la chica.

– ¡Alto ahí! –gritaron los oficiales, pero los hombres no los dejaron pasar.

Otra patrulla se detuvo frente a ellas. Nozomi frenó de golpe y sintió como comenzaba a doler su rodilla. Sin darle importancia, comenzó a buscar una ruta para escapar. La encontró entre unas cajas apiladas cerca de una tienda, que daban a un callejón.

Luego de correr unos diez minutos, aún con la chica tomada de su mano, llegaron a otro callejón, lejos el puente. Nozomi soltó la mano de la joven que cayó inmediatamente al suelo, respirando con mucha dificultad. Aún llevaba su violín y arco en su mano. Nozomi dejó el estuche en el suelo y se sentó de golpe, golpeando su trasero, pero ya las piernas no la sostenían.

–Creo que… –tomó aire profundamente–… creo que los dejamos atrás.

La chica también trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero aún así la miraba fijamente. No sonreía pero tampoco parecía molesta. Solo la miraba con la boca abierta, inhalando aire. Nozomi respiró una vez más profundamente y sonrió.

– ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió y despacio comenzó a sentarse en el suelo. Con cuidado colocó el violín a su lado y se tocó las costillas. Le dolían debido al esfuerzo y a lo débil que se encontraba. Nozomi suspiró fuertemente y se acomodó mejor en el suelo.

–Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida –dijo y se acarició el estómago–. Y este cuerpo tan desarrollado que tengo no ayuda para correr.

Se rió con una carcajada y miró a la chica, pero ella no sonreía. Seguía con una expresión temerosa en su rostro. Nozomi se mordió el labio y se acercó a ella. Ella retrocedió levemente.

–No, no te asustes, no te voy a hacer nada.

La chica la miró fijamente unos segundos y asintió despacio, aún así, se mantuvo alejada. Nozomi se rascó la cabeza con una expresión de confusión y suspiró.

–Este… bueno…

Nozomi no sabía que decir. Había estado pensando en que podía hablar con ella si tenía la oportunidad, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella, no sabía de qué hablar. "Bueno, creo que debería comenzar presentándome" pensó y sonrió.

–Eh… bueno, mi nombre es Nozomi. Un placer conocerte.

Nozomi hizo una reverencia y miró a la chica. Ella seguía con esa expresión temerosa en su rostro, y no dijo una palabra. Nozomi volvió a morder su labio.

–Bueno, quiero decirte que tocas muy bien ese violín.

Nozomi tomó el violín del suelo, pero en un segundo, sintió como la chica la empujaba y le quitaba el violín de las manos y lo abrazaba contra su pecho. Nozomi la miró sorprendida.

–Perdón… no quise tocarlo.

Hizo a ponerse de pie y trastabillo de su pierna izquierda, volviendo a caer sentada. La joven se tapó la boca con una mano mientras la otra señalaba la pierna de Nozomi.

– ¡Auch! –dijo la joven peli morada, mirando su pierna. La venda estaba completamente roja, y ya pequeñas gotas de sangre bajaban lentamente–. Demonios, creo que me abrí nuevamente la herida.

Nozomi sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo y comenzó a secarse la pierna. El vendaje ya era inservible, por lo que se lo quitó para limpiar mejor la herida. Le dolía, pero se mordía el labio para no gritar.

Escuchó un sonido y dos manos con unos guantes negros, rotos en casi todos los dedos, comenzaron a atar un trozo de tela color gris alrededor de su rodilla. Nozomi levantó la mirada y se encontró a la chica realizando dicha tarea.

–Eh… gracias.

La joven sonrió y lanzó un suspiro. Nozomi miró el trozo de tela, había detenido la hemorragia.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esto? –y se señaló el vendaje. La chica se mordió el labio y le mostró el viejo y raído abrigo. En la parte baja del abrigo faltaba un trozo de tela. Nozomi abrió la boca sorprendida y la miró.

Ella sonrojó levemente y se volvió a alejar. Tomó el violín y se lo acercó a Nozomi, dándole la vuelta. Nozomi dudo unos segundos si tomarlo, pero al ver que ella insistía con la mirada, despacio lo tomó. Notó que sobre la parte baja del instrumento, había unas letras escritas. Parecía la letra de una niña de cuatro o cinco años.

–U… Umi –dijo en un susurro–. Umi. ¿Es ese tu nombre? –y miró a la chica.

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente con algo de sonrojo. Nozomi sonrió ampliamente y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

–Mucho gusto Umi. Nozomi Tojou.

–Eh… eh… –la chica trataba de decir algo, pero solo salían leves sonidos de su boca. Nozomi sonrió y le negó despacio.

–No necesitas decir nada, si te sientes mejor así.

La chica se mordió el labio y dibujó una leve sonrisa. Se sonrojó al ver los ojos turquesa de Nozomi mirándola fijamente. De pronto, un sonido fuerte quebró el silencioso ambiente. La chica, con mucho sonrojo, se agarró el estomago y desvió la mirada de Nozomi.

–Ara… ¿tienes hambre?

Ella no respondió. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsa de papel, de la cuál extrajo la mitad de un pastel de carne. Nozomi se mordió el labio. La chica, con mucho cuidado lo intentó partir a la mitad. Tomó el trozo más grande y se lo ofreció a Nozomi.

–Eh… no, gracias, es tuyo.

La chica suspiró y bajó la mirada con tristeza y decepción. Nozomi se mordió el labio y lentamente tomó el trozo de pastel que aún ella le ofrecía. Despacio, ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio.

–Gracias… estaba muy rico.

Nuevamente el sonido del estomago de la chica resonó en el callejón. Ella suspiró abatida y sonrojada. Nozomi sonrió. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la chica.

–Ven –y amplió su sonrisa–. Te invito a comer.

.

.

La música se detuvo de manera abrupta. La pequeña chica que estaba tocando la batería se puso de pie con molestia.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Maki-chan? Es la cuarta vez que te equivocas en la misma parte.

–Lo siento, señorita perfecta, pero me cuesta seguir este arreglo –le contestó la pelirroja sin mirarla.

–Eso sí es una sorpresa, qué a la perfecta Nishikino Maki, ganadora de numerosos premios de piano, no pueda tocar un simple arreglo.

–Tu cállate Tsubasa.

–A ver, deténganse las dos.

Kotori las miró fijamente con una expresión cansada y molesta. Nico se volvió a sentar a la batería y cruzó los brazos. Kotori suspiró.

– ¿Maki-chan, estás bien?

–Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas Kotori-chan?

–Porque no es normal verte desconcentrada.

–Eh… –Maki desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello–. Estoy bien, Kotori-chan.

–Déjala Kotori. La tsundere nunca va a aceptar que le pasa algo –expresó Nico mientras acomodaba uno de los platillos.

–Tú cállate enana. Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

–A mi no me dices enana, cabeza de tomate.

–Y aquí vamos de nuevo –dijo Tsubasa sonriendo ampliamente. Kotori suspiró y volvió a hablar en voz alta y fuerte.

–Ya cállense las tres.

–Kotori-chan…

Kotori suspiró. Se quitó el bajo, colocándolo al lado de teclado de Maki y se bajó del escenario. Tsubasa miró a las otras dos y arqueó una ceja.

–Vaya… hoy lograron un nuevo mérito las dos. Lograr hacer enojar a la pajarita.

–Yo no… demonios.

Maki suspiró con mucha molestia y también se bajó del escenario. Tsubasa miró a Nico que puso una expresión de indiferencia y continuó arreglando los platillos de la batería.

Kotori suspiró profundamente. Había salido del auditorio en donde estaban ensayando su pieza musical, la que en dos días usarían en el festival. Se había recostado a la pared, cercana a la puerta y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada. Cansada de las constantes discusiones y peleas entre ellas.

A pesar de que conocía a las chicas desde hacía muchos años, nunca se había sentido parte de ese grupo. Si se había mantenido con ellas, e incluso había decidido ir a UTX, había sido por la petición de Eli.

–Kotori, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kotori abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente. La persona en la que pensaba se encontraba frente a ella y la miraba con gesto preocupado.

–Hola Eli-chan. Llegas tarde.

–Lo siento Kotori, pero tuve que ir a dejar a Alisa al colegio.

–Otra vez tu madre… –pero no terminó la pregunta al ver que ella asentía con algo de pesar. Se mordió el labio.

–No te preocupes preciosa –le dijo la rubia y le acarició la mejilla. Kotori sonrojó, pero sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella.

Despacio besó los labios de la chica rubia, un beso fugaz, pero muy dulce. Eli sonrió y le besó la nariz.

– ¿Quieres un dulce? –dijo y levantó una caja llena de dulces. Kotori abrió los ojos sorprendida por tantos empaques de colores.

– ¿Dónde los conseguiste? –le preguntó tomando uno de los dulces de chocolate. Eli le guiñó un ojo y cerró la caja.

–Es un secreto –y la volvió a besar despacio. Kotori rio y se separó de ella.

–Alguien puede venir Eli-chan.

–Tú comenzaste, me besaste primero.

Las dos se rieron y se separaron. Kotori se introdujo el chocolate en la boca mientras Eli la miraba sonriendo. La rubia acomodó el estuche que llevaba en su espalda y suspiró.

–Si estás aquí, significa que hay problemas con las otras tres. ¿Otra discusión? –Kotori asintió. Eli lanzó un suspiro y entró al auditorio.

–A ver, ¿por qué no estamos ensayando? –preguntó en tono alto.

–Pues porque tu pajarita y la cabeza de tomate nos abandonaron en mitad de la práctica.

–Deja de decirle así a Kotori y a Maki, Nico. Ellas tienen su nombre.

–Te lo advertí Nico –susurró Tsubasa, levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentada. Nico suspiró y cruzó los brazos con molestia.

– ¿Dónde está Maki? –preguntó Kotori mirando en todas las direcciones.

–La tsun… –comenzó a decir Tsubasa pero cambió la frase al ver la cara de Eli–…Maki cogió sus cosas y se fue.

– ¿Se fue? –preguntaron las dos. Tsubasa asintió.

–Dijo que se iba para su casa.

Eli y Kotori se miraron preocupadas mientras Nico lanzaba un enorme suspiro de molestia.

.

.

Nozomi salió de la cafetería levantando los brazos con mucha satisfacción. Suspiró y soltó un soplido de felicidad.

–Estaba delicioso, muy delicioso, ¿verdad?

Nozomi se giró para mirar a la chica que salía tras ella. Caminaba sonrojada, con la cabeza baja, abrazando su estuche. Traía aun un trozo de pastel de fresa en su mano y lo comía despacio. Nozomi sonrió y miró su móvil. Ya casi eran las tres de la tarde. Escuchó el sonido de los seguros del estuche al ser abierto y se giró. La chica estaba agachada, sacando algo del estuche.

Nozomi se sonrojó al ver que la chica tomaba el poco dinero que quedaba en su estuche y se lo acercaba a ella. Se mordió el labio.

–No… no necesitas pagarme nada.

–Pe… pe… –intentó decir la chica. Nozomi negó.

–Yo te invité. No necesitas hacer esto.

Nozomi le tomó las manos a la chica y las cerró alrededor del dinero. Ella la miró con mucho sonrojo.

–Gra... gra…

–Bien –dijo Nozomi sonrojada, soltándola y mirando nuevamente hacia la calle, dándole la espalda a la chica–. Ahora, adonde deberíamos ir para que este día sea…

–Señorita.

Una voz gruesa y fuerte le llamó la atención. Dos hombres, vestidos de negro la miraban fijamente ubicados a cada lado de ella. Nozomi se mordió el labio.

–Este…

– ¿Dónde está la joven que estaba con usted? –preguntó el más alto de los hombres.

– ¿Eh? Ella…

Nozomi miró hacia atrás pero no había nadie detrás de ella. Los hombres la seguían mirando fijamente y su expresión se estaba poniendo molesta.

–Este… ¿cuál joven? Yo… estaba… eh…

–Señorita, va a tener que acompañarnos a la estación de la policía.

– ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo –dijo asustada. El hombre más bajo hizo a tomarle el brazo pero una voz los detuvo.

–Tojou-san, ¿qué sucede?

Nozomi miró a la joven frente a ella. Era la chica pelirroja de la academia UTX. Los hombres la miraron fijamente. Maki los miró y enarcó una ceja. Se acercó a Nozomi que estaba algo asustada.

– ¿Qué se les ofrece con mi amiga? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

–Nada señorita, solo queríamos hacerle unas preguntas a la joven.

– ¿Y ustedes son? –volvió a preguntar Maki con la mirada fija en ellos. El hombre más alto sacó una identificación de su chaqueta.

–Somos del departamento de investigación de homicidios de la policía de Tokyo.

–Mmm… –dijo Maki y tomó la mano de Nozomi que la miró algo sorprendida–. ¿Y la orden judicial que necesitan para hacerle las preguntas a mi amiga? Porque ella es menor de edad.

Los hombres se miraron y el más bajo de los dos hizo una reverencia que el otro imitó. Nozomi miró a Maki que no despegaba la mirada de ellos.

–Tiene razón señorita. Dejamos la orden en la oficina. Vamos a ir por ella.

Los hombres hicieron una nueva reverencia y se marcharon con paso acelerado. Nozomi miró a Maki que soltó un enorme suspiro.

–Eh… gracias.

–No me agradezcas, y ten más cuidado.

Nozomi asintió y comenzó a buscar con la mirada en todas las direcciones. Maki lo notó y se mordió el labio.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó en tono molesto. Nozomi suspiró.

–La joven que estaba conmigo… desapareció.

– ¿Desapareció? –preguntó Maki enarcando una ceja mientras tomaba su mechón de cabello. Nozomi asintió.

–Creo que iré a buscarla.

–Yo que tú, regresaría a tu casa.

– ¿Eh?

–Eres lenta, ¿verdad? Esos hombres no eran policías.

– ¿No? ¿Entonces? –preguntó Nozomi sin entender. Maki suspiró y le tomó la mano.

–Ven. Te llevaré a tu casa y te explicaré todo.

* * *

Hola a todos. Aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho y comenten. ¿Qué creen que pase?


	5. 5- Oportunidad

**5\. Oportunidad**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. El hombre, sentado en la silla ni se inmutó y esperó a que la joven secretaria que estaba sobre sus piernas contestara. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y solo estaban ellos dos. La mujer presionó el botón del altavoz del aparato y sonrió mirando al hombre.

–Sí –dijo este con un grave tono de voz.

–Señor, somos nosotros –dijo otra voz fuerte en la línea.

El hombre miró a su secretaria que asintió. Se bajó de sus piernas, acomodando el escote de su vestido y con paso decidido salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella. El hombre se acomodó mejor y entrelazó las manos sobre su escritorio.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron a la vagabunda?

–Creemos que sí, señor.

– ¿Creemos? ¿Qué sucedió?

–Bueno, la policía del lugar la hizo huir. Nosotros la seguimos, pero nos fue difícil encontrarla luego.

– ¿Entonces no la tienen?

–La verdad señor –dijo otra voz, menos fuerte pero masculina–. Volvimos a verla, saliendo de una cafetería, acompañada de una jovencita. Pero cuando llegamos junto a ellas, la vagabunda había desaparecido.

– ¿Dices que se esfumó? ¿Cómo el humo? ¿En mitad de la calle?

El tono del hombre fue de completa molestia. Pudo escuchar como los dos hombres en la línea telefónica lanzaban suspiros de preocupación. Encendió un cigarro, que iluminó poco la habitación, y continuó hablando sin variar el tono.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué, señor?

–Supongo que tienen a la otra chica.

–Intentamos traerla con nosotros, pero cuando ya casi lo hacíamos, apareció algo que nos lo impidió.

– ¿Qué cosa pudo haberlo hecho?

–Una de las amigas de su hija. La chica del cabello de fuego. Creo que nos reconoció.

–Además –volvió a hablar el hombre de la voz fuerte–, dijo que era amiga de la joven. Incluso, se la llevó con ella.

–Esto se pone interesante… –dijo el hombre sonriendo y soltando el humo que tenía en su boca. Soltó una leve carcajada.

– ¿Señor?

–Regresen aquí, de inmediato.

–Pero señor, ¿y la vagabunda?

–Tengo una mejor idea para encontrarla ahora que la chica del cabello de fuego apareció –y soltó una risa mucho más estridente.

.

.

Kotori esperaba paciente a que respondieran su llamada, pero solo podía escuchar el timbrar y timbrar de la línea. Estaba recostada en Eli que la abrazaba por la espalda y había colocado su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven. Nico y Tsubasa estaban sentadas a los lados de ambas sobre el escenario.

–No contesta Eli-chan.

–Demonios, esta Maki siempre con sus cosas –dijo Eli suspirando.

–Esa Tsundere siempre nos causa problemas –dijo Nico, pateando una vaso de plástico frente a ella. Tsubasa suspiró.

–Yo digo que la olvidemos. Total, podemos usar una pista para los teclados y las demás tocar en vivo. O podemos decirle a Yuuki-chan que nos ayude. Siempre ha querido participar de la banda.

– ¿Yuuki Anju? –Preguntó Nico con cierto tono de molestia–. La zorra que se cuelga de ti cada vez que te ve.

–La misma que cose y canta. Y no le digas zorra Nico-chan. Ella solo está necesitada de cariño y amor.

Nico hizo un gesto de que vomitaba y eso hizo reír a Tsubasa. Eli besó el cuello de Kotori y soltó el abrazo.

–Bueno… sin Maki no podemos ensayar. Lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana. Eso sí… –y miró a las dos pequeñas chicas a su lado–…mañana tendremos que ensayar hasta tarde. No pienso perder el festival en contra de esas idiotas de Otonokizaka.

Las dos pequeñas asintieron y se levantaron. Despacio comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Kotori suspiró e intentó llamar nuevamente, pero Eli la detuvo.

–Eli-chan…

–Mi amor, ya no te preocupes. Ahora más tarde yo la llamo.

–Está bien –dijo con un leve puchero. Eli sonrió y lo besó.

–Además, me dijiste que aún no has terminado los trajes. Aprovecha entonces para hacerlo. Así mañana podremos ensayar sin presiones.

–Tienes razón –y la abrazó.

Iban a besarse pero chocaron contra una libreta de notas. Miraron a Tsubasa que sostenía la misma entre ellas y les señalaba con la cabeza la puerta del auditorio. Una mujer se acercaba a ellas con paso firme y decidido. Eli soltó a Kotori que se alejó hacia el escenario.

–Señorita Ayase, que bueno que la encuentro.

–Señora directora, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –contestó en tono aburrido.

–Acompáñeme a la oficina, que es un asunto importante.

Eli lanzó una última mirada a sus amigas y se alejó siguiendo a la directora. Nico enarcó una ceja y miró a las otras dos.

– ¿Y ahora en qué lio se metió?

–Ni idea –dijo Tsubasa y miró a Kotori–. ¿Tú sabes algo de la Zar, Kotori?

–No sé, y me preocupa que sea algo malo.

Kotori se mordió el labio y lanzó un suspiro nervioso. Tsubasa le acarició la espalda y miró a Nico que se encogió de hombros.

.

.

Eli caminaba arrastrando los pies detrás de la directora que solo miraba hacia atrás para confirmar que la chica aún la seguía. Llegaron a una puerta de roble tallado de gran tamaño. La palabra "Dirección" estaba escrita en grandes letras doradas. La mujer suspiró y abrió la puerta.

–Adelante señorita Ayase.

Eli se mordió el labio y entró a la oficina. Un hombre negro, alto, sin cabello se puso de pie y se acomodó el saco del lujoso traje que llevaba. Eli miró hacia la mujer que sonreía ampliamente.

–Señorita Ayase, le presento al señor William Tucker, productor de una compañía discográfica de los Estados Unidos.

–Mucho gusto señorita Ayase –dijo el hombre estirando su mano. Eli la tomó un poco intimidada debido al gran tamaño del hombre. Ella no llegaba ni a su pecho.

–El señor Tucker quiere hablar con respecto a su grupo Sweet Devil Girls, señorita Ayase, y como usted es la fundadora y líder de la banda, por eso le pedí que viniera.

Todas las personas tomaron asiento. La mujer le acercó a Eli una carpeta con el logo de una compañía que ella no conocía. El hombre comenzó a hablar despacio.

–Señorita Ayase, mi compañía ha escuchado parte del material que ustedes han compartido en la red y debido al éxito que muestran tener en América, gracias a los comentarios de sus fanáticas, queríamos ofrecer nuestra empresa para ser sus representantes en el continente.

– ¿Perdón? ¿De qué material habla?

–De sus canciones. Hemos escuchado cinco de las diez canciones que tienen en su página web de videos y nos ha parecido que tiene talento. Nos ha sorprendido su hermosa voz y la belleza de todas sus integrantes.

–Normalmente señorita Ayase –dijo la directora con una enorme sonrisa–, yo no debería permitir este tipo de negociaciones ya que ustedes aún son estudiantes, pero viendo que la banda se formó en UTX, el colegio recibirá un enorme reconocimiento mundial y obviamente un buen ingreso económico.

Eli miró a las dos personas. No entendía de qué hablaban. La mujer la miró confusa y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Sucede algo señorita Ayase?

–Disculpen pero… no entiendo. Nosotras no tenemos página web, ni hemos subido nada a internet, eso es muy peligroso.

– ¿Ah no? –Dijo el hombre y le mostró la pantalla de la computadora portátil que estaba sobre la mesa–. ¿Entonces esto quien lo habrá subido?

Eli miró con la boca abierta lo que salía en la pantalla. Efectivamente era ella, cantando una de las canciones que compuso para la banda. Era una grabación de los ensayos, en donde podían verse a todas tocando con una sonrisa.

–Esto… esto es de hace tres días.

–Efectivamente, es el último video que subieron a la página, que como puede ver –el hombre señaló con el puntero del mouse la parte baja de la página–, dice que es propiedad de UTX y su banda.

–Maldición… –dijo Eli en un susurro.

–Señorita Ayase, por favor cuide ese vocabulario.

–Eh… lo siento señora directora.

–Verá señorita Ayase –continuó el hombre en tono pausado–, nuestra empresa maneja en este momento a varios grupos de diferentes países, y queríamos que ustedes fueran la primera agrupación que manejamos de Japón. Ahí en la carpeta que tiene en sus manos, está lo que les ofrecemos si gustan firmar con nosotros.

–Eh… señor Trucher…

–Tucker, señorita Ayase –le corrigió el hombre con una sonrisa.

–Eh, si, perdón –hizo una reverencia–. En este momento mi cabeza está en el festival de la ciudad que se realizará en dos días. ¿Cree que… podamos…?

–Claro que sí señorita. De hecho, la señora directora ya me invitó al festival, así que estaré presente y no sé preocupe. En mi tarjeta –señaló una vez más la carpeta–, está mi número de teléfono en América y también el que estoy usando aquí.

El hombre se puso de pie y amarró nuevamente su saco. Las dos mujeres lo imitaron. La directora estrechó rápidamente la mano del hombre.

–Señora directora, gracias por dejarme hablar con la señorita Ayase. Ha sido un placer.

–Gracias a usted por su visita y no se preocupe. Estoy segura que ellas van a firmar con ustedes luego de ganar el festival.

El hombre estiró su mano a Eli que la tomó esta vez con más confianza. Cuando la puerta se cerró la directora la miró directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Y bien Ayase?

–Eh… ¿bien qué?

–No se haga la tonta. ¿Va a firmar, verdad? Vea que sería un gran beneficio para UTX el que su grupo, formado sin permiso de la institución, le devuelva con intereses por todos los problemas que han causado.

–La verdad… no sé qué hacer.

.

.

Tsubasa esperaba paciente a que Nico terminara de comprar uno de los famosos panes rellenos de chocolate, la última moda en las escuelas. Llevaba más de cinco minutos esperando, ya que el número de estudiantes esperando poder hacerse con uno era enorme.

Suspiró y miró su móvil. Tenía una llamada perdida de su padre. Se mordió el labio, indecisa para llamarlo, pero comenzó a sentir que era observada. Unos segundos después, sintió una mano sobre el cuello de su uniforme y el duro golpe de su cabeza contra la pared.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Tsubasa?

Eli la miraba con mucha molestia mientras presionaba lentamente el cuello de la chica. Ella levantó las manos tratando de soltarse. Las chicas alrededor de ellas miraban asustadas.

–Eli me ahogas…

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió subir nuestros ensayos a internet?

–Eli… no respiro…

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que eso es muy peligroso?

–Eli… por favor…

–Eli, ¡estás loca! ¡Suéltala!

Nico llegó junto a ellas y tomó a Eli del brazo tirando con fuerza. Eli la miró con molestia y soltó a Tsubasa que cayó al suelo tosiendo. Nico se arrodilló a su lado.

–Oye Eli, acaso estás loca –le gritó llamando la atención de todos.

–Casi me matas, animal –dijo Tsubasa sobándose el cuello.

–Pues te lo merecerías. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió subir videos de nuestros ensayos a internet?

– ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada de eso.

Eli la miró con molestia y negó despacio. Suspiró profundamente y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos. Nico se metió entre ellas.

–Eli, basta. Hay demasiadas personas aquí –le dijo en un susurro.

–Vas a quitar esos videos Tsubasa de internet, o te sacaré de la banda.

–Yo no puse ningún video. Crees que soy idiota.

–Entonces como llegó esto ahí –y le mostró la pantalla del móvil. Las dos chicas abrieron la boca sorprendidas.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso Eli?

–Está en la web. Y ya hay una empresa de Estados Unidos queriendo contratarnos para manejar nuestra carrera musical.

–Eso es increíble –dijo Tsubasa dibujando una sonrisa que borró al ver el rostro de Eli.

–No es increíble Tsubasa. Tú y yo sabemos la posición que manejamos en la sociedad japonesa. Tu papá, mi papá, el papá de Kotori y el papá de Maki son personas muy influyentes e importantes…

–No tienes que repetírmelo, ya lo sé.

– ¿Entonces por qué subiste esto a internet? Nos estás exponiendo a todas.

–Que yo no lo subí, entiende cabeza de paleta helada.

Eli suspiró con molestia y se levantó. Nico la miró con temor, mientras se colocaba a su lado. Tsubasa comenzó a levantarse.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Voy a escribirles para que cierren esa página y borren esos videos.

–No me refería a eso, me refería a la empresa de América –Eli la miró con mala cara–. Ok, ok, entiendo. No te enojes conmigo.

– ¿Dónde está Kotori? –y miró en todas direcciones. Tsubasa suspiró.

–Tu pajarita ya se fue. Dijo que tenía que pasar a compra tela y botones. Que te llamaba más tarde.

Eli no dijo nada y se alejó de las dos chicas con paso veloz. Nico se acercó a Tsubasa y le bajó el cuello de la blusa. Se mordió el labio y sacó un pañuelo.

– ¿De verdad, no subiste esos videos? –preguntó secando unas gotas de sangre que habían sacado las uñas de la rubia en el cuello de la chica.

–Ya te dije que no. Ni que estuviera loca. ¡Ya viste como reaccionó la Zar!

–Creo que iba decidida a estrangularte –dijo Nico acomodándole el cuello de la blusa.

–Creo que la sangre rusa que tiene se le subió a la cabeza –y soltó un suspiro agitado.

.

.

Kotori salió de la tienda cargada con varias bolsas. Suspiró con una sonrisa y las miró despacio, cerciorándose que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Asintió lentamente y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

–Con esto, terminaré el vestido para mi Eli y podré ponerme a trabajar en su regalo de cumpleaños –se dijo para sí misma.

Sonrió y dobló en la esquina dispuesta a detener un taxi. Mientras esperaba, comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía a lo lejos, que salía del fondo de un callejón. Todas las personas la percibían, pero nadie se detenía, y menos, ingresaba al lugar de donde salía. Ella se acercó despacio.

Con cada paso que daba, más y más se dejaba envolver con la melodía, que paraba en ocasiones y luego seguía, perfecta y limpia, hermosa y suave.

Llegó a la esquina y con cuidado se asomó al fondo del callejón. Le llamó la atención lo que vio. Una figura, delgada, ataviada en un viejo abrigo gris y una boina sucia. Estaba sentada en el suelo y escribía en el con una piedra afilada. A su lado, estaba un violín algo destartalado y su estuche abierto.

Kotori se mordió el labio y miró todo el lugar. ¿Era esa figura la que tocaba tan hermosa melodía? No le parecía creíble, pero era lo único dentro del callejón. La figura entonces levantó un poco el rostro, mostrando sus bellos ojos ámbar. Kotori sintió un calor en su pecho. Era la chica que había chocado con ella el día anterior.

La joven sonrió para sí, revisando lo que había escrito y tomó nuevamente el violín. Comenzó a tocar con mucha dulzura y elegancia, y el callejón volvió a llenarse de una mágica melodía. Kotori se quedó con la boca abierta. No había duda que era esa la melodía que la llevó hasta ahí. La chica cerró los ojos, inspirada por lo que tocaba y lo seguía haciendo con mucha más pasión a cada nota que ejecutaba.

Cuando el último compás sonó, todo el callejón volvió a quedar en silencio, solo interrumpido por unos fuertes aplausos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró frente a ella, de rodillas, a una hermosa chica de cabello grisáceo.

– ¡Qué bonita canción! Tocas increíble.

La chica sonrojó y se acercó el violín al pecho. Kotori se mordió el labio y empezó a mover despacio sus manos, tratando de calmarla.

–Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. Me atrajo tu hermosa canción, solamente.

La chica bajó levemente el violín y arrastró su estuche despacio, hacia ella. Kotori notó unas monedas dentro de él, por lo que sonrió y metió la mano al bolsillo de su falda. Sacó un poco de dinero y sonrió.

–Toma –dijo, colocando un billete de cinco mil yenes frente a la chica–. Te los doy por esa bonita interpretación que acabas de hacer.

La chica negó despacio con mucho sonrojo. Kotori sonrió y lo colocó despacio en el estuche, mirándola fijamente. La melodía de su móvil la hizo quitar su contacto visual con la chica.

– ¿Aló? ¿Mamá?

Kotori se levantó y le dio la espalda a la joven. Cruzó los brazos y lanzó un suspiro.

–Hija, acaba de llamar tu padre. Necesita hablar contigo de algo, no quiso decírmelo por supuesto, pero espera que le devuelvas la llamada en cuanto puedas.

– ¿Papá? –Y se mordió el labio–. Está bien mamá. Termino de comprar unas cosas y lo llamo.

–Solo cuídate de lo que te vaya a decir ese señor mi amor, ya sabes que no piensa bien las cosas y solo busca su beneficio.

–No hables así de él mamá, por favor.

Kotori terminó la llamada y se giró, pero para su sorpresa, la chica de ojos ámbar y cabello azulado ya no estaba. Miró hacia todos lados y lo único que encontró fue el billete de cinco mil yenes debajo de una piedra a su lado.

Kotori se mordió el labio y se agachó para recogerlo cuando logró ver lo que la joven había escrito en el suelo. Era una partitura, llena de notas musicales. Arriba del todo, tenía como título…

–"Para Nozomi"

* * *

Hoy toca un nuevo capitulo de está historia. ¿Quién será el hombre misterioso? ¿Eli hubiera matado a Tsubasa? ¿Tsubasa y Nico, tienen algo?

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leerme.


	6. 6- Amistades

**6\. Amistades**

Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida y su quijada casi llega al suelo. Frente a ella se encontraba una enorme mansión. Sus muros pintados de un blanco marfil, y sus altos portones de un rojo brillante. Un gran jardín, con una enorme fuente en el medio, precedía a la enorme vivienda central. Maki suspiró y miró de reojo a Nozomi, que aún no salía de su asombro.

–Eh… bienvenida a mi casa –dijo en un susurro, agarrando un mechón de su rojo cabello y comenzando a enredarlo en su dedo.

–Qué bonita –dijo Nozomi solo soltando un largo suspiro.

–Si te parece bien, podríamos entrar.

Nozomi asintió y comenzó a seguir a Maki que caminó firmemente hacia el interior. Dos hombres, vestidos de negro, parados a cada lado de la entrada principal, las observaron pasar, pero ninguno se inmutó un solo momento.

Nozomi miraba todo con mucha atención y algo de nerviosismo. Nunca en su vida, había estado en una casa de esa clase. Siempre las miraba en fotografías o en la televisión, pero nunca había pensado en pisar una. Maki la miraba cada cierto número de pasos, pero no sabía que decirle. Al llegar a la mitad del jardín, Nozomi se detuvo.

–Nishikino-chan –Maki se giró y la miró fijamente–. ¿Por qué no mejor quedarnos por aquí? –señaló unas sillas debajo de unos árboles.

– ¿No quieres entrar? –le dijo Maki visiblemente sorprendida.

–No es necesario. Además... no me siento cómoda.

– ¡Oh! –y abrió los ojos sorprendida–. Disculpa Tojou-san, te traje sin preguntar y…

–No –dijo Nozomi sonriendo–. Tranquila.

Maki se mordió el labio y asintió. Despacio se dirigieron a las sillas y se sentaron lentamente. Nozomi sonrió y miró a la pelirroja.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber, o comer, Tojou-san?

–Nozomi –respondió la chica con una sonrisa mayor.

– ¿Ah?

–Que mi nombre es Nozomi. No me gusta que me digan Tojou-san.

Maki sonrojó y se mordió el labio. Nozomi la miraba fijamente, haciendo que se sonrojara todavía mucho más. Al final desvió la mirada.

–Es… está bien, Nozomi-san.

–Gracias, Maki-chan.

Volvió a sonrojarse, ahora hasta el nivel de su cabello. Nozomi miró el jardín, maravillada por la cantidad de flores que podía observar. Maki recobró su compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

–Eh… Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

–Al contrario, gracias por comprender que no te podía llevar a mi departamento. Está algo desordenado y no quería incomodarte.

– ¿Vives solas To… Nozomi-san? –Nozomi asintió con una sonrisa.

–Mis padres, tienen un trabajo que los obliga a moverse por el país. Es por eso que… cuando entré a Otonokizaka decidí quedarme a vivir aquí, sola.

–Vaya… –y suspiró. Miró a la joven que aún sonreía.

–Eh, Maki-chan, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

Maki recordó que para eso trajo a la chica a su casa, para hablar de los hombres que intentaron secuestrarla. Suspiró y miró hacia su enorme casa.

–Nozomi-san… esos hombres que llegaron a tu lado, no eran policías.

–Pero me mostraron una placa. Tú la viste.

–Sí, pero no era verdadera. Esos hombres son matones. Trabajan para alguien con poder, que busca algo. Secuestran, extorsionan, incluso asesinan. No sé qué interés tendrían en ti, pero si se acercaron a ti, es por algo.

–Bueno… me preguntaron por mi amiga.

– ¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga?

–Bueno –dijo Nozomi con algo de sonrojo–. No es mi amiga, es una chica que conocí hace unos días. Toca el violín en el puente, cerca de la estación.

–No sé de quién me hablas –respondió la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

–Es una chica… creo que pordiosera. Pero toca el violín de manera maravillosa. Hoy… bueno, por fin pude hablar con ella, y la invité a comer. Pero cuando salimos de la cafetería, desapareció en cuanto esos tipos se acercaron.

– ¿Desapareció?

–Sí –dijo Nozomi alzando los hombros–. No sé adónde se fue.

–Entonces… tal vez buscaban a tu amiga. Aunque no tiene lógica si es una chica de la calle.

Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó las manos a la boca. Maki volvió a mirar hacia su casa y se mordió el labio algo nerviosa.

– ¿Y tú como sabes quienes eran esos hombres, Maki-chan? –le preguntó en un susurro. La pelirroja la miró.

–No puedo decírtelo, perdóname.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es… complicado Nozomi-san. Lo único que te pido es que si los vuelves a ver, aléjate de ellos. Por favor.

–Es que sigo sin entender cómo es que sabes…

–Maki, mi amor, que sorpresa verte tan temprano en casa.

Una mujer, con la misma apariencia de la joven, cabello pelirrojo, en un tono más claro, ojos del mismo purpura y un rostro amable les sonrió a las dos chicas. Maki forzó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

–Hola mamá –dijo en un tono que Nozomi notó como forzado y fuerte–. El ensayo terminó temprano.

– ¿Amigas? –preguntó la mujer mirando a Nozomi. La peli morada se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

–Mucho gusto señora, Tojou Nozomi. Estudiante de tercer año de la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

– ¿Otonokizaka? –repitió la mujer mirando a Nozomi que llevaba su uniforme a pesar de no haber asistido a clases. Despacio desvió la mirada a Maki que miraba hacia la fuente.

–Bienvenida a nuestra casa Tojou-san. Maki, apenas termines con tu visita, quiero verte en el despacho de tu padre.

La mujer sonrió y se alejó de las jóvenes. Nozomi volvió a tomar asiento y miró un poco nerviosa a Maki que jugaba con su cabello. Suspiró.

–Maki-chan…

–Disculpa Nozomi-san. A mi madre… no le gusta mucho que me relacione con estudiantes de Otonokizaka.

–No te preocupes Maki-chan. Más bien, gracias por decírmelo. Eres completamente diferente a lo que dicen de ti.

– ¿Dicen de mí?

–Sí, ya sabes. Los comentarios de las personas. Voy a tener que decirle a Hanayo-chan que dejé de hacerle caso a esos comentarios.

–Eh… ¿Hanayo es la chica de lentes, verdad? –preguntó Maki con cierto sonrojo. Nozomi asintió con una sonrisa pícara al ver la reacción de Maki.

–Si quieres, un día puedo presentarte a mis compañeras. Ellas son buenas chicas, y son muy bonitas, en especial Hanayo.

– ¡Qué! No, para nada. No es necesario.

Nozomi rio mirando como Maki sonrojaba aún más y miraba hacia otro lado. Nozomi miró su móvil y suspiró. Se puso de pie.

– ¿Ya te vas?

–Eh… sí. Debo ir a ensayar con mis compañeras. Solo tenemos dos días para el festival, y debemos mejorar si queremos vencerlas. Somos rivales en el escenario, ¿recuerdas?

Maki sonrió y se puso de pie. Acompañó a Nozomi hasta la entrada, pasando nuevamente por los dos hombres a ambos lados del portón principal. Llegaron al borde de la acera.

–Gracias por dejarme ver tu mansión, bueno, el jardín de tu mansión.

–Nozomi-san… recuerda lo que te dije. Si vuelves a ver a esos tipos, por favor, aléjate. De verdad, no son buenas personas.

–Así lo haré Maki-chan, gracias por tu preocupación. Pero un día, te invitaré a mi departamento para que me digas la verdad.

–No… –suspiró–. Está bien.

–Nos vemos en el escenario.

Nozomi se despidió con su mano y una enorme sonrisa. Maki la observó hasta que se perdió a lo lejos, doblando en la esquina. Una voz detrás de ella la asustó.

– ¿Qué hacía la vaca en tu casa Maki?

Maki suspiró y se giró para encontrarse a Nico mirándola fijamente, con molestia y los brazos cruzados. Maki la ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

–Oye, cabeza de tomate, respóndeme.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Nico?

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo venir a pedirle la tarea a mi compañera?

Maki se detuvo en la entrada y miró a Nico fríamente. La pequeña se paró de puntilla, tratando de encarar a la pelirroja.

–Tú eres de tercer año y yo de primero, es obvio que no puedo darte ninguna de mis tareas, idiota.

–Ja, ja, ja… Sí que eres inocente Maki-chan. Eso lo sé. Solo te estoy molestando.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Nico arqueó una ceja y lanzó un suspiro. Cruzó los brazos y colocó todo su peso sobre la pierna derecha.

–Veo que sigues enojada, ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nico-chan? –Nico suspiró molesta.

–Vine a darte un mensaje de Eli-chan. Mañana ensayaremos todo el día, así que olvídate de ir a clases, ya que estaremos en la casa de Tsu-chan. Si no llegas, pues no participaras del evento.

–Eli no me va a sacar del grupo.

–Eli no es la única que decide y ya las demás estamos cansadas de tu actitud tsundere.

–Deja de decirme así, enana.

Nico levantó los hombros y se giró levantando la mano en señal de despedida. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo.

–Ah, y por cierto. Tardaste dos años para dejarme entrar en tu casa y veo que ya la vaca tiene más privilegios que yo que soy tu amiga de la infancia. Espera a que Eli se entere que te relacionas con la basura de Otonokizaka.

Maki maldijo por lo bajo pero no respondió a la provocación, simplemente se giró y entró a su casa con paso firme y molesto.

.

.

Nozomi suspiró mientras bajaba por una calle, camino hacia el templo. Aún iba repasando en su cabeza lo que la joven pelirroja le había dicho. ¿Matones? Le costaba creerlo, eso solo se veía en las películas de acción. Pensó en la chica del violín, Umi. ¿De verdad la buscaban a ella? ¿En dónde podría estar? Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en la entrada del templo.

Tres chicas la esperaban, sentadas en la base del arco. Al verla, dos de ellas sonrieron, pero la chica de gafas se acercó con paso firme.

–Ah, Hanayo-chan, ho…

–Nada de hola Nozomi-chan. ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos estado llamando al móvil pero no lo contestas. Quedamos de ensayar temprano y no apareces. ¿De verdad crees que así podemos ganar el festival? UTX nos va a masacrar y nos va a ridiculizar. Ya no deberíamos…

–Kayo-chin respira –dijo Rin que se había acercado con Honoka y le había colocado las manos en los hombros a Hanayo.

– ¿Dónde estabas Nozomi-chan? –preguntó Honoka mirando a la chica frente a ella.

–Lo siento chicas. Sé que me retrasé, pero estaba haciendo unas cosas personales.

– ¿Personales? ¿Personales?

Nozomi retrocedió dos pasos cuando Hanayo se le colocó al frente con mucha molestia en su mirada. Era extraño ver a la tranquila y tímida chica reaccionar de esa manera, de hecho, para Nozomi era la primera vez que la miraba así.

–Hanayo, tranquila. Perdón… por favor.

–Kayo-chin, relájate.

–No me pidas que me relaje Rin-chan, no me lo pidas. Nozomi es la presidenta del club pero no muestra respeto hacia nosotras sus Kōhai. Tenemos una presentación en dos días y no hemos tocado juntas ni una sola vez. Si no ganamos, el club se suspende…

Hanayo comenzó a llorar. Nozomi se mordió el labio y miró a las demás. Rin parecía querer ponerse a llorar también, y Honoka solo se mordía el labio. Suspiró y abrazó a Hanayo con fuerza.

–Lo siento Hanayo. De verdad. Tú tienes razón, soy la mayor y presidente del club de música de la preparatoria Otonokizaka. Debo ser más responsable.

–Nozomi-chan…

–Vamos chicas. Tenemos mucho que ensayar. Y mañana, lo haremos todavía más intenso. UTX se acordará de nosotras.

Hanayo sonrió y se secó las lágrimas, mientras Rin la abrazaba. Honoka sacó unos dulces de su pantalón y comenzó a repartirlos con una sonrisa.

.

.

Kotori sonrió y se recostó un poco en la mesa en donde aún tenía una cantidad considerable de telas de diferentes colores por coser. Hablaba amenamente con Eli por teléfono.

–Entonces dices que Tsubasa subió esos videos a internet.

–Sí. Aunque ella lo niega.

–Tal vez sea verdad Eli-chan, y ella no los subió.

–Tsubasa busca como llamar la atención. Lo sabes mi amor, y ella haría esas cosas para darnos a conocer.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer Eli-chan?

–Por ahora, le escribí a los que almacenan esa página de nosotros para que la borraran. Y a Tsu… le di un ultimátum. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

– ¿Y la oferta?

–No lo sé Kotori… no sé qué hacer con ella.

Kotori escuchó el suspiro de Eli y sonrió. Miró hacia el pasillo por donde acababa de pasar su madre con un grupo de hojas en su mano. Suspiró y se sentó mejor.

–Eli… hoy conocí a alguien muy impresionante.

– ¿Cómo que conociste a alguien? ¿Kotori, de que hablas?

–Ya, no te pongas celosa Eli-chan.

–Dices que conociste a alguien impresionante, ¿cómo quieres que no me ponga celosa?

Kotori rio y se mordió el labio. Volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo. Su madre seguía pasando con más hojas en su mano.

–Ya mi vida, no tienes que ponerte así. Sabes que tú eres lo único que me interesa en este momento, aunque mamá esté en contra.

–No te creo –dijo Eli en tono divertido que hizo reír a Kotori–. No te creo Kotori.

–Entonces –comenzó a decir la chica colocándose el teléfono más cerca de la boca y en voz muy baja– porque no subimos mañana a la azotea y dejamos que sea mi lengua la que te confirme lo mucho que me gustas, como la última vez, ¿recuerdas? –terminó diciendo con voz sensual.

–Kotori, estás haciendo que me acalore con ese recuerdo –dijo en un suspiro sensual. Kotori se rio tiernamente.

–Si mamá no estuviera, te diría muchas más cosas.

–Me encanta ese lado tuyo mi amor que solo yo conozco –dijo Eli soltando una pequeña risa cómplice–. ¿Y bien, a quien conociste?

–Kotori –dijo la voz de la mamá. La chica se quitó el auricular de la oreja y lo tapó con la mano–. ¿Ya llamaste a tu padre?

–Eh… no mamá, aún no.

–Pensé que estabas hablando con él. ¿Con quién hablas?

–Eh… –se mordió el labio–. Con Maki-chan. Estamos definiendo lo del examen del lunes. Ella… necesita que le ayude a estudiar.

La mujer levantó una ceja y miró a su hija fijamente. Lanzó un suspiro molesto y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

–Bueno, si es la pequeña Maki no tengo problema, pero espero que no sea ni Kira-san y mucho menos Ayase-san.

Kotori esperó a que la mujer se alejara y lanzó un suspiro. Volvió a ponerse el auricular en la oreja y escuchó a Eli riendo a carcajadas.

– ¿De qué te ríes Eli-chan?

–Tu mamá de verdad me detesta. No puedo creerlo.

–Ella no te detesta, detesta a tu padre y al papá de Tsu.

–Aun así –dijo Eli, controlando su risa–. Si supiera lo que he hecho con su hija, de seguro que si me comienza a detestar a mí.

–Ahora eres tú la que haces que me acalore.

Ambas comenzaron a reír. Kotori lanzó un suspiro y se mordió el labio.

–Mejor te dejo Eli-chan. Mañana termino de contarte sobre la chica que conocí hoy.

–Está bien. Recuerda que no vamos a ir a clases, solo a ensayar. Buenas noches mi amor.

Ambas se enviaron un beso y Kotori terminó la llamada. Suspiró y colocó el teléfono en el pecho. A su mente regresó la imagen de aquella chica del violín, aquella chica vagabunda. Suspiró una vez más y miró el teléfono. Despacio comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono de su padre.

–"El número marcado actualmente se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura"

Kotori se mordió el labio y miró hacia el pasillo, su madre la miraba fijamente aún con unas cuantas hojas en sus manos.

–No contesta.

–Mejor. Así no te llena la cabeza de cosas sin importancia.

–Mamá…

.

.

Tsubasa estaba sentada en su cama y tocaba tranquilamente su guitarra. Practicaba su parte de la canción ya que siempre le había costado seguir las partituras y por eso trataba de aprenderse todo de memoria, esto para no quedar en ridículo ante sus amigas. Suspiró cuando se volvió a equivocar en la misma parte por tercera ocasión consecutiva.

–Demonios, ya estoy como la cabeza de tomate.

Volvió a colocar la primera página de la partitura, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Colocó la guitarra a un lado y sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

–Hola Anju.

–Hola Tsu, me dijo Erena que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

–Quería agradecerte preciosa por tu ayuda.

– ¿Funcionó? –dijo Anju con tono ansioso.

–Completamente –dijo Tsubasa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro–. Ahora, solo falta que ganemos el festival, y la Zar no tendrá más que firmar ese jugoso contrato millonario para hacernos famosas.

–Y yo espero un buen porcentaje por la ayuda.

–No te preocupes Anju. Tú y Erena, recibirán una buena paga, aunque todavía no hemos terminado, recuerdas.

–Claro que sí Tsu. Falta el festival.

Ambas comenzaron a reír con mucha fuerza y gozo.

* * *

Qué diferentes se pueden comportar Maki, Hanayo y Kotori. Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Me disculpo por la demora, pero estoy con un bloqueo fuerte, tanto que mi otra historia esta sufriendo más aún, jajaja. Espero que les guste el capitulo y lo comenten. Gracias por leerme.


	7. 7- Festival

**7\. Festival**

– ¡Al fin estamos aquí! –dijo la tímida pero emocionada voz de Hanayo mientras miraba el gran rotulo con el nombre del festival, justo a la entrada de su escuela. Rin, quien estaba a su lado lanzó un gran suspiro mirando también hacia arriba.

–El festival…

–Sí, nuestra oportunidad de brillar Rin-chan.

–Me gusta cuando Kayo-chin se emociona. Es muy linda nya.

Hanayo sonrojó pero también dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Miraron alrededor, por donde decenas de personas pasaban a su lado, entrando a los terrenos de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival. La castaña suspiró y aferró con más fuerza la carpeta que llevaba en sus brazos.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Honoka-chan? Sabes lo despistada que es con el tiempo y…

–Me preocupa más Nozomi-chan nya. Podría no aparecer.

–Ayer ensayó todo el día con nosotras, no debería faltar hoy.

Rin asintió y lanzó un nuevo suspiro. Sonrió y tomó a Hanayo de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el interior del jardín principal.

–Todavía tenemos tiempo Kayo-chin, vamos a ver la feria.

–Pero Rin-chan, sería mejor ir y esperar a las chicas cerca del escenario.

–Vamos Kayo-chin, solo será una vuelta.

Hanayo se detuvo en seco y miró a su amiga. La chica hizo un leve puchero, lo que la asemejaba a un gato. Hanayo suspiró y rio levemente.

–Está bien Rin-chan, pero rápido.

–Aquí vamos nya –dijo dando un salto y llevando una vez más a Hanayo a rastras.

–Pero no tires tan fuerte, que me puedes tirar la carpeta con las partituras… –gritó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

.

.

Tsubasa suspiró con una sonrisa mientras esperaba recostada al lado de la entrada a la preparatoria. Tenía su teléfono en la mano y miraba de reojo al interior del instituto por donde las dos chicas acababan de desaparecer.

–Así que las pequeñas chicas vienen preparadas. Parece que si van en serio. Ilusas.

Un mensaje entró a su teléfono. Miró la pantalla fijamente, para luego responder. Su expresión cambió a una de molestia.

–Papá… por qué me pides eso… demonios.

– ¡Tsu-chan!

Tsubasa sonrió y miró hacia el final de la calle por donde dos chicas, una alta, de cabello morado y ojos color turquesa, y la otra, pequeña, de cabello café y ojos purpura se acercaban. La de baja estatura la saludaba moviendo su mano.

–Anju-chan, Erena-chan.

–Hola Tsubasa –contestó la más alta, forzando una sonrisa.

–Hola Tsu, que hermosa que estás.

–Estoy normal Anju. Aún no me he puesto el tonto traje que hizo Kotori.

–Pero normal, sigues siendo sexy.

Tsubasa rio y dejó que la chica le diera un beso en los labios. Erena enarcó una ceja y miró hacia el edificio detrás de los muros. Lanzó un suspiro molesto.

– ¿Aquí es? ¿En esta pocilga es donde se va a llevar a cabo el festival?

–Sí. Este año le tocaba a Otonokizaka presentar el evento. Pero descuida, construyeron un escenario por allá, en los campos de deportes, no tendremos que entrar a ese edificio.

–Ah… que mal. Yo siempre quise conocerlo.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntaron las otras dos chicas sorprendidas.

–Claro, para burlarme obviamente.

Las tres rieron con una carcajada. Tsubasa se guardó el teléfono y volvió a recostarse a la pared. Erena la miró fijamente.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

–Anju… –dijo y miró a la otra joven.

–Tsu necesita que estropeemos la presentación de las idiotas de Otonokizaka.

– ¿Y has pensado en algo Anju?

–Pensaba cortarle las cuerdas a la guitarra de la tarada de Kousaka, pero Tsu no me dejó. Entonces pensé en dejar inconsciente a la idiota de Koizumi.

– ¿No tienes un mejor plan? –dijo Erena ya mostrando cierto enojo.

–Obvio que no.

–Yo creo tener uno –dijo en un susurro Tsubasa y sonrió. Anju y Erena la miraron fijamente mientras ella sonreía–. Y no conlleva lastimar a nadie… bueno, solo un poco.

–Te escuchamos jefa –dijo Erena sonriendo. Tsubasa sonrió un poco más.

.

.

Nozomi corría a lo que sus piernas daban. Iba con un retraso, solo por pasar al templo a pedir que les fuera bien. Llevaba el estuche con su instrumento a la espalda y eso la hacía perder el equilibrio cada cierto número de pasos. Cuando llegó a la desviación de caminos, se detuvo. Tenía ganas de ver si podía encontrar a la chica del puente, ya que hace varios días que no la había visto desde que había desaparecido por la presencia de aquellos hombres de negro. Suspiró y miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

–Demonios, Hanayo me va a matar –dijo, y con cierta molestia y mirando hacia el puente, comenzó a correr nuevamente por el otro camino.

Aún le faltaba mucho, y sabía que no iba a llegar. Sacó su móvil para llamar a sus amigas cuando un enorme auto se detuvo a su lado. Nozomi se quedó perpleja mirando el enorme vehículo de color negro, con todos los vidrios polarizados. Una de las ventanas, la que estaba frente a ella comenzó a bajar, dejando a la vista una cabellera de un rojo intenso.

–Hola… Nozomi-san –dijo Maki con algo de reserva.

– ¿Maki-chan?

–Por como corres, vas con retraso, ¿verdad? –sonrió–. Sube y te llevo –y abrió la puerta del auto. Nozomi sonrojó por completo.

–Eh… no debería…

–Vamos para el mismo lugar.

Maki sonrió tiernamente y eso hizo que Nozomi sonriera. La pelirroja se hizo a un lado y Nozomi subió al auto, golpeando el estuche en la puerta.

–Perdón… –dijo cuando ya logró entrar.

–Descuida Nozomi-san. Descuida.

–Qué gran auto Maki-chan. Y muy bonito.

–Sí, es muy bonito, pero a mí no me gusta mucho. Preferiría no usarlo… ser más… normal.

Nozomi la miró, ya que su voz había sonado muy triste, incluso había bajado la mirada. La chica la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa Nozomi-san?

Maki la empujó y se alejó hasta la otra puerta, estirando los brazos para que la chica no se le acercara. Nozomi solo comenzó a reír.

–Es que sentí que necesitabas un poco de… ánimo.

–Yo… estoy bien. No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Te parece?

Nozomi asintió satisfecha, ya que había logrado sacar a Maki una hermosa sonrisa.

.

.

Rin y Hanayo caminaban alegremente por todos los puestos de comida y juegos que se habían instalado en el patio de la preparatoria. Rin parecía una niña pequeña, tocando, probando y señalando todo lo que se encontraba, mientras Hanayo, a su lado solo sonreía y asentía con frecuencia. La pequeña chica gato llevaba en sus manos dos muñecos de peluche que había ganado en uno de los puestos, mientras que Hanayo llevaba la carpeta con las partituras para su participación.

–Mira eso Kayo-chin, que enorme.

–Sí. Parece un inflable. ¿Me pregunto qué será?

– ¿Y si le pedimos al señor que lo infle nya?

Hanayo negó rápidamente con sonrojo. Rin la tomó de la mano, a pesar de que su amiga se negaba y comenzó a arrastrarla. De pronto, chocaron contra dos chicas y las cuatro cayeron al suelo. Lo que llevaban en sus manos se esparció por todo el lugar.

–Oh, cuanto lo siento –dijo una chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color lila–. ¿Están bien?

Hanayo y Rin se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. La chica frente a ellas sonrió y miró a su amiga, una alta chica de cabellera morada y ojos turquesa. Ella estaba recogiendo las cosas que se habían esparcido por el lugar. Recogió la carpeta abierta de Hanayo y metió en ella todas las hojas que estaban en el suelo y la cerró. Luego tomó los muñecos con su otra mano.

–Se les cayó esto chicas.

–Muchas gracias señorita –dijo Hanayo tomando su carpeta y mirando dentro. Sonrió y miró a Rin que ayudaba a la chica castaña a levantarse.

–Deberían tener más cuidado. Hay demasiada gente aquí.

–Eh… sí, tienes razón.

–Por cierto –dijo la chica alta–. Me gustan esos muñecos. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

–Por allá nya –y señaló hacia un puesto, cerca de la salida de la preparatoria–. Es un juego de puntería.

–Gracias, pequeña. Iremos a ver si ganamos algo.

Las dos chicas se despidieron sonriendo y se alejaron de ellas. Rin y Hanayo se quedaron mirándolas hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud. La castaña sonrió.

–Que chicas tan amables. ¿Serán estudiantes de aquí?

–Tal vez solo son visitantes. Son muy bonitas para no reconocerlas nya.

Hanayo rio y negó despacio. Miró su reloj y sus ojos se ampliaron por completo. Tomó a Rin de la mano.

– ¿Kayo-chin?

–Solo faltan veinte minutos. Vamos Rin-chan –y sin dejarla replicar, la comenzó a arrastrar con fuerza hacia el escenario.

.

.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, logrando llamar la atención de todas las personas, estudiantes y visitantes que estaban entrando al lugar. No era común, que en Otonokizaka llegara alguien así. El chofer se bajó y se dirigió a la última puerta, abriéndola. Muchas de las estudiantes habían sacado sus teléfonos móviles y grababan lo que sucedía.

Maki salió del auto con mucha elegancia. Su hermoso uniforme blanco brillaba al recibir la luz del sol. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su sedoso cabello escarlata bailara con el viento. Las chicas que la miraban incluso suspiraban al verla.

Nozomi se mordió el labio. Le pareció increíble. Maki lucía como toda una diva. Trató de salir de manera elegante para no quedar mal con ella. Sin querer, golpeó el estuche con la puerta, causando un fuerte sonido y las risas de varias personas. Maki la miró preocupada.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Eh… sí. Es solo que… olvídalo. Gracias por traerme Maki-chan.

–Descuida Nozomi-chan.

Ambas se sonrieron y levemente se sonrojaron. Nozomi se acomodó mejor su instrumento y se despidió de Maki con la mano. La pelirroja la miró entrar a la preparatoria y suspiró. Se giró a su chofer para que este le alcanzara su bolso.

–Vaya, no solo la invitas a tu casa, sino que la traes en tu auto. ¿Qué te dio la vaca para recibir ese trato preferencial?

Maki suspiró con frustración y miró detrás de ella. Nico la miraba con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas. Le había hablado en un tono tan molesto y lleno de rencor.

–Yo nunca he subido a tu limosina.

–Nunca has necesitado que te traigan. Siempre llegas primera.

– ¿Y esa es tu respuesta Maki?

Maki levantó una ceja, pero no respondió. Muchas personas aún las observaban. Ella le hizo un gesto a su chofer y este asintió, subiendo a la limosina y alejándose de la preparatoria. Nico soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar.

–Lo próximo que será Maki… ¿pagarle la colegiatura a la vaca en UTX?

–Oye, deja de hablarme en ese tono. Y deja de insultar a Nozomi.

–Ah… –se detuvo y la miró–. ¿Ahora es Nozomi? A Eli y a Tsu no les va a gustar esto.

–Nico-chan… yo…

–Vamos, que se nos hace tarde. Las demás ya nos están esperando.

.

.

Nozomi se sentía extraña mientras caminaba entre las personas. Muchos la observaban y la señalaban. Podía escuchar comentarios como "ella venía en esa limosina", "será familia de los Nishikino", "tendrá dinero". Se detuvo en silencio y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Se preguntaba si eso era lo que vivía Maki todos los días. No la conocía, solo habían hablado dos días atrás, pero de alguna manera, ahora la sentía como una amiga.

Estaba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta que una pequeña peli naranja la miraba desde abajo. Rin sonrió y pegó su nariz con la de Nozomi, asustándola y haciendo caer al suelo.

–Travesura conseguida nya –dijo Rin celebrando. Nozomi la miraba asustada.

–Rin-chan no hagas eso –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Se acercó a Nozomi para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Pero es que Rin tenía ganas de hacerlo. Nozomi lucía tan distraída nya.

Nozomi se levantó y sonrió. Se acercó a Rin que se mordía el labio, triste. Le acarició la cabeza.

–Tranquila Rin-chan. En verdad lograste asustarme. Pero descuida, me lo cobraré un día.

Las tres rieron, pero Hanayo notó que las personas las miraban mucho, que llamaban mucho la atención. Logró percatarse de que a la que miraban era a Nozomi. Se sonó la garganta levemente.

–Nozomi-chan…

– ¿Listas para el concierto, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan?

– ¡Rin siempre está lista nya!

–Nozomi-chan… –repitió Hanayo en un susurro–. Las personas nos están mirando.

Nozomi y Rin se fijaron en lo que la pequeña castaña había dicho. Era cierto, muchos seguían mirándolas. Nozomi suspiró y tomó las manos de las dos chicas, sorprendiéndolas.

–Vamos, chicas. Alejémonos de aquí.

–¿Por qué nya? –preguntó mirando hacia atrás mientras caminaban.

–Es una larga historia.

.

.

Pequeños jadeos salían de los labios de la chica rubia mientras era completamente besada en su cuello por una chica de largos cabellos grises. Se abrazaban con mucha pasión y sus manos subían y bajaban por sus espaldas. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su muslo.

–Kotori detente…

– ¿Por qué? –dijo en un ronco suspiro, sin despegar los labios de la piel de la rubia.

–No podemos hacer eso aquí.

–Nadie va a subir a la azotea Eli-chan.

Kotori deslizó un poco más su mano, metiéndola debajo de la falda de Eli, pero ella, en un rápido movimiento, se giró y colocó a la pequeña con la espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos se miraron fijamente.

–Mala –dijo Kotori con un puchero. Eli sonrió y le besó los labios.

–Faltan pocos minutos para que comience el festival. No puedo llegar acalorada a cantar, y tu logras hacerme sentir muy caliente.

Kotori sonrió y volvió a besarla. Eli acarició su rostro.

– ¿Así que esta es la famosa azotea de Otonokizaka? ¿Esto era lo que querías que viera? ¿O solo querías traerme para abusar de mí?

Kotori negó y le tomó la mano a Eli. La llevó con ella hasta el borde, desde donde podía verse el festival de los jardines. Eli abrió la boca sorprendida.

–Y eso no es todo mi amor, mira –y señaló hacia el horizonte. Desde ahí podían ver la ciudad, las montañas, la lejanía. Era una vista maravillosa.

–Kotori… esto es maravilloso.

–Por eso quería traerte. Es una vista increíble.

Eli sonrió y abrazó por la espalda a Kotori que se recostó un poco en ella. Se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos minutos.

– ¿Por qué entraste en UTX mi amor? –preguntó Eli en un susurro cerca del oído de su chica. Ella se estremeció levemente y sonrió.

–Mamá quería que viniera aquí, ya sabes, porque ella es la directora. Pero entonces papá impuso su autoridad. UTX ya me había inscrito y no había forma de deshacer eso. Al final, mamá cedió y me permitió ir. Incluso ya tenía listo el uniforme de Otonokizaka que iba a usar. Aun lo guardo.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendida. Kotori asintió–. ¿Y nunca has sentido ganas de venir?

Kotori se giró y tomó las mejillas de Eli. Le besó tiernamente los labios y sonrió.

–No. No podría venir a este lugar si tú no estás.

Eli sonrió y se acercó a besarla. En eso se escuchó la puerta que daba a la azotea. Ambas se separaron y trataron de disimular. La madre de Kotori subió al lugar.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí Kotori. ¿Acaso olvidas que está prohibido subir a la azotea?

–Eso es para los estudiantes de Otonokizaka mamá. Yo no lo soy –contestó de manera cortante.

Las dos mujeres, de rasgos tan similares se miraban fijamente. Eli se mantenía alejada con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Kotori sonrió y siguió hablando.

–Además mamá, lo único que quería era enseñarle el lugar a Eli-chan. Solamente –Su madre miró a Eli de reojo.

–Tu padre llamó. Dice que no va a poder venir, como siempre.

–¿De verdad? Pero… bueno.

La mujer se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. La abrió y miró a las dos jóvenes.

–El festival ya casi comienza. Deberían apresurarse.

Ambas chicas se miraron y salieron en silencio del lugar, siendo seguidas por la mujer que las miraba seriamente.

.

.

Nozomi afinaba las cuerdas de su bajo, mientras Rin golpeaba una piedra con sus baquetas. Estaban sentadas en el suelo, cerca del escenario. Hanayo se había alejado para llamar a Honoka ya que no daba señales de vida.

–Honoka-chan siempre hace lo mismo nya.

–No sería Honoka si no lo hiciera Rin-chan.

Ambas rieron. En eso una sombra se colocó delante de ellas. Las dos chicas levantaron la mirada. Tsubasa sonreía acompañada de Nico que miraba fijamente a Nozomi. Maki estaba con ellas, pero se encontraba unos pasos por detrás, fingiendo no mirarlas.

–Así que aquí están nuestras rivales. ¿Me sorprende que de verdad se vayan a presentar? Pensaba que tenían amor propio.

–Buenos días Kira-san –dijo Nozomi esbozando una sonrisa–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan amena como siempre?

Tsubasa frunció el ceño. Miró alrededor y volvió a dibujar una sonrisa.

– ¿Y Kousaka-san? ¿Acaso se acobardó porque sabe que la pienso destrozar en el escenario, demostrándole como se toca una guitarra?

–Está trayendo unos deliciosos dulces para celebrar nuestra victoria –dijo Nozomi, sin despegar su mirada del bajo. Tsubasa enarcó la ceja y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Nozomi.

–No me ignores estúpida va…

– ¡Tsubasa detente!

Tsubasa y Nozomi miraron a Maki que se había acercado. Nico la miraba de reojo con una expresión de molestia. La pequeña se puso de pie y encaró a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué?

–No sé qué estamos haciendo aquí Tsubasa. Deberíamos estar preparándonos, como lo están haciendo ellas.

Tsubasa iba a replicar cuando aparecieron Eli y Kotori. La rubia se acercó con una mirada seria y fuerte.

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Maki? ¿Tsu? ¿Nico?

–No pasa nada Eli –dijo Nico girándose para marcharse–. Solo queríamos desearle suerte a nuestras rivales.

– ¿Suerte? –dijo Rin pero Nozomi le negó con la cabeza. Eli miró a las tres chicas frente a ella y luego a Nozomi.

–Vámonos. Debemos cambiarnos.

Tsubasa pasó al lado de Maki golpeándola con el brazo y comenzó a seguir a Nico y a Kotori que ya se alejaban. Maki miró levemente a Nozomi y se alejó a toda prisa. Eli suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

– ¡Ayase-san! –dijo Nozomi en voz alta. La rubia se detuvo y se giró–. Que sea un concurso justo y que ganen las mejores.

La sonrisa en los labios de Nozomi era amplia y radiante. Eli sonrojó levemente y asintió en silencio, alejándose de ellas. Hanayo se cruzó con ella y se miraron un breve instante, pero siguieron su camino. La castaña llegó al lado de sus amigas.

–Kayo-chin. Al fin regresas. ¿Y Honoka-chan nya?

–Dice que ya viene. Se quedó dormida como siempre.

–Era de esperarse Hanayo-chan. Bueno, mientras esperamos, podríamos practicar con las partituras.

Hanayo asintió y se sentó al lado de Rin. Despacio abrió la carpeta y sacó las partituras. Las comenzó a acomodar con cuidado y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

– ¡Ay no…! –dijo con tono asustado y comenzó a repasar todas las hojas.

– ¿Pasa algo Kayo-chin?

–No, no, no, no. Yo coloqué todas las hojas aquí. Todas las partituras estaban aquí.

–Hanayo-chan, tranquilízate –dijo Nozomi, arrodillada frente a ella.

–Pero… Nozomi… sin las partituras…

– ¿Estás segura que las pusiste todas en la carpeta? –Hanayo asintió ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Rin miraba las hojas una por una.

–Faltan cuatro nya. ¿Dónde pueden estar?

Nozomi miró a las dos y lanzó un suspiro. Hanayo ya comenzaba a llorar y era consolada por la pequeña Rin que colocó a su lado, chocando levemente su cabeza con ella.

.

.

Una chica de largo abrigo raído y cabello negro azulado, caminaba por la acera, contando lentamente las monedas que había recogido minutos atrás, cuando terminó de tocar el violín en una estación de tren cercana. Tenía ya dos días de apenas probar bocado, después de que aquella amable y hermosa chica de cabellos morados la había invitado a comer. Por dentro tenía unas ganas enormes de verla, pero sabía que, tal vez ya no era posible, por haberse ido así como lo había hecho.

Suspiró cansada. Apenas alcanzaba para un café y uno pastel de carne, nada más. Necesitaría hacer más dinero, si quería poder comer, pero en las estaciones era peligroso, y al puente ya casi no podía volver.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar un bullicio enorme. Parecía una feria cerca. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que vio, en lo alto de una escalera, como globos de colores adornaban el cielo. Sintió un cierto calor en el pecho, como si algo de su infancia despertara en su interior, aunque no lograba recordar que era.

Sonrió. Si era una feria, deberían de haber muchas personas. Si lograba buscar un lugar donde no la molestaran, pero que las personas pudieran escucharla tocar, tal vez esa noche podría cenar algo más. Guardó las monedas en su abrigo y asiendo firmemente su estuche comenzó a subir corriendo las escaleras dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Ha recibido muy bien esta historia y no debí dejarla de lado por tanto tiempo, pero no podía escribirla mientras terminaba la historia anterior (que sigo sin poder leer los comentarios). Ahora, que me tomaré un respiro (por poco tiempo jajaja), seguiremos con las aventuras de la pobre Umi, Nozomi y las chicas marginadas de Otonokizaka.

Espero les guste este capitulo en donde veremos más de la relación entre las chicas (¿Nico está celosa o solo molesta?). Pronto pondré un nuevo capitulo. Un abrazo y comenten.


	8. 8- Una acompañante sorprendente

**8\. Una acompañante sorprendente**

Umi caminaba nerviosa entre la multitud de personas que había dentro de ese lugar. Le parecía que era una especie de Instituto o Preparatoria, porque lograba divisar a muchas chicas con uniformes escolares, principalmente las que atendían los puestos de la feria.

Sabía que llamaba demasiado la atención, con su rostro algo sucio, su cabello desaliñado, su abrigo raído y viejo, su boina y guates con algunos agujeros. Abrazó su estuche, algo roto contra su pecho. Se sentía tentada a marcharse, aunque le gustaba demasiado el ambiente, alegraba su triste corazón.

Seguía buscando con la mirada un pequeño lugar, donde no le estorbara a las personas, pero que la pudieran escuchar. Sonrió ampliamente al ver uno, en donde solo estaban dos chicas hablando.

–Que sencillo resulto ser Anju. De verdad que esas dos mocosas son tan idiotas.

–Te lo dije Ere-chan. Ahora, sin esto…–levantó unas hojas frente a ella–. Ya quiero escuchar a esa boba de Koizumi tratando de tocar algo en ese piano desafinado que tiene sin sus preciadas partituras.

Comenzaron a reír con fuerza. Umi se acercó a ellas y colocó su estuche en el suelo. Las dos chicas al verla se miraron.

–Oye… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –le gritó la más alta, acercándose a ella–. ¿Quién te dejó entrar aquí?

–Eh… –comenzó Umi, algo nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados–. Yo… yo…

–Se nota que este es un colegio de porquería Ere-chan. Hasta muertas de hambre entran aquí.

Umi bajó la mirada. Escuchó un bufido por parte de la joven frente a ella.

–Sabes que Anju. Ya hicimos el trabajo que la enana nos pidió. Mejor vámonos de este asqueroso lugar.

–Pero yo quería ver a mi preciosa frentona –se quejó la castaña. Erena la miró fijamente.

–La puedes ver después. Vámonos.

Anju lanzó un suspiro aburrido y rasgó por la mitad las hojas, lanzándolas al basurero, al lado de Umi. Le sonrió con suficiencia y se fue detrás de la otra chica que ya había comenzado a alejarse. Umi se mordió el labio y regresó a su estuche. Tomó su violín y suspiró. Lo colocó sobre su hombro, pero por alguna extraña razón, no comenzó a tocar.

.

.

Hanayo no podía dejar de llorar, por más que Rin y Nozomi trataban de calmarla. Se seguía culpando de la desaparición de las partituras. Rin la abrazaba con mucha fuerza y le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Ya Kayo-chin, ya. No fue tu culpa.

–Sí lo es Rin-chan –respiró profundo–. Yo quedé de traerlas, y si no están, es mi culpa.

Nozomi se levantó y miró alrededor. Ya los demás grupos estaban en el lugar, incluido las chicas de UTX. Notó que Tsubasa las miraba con una mirada fría y calculadora, mientras que la pelinegra, Nico, no dejaba de mirarla a ella.

–Vuelvo a preguntarte Hanayo. ¿Estás segura que las traías todas?

–Sí. Yo coloqué con cuidado todas las hojas en la carpeta. No se me pudieron haber perdido.

– ¿Y si fue cuando chocamos con aquellas chicas?

Rin hizo la pregunta con un tono de sorpresa. Hanayo la miró y su labio comenzó a temblar. Nozomi volvió a colocarse frente a ellas, de rodillas en el suelo.

– ¿A que te refieres Rin-chan?

–Cuando estábamos en la feria… chocamos con dos chicas. Una de ellas recogió nuestras cosas cuando cayeron al suelo. Ella debió tomarlas.

– ¿Dos chicas? –dijo Nozomi. Rin asintió.

–Sí. Eran muy bonitas y amables. Una era alta de cabello como el tuyo. La otra era más baja pero tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y cabello castaño.

– ¿Dos chicas? –repitió pensativa y miró hacia el grupo de UTX. Tsubasa ya no la miraba, pero Nico no le despegaba aún la vista de encima.

–Perdón, perdón, perdón… –Honoka llegaba corriendo y haciendo reverencias–. Me quedé dormida por ensayar toda la noche. Eh… ¿sucede algo?

–Honoka, chicas. Separémonos. Tenemos unos minutos aún para buscar a esas dos chicas y ver si ellas tienen nuestras partituras. Yo iré con Honoka y ustedes vayan juntas.

Hanayo y Rin asintieron y se levantaron rápidamente. Mientras se alejaban, Honoka miró a Nozomi con cara de confusión.

– ¿Qué me perdí Nozomi-chan?

–Te lo digo en el camino. Pero ahora vamos.

.

.

Tsubasa notó que las chicas de Otonokizaka se separaban y salían corriendo, por lo que no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa. Nico, quien también miraba en esa dirección lo notó y la miró fijamente.

– ¿Sucede algo Tsubasa?

–Nada mi pequeña Nico, nada.

– ¿Y la sonrisa?

–Simplemente, ya me estoy saboreando la victoria. Viendo a todas estas… patéticas chicas. Sweet Devil Girls es mucho mejor que todas ellas.

Nico enarcó la ceja derecha, pero no dijo nada más. Miró a las demás chicas que terminaban de ponerse su vestuario, un corsé negro, y una falda corta del mismo color, con cuadros de color rojo. También una botas negras altas. Eli terminó de amarrar el corsé de Kotori y las miró.

–Bien… ya estamos listas. Ahora solo debemos hacer una gran presentación y el festival será nuestro.

–No te preocupes Elichika –dijo Tsubasa, estirando las piernas en el aire, donde estaba sentada–. Estoy segura que esto es nuestro.

–No te confíes Tsubasa –dijo Maki mientras revolvía un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

– ¿Por qué no? Somos mucho mejores que las demás. Si hasta una empresa de América nos quiere contratar.

–Como sea –cortó la rubia con un tono seco–. Solo quiero que todas estemos concentradas en nuestra canción, solo eso.

–Por mí no te preocupes –dijo Nico, moviendo las baquetas entre sus dedos–. Y sé que Kotori y Tsubasa tampoco. Preocúpate por la cabeza de tomate.

–Oye… ¿por qué conmigo Nico-chan?

– ¿Qué por qué? ¿Quieres que lo diga Maki?

– ¿Decir que cosa Nico?

Eli la miraba fijamente y luego miraba a Maki. La pelirroja había desviado la mirada y cruzado los brazos. Nico suspiró y les dio la espalda.

–Olvídalo Eli. Pero si perdemos por culpa de la "princesa escarlata"…

–Deja de ponerme apodos enana.

–Ya paren ustedes dos –intervino Kotori con molestia. Tsubasa enarcó la ceja y soltó un leve soplido que llamó la atención de las demás.

– ¿Tsubasa?

–Será mejor que dejen de pelear, todas –y señaló hacia el fondo, por donde se acercaba la directora de UTX acompañada de un hombre rubio. Detrás de ellos, caminaban unos cinco hombres vestidos de negro. Las chicas al verla se colocaron en fila, una al lado de la otra. La mujer sonrió.

–Aquí están mis campeonas. Mira a quien me encontré cerca Ayase-san.

–Papá… ¿qué sorpresa que vinieras?

–No iba a perderme el espectáculo de mi niña y sus bellas amigas. Kotori, que hermosa estás, y tú también Maki, luces increíble. Y la pequeña Tsubasa.

–Hola señor Ayase.

–Espero una victoria de ustedes chicas. Me sentiría muy decepcionado si mi hija y sus bellas amigas no ganaran en un evento como este.

–Eh… no te preocupes papá. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

–Señor Ayase, le puedo asegurar –comenzó a decir Tsubasa sonriendo– que seremos las vencedoras sin mucho, mucho esfuerzo.

–Esa es la actitud pequeña Tsubasa. Por cierto, dile a tu padre que necesito hablar con él. Igual tu Kotori, necesito hablar con tu padre, pero no responde a mis llamadas.

–Le diré en cuanto pueda hablar con él, señor Ayase.

El hombre le acarició la mejilla a Kotori y luego a su hija. Movió la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse seguido de sus guardaespaldas. La directora miró a Eli y sonrió ampliamente.

–El señor Tucker va a estar aquí, ya me lo confirmó. Así que no me falles Ayase-san.

La mujer miró a las demás chicas y se alejó de ellas. Todas menos Tsubasa soltaron el aire que tenían acumulado y se miraron entre ellas. Nico se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos.

–Tu padre siempre me da miedo Eli, así rodeado de guardaespaldas.

–Pues…

–No pensé que fuera a aparecer mi amor –dijo Kotori, tomando la mano de la rubia. Eli la miró y sonrió levemente–. Me sorprendió mucho.

–Yo tampoco lo esperaba. Nunca… bueno, casi nunca va a nada de lo que hago.

–Pues acostúmbrate, igual tu Kotori. Yo ya ni le digo al mío que venga. Nunca lo ha hecho.

–Tsubasa…

– ¿Y el tuyo Maki? ¿Va a venir o no? –preguntó Tsubasa mirando a la pelirroja. Ella rio con sarcasmo y volvió a enredar su cabello en el dedo.

–Está en el hospital. El hospital es su vida.

.

.

Umi estaba sentada, abrazada a sus piernas, recostada del basurero. Había guardado su violín, sin siquiera tocar una nota. Las palabras de esas chicas, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharlas, siempre lograban hacerla sentir muy mal. Ella no había pedido vivir en la calle, simplemente tenía que hacerlo. No poseía más que ese viejo abrigo y ese destartalado violín.

Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos y suspiró para no llorar. Podía escuchar la alegría de las personas, podía sentir su dicha, y eso la deprimía demasiado. No había sido buena idea ir a ese lugar. Era una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si de un recuerdo doloroso se tratara.

Levantó despacio la mirada y tomó su violín. Estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando vio algo que llamó su atención. Unos hermosos ojos turquesa, una larga cabellera morada atada en dos coletas, un hermoso rostro. Umi sintió un calor en su interior. Era Nozomi, era la chica que quería ver. No sabía porque, pero deseaba verla. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero cuando puso el primero para levantarse notó como otra chica se acercaba a ella.

–Nozomi, no logro encontrar nada. ¿De verdad Rin y Hanayo dijeron eso?

–Cómo te lo dije Honoka. Ellas dicen que chocaron con ellas y perdieron esas partituras. Si no las encontramos, estamos en problemas.

–Demonios. Seguiré buscando por… –pero fue interrumpida por una fuerte voz que provenía del escenario.

"Buenas tardes, damas, caballeros y niños. Damos comienzo a la edición número ocho del festival de bandas escolares de la ciudad de Tokyo"

Nozomi y Honoka se miraron.

–Rayos, ya comenzó Nozomi. ¿Qué hacemos?

Umi logró apreciar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Nozomi. No tenía su sonrisa, sino lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos. La peli morada habló con tono serio.

–Tendremos que improvisar…

– ¿Estás segura? Sabes que Hanayo…

–No nos queda más Honoka-chan. Vamos, regresemos con ellas al escenario.

Nozomi y Honoka se marcharon corriendo. Umi se mordió el labio. Quería seguirla, pero que ganaba con eso. Nada. Cerró los ojos. Ella quería encontrarse con Nozomi para tocarle la canción que le compuso. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Se golpeó levemente la cara y se levantó. Al hacerlo trastabilló un poco y tuvo que sujetarse del basurero. Notó algo dentro del mismo que llamó su atención, unas partituras rotas por la mitad.

 _"_ _Ellas dicen que chocaron con ellas y perdieron esas partituras. Si no las encontramos, estamos en problemas."_

A su menté llegó el recuerdo de las dos chicas que la trataron mal.

 _"_ _Te lo dije Ere-chan. Ahora, sin esto…–levantó unas hojas frente a ella–. Ya quiero escuchar a esa boba de Koizumi tratando de tocar algo en ese piano desafinado que tiene sin sus preciadas partituras."_

Como pudo, se introdujo en el basurero y sacó los trozos. Se mordió el labio. ¿Será esto lo que busca Nozomi? Suspiró y tomando su violín decidió adentrarse con dirección al enorme escenario que se lograba divisar desde donde ella estaba.

Hanayo caminaba de lado a lado. Sudor bajaba por su rostro, ansiedad en su pecho. Rin solo la observaba, golpeando levemente las baquetas en sus manos entre sí. Se habían cambiado de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones azules y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco.

– ¿Dónde están Nozomi y Honoka? Espero que las hayan encontrado.

–Kayo-chin, me preocupas nya. No me gusta verte así.

–Pero Rin-chan… me quiero morir. Hemos trabajado tan duro, no quiero que cierren el club. No quiero que nos separemos.

Rin suspiró con cierto pesar y miró hacia la derecha. Nozomi y Honoka se acercaban corriendo. Se detuvieron abruptamente y pusieron sus manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó ansiosa Hanayo. Nozomi la miró fijamente.

–Nada Hanayo. Y supongo que…

–Nosotras tampoco nya. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–No nos queda más que improvisar chicas. Tendremos que…

–Mejor no nos presentemos.

–Hanayo…

–Es la verdad Nozomi-chan. Sabes que se me da mal el improvisar. Sabes que soy torpe tocando, y todo esto es mi culpa por no…

Nozomi la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Hanayo se mordió el labio para no llorar, pero ya las lágrimas bajaban por debajo de sus gafas.

"Y el siguiente grupo, es Sweet Devil Girls de la preparatoria UTX"

El enorme bullicio llenó cada rincón de los jardines de Otonokizaka. Nozomi y las demás miraron hacia el escenario, donde las cinco chicas de UTX subían con unas grandes sonrisas. Cada una se colocó su instrumento, Maki y Nico se sentaron detrás del suyo y miraron a su líder. La rubia sonrió.

–Buenas tardes. Nosotras somos Sweet Devil Girls y representamos al preparatoria UTX. Les vamos a presentar una nueva canción.

Miró a la pequeña pelinegra que golpeó las baquetas tres veces y comenzaron a tocar. Era una mezcla entre pop y rock, donde predominaban mucho las guitarras de Tsubasa y Eli. La pequeña castaña comenzaba a cantar con una melodiosa y fuerte voz.

Honoka tragó profundo mirando a las chicas. Solo escuchar esa forma de tocar ya las estaba poniendo nerviosas. Iba a decirles algo cuando una voz la interrumpió hablando alto para escucharse por sobre la música.

– ¿Cómo están mis niñas?

La directora de la preparatoria las miraba fijamente sonriendo. Nozomi escondió a Hanayo detrás para que no notara que estaba llorando. Trató de sonreír de la forma que siempre lo hacía.

–Señora directora. Hola. ¿Pasó a desearnos buena fortuna?

–Ustedes no la necesitan niñas. Ya son increíbles así como son. Solo vine a ver si no necesitaban nada.

–Eh… estamos bien señora directora. Gracias.

–Ustedes siguen después de ellas. No se me presionen tontamente y hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

La mujer les sonrió y se marchó dejándolas nuevamente solas. Nozomi las miró justo cuando la banda sobre el escenario dejaba de tocar.

"Muchas gracias a las chicas de Sweet Devil Girls por esa explosión de energía y fuerza. Y para continuar, recibamos a la banda local, las chicas de la preparatoria Otonokizaka".

Los aplausos –menores que los anteriores– ya comenzaban a llenar el lugar. Los jueces miraban a las chicas, esperando que ellas avanzaran. Por el otro lado del escenario, las chicas de UTX bajaban despacio. Tsubasa sonreía con mucha suficiencia, mientras Maki y Eli miraban con curiosidad y preocupación.

Nozomi tomó a Hanayo de los hombros mientras Rin y Honoka se acercaban a ella.

–Hanayo escúchame. Las cartas me dijeron que todo va a salir bien hoy. Así que vamos a subir y vamos a tocar, no te preocupes.

–Nozomi…

– ¿Confías en mí?

Hanayo sonrió levemente. Nozomi la tomó de la mano y caminando delante de las demás comenzó a subir al escenario. Tomó su bajo mientras la castaña se dirigía a los teclados. Rin ya se había sentado en la batería y Honoka se colgaba la guitarra.

–Eh… –comenzó a hablar. No sabía que decir–. Buenas tardes… somos las representantes de la preparatoria Otonokizaka

"¡Vamos Otoni!" gritaron varias compañeras de las chicas, entre ellas Fumiko, Mika e Hideko, que se encontraban en el público. Las risas se comenzaron a escuchar. Nozomi sonrió un poco y miró a sus compañeras.

–Nosotras hoy te… –pero dejo de hablar porque algo llamó su atención. Una chica de cabello largo, negro azulado, con una boina vieja y rota, levantaba la mano, dando pequeños saltos entre el público.

– ¿Nozomi? –dijeron las demás.

Nozomi se quitó el bajo y bajó rápidamente del escenario. Umi trataba de acercarse a ella, a empujones entre las personas. Cuando logró llegar adelante del todo, Nozomi llegó frente a ella.

– ¡Umi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Me alegra verte…

Umi sonrió y le mostró los trozos de papel. Nozomi logró reconocer su propia letra, eran sus partituras. Sonrió y le tomó la mano a la chica, logrando que se sonrojara.

– ¿Cómo…?

–Eh… en… en…

–Señorita –dijo la voz del presentador–. Necesitamos continuar con el evento.

Nozomi se mordió el labio. Tomó más fuerte la mano de Umi y la atrajo por debajo de la línea amarilla que separaba al público del escenario. La seguridad rápidamente se acercó a ellas.

–Solo pueden subir al escenario los miembros de las bandas participantes –dijo el presentador con mucha molestia.

Umi se escondía detrás de Nozomi que tenía los brazos abiertos para protegerla. Se sonó la garganta y habló con voz fuerte y firme.

–Ella es miembro de la banda. Ella es miembro de la banda.

Rin, Hanayo y Honoka se miraron sin comprender que pasaba. Eli y las chicas de UTX también se miraron. A Kotori le temblaba el labio y señalaba levemente hacia la chica.

–Ella…

– ¿La conoces mi amor?

–Ella es la chica que conocí hace dos días.

La seguridad seguía intentando tomar a Umi para sacarla de la parte baja del escenario. El presentador miró a la directora de Otonokizaka, que se encontraba sentada junto a los demás jueces del evento.

–Señora directora. ¿Es verdad lo que dice la señorita? ¿Esa joven es miembro de su instituto?

La mujer miró a Nozomi y a la chica detrás de ella. La mirada turquesa de súplica y la mirada ámbar de temor la hicieron suspirar. Con tono firme se puso de pie.

–Efectivamente señor presentador. La joven es una estudiante transferida. También es miembro del club de música de la preparatoria.

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar. La seguridad se alejó levemente mientras Nozomi subía al escenario llevando de la mano a la chica que miraba todo con temor. La directora miró a la peli morada y le sonrió.

– ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Nico mientras se paraba de puntillas para poder mirar–. Parece una pordiosera.

–Kotori –dijo Eli secamente.

–No sé quién es mi amor. Solo la vi hace dos días.

–Yo si la reconozco –dijo Tsubasa con tono frio–. Es la ladrona que huía de los policías.

–Es verdad. Es ella.

Nozomi se acercó a sus amigas que esperaban en silencio. Umi las miraba con temor.

–Nozomi, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Hanayo en un susurro.

–Chicas, ella es Umi. Luego les explico, pero vean lo que trajo –y les mostró los trozos de papel. Hanayo los tomó y comenzó a mirarlos fijamente.

–Están todas. ¿Cómo?

–No lo sé. Pero ahora debemos presentarnos.

–Pero Nozomi-chan… dijiste que ella es parte de la banda nya. Ella tendrá que tocar también.

Nozomi sintió como si le faltara el aire. Lo había dicho para que la dejaran pasar, pero no había reparado en ese detalle. El presentador ya se acercaba a ellas con cara de molestia. Umi se mordió el labio y tiró de la mano de Nozomi.

–Eh… yo…

Señaló el estuche de su violín y sonrió. Honoka y las demás la miraron confusa, pero Nozomi le susurró despacio.

– ¿Quieres tocar con nosotras? –Umi asintió–. Pero no conoces la canción.

–No… no importa… yo pu… puedo…

Nozomi se mordió el labio y miró a las demás. El hombre llegó junto a ellas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Van a tocar o qué?

Nozomi lo miró y asintió. El hombre se alejó de ellas.

– ¿Estás segura Umi? –ella asintió–. Bien. Chicas, a sus lugares.

–Nozomi, ¿tú estás segura?

Nozomi sonrió y asintió. Honoka asintió y se volvió a colgar la guitarra. Tomó los trozos que Hanayo le pasaba y se alejó a su lugar. Rin tomó los trozos y se fue a sentar en la batería. Hanayo le pasó los trozos a Nozomi. La chica se alejó a su sitio detrás del teclado.

Nozomi miró a Umi que sacaba su violín. La sonrisa sincera que le devolvió la chica la hizo tener confianza.

–Eh… si, perdón por la demora. Somos el grupo de la preparatoria Otonokizaka y esta es nuestra canción.

Rin dio la señal y las chicas comenzaron a tocar. Era una balada pop, sin letra. El público levantó sus teléfonos móviles para iluminar el lugar, a pesar de que aún era de día.

Nozomi miró a Umi. Ella estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. Pensó que así se iba a quedar durante toda la canción, cuando de pronto la chica colocó su arco sobre las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? –dijo Eli cuando la música del violín comenzó a acompañar de una manera perfecta y magistral la melodía que las demás chicas tocaban.

–Eso… eso es…

Tsubasa no podía creerlo, al igual que Nico. Kotori tenía sus manos en el pecho y escuchaba atenta aquella ejecución. Maki sentía sus manos sudar. La interpretación de esa chica, de esa extraña chica, le parecía conocida.

Nozomi sonrió y se acercó a Umi, pegaron sus espaldas mientras tocaban, logrando volver locos a todos los fanáticos. Honoka se les unió, tocando con mucha confianza.

Cuando Rin terminó de tocar, los aplausos estallaron por completo. Era una algarabía total. Eli tenía la boca abierta. Tsubasa y Nico miradas estupefactas. Kotori se mordía el labio mientras Maki aplaudía.

Las cinco chicas se colocaron sobre el escenario y sonrieron. Nozomi comenzó a mirar la sonrisa en los rostros de todos los presentes, excepto en uno, un hombre rubio rodeado de varios hombres de negro. El hombre rubio le dijo algo a uno de los sujetos y este junto con otros dos se separaron y se comenzaron a meter entre el público.

Nozomi rápidamente miró a Umi, pero ya la chica estaba comenzando a separarse de ellas para escapar.

– ¡Umi, espera! –pero la chica ya corría lejos del escenario.

* * *

Y bien, aquí un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Umi ya llegó a encontrarse con Nozomi, y de que manera. ¿Pero que pasará? ¿Quién ganará el festival?

Pobre Nico, no vale nada para el padre de Eli, ni la mencionó.

Espero que les guste y comenten. Un abrazo.


	9. 9- Umi

**09\. Umi**

– ¡Umi! –gritaba Nozomi, mientras buscaba por toda la feria. Estaba asustada y algo nerviosa, porque no podía hallarla–. ¡Umi, por favor, contesta!

Al fondo, la música de los demás participantes, opacaba su voz, por eso tenía que gritar con mucha más fuerza. Las personas a su alrededor la miraban confusas, incluso de manera despectiva.

–Demonios…

Miró hacia atrás. No había rastro tampoco de los hombres de negro. ¿Por qué Umi huye de ellos? ¿Acaso los conoce? ¿Quiere decir que ese hombre rubio la conoce?

Suspiró tristemente y levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia la feria. Iba a dar un paso para seguir buscando cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo. Al girarse notó la rojiza cabellera de Maki que la miraba con cierto tono preocupado.

– ¿Nozomi-chan?

–Maki-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Bueno… –se sonrojó levemente–. Te vi bajar corriendo del escenario y me preocupé. Bueno, no creas que me preocupé pero… bueno…

Nozomi no respondió, solo sonrió ampliamente. Volvió a regresar la mirada hacia la feria.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se fue corriendo esa chica?

–No lo sé. Huyó apenas esos hombres vestidos de negro, que estaban con el hombre rubio comenzaron a acercarse.

– ¿Hombre rubio? ¿Te refieres al padre de Eli-chan?

– ¿Es el papá de Ayase-san? Vaya…

Maki se mordió el labio y miró hacia el escenario, en donde un nuevo grupo comenzaba a tocar. Regresó la mirada a Nozomi que seguía parada de puntillas buscando a la chica.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

– ¿De verdad? Gracias Maki-chan.

–Bien. Yo iré por aquí –y señaló hacia la izquierda, en dirección al colegio–. Tú ve por el resto de los jardines.

–Ok. Y Maki… ella tal vez te huya… solo dile que me conoces.

.

.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa con Nozomi? –dijo Hanayo con evidente tono de molestia mientras caminaba de lado a lado. Rin y Honoka la miraban sentadas en el suelo.

–Ya Kayo-chin, cálmate. Te vas a enfermar otra vez.

–Rin-chan tiene razón Hanayo. Además, ya conoces a Nozomi.

–Pero es que… subir a una extraña al escenario, dejarla tocar con nosotras, y luego salir corriendo detrás de ella como si fuera una delincuente.

– ¿Tal vez Nozomi está enamorada de ella nya?

– ¡Rin-chan! –Hanayo se escandalizó con ese comentario y su rostro se sonrojó por completo–. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Rin encogió los hombros como respuesta.

–Pero debo admitir que la interpretación de esa chica fue increíble. Sin saber lo que íbamos a tocar, se acopló a nuestra melodía –dijo Honoka, lanzando la púa al aire.

–Tienes razón… y ese violín sonaba increíble.

–Rin disfrutaba viendo la cara de las chicas de UTX nya. Era para morirse.

– ¿Pero no estaremos haciendo trampa? –Dijo ya en tono nervioso Hanayo–. Digo, ella no es estudiante de Otonokizaka, o por lo menos, nunca la hemos visto. Y tampoco es miembro del grupo.

Las tres suspiraron pesadamente.

–Disculpen… –Hanayo miró a la chica frente a ellas.

–Eh… ¿sí?

–Soy Minami Kotori. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

Las tres chicas se miraron, y Honoka asintió, poniéndose de pie. Le sonrió a Kotori que parecía algo asustada de hablar, pero que al ver el gesto de las chicas sonrió también.

–Esa chica que tocó con ustedes, ¿es su amiga?

–Este… bueno… –Honoka miró a Rin. Ella miró a Hanayo y ella le devolvió la mirada a Honoka. Kotori se mordió el labio.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–No Minami-san –dijo Hanayo en tono bajo–. Es solo que… esa chica… bueno…

–Koizumi-san, Hoshizora-san, Kousaka-san, ¿en dónde se metieron sus compañeras?

Todas las chicas miraron hacia atrás. La directora del instituto caminaba hacia ellas, sosteniendo una carpeta en sus manos. Kotori al verla se sorprendió levemente.

–Mamá…

– ¿Kotori? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Mamá? –dijeron las tres chicas en voz baja. Miraron a la peli gris que miraba a su madre fijamente.

–Quería preguntarles a ellas por la chica que tocó el violín.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es… personal –dijo en un susurro–. Además, yo sé que no es estudiante de Otonokizaka.

–Nos descubrió nya –dijo Rin tapándose la cara. La mujer las miró levemente y regresó su mirada a su hija.

– ¿La conoces? –Kotori negó–. ¿Y ustedes tampoco la conocían verdad?

–Eh… a decir verdad señora directora, parece que solo Nozomi-chan la conoce –dijo Honoka con tono respetuoso.

– ¿Y saben dónde están? –las tres negaron. La mujer miró hacia la feria–. Bien, si ven a Tojou-san y a esa chica, díganle que quiero hablar con ellas. Iré a mi oficina un momento.

La mujer miró una última vez a Kotori y se alejó de ellas. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que una voz las sacó del trance.

–Kotori...

Se giraron para encontrarse a Eli mirándolas fijamente. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sus azules ojos las miraban intensamente. Kotori sonrió.

–Eli-chan, disculpa.

–Ven, que ya casi termina esto y dan los resultados.

Kotori asintió y comenzó a caminar. Honoka se acercó corriendo a ellas.

–Oye… Ayase-san –Eli se giró y sonrojó al verla. La chica le sonrió y comenzó a sacar algo de su pantalón–. Sabía que te podría ver aquí, así que traje el cambio que te debía de tu compra.

Eli sonrojó mucho más. Miró de reojo a Kotori que tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro mientras tomaba el dinero que Honoka le pasaba con una sonrisa. Hanayo y Rin se miraron sin comprender que pasaba.

–Eh… gracias Kousaka-san.

–Espero que le hayan gustado los chocolates a tu hermana. Y no dudes en pasar nuevamente si quieres comprar más.

Eli asintió y se giró rápidamente, caminando con paso acelerado. Kotori miró una última vez a Honoka y comenzó a seguir a la rubia.

.

.

Umi asomó su cabeza por detrás de la ventana. Desde ahí, podía mirar toda la feria sin ser vista. Se había colado en el edificio grande y había encontrado un aula vacía. Sabía que no tenía que estar ahí, pero esos tipos de negro aún la seguían buscando. Suspiró al notar que no había ninguno de los sujetos cerca, o por lo menos no lograba divisarlos. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo y abrazó su estuche.

A su mente regresó el recuerdo de la interpretación que solo minutos atrás ejecutó sobre aquel escenario. Todas las personas la estaban escuchando, todas estaban felices de escucharla. Recordó entonces las sonrisas de esas chicas que tocaron con ella, pero en especial la de Nozomi.

–Sabía que te encontraría por aquí.

Una voz la hizo regresar a la realidad y el temor llenó su pecho. Una extraña chica, de cabellos rojos y mirada purpura bloqueaba la puerta, la única salida de la habitación. Estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía una expresión que parecía de molestia.

–Bueno… es lo más lógico. Si me estuvieran siguiendo, me hubiera escondido por aquí.

Umi se puso de pie y buscó como escapar, pero las ventanas estaban selladas. Maki notó el temor que se reflejaba en los ojos ámbar de esa chica. Trató de suavizar su expresión.

–Eh… no, no te asustes. Yo no pienso hacerte nada.

Umi la miró fijamente. Se abrazó fuertemente a su estuche. Maki suspiró y comenzó a acercarse despacio.

–Oye… yo soy amiga de Nozomi, ella te anda buscando y yo le estoy ayudando.

– ¿No… Nozomi? –Maki asintió y sonrió levemente.

–Sí, ella y yo… bueno no es que seamos buenas amigas, pero… bueno… –Maki no sabía cómo explicarse, y ya se estaba sonrojando. Umi comenzó a reír–. Oye, no te rías. Me llamo Nishikino Maki.

–Ni… Nishikino.

–Sí, ¿y tú te llamas?

Umi se mordió el labio. No sabía si debía confiar en esa chica, a pesar de haber dicho que era amiga de Nozomi. Prefirió mantenerse callada. Maki enarcó una ceja y suspiró.

–Bueno… entiendo. Descuida, es lógico que no confíes en mí.

–No… no es… eso.

Umi sonaba nerviosa. Su voz, que apenas salía de su boca, temblaba y sonaba como quebrada. Maki agarró un mechón de su cabello y se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Umi suspiró y se abrazó una vez más a su estuche.

–Mira, deberíamos ir a por Nozomi. Ella quiere saber qué estás bien. Podemos…

Maki dejó de hablar cuando fue empujada dentro de la habitación. Dos hombres, de fuerte contextura, vestidos de negro entraron a la habitación. Umi se arrodilló junto a Maki que se había golpeado el rostro contra una mesa. De su labio, salía una cantidad considerable de sangre.

–Al fin la tenemos. Deberíamos llamar al jefe.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Maki en voz alta. Uno de los hombres se colocó de rodillas a su lado.

–Señorita, no queremos hacerle daño. Solo buscamos a la chica que está detrás de usted.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la buscan?

–Bueno… –dijo el otro hombre sonriendo–. Le robó a nuestro jefe.

– ¿Ustedes son los guardaespaldas del papá de Eli, verdad? ¿Son los guardaespaldas de Ayase-san?

Los hombres no respondieron, solo se miraron entre ellos. Uno de ellos iba a llamar a sus compañeros cuando fue golpeado con algo. Cayó al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

–Oye…

Nozomi entró corriendo a la habitación. Traía lo que parecía ser el martillo de una de las atracciones de la feria.

– ¡Déjenlas en paz!

El hombre sacó un arma y le apuntó a Nozomi. Ella bajó un poco el martillo, pero no retrocedió. Su mirada pasó del hombre a Maki que estaba aún en el suelo y luego a Umi que tomaba de los hombros a la pelirroja.

–Yo que usted señorita, bajaría ese martillo y no haría nada estúpido.

–Y yo que usted –dijo una fuerte voz desde la puerta–. Guardaría esa arma y me marcharía de aquí. La policía ya está en camino.

Nozomi miró hacia atrás. La directora estaba de pie, acompañada del encargado de seguridad del instituto. Sostenía un arma y le apuntaba al hombre.

El hombre de negro guardó su arma y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse. La mujer se colocó al lado de Nozomi, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

–Ahora, si me hacen el favor, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes ni sus amigos cerca de mi colegio o de mis chicas. Dígales a sus jefes, que estaré muy atenta a lo que hagan.

Los hombres salieron lentamente, sin quitar la mirada del hombre que les apuntaba fijamente. Cuando desaparecieron la mujer suspiró.

–Gracias Matsumoto-san. Ahora, por favor, vigila que el señor Ayase y sus "guardaespaldas" abandonen mi colegio.

–Si señora.

El hombre salió de la habitación. Nozomi miró a Maki y notó la herida en su rostro. Rápidamente, dejó caer el martillo que sonó con fuerza en toda la habitación y se arrodilló a su lado.

–Maki-chan, ¿estás bien?

–Creo que tengo un diente o dos flojos.

Nozomi la abrazó con fuerza. Maki sonrojó y desvió la mirada. La peli morada se separó del abrazo y miró a Umi que había bajado la mirada con tristeza.

–Umi-chan, ¿estás bien?

La chica la miró y asintió. Nozomi se acercó rápidamente a ella y también la abrazó con fuerza. El color del rostro de Umi comenzó a competir con el rojo intenso de la cabellera de Maki. La directora comenzó a reír y se acercó a ellas.

– ¿Estás bien Maki?

–Eh… sí, señora Minami. Gracias por defendernos. ¿Pero cómo lo supo?

–Bueno –dijo ayudando a la chica a levantarse–. No es difícil imaginarse que algo pasa cuando vez a una linda chica de cabello morado corriendo con un enorme martillo en la mano. Además…

Miró a Umi que seguía en el abrazo de Nozomi. Parecía a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza. Maki trató de morder su labio con algo de tristeza, pero la herida no se lo permitió. La directora se acercó a las chicas.

–Tojou-san, quiero que me acompañes a la oficina, con ella.

– ¿Las dos?

–Sí. Maki –miró a la pelirroja–. La enfermería está aquí en el primer piso, siguiendo el pasillo. Ve para que te traten esa herida cariño, y por favor, no le digas nada a mi hija ni a sus amigas, en especial a Ayase-san o a Kira-san.

Maki asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, dirigió una última mirada a Nozomi que ayudaba a levantarse a Umi.

.

.

– ¿Dónde demonios está esa cabeza de tomate? –dijo Nico, subida en unas cajas para mirar por encima de las personas. Tsubasa la miraba desde abajo.

–Donde más va a estar Nico, debió de haberse ido a perder a la feria. Sabes que es una niñita mimada.

Nico miró a Tsubasa que estaba recostada a las cajas. Ya no tenía aquella expresión de burla y suficiencia que tenía unas horas antes. Se le había borrado luego de la ejecución del grupo de Otonokizaka. No despegaba la mirada de su móvil.

– ¿Sucede algo Tsubasa?

–Nada. Es solo mi padre. Quiere saber si la chica del cabello de fuego, como él llama a Maki está aquí.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Maki con esto?

–Mi papá adora a esa mimada. No sé, desde que la conoció, siempre me pasa comparando con ella. Dice que el padre de Maki es muy afortunado por tener a esa niña como hija.

–Vaya… eso no lo sabía Tsubasa.

–Descuida, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ella. ¿Y tú, por qué tanto interés en que aparezca?

–Eh… –Nico desvió la mirada–. No, por nada. Es solo que ya casi dan los resultados y quiero que estemos las cinco.

–Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, ¿no notaste a la pajarita algo extraña con esa chica del violín?

– ¿Extraña? –y se bajó de las cajas.

–Sí, no sé. Cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo.

–Tú la escuchaste, ella parecía conocerla. Dice que hace dos días.

Tsubasa enarcó la ceja y miró hacia donde Kotori y Eli se encontraban. No se hablaban, ni siquiera se estaban mirando. Nico también lo notó y suspiró, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

.

.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entraron las tres mujeres. La directora se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio y se sentó tras él. Nozomi y Umi caminaron despacio hasta quedar de pie frente a ella.

–Siéntense chicas –lo hicieron en silencio.

–Disculpe señora directora. No le he agradecido lo que hizo por…

–Descuida Tojou-san. Ya eso pasó. Nadie puede hacer lo que quiere en mi colegio, y menos si lastima a mis estudiantes. Y bien –miró a Umi fijamente–. ¿Quién es ella?

–Eh… –Umi entrelazó las manos sobre su estuche y bajó la mirada. Nozomi esperó unos segundos pero al ver que no hablaba, decidió hacerlo ella.

–Se llama Umi, solo eso sé. La… la conocí cuando la escuché tocando en el puente, cerca de la estación. En realidad… hemos hablado poco.

Umi notó el tono triste de Nozomi al decir eso. Abrió la boca, pero un segundo después volvió a cerrarla. La mujer miró a la chica unos instantes en silencio.

–Umi-san, ¿puedes entenderme? –Umi levantó la mirada y asintió – ¿Todo lo que digo y hago? –volvió a asentir–. ¿Tienes dificultades para hablar?

Umi no respondió, solo bajó la mirada. Nozomi esperaba en silencio, sin despegar la mirada de la joven a su lado. La mujer suspiró y miró a la mayor.

–Nozomi, ¿sabes por qué las atacaron esos hombres? ¿Se debe a ella?

–Eh… no lo sé señora. Ya en una ocasión, unos hombres así se me acercaron y me preguntaron por ella. Cuando me di cuenta, ella se había esfumado. Hasta hoy es que la vuelvo a ver.

–Bien. Gracias Tojou-san. Ahora, deberías volver con tus amigas. Ya casi dicen los resultados del festival.

–Ok. ¿Puedo….?

–Deja a la señorita Umi conmigo.

Umi la miró fijamente. La mujer miraba a Nozomi fijamente pero su tono de voz era fuerte y autoritario. Nozomi miró de reojo a Umi y suspiró.

–Está bien.

–No te preocupes por ella. Y como le dije a Maki, no le digas a nadie, por favor.

Nozomi asintió. Miró una última vez a Umi pero ella nuevamente miraba hacia el suelo. Suspiró y salió de la oficina lentamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica.

–Umi-chan, ¿te sucede algo?

–Eh… yo…

– ¿Tienes problemas para hablar?

Umi asintió y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. La mujer al verla se arrodilló frente a ella. Umi bajó despacio su abrigo y con cuidado bajó el cuello de su blusa blanca. Una herida, que cubría la parte baja de su garganta, podía notarse detrás de la cicatrización. La directora abrió la boca sorprendida y le acarició la mejilla.

– ¿Duele? –Umi asintió.

–Duele –dijo en un susurro– Duele mucho.

– ¿Y no quisiste decirlo frente a Tojou-san, cierto? –la chica asintió–. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?

Umi negó y levantó los hombros. La mujer le acarició la cabeza y le ayudó a acomodarse su ropa. Notó los dedos que salían de uno de los guantes rotos.

–También tus manos están heridas, ¿verdad?

Umi asintió y se quitó los guantes. Las quemaduras en sus manos eran igual de severas que la herida en su cuello. Ella le tomó las manos, acariciándolas despacio.

– ¿Y tú familia?

–No… no… sé. No… no recuerdo… nada…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las sucias mejillas de la joven. La directora la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

* * *

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capitulo. Vemos que la relación de Tsubasa no es tan buena con su padre. Además, sabemos porque la pobre Umi no habla tanto y vemos que Maki... mmm... se preocupa mucho por Nozomi, jajajaja.

Puse un detalle en el capitulo y quiero ver si descubren cual es. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Un abrazo.


	10. 10- Resultados y sorpresas

**10\. Resultados y sorpresas**

Nozomi regresaba despacio hasta el lugar donde se estaban realizando las presentaciones. Aún se podía escuchar la música de uno que otro grupo que aún quedaba por participar. Mordía su labio. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La directora se comportó extraño con ella, pero más con Umi. ¿Y por qué Umi no hablará?

Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una chica de cabello naranja corría hacia ella y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

– ¡Nozomi nya!

Cayeron al suelo pesadamente. Hanayo y Honoka se acercaron a ellas corriendo.

– ¡Rin-chan, Nozomi-chan!

–Rin, no saltes así sobre Nozomi.

Rin se levantó rápidamente de Nozomi, y la ayudó a levantarse. La chica sonrió mientras arreglaba su ropa.

–Perdón Nozomi nya…

–Tranquila Rin-chan. Yo soy la que viene distraída.

– ¿Dónde estabas Nozomi-chan?

Hanayo había hecho la pregunta en un tono bastante frío. Nozomi la miró y desvió la mirada levemente.

–Estaba en la oficina de la dirección. La directora necesitaba hablar conmigo.

– ¿Fue por esa chica que subiste al escenario? –Dijo Honoka buscando con la mirada–. ¿Dónde está?

–Eh… sí, fue por ella. Se quedó en la dirección con la directora.

– ¿Pero no las seguían? Esos hombres de negro nya –y señaló hacia el público. Nozomi notó que el hombre rubio la miraba fijamente y que los dos hombres que las habían atacado estaban con él.

–Eh… no, para nada. Son imaginaciones tuyas Rin-chan.

Las tres chicas se miraron, pero ninguna dijo nada. Hanayo suspiró y se acercó un poco más a Nozomi.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –y entrelazó sus manos frente a ella. Nozomi sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a la joven.

–Claro Hanayo-chan. ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Por qué… por qué subiste a esa chica al escenario? Ella no es estudiante de Otonokizaka, es una pordiosera.

–Eh… bueno ella encontró nuestras partituras.

–Sí, pero no tenía que subir, y mucho menos tocar con nosotras. Ahora por eso, de seguro no vamos a ganar.

– ¿Por qué Hanayo? Fue una presentación fantás…

–Porque ella no es estudiante. Ella no es parte de nuestro colegio, ella no es nuestra amiga.

El tono de voz de Hanayo estaba lleno de tristeza. Había bajado la mirada y presionaba fuerte sus manos. Nozomi miró a las otras dos. Tenían una expresión triste, pero ambas permanecían en silencio.

–Hanayo… Rin… Honoka…

.

.

Eli lanzó un suspiro y se mordió el labio, mirando hacia el escenario. De reojo, podía notar a Kotori, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, en silencio. Se sonó levemente la garganta y se acercó a ella un poco.

–Eh… Kotori mi amor… –la chica la miró–. ¿Sucede algo?

–Nada Eli-chan. Solo… estoy pensando.

– ¿Sobre lo que acabas de ver? Solo pasé por esa tienda por casualidad y vi que vendían chocolates y…

Kotori negó con una sonrisa y le tomó la mano a Eli. Ella la miró fijamente.

– ¿Piensas que estoy celosa mi amor?

–Eh… sí. No me has dicho nada desde que Kousaka-san me dio el dinero. Pensé que te…

Kotori se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso en los labios que sorprendió a la rubia. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

–No seas tonta Eli-chan. Llevamos un año juntas como pareja, y he tenido que soportar muchos celos porque eres muy bonita y muchas personas se acercan a ti. Ya me hice a la idea.

–Kotori… ¿entonces por qué estás tan callada?

–Eh… no, son solo los nervios por el resultado.

– ¿Lo dices por la interpretación del grupo de Otonokizaka? –Kotori asintió–. Sí, fue buena, pero creo que hicieron trampa con esa chica del violín.

Kotori no dijo nada y desvió la mirada. Era esa chica la que estaba ocupando su pensamiento en ese momento. Iba a responder pero la potente voz de Nico la detuvo.

– ¿Maki qué te pasó?

Miraron hacia el frente en donde Tsubasa y Nico esperaban a una Maki que llegaba junto a ellas. Traía el labio hinchado y un leve moretón sobre la boca. Las dos se levantaron para acercarse a ellas.

–Anda princesa, responde, ¿quién demonios te pegó? –dijo Tsubasa con mucho enojo.

–No fue nada, no fue nada –dijo Maki, tratando de pasar entre ellas.

– ¿Qué no fue nada? Maki, estás lastimada. ¿Fue la vaca, verdad?

–Nico-chan, a Nozomi no la metas en esto. Ella no fue.

La respuesta de Maki había sido seca y molesta. Tsubasa enarcó la ceja y miró a la pelirroja fijamente.

– ¿Nozomi? ¿Ahora es Nozomi? Vaya…

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Eli en tono fuerte mientras llegaban al lado de ellas. Maki al verla, se giró y cruzó los brazos.

–Te estás dando cuenta Eli. La princesa escarlata está congeniando con el enemigo. Ahora es amiga de Nozomi.

–Maki-chan, ¿qué te pasó? –le preguntó Kotori, tomándola de los hombros. La chica desvió la mirada.

–Ya les dije que no fue nada.

–Maki, saliste corriendo cuando esa vaca lo hizo. Y ahora regresas con el labio partido y ese moretón en tu cara. ¿Nos tomas por estúpidas?

–Nico tiene razón Maki –habló Eli en tono firme–. Sí algo te pasó, dínoslo. Y si fue alguna de las de Otono…

–Me caí, contentas.

Maki se había girado y las miraba con molestia. Kotori retrocedió unos pasos hasta ubicarse al lado de la rubia. Tsubasa sonrió y colocó las manos tras la cabeza.

–Conociéndote princesita, te lo puedo creer. Pero me parece más que alguien –y miró hacia las chicas a varios metros de ellas– te agredió con fuerza.

–Maki, si fue Tojou-san la que te hizo…

–Eli, por favor. Me caí, me golpeé contra una caja. No fue nadie, ni mucho menos Nozomi. ¿Podemos dejar eso así ya?

Eli iba a responder pero la voz del anunciador la detuvo. Todas las personas y los participantes del concurso guardaron un silencio absoluto.

"Bien. Ya se realizó la evaluación de todas las presentaciones y vamos a dar el resultado final. Recuerden que el ganador del concurso, representará a la ciudad de Tokyo en el certamen nacional, dentro de cinco meses."

Kotori miró una última vez a Maki, que les daba la espalda y luego se unió a Eli, Tsubasa y Nico, que se habían acercado al escenario.

"Ha sido una buena lucha, los grupos han dado lo mejor de ellos, pero el resultado es uno, y es el siguiente…"

El hombre tomó el sobre que le pasaba uno de los jueces. Al abrirlo y leerlo miró fijamente al jurado que le asintió. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Bueno… los jueces han determinado que hay un empate en el primer lugar"

– ¿Empate? –dijo Eli y rápidamente miró a las chicas de Otonokizaka, que estaba tomadas de la mano. Notó que peli morada la miraba a ella con esos intensos y juguetones ojos turquesa. El murmullo en el público era de completo asombro.

"Sí, es sorpresivo hasta para mí –dijo el hombre con una risa nerviosa–. Pero es la decisión de los jueces."

El hombre miró hacia los jueces una vez más. Ellos lo instaron a continuar.

"Y el primer grupo ganador son la chicas de Sweet Devil Girls del instituto UTX. Por favor, suban al escenario"

Los aplausos se hicieron fuertes mientras las chicas, encabezadas por Tsubasa subían al escenario. Maki cerraba el grupo, tratando de ocultar su rostro con su cabello. El hombre les sonrió cuando llegaron al lado de él.

"Y el segundo grupo es, las chicas del instituto femenino Otonokizaka. Por favor suban al escenario."

Hanayo miró a Nozomi con sorpresa. Rin y Honoka se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar dando vueltas. Los aplausos eran incluso más fuertes que los anteriores. Tsubasa miró al jurado, pero los miembros aplaudían con una sonrisa. Nozomi tomó la mano de Hanayo y subió al escenario seguida de las demás.

"Bien. Aquí están los dos grupos ganadores de hoy."

–Un momento –dijo Tsubasa levantando la mano. Se hizo el silencio–. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo pueden ganar ellas si ni siquiera jugaron limpio? La chica que las acompañó no es…

–Si lo es, señorita Kira-san.

Un hombre de larga barba, la miraba fijamente desde el centro de la mesa de los jueces. Era el director de educación del país. Tsubasa enarcó la ceja con molestia.

–La señora directora de Otonokizaka, confirmó que la chica en efecto es estudiante y miembro del grupo. Su postura fue respetada por los miembros del jurado.

Tsubasa cruzó los brazos con enojo y les dio la espalda. Nozomi se mordió el labio y miró a sus amigas. Rin era la única que tenía una leve sonrisa, las demás estaban muy serias mirando a sus rivales. El presentador enarcó la ceja y continuó hablando.

"Eh… sí, bien. Como ganadoras, deberán representar a Tokyo en el certamen nacional. La organización definirá de qué manera lo harán, y se les comunicará oportunamente. Felicidades por su victoria."

Los aplausos fueron unánimes mientras los fotógrafos de la prensa que estaba presente, tomaban fotos de los dos grupos ganadores.

.

.

El auto se detuvo frente a una bonita casa, de gran tamaño. Sus paredes eran de un blanco brillante, y tenía un bello jardín al lado de la cochera. La mujer apagó el motor y miró a la joven que estaba a su lado. Umi no despegaba su mirada de sus manos, que estaban aferradas fuertemente a su estuche.

–Bien, llegamos Umi-chan.

La chica no respondió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada o cambió su gesto asustado. La mujer sonrió y le acarició el cabello, llamando su atención.

–Sigues pensando que no quieres estar aquí, ¿cierto?

Umi asintió. La mujer tomó con cuidado las manos de la joven y la miró directamente a los ojos. La chica sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada.

–Mira Umi-chan, no tienes que tener miedo ni preocuparte. Ya te dejé claro que quiero ayudarte, y mientras estés conmigo, no te faltará nada... –suspiró–…y estarás más segura –dijo más para ella que para la chica.

–Pe… pero por qué…

– ¿Por qué hago esto por ti? –Umi asintió–. Es difícil contestar eso. Siento que debo hacerlo, como un favor a alguien.

– ¿A… a quién?

–No lo sé. Es un sentimiento, solamente.

Umi se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente. La mujer sonrió y salió del auto. Se dirigió a la otra puerta y abrió, ayudando a Umi a salir del mismo. Despacio caminaron hasta la entrada. La mujer abrió la puerta e instó a la joven a entrar.

–Bienvenida a mi casa Umi-chan. A partir de ahora, también es la tuya.

Umi hizo una leve reverencia y entró despacio. Se sorprendió al ver el interior de la vivienda. Un pasillo, lleno de cuadros de paisajes daba paso a un salón de gran tamaño con tres sillones de color verde. Una mesa de vidrio estaba entre ellos. En la pared más alejada, estaba un enorme mueble de madera negra, que tenía varias fotografías. Al fondo de la habitación estaban dos puertas. La mujer sonrió y le comenzó a quitar el abrigo.

Umi quedó solo con la sucia y vieja blusa blanca y un jeans lleno de agujeros. La mujer puso una expresión triste y le tomó la mano. Sin decir nada, la guio despacio por las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. Umi se sorprendió al ver un salón lleno de maniquíes y telas, percheros y vestidos de colores.

–Se supone que esta es una habitación para descansar y leer, pero mi hija la volvió su estudio de diseño.

–Ella… ella…

–Descuida, ya la conocerás. Ahora ven…

En el salón había tres puertas. La mujer la llevó a la más alejada y la abrió despacio. Dejó que Umi entrara primero.

–Esta será tu habitación Umi-chan. Y esa será tu cama a partir de ahora.

Umi se acercó a la cama y acarició despacio la sabana de algodón que cubría el suave colchón. La habitación estaba casi vacía, solo estaba la cama, un escritorio de madera y un armario pequeño. Sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La limpió rápido, para evitar que la mujer la viera, pero había sido tarde. Ella ya se había acercado y la abrazaba por la espalda.

–No llores Umi-chan. Ahora, deja tu violín aquí y acompáñame.

Umi asintió y, dejando su estuche sobre la cama, siguió a la mujer fuera de la habitación. La llevó a la puerta en el centro del salón.

–Este es el baño. Actualmente solo lo usa mi hija, pero ahora también tú. ¿Por qué no te das un delicioso baño y luego bajas a cenar? Kotori ya debe estar por regresar.

–Yo…

–Toma –y le pasó un pijama de color azul claro–. Es de mi hija, pero tiene demasiados, así que no habrá problema en que lo uses. Ya mañana compraremos ropa para ti.

–Señora… yo… –se tocó la garganta–. Yo no quiero que…

–Umi –dijo la mujer seriamente lo que hizo que Umi guardara silencio–. Vamos, date un delicioso baño.

Empujó a Umi hacia dentro de la habitación y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Esperó unos segundos junto a la misma, prestando atención a los sonidos dentro. Cuando ya escuchó el agua correr sonrió y se alejó.

Bajó hasta la primera planta y suspiró. Tomó una fotografía que se encontraba en el enorme mueble de madera negro y la miró fijamente.

–Si no supiera que tu hija está muerta Ritsuko, diría que es esta joven. Incluso tienen el mismo nombre. Y es tan parecida a ti, tímida, tan hermosa y tan talentosa. Por eso quiero protegerla, porque me recuerda demasiado a ti.

Acarició la fotografía en donde salían tres chicas, una de cabello gris, otra pelirroja y la tercera de cabello negro azulado. Suspiró y volvió a colocar la fotografía sobre el mueble. Limpió una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

.

.

Umi suspiro. Sentía tan bien el agua alrededor de su cuerpo, agua tibia, llena de espuma de jabón con olor a fresas. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no recordaba lo que era tomar un baño, aunque ella siempre trató de no oler mal.

¿Por qué esa mujer la estaba ayudando? Ya le había preguntado pero ella no le dio una respuesta clara. Umi había aprendido a desconfiar de personas extrañas, pero por una extraña razón con Nozomi y esa mujer no podía. Tenían algo, una especie de aura. Recordó a Nozomi. No se despidió de ella. El recordarla hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran. Se pasó agua por la cara y suspiró. Dejó que los minutos pasaran mientras su cuerpo, cansando de tanto, se relajara.

Cuando ya el agua comenzaba a tornarse fría decidió salir de la bañera. Mientras se secaba con la toalla, notó un espejo grande, en una de las paredes. Se acercó a él y miró su reflejo. Nunca había mirado su cuerpo de forma completa. Por fin pudo observar todas sus heridas, que recorrían partes de su delgada y demacrada figura. Además de la herida en su cuello y en sus manos, tenía una que bajaba de su pecho hasta su ombligo, una quemadura igual a la de su cuello. Y debajo de su cadera, rodeando la mitad de su muslo, había otra igual. Incluso una de sus rodillas estaba completamente cubierta por otra quemadura.

Se giró despacio. Pudo notar la enorme herida que tenía en su espalda. Aunque ya no era más que una cicatriz, notó el corte y la quemadura que llegaban desde sus hombros hasta el inicio de su trasero. Se alejó un poco el cabello. Justo debajo de su oreja izquierda, había otra herida más, igual a las anteriores.

Suspiró y se puso rápidamente el pijama. No le gustaba ver esas heridas, que tanto dolor le causaban. No podía recordar cómo se las había hecho, ni desde cuando las tenía. Por más que intentaba, su mente era un bloque vacío, en blanco. Solo recordaba haber despertado en mitad de una calle, bajo una intensa lluvia, dos años atrás.

.

.

Un lujoso auto se detuvo frente a la casa. Kotori rápidamente bajó, acomodando el estuche de su bajo en la espalda y sonrió mirando al interior del mismo. Eli, junto a su padre la miraban fijamente, la chica con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

–Señor Ayase, gracias por traerme.

–Descuida Kotori. Para ti, todo lo que pueda hacer es poco.

Kotori sonrojo pero siguió sonriendo. Eli se acercó un poco más a ella sin salir del auto.

–Kotori, nos… nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

–Claro que sí, Eli-chan.

–Kotori –dijo el hombre llamando la atención de las dos chicas–. Recuerda decirle a tu padre que necesito hablar con él, de hecho, ahora me urge más hacerlo.

–Descuide señor Ayase, se lo diré de inmediato.

Eli cerró la puerta despacio, moviendo su mano en despedida y guiñándole un ojo a Kotori que de manera disimulada le enviaba un beso. Cuando el auto se alejó de la casa, Kotori entró y lanzó un suspiro cansado.

–Ya regresé –dijo en tono algo aburrido mientras colgaba su abrigo. No se percató del que estaba colocado en el perchero.

–Bienvenida. Que bien que regresaste. ¿Cómo quedó el concurso? –le dijo su madre asomando su cabeza por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

–Ganamos… por decirlo de alguna manera, pero también tu colegio ganó. ¿No lo sabías?

–Regresé a la casa antes de que terminara el concurso. Ayane quedó a cargo del colegio.

–Ah… pues fue un empate.

La mujer notó el tono algo triste y frio de su hija. Sonrió levemente y miró hacia el salón. Kotori notó ese gesto y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Tenemos visitas?

Se asomó despacio al salón y se sorprendió al ver a la chica que no había salido de su cabeza en todo el día sentada en uno de los sillones, mirándola con cierta sorpresa y temor.

.

.

Eli se estiró cuan larga era sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos. El hombre a su lado la miró y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho.

– ¿Papá? –dijo con algo de sorpresa, mirando al rostro.

–No puedo abrazar a mi hermosa hija mayor –dijo y le acarició la mejilla. Eli sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente.

–Hace mucho no lo hacías. Eso es todo.

El hombre no dijo nada más y la atrajo más a él. Eli colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida de manera apacible. El hombre miró al guardaespaldas sentado frente a él que asintió y sacó un teléfono móvil. Marcó un número y le pasó el aparato al hombre rubio.

–Encontré a la niña. En efecto, es ella, solo que ya no es una niña, es una hermosa mujer. Si… mis hombres no pudieron atraparla tampoco… tenemos que hacerlo… pero hay un problema, Minami Naomi.

* * *

Bueno, con retraso, pero aquí está el capitulo de esta historia. Quería subir dos pero como dije en mi otra historia he estado enfermo y no pude terminarlo como se debía. Espero ya para la próxima semana tener más capitulos de está y mis otras historias. Y bien, como muchos pensaron, la mamá de Kotori se hace cargo de Umi... ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Con quién hablará el padre de Eli? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Espero les guste el capitulo y lo comenten. Gracias por leerme. Un abrazo.


	11. 11- Una nueva vida

**11\. Una nueva vida.**

Kotori estaba aún detenida en el umbral del salón, con el rostro sorprendido, mirando a una Umi que estaba completamente avergonzada. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas pero las movía de manera nerviosa, y su rostro, sonrojado por completo, miraba hacia la mesa de vidrio en el centro del salón. La madre de Kotori la miró fijamente.

–A ver Kotori, donde está tu educación. Saluda a nuestra invitada.

Kotori miró a su madre por el tono que había usado, y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Realizando una reverencia, sonrió y habló con un tono pausado pero firme.

–Buenas noches señorita. Un placer, soy Minami Kotori.

Umi mordió su labio y dibujó una leve sonrisa. Asintió despacio he imitó la reverencia, levantándose del sofá. La mujer tocó el hombro de su hija.

–Así está mejor. Ella hija, es Umi. Simplemente Umi.

–Umi… –repitió Kotori en un susurro y sonrió–. ¿Umi-chan? –Dijo mirando a la chica que sonrojó aún más–. ¿Puedo decirte Umi-chan?

Umi miró a la mujer al lado de la joven. Notó el parecido casi absoluto entre las dos. Asintió despacio, desviando levemente la mirada. De pronto, notó los ojos miel de esa chica frente a ella. Había acortado la distancia entre ellas en un dos por tres y le había tomado las manos.

–Umi-chan es un nombre muy bonito. Tú puedes decirme Kotori.

Umi hizo un gesto de dolor que Kotori notó. La joven trataba de soltarse del agarre de la chica, ya que estaba lastimando las heridas en sus manos. Kotori bajó la mirada y la soltó. Notó que ella aún llevaba unos guantes puestos, aunque algo rotos.

–Pe… perdona. ¿Te lastimé?

–Eh…

–Kotori, ten más cuidado. Umi-chan, tiene unas heridas en sus manos, así que no la tomes con fuerza. Además… –miró a la chica–. Ella no puede hablar mucho, así que no la presiones. Sé que tú pareces un radio descompuesto, pero contrólate un poco con ella.

–Yo no soy ningún radio descompuesto mamá –y encaró a la mujer con cierto enojo.

Escucharon una dulce risa. Umi reía con una carcajada, de seguro por el comentario de la mujer. Kotori sonrió y tomó levemente las manos de Umi, sin presionarlas.

–Perdona por lo de antes y espero que podamos ser amigas.

Umi asintió y sonrió ampliamente. La mujer se sonó la garganta para llamar la atención de las dos chicas que se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

–Kotori, sube a cambiarte para que me ayudes a poner la mesa para la cena.

Kotori asintió, y dando un último vistazo a Umi, que sonrojó, subió corriendo las escaleras. Umi desvió la mirada hacia la mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa.

–Parece algo torpe, pero es muy inteligente. ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a poner la mesa para que podamos cenar las tres.

–Eh… yo… puedo… ayu… ayudar –dijo en un tono tímido de voz Umi, levantando su mano.

–Pero eres mi invitada.

Umi negó y sonrió de una forma sincera. Ella asintió y le señaló donde estaban los platos. Regresó a la cocina mientras que la joven colocaba con mucho cuidado la vajilla sobre la mesa. Kotori regresó al salón, bajando con celeridad las escaleras. Vestía una camiseta blanca algo ancha y un pantalón corto. Al ver a Umi colocando el último plato, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

–Ya venía a hacer eso –dijo en un tono divertido–. Pero veo que te me adelantaste.

Umi sonrió ligeramente sonrojada y asintió.

.

.

Cuatro chicas estaban acostadas en el suelo de la plazoleta del templo. Miraban fijamente al cielo, donde la luna, completamente blanca, las iluminaba con fuerza. Las estrellas parecían danzar mientras las pocas nubes que había en el cielo las ocultaban por leves segundos. Hanayo lanzó un enorme suspiró.

–Aun no puedo creer que hayamos ganado.

–Rin tampoco lo puede creer Kayo-chin. Está aún muy emocionada nya.

–Yo les dije que así iba a ser. Las cartas no mienten Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan.

Las dos chicas se incorporaron un poco en sus brazos para mirar a Nozomi. La joven seguía con la mirada fija en la luna. Honoka, que estaba a su lado se sentó y se mordió el labio.

–Pero… todo fue gracias a esa chica. A… tu amiga, Nozomi.

–Cierto… –susurró Hanayo, sentándose mejor en el suelo–. Si ella no hubiera tocado con nosotras, no creo que…

–A ver ustedes dos –dijo Nozomi cerrando los ojos–. Con ella o sin ella, hubiéramos logrado lo mismo, estoy segura. Somos buenas tocando música.

–Rin no lo cree Nozomi-chan. Esa chica… esa melodía que tocó… fue perfecta nya. Rin podía tocar con mucha calma escuchándola.

–Yo sentí lo mismo –agregó Hanayo en un susurro–. Cada tecla que presionaba… se complementaba a su melodía, era como si ese violín estuviera dirigiendo la música.

Nozomi no dijo nada. Las tres chicas se miraron.

–Nozomi… ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Honoka lentamente.

–Nada Honoka-chan, simplemente…

– ¿Estás pensando en ella Nozomi? –preguntó Hanayo tímidamente. Nozomi sonrió.

–No te puedo mentir Hanayo, sí, estoy pensando en ella.

– ¿Estás enamorada de ella, nya?

Nozomi no respondió. Nuevamente el silencio llenó toda la plazoleta. Las tres chicas volvieron a mirarse, pero cuando nuevamente Honoka iba a preguntar, pasos las hicieron mirar hacia la entrada. Dos pequeñas chicas, ataviadas en grandes abrigos las miraron fijamente.

–Demonios –dijo la chica castaña lanzando un suspiro de molestia–. Pensé que por lo menos no vería sus horribles caras nunca más.

–Kira-san… –susurró Hanayo. Rin se abrazó del brazo de su amiga.

–Acaso no saben que hay una hora para que las brujas salgan a la calle.

–Entonces tú también estás fuera de horario Kira-san –dijo Nozomi en su tono tranquilo, sentándose en el suelo. Las otras tres chicas la miraron.

Tsubasa se mordió el labio. Iba a reclamar pero la chica a su lado le colocó la mano en el hombro y le negó despacio.

–No vale la pena discutir Tsu. Podemos ir a otro templo.

–Pero Nico…

–Descuiden, nosotras ya nos íbamos.

Nozomi sonreía y se había puesto de pie. Honoka, Hanayo y Rin la habían imitado y esperaban en silencio. Nico frunció las cejas dando una imagen que asustaba y se acercó con pasos lentos.

– ¿Ya se van? No me hagas reír.

–Pero es la verdad Yazawa-san. Ya nosotras dimos gracias a los dioses y tenemos que ir a descansar. No es necesario que se vayan.

Nozomi se despidió de ellas con su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo, pasando al lado de ambas chicas. Hanayo y Rin rápidamente la siguieron sin mirar a las otras dos. Honoka suspiró y miró a Tsubasa un segundo. La chica de ojos esmeralda le devolvió la mirada y la hizo sonrojar. Desvió la mirada y pasó a su lado. Tsubasa sonrió.

–Kousaka-san… hoy tuvieron suerte de que todos en el jurado quedaron embobados con la chica del violín. Pero no creas que fueron mejores que nosotras.

Honoka no respondió. Volvió a mirarla de reojo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Tsubasa suspiró y miró a Nico que la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Qué?

–Ya no tenía caso decirle eso.

– ¿Y qué? Me da igual. Solo quiero que sepan que no son mejores que yo.

.

.

Umi estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de la cabecera de la mesa mientras que Kotori lo hizo frente a ella, al lado derecho. En la cabecera estaba sentada su madre. Cenaban amenamente escuchando lo que Kotori les decía del final del festival.

–Vaya, me sorprende que los jueces se atrevieran a dar ese resultado de empate. ¿Supongo que hubo confusión? –Kotori asintió.

–Sí, demasiada. Mis amigas no lo podían creer, aunque… –y miró a Umi que cortaba con algo de dificultad un trozo de pollo–…creo que tu colegio debió ganar. Hicieron una presentación grandiosa.

Umi la miró y se mordió el labio. La mujer sonrió y le acarició una mano a su hija.

–Ustedes tocaron increíble, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Kira-san y Ayase-san son buenas guitarristas. En cuanto a mis estudiantes… tuvieron cierta ayuda –y miró a Umi que se hizo pequeña en la silla con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Pero los jueces aceptaron que ella era una estudiante de Otonokizaka, así que fue legal mamá.

Las dos rieron. Umi las miró fijamente y sintió un cierto dolor en el pecho, como de nostalgia. Una imagen borrosa llegó a su mente, una imagen de la que ella creía era su madre. Suspiró y se mordió el labio.

–Bien. Umi-chan, si todavía tienes hambre, en la nevera hay un delicioso postre.

Umi soltó una linda carcajada que hizo que las mejillas de Kotori sonrojaran por completo. Desvió la mirada mientras la chica peli azul tomaba pequeñas cantidades de comida.

–Kotori, sé que te debo una explicación. A partir de hoy, la señorita Umi-chan, se quedará con nosotras por un tiempo. ¿No hay problema, verdad?

–Eh… claro que no mamá. Es agradable tenerla de compañía. Será fabuloso –Umi sonrojó un poco más.

–Me alegra escucharlo hija. La verdad, no… no hay un motivo así extraordinario para esto, pero quiero ayudarle a Umi-chan.

–Descuida mamá. Sé que te gusta hacer cosas por los demás. Me lo has inculcado mucho.

La mujer sonrió pero no agregó nada más. No podía decirle a su hija que protegía a Umi de una amenaza. Suspiró.

–Ya se conocían, ¿cierto? Por lo que me dijiste en el festival.

Umi negó lentamente con la cuchara en la boca. Eso las hizo reír a las dos mujeres frente a ella y la hicieron sonrojar. Kotori tomó una rebanada de pan y miró a su madre.

–Conocernos no mamá, pero si nos habíamos visto –Umi puso cara de confusión. Kotori rio–. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando te di un billete de cinco mil yenes y me lo rechazaste. Te… escuché tocar el violín en un callejón, una melodía hermosa, por cierto– Umi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se mordió el labio–. ¿Ya lo recuerdas?

Umi asintió y bajó la mirada.

–Gra… gracias.

Kotori sonrió ampliamente, haciendo sonrojar a Umi. Continuaron cenando por unos minutos en silencio. El teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar.

–Descuida hija, debe ser para mí –dijo la mujer y se puso de pie. Kotori miró a Umi y la notó triste.

–Umi-chan, ¿pasa algo?

–Eh…

–Si sucede algo, dímelo.

–No… no es nada –dijo con algo de dificultad. Siguió comiendo tratando de que así la chica frente a ella no preguntara más.

.

.

La madre de Kotori tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa y se alejó lo más que pudo de las chicas que seguían cenando. Se acomodó el cabello hacia la izquierda y contestó.

– ¿Aló?

–Naomi-chan. Buenas noches. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

–Hola Kenzo-kun. Para nada, solo estaba cenando con mi hija. Espero que no me estés llamando desde el hospital, Sakura-chan se va a molestar demasiado contigo, al igual que la pequeña Maki.

–Descuida, ya le avisé a mi hermosa esposa que llegaré un poco tarde. ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Naomi-chan?

–Mira… sé que tu especialidad es otra, pero como médico, me gustaría que revisaras a una jovencita que voy a cuidar por un tiempo. Tiene algunas heridas… parecen quemaduras, en algunas partes del cuerpo.

– ¿Sabes quién se las hizo?

–No, la verdad es que ella… al parecer vive en la calle.

– ¿Ayudando a una chica de la calle? Siempre tan altruista Naomi-chan, no cambias nada.

–Que yo sepa, los Nishikino también lo son, así que no me vengas con sermones.

Ambos adultos rieron. Naomi miró hacia la mesa. Kotori ya había sacado los postres de la nevera y le servía un poco a Umi que estaba algo nerviosa. Suspiró.

–Y bien Kenzo-kun, ¿puedes revisarla?

–No veo ningún problema. ¿Crees que puedas venir mañana en la tarde? Luego de tu trabajo.

–Me parece bien. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kenzo-kun. Y dale mis saludos a Sakura-chan, dile que extraño nuestras salidas a jugar bádminton.

–Así lo haré Naomi-chan. Dale un beso a la linda Kotori de mi parte.

La mujer terminó la llamada y miró una vez más hacia la mesa. Le parecía increíble ver lo animada que estaba Kotori, hablando con Umi quien reía de una forma dulce, aunque aún lucia bastante nerviosa. Decidió acercarse un poco.

–A ver, a ver Kotori… que te dije de hablar como un radio descompuesto. Ya debes tener a la pobre Umi-chan mareada –Umi comenzó a negar asustada. La mujer le acarició la cabeza–. Era una broma.

–Mamá…

–Kotori, quería pedirte algo. Podrías por favor prestarle tu uniforme a Umi-chan, el que te di de Otonokizaka.

– ¿Mi uniforme de Otonokizaka mamá?

–Sí. Quiero que Umi-chan vaya conmigo mañana al instituto, y quiero que lo haga ya con el uniforme. Y como tú no lo vas a usar, y veo que casi son de la misma talla y altura.

–Eh… señora… no, yo no… yo no puedo ir a…

–Claro que puedes ir Umi-chan.

–Mamá… pero creo que ella tiene razón. No puede simplemente llegar a mitad del curso. ¿Y sus estudios anteriores?

–No te preocupes Kotori, y tú tampoco Umi-chan. Además… ¿no quieres estar con tus amigas?

–Yo… no… tengo amigas –dijo en un tono muy bajo y triste.

– ¿Y Tojou Nozomi? Yo diría que es tu amiga, por lo que pasó hoy.

A Umi se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar ese nombre. Un leve sonrojo le coloreó las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Kotori sintió una leve molestia en el pecho al ver esa reacción, aunque no sabía por qué. Umi bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover sus manos entrelazadas de manera nerviosa. Naomi sonrió.

– ¿Me puedes hacer ese favor Kotori?

Kotori miró a Umi unos segundos y luego a su madre. Asintió en silencio y sonrió levemente al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la otra chica.

.

.

La figura de un hombre podía mirarse al fondo de la habitación, sentado tras un enorme escritorio. El lugar estaba en completa penumbra, y solo la luz del cigarrillo que estaba fumando podía divisarse. Dos hombres, uno rubio y el otro de cabello castaño grisáceo, ataviados en sendos trajes miraban a la figura a varios metros de ellos.

–Entonces lo que me dices es verdad Ayase. La jovencita está con vida.

–Si señor –contestó el hombre rubio. El otro lo miró fijamente–. Es la viva imagen de su madre, Ritsuko. Y puedo asegurar que toca maravillosamente el violín.

–Interesante. ¿Y por qué no la capturaste?

–Como le informé señor, tuvimos problemas con cierta mujer.

–Cierto… Minami Naomi. Que tienes que decir a esto, ministro de defensa.

El hombre de cabello grisáceo suspiró algo nervioso y miró al hombre rubio frente a él. Lanzó otro suspiro antes de hablar.

–Eh… bueno, usted sabe señor como puede ser mi ex mujer. Además, estaban en su colegio. Ella, bueno, ella duda de nosotros.

– ¿Duda? No creo que dude. Es algo más.

–Apenas terminó el festival, su equipo de seguridad y algunos oficiales nos sacaron a mis hombres y a mí de los terrenos del colegio. Tuve que esperar a mi hija fuera –dijo Ayase con un tono de molestia evidente.

–Necesito encontrar a esa vagabunda. La necesito de regreso si queremos quedarnos con el dinero de los Sonoda. Aunque le hayamos provocado amnesia a esa pequeña, no creo que sea seguro que ande por ahí.

– ¿Y… como sugiere que la encontremos señor?

–Sencillo –dijo la figura y apagó el cigarrillo mientras presionaba un botón. Una secretaria ingresó por la puerta y le entregó una carpeta a cada hombre.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Eso, ministro de defensa, es nuestro plan para atrapar a esa jovencita. Si no me equivoco, sus hijas ya se han involucrado con ella, indirectamente.

–Eli no tiene nada que ver con ella. Tampoco Kotori –dijo Ayase molesto. El ministro de defensa asintió.

–Ayase tiene razón, no meta a Kotori en esto.

– ¿Cómo están tan seguros? La chica del cabello de fuego protegió a una persona que estuvo con esa vagabunda. Si esa niña lo hizo, sus hijas también han de haber estado en contacto.

–Pero una cosa es que Nishikino Maki ayudara sin querer a alguien que estaba con esa maldita mocosa, muy diferente a que ella…

Ayase no pudo terminar la frase porque el hombre golpeó la mesa con el puño. Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido solo por el encender de un mechero. La figura volvía a encender un cigarrillo.

–No le haré ningún daño a sus hijas, lo saben, pero necesito que hagan exactamente lo que indican esas carpetas. Y si alguna de sus preciosas hijas sabe algo…

– ¿Y qué pasará con mi ex mujer? No pensará…

–Naomi es una pieza clave en esto, mi querido ministro. Pero si interfiere mucho, lamento que quedarás… ¿cómo decirlo? Divorciado y viudo a la vez.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con Kira y Nishikino? También están involucrados –preguntó Ayase con molestia. El hombre dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Así es… ya los he involucrado. Recibirán su información, igual que ustedes. Ahora… pueden marcharse, Minami, Ayase.

.

.

Umi miraba el techo de la que ahora era su nueva habitación. Acababa de acostarse en esa suave y caliente cama, pero aun así, se sentía fría, porque ella sabía que no le pertenecía. Miro a su lado, sobre la misma cama, estaba el estuche viejo y destartalado. Eso era lo único que poseía, lo único que la unía a una vida que no podía recordar, eso, y todas las heridas en su cuerpo.

Suspiró. ¿Y si se marchaba? Su ropa estaba en la canasta del primer piso, y su abrigo colgaba de la puerta. Podía tomarlos, ponérselos y salir de la casa sin hacer ruido. No entendía porque esa mujer la estaba ayudando.

Pensó en Kotori. Esa chica era muy bonita y alegre. Se había preocupado en arreglar el uniforme para que a ella le quedara bien, incluso ajusto un poco la blusa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande porque ella tenía menos pecho que esa chica. Además, le regaló unas pantuflas de en forma de foca, y le dijo que podía tomar otro pijama para que tuviera dos.

Sonrió. Esas dos mujeres se habían preocupado mucho por ella, al igual que Nozomi. Pensar en Nozomi la hizo sentir nerviosa. Porque cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía ese calor en el pecho y en sus mejillas.

Tres leves golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

–Disculpa Umi, ¿estás dormida?

Umi negó y se sentó en la cama. La mujer entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, encendiendo la luz. Notó el maniquí a un lado de la cama, que tenía puesto el uniforme de Otonokizaka y sonrió. Miró a Umi que había entrelazado sus manos sobre su regazo.

–Imaginé que no podías dormir, ¿verdad? –Umi asintió–. ¿Por qué?

–Es que… –comenzó a decir con dificultad–…todo esto que usted… esta…

–Umi, Umi, Umi. En verdad, no debes sentirte mal por lo que estoy haciendo por ti. No hay nada que debas temer ni dudar. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque imaginé lo mucho que debes haber sufrido, y puse a Kotori en tu lugar. No quisiera que mi hija viviera eso, como tampoco quiero que lo sigas viviendo tú.

–Pero…

–Umi, dame una oportunidad, por favor. Confía en mí, por favor.

Umi miró los ojos color miel que la miraban. Asintió despacio y dibujó una leve sonrisa en su boca. La mujer le acarició la mejilla y le besó la frente. Ese pequeño acto hizo que algo se removiera en el corazón de Umi, un sentimiento.

–Mañana te llevaré al colegio, para que veas a Nozomi. Luego, iremos a comprarte ropa y veremos a un amigo mío. Está bien.

Umi asintió. La mujer sonrió y la ayudó a acostarse en su cama. Colocó la frazada hasta arriba para arroparla y volvió a besarle la frente.

–Descansa Umi-chan. Te lo mereces.

La mujer abrió la puerta y apagó la luz. Umi la miró hasta que ella cerró la puerta. Presionó su pecho y cerró los ojos.

–Gracias… –susurró mientras se dejaba arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza. Aquí está un nuevo capitulo en donde vemos como Kotori está feliz con la nueva inquilina de su casa, demasiado feliz diría yo. ¿Como le irá a Umi en el colegio? ¿Y quien será el hombre misterioso?

Espero les guste el capitulo y comenten. Por cierto, para los que les gusta ver los ships que se estan haciendo, aquí aparece otro, jajaja.

Un abrazo.


	12. 12- Primer día de mi nueva vida (1)

**12\. Primer día de mi nueva vida (Parte 1)**

Sus manos sudaban dentro de sus nuevos guantes, mientras las presionaba entre ellas, sosteniendo el maletín escolar, mirando fijamente la puerta frente a ella. Podía escuchar la voz de una mujer, hablando fuerte y alto, los murmullos de voces de chicas, una voz de una chica muy fuerte, y luego, nuevamente la voz de la mujer. Tragó profundamente el nudo de nervios que tenía en su garganta.

– ¿Estás nerviosa, verdad Umi-chan?

Umi miró a la mujer a su lado. La señora Minami, la directora de ese instituto, la mujer que el día anterior le prometió cuidar de ella, de velar porque ella volviera a ser feliz. Asintió despacio y bajó la mirada. Sintió las manos de esa mujer en sus hombros y segundos después, dos hermosos ojos color miel estaban mirando los suyos fijamente.

–No tienes por qué estarlo cariño. Te aseguro que te va a gustar estar aquí. Todas estas chicas son muy amables y se harán tus amigas muy rápido, lo sé.

Umi se mordió el labio y asintió. La mujer acomodó el lazo de color rojo en el cuello de la blusa blanca. Sacudió el saco color azul y cerró el último botón del mismo. Le tocó la mejilla y le sonrió.

–Luces tan hermosa Umi. Sabía que ese uniforme iba a quedarte muy bien.

Umi sonrió y asintió. La mujer se volvió a colocar a su lado y le acarició el largo cabello negro azulado. Suspiraron las dos y la mujer tocó la puerta. Las voces en el interior se detuvieron y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer, de unos cincuenta años, de cabello corto color castaño y gafas redondas. Miró a la directora y sonrió.

–Buenos días Ayane-san. Buen trabajo.

–Buenos días señora directora. Muchas gracias. ¿Es ella la nueva estudiante que me comentaste ayer antes de irte?

–Así es Ayane. Ella es Umi.

Umi hizo una reverencia con una tímida sonrisa. La mujer sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a las dos personas. Despacio avanzaron al interior del salón. Umi miró de forma leve el rostro de todas esas chicas de su edad, mirándola fijamente. Una de ellas, de cabello castaño y ojos azules se puso de pie.

–Todas, levántense –dijo con voz firme. Todas las estudiantes se levantaron–. Saluden a la directora.

–Buenos días señora directora.

–Buenos días chicas.

Todas las estudiantes se sentaron, y rápidamente dirigieron la mirada hacia Umi que se mantenía un poco detrás de la mujer.

–Qué linda.

– ¿Una estudiante transferida en este momento?

– ¿No es la chica de ayer?

La directora sonrió y se aclaró la garganta para que todas guardaran silencio. La profesora regresó a su escritorio y se sentó para tomar nota.

–El día de hoy –comenzó a decir la directora sin borrar su sonrisa– tendrán una nueva compañera. Espero que todas sean buenas con ella y la ayuden en lo que requiera –miró a Umi y amplió su sonrisa–. Umi-chan, preséntate.

Umi suspiró y asintió. Se giró y tomó el trozo de tiza en la base de la pizarra y escribió en la misma su nombre. La mujer sonrió al ver lo que ponía, algo que le había pedido mientras venían en el auto. La joven terminó de escribir y se giró. Hizo una reverencia y suspiró.

–Soy… soy Minami Umi, un… un placer –dijo con algo de esfuerzo.

Comenzó un murmullo entre las chicas, todas sorprendidas. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y miró a la mujer que sonreía.

–Minami-san será su compañera a partir de hoy. Tiene unas dificultades para hablar, así que les pido que tengan consideración con ella y respeten eso. Kousaka-san –y miró hacia la fila de asientos, cerca de la ventana.

Umi no había reparado hasta ese momento en esa chica de ojos azules que la estaba mirando intensamente. Era la chica que había tocado el día anterior con ella. La guitarrista. Se notaba entre sorprendida y alegre. Al escuchar su nombre centró su atención en la mujer.

–Voy a pedirte que por favor, ayudes a Minami-san en cuanto a la materia de clase y le muestres luego el colegio. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

–Eh… claro que sí, señora directora.

La mujer se volvió a colocar frente a Umi y le sonrió. Todo había quedado en silencio.

–A la hora del almuerzo, quiero que vayas a mi oficina. Por lo pronto, disfruta, y diviértete.

Umi asintió. La mujer le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que Umi, al igual que las demás estudiantes se sonrojaran. Algunas incluso suspiraron. Se despidió de la profesora y salió del salón cerrando tras ella. La profesora se levantó y se acercó a Umi.

–Bien Minami-san. Ya que la propia directora te puso una estudiante guía, por qué no te sientas en ese asiento vacío al lado de ella.

Umi suspiró y avanzó despacio hasta su lugar, en la segunda fila. Honoka sonrió apenas ella llegó y se sentó. Mientras la profesora se disponía a continuar, la peli jengibre se le acercó un poco.

–Hola Minami-san. Bienvenida a la escuela.

Umi la miró y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al ver el rostro lleno de energía y alegre de la chica que la miraba.

.

.

Lanzó un suspiró cansado. Era como el cuarto que lanzaba desde que había llegado a la cafetería de la escuela, en el octavo piso del edificio de UTX. Su mirada se encontraba perdida y su mente divagaba lejos de ahí.

– ¿Kotori-chan? –la llamó Maki en un susurro.

No hubo respuesta. La pelirroja miró a las demás chicas con algo de confusión, mismo gesto que ellas tenían en su rostro. Eli se acercó un poco más a la joven.

–Kotori, mi amor…

Nada. Despacio acercó su dedo a la mejilla de la chica y ella reaccionó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Miró a la rubia y sonrió.

– ¿Estas bien mi amor? –preguntó algo asustada.

–Ah… eh, sí, estoy bien Eli-chan.

– ¿Segura? No has probado nada de lo que pediste. Ya debe estar frío tu café.

– ¿Pedí? ¿Qué pedí? –y miró hacia la mesa donde había una cheescake y una taza de café con leche. Las demás chicas se miraron.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien Kotori? Pareciera que tu cabeza hueca hoy está más hueca que de costumbre.

–Tsubasa –dijo Eli en tono molesto. La otra chica solo levantó los hombros.

–De… de verdad chicas, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en algo.

– ¿En qué mi amor?

Kotori se mordió el labio y negó rápidamente. Tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer un trozo de cheescake con una enorme sonrisa. Todas la miraban fijamente.

–Kotori…

–Está delicioso. Adoro este sabor tanto.

Eli suspiró y desistió de preguntar. Regresó a su desayuno en silencio, mirando como la expresión de Kotori se mantenía con esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba. Nico suspiró y miró a Maki que bebía despacio de su taza.

–Y dinos Maki. ¿Qué dijo tu madre cuando te vio llegar ayer así con el labio roto? –Maki enarcó la ceja.

–Me preguntó que me había pasado, solamente. Le dije la verdad, que me había caído y me había golpeado. Ella curó mi herida.

–Tienes suerte –dijo Tsubasa mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en una rebanada de pan–. Si hubiera sido mi madre, lo primero que me hubiera preguntado es ¿qué perra te golpeó?

Tsubasa y Nico soltaron una risa estruendosa, pero solo ellas. Eli seguía mirando a Kotori que seguía comiendo en silencio, pero nuevamente con esa expresión ausente. Maki suspiró y negó despacio, regresando su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo. Al ver que ninguna de las otras reía la broma, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? –preguntó Nico algo molesta–. Desde que llegamos aquí han estado como perdidas.

–Nico-chan tiene razón. La pajarita está en las nubes, la cabeza de tomate en sus libros y tu Eli, como idiota en silencio.

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta? Y deja de ponerme apodos Tsubasa.

–Perdón pequeña tsundere.

Maki cerró con fuerza el libro, pero antes de decir nada, el brazo de Eli ya se había colocado frente a ella. La rubia miraba a Tsubasa fijamente.

–No hay nada que celebrar Tsubasa. Es un día común y corriente. ¿O me vas a decir que estás muy contenta con el resultado de ayer?

–Obvio que no –y bebió un sorbo de su jugo de frutas–. Nosotras debimos haber ganado y destruido a esas idiotas de Otonokizaka. Sabes qué es lo que más detesto… la estúpida sonrisa en la cara de Kousaka-san cuando les dieron el reconocimiento.

–Eso fue un robo descarado. Nos robaron en frente de tantas personas –dijo Nico y arrugó el vaso de cartón donde antes había una bebida–. ¿Cómo va a ser esa ladrona pordiosera estudiante de Otonokizaka?

–Yo no esperaba eso de tu madre Kotori. Recurrir a algo tan bajo.

–Oye… –dijo Eli elevando el tono de voz–. A la madre de Kotori la respetas Tsubasa.

–Kotori, demonios, por lo menos di algo. Enójate aunque sea –dijo Nico con más molestia.

No hubo respuesta. Maki cerró su libro y miró a Kotori, al igual que las demás. Estaba nuevamente pensando, ajena a la conversación. Se acercó a ella y le sacudió del brazo.

–Kotori, despierta.

–Eh… ¿qué pasa?

–Kotori –dijo Eli con voz tímida–. ¿De verdad estás bien?

–Eh… chicas, debo… debo hacer una llamada. Necesito… hablar con mamá. Si me disculpan.

Se levantó y se marchó tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tsubasa y Nico lanzaron un suspiro de frustración mientras Maki miraba de reojo a Eli que tenía la miraba perdida por donde Kotori se había marchado.

"Ayase Eli, por favor reportarse en la dirección. Ayase Eli, por favor reportarse en la dirección. Gracias.

– ¿Ahora qué hiciste Eli? –preguntó Nico algo sorprendida. Eli negó y se puso de pie.

–Ni idea.

–Pues apresúrate. A la directora no le gusta esperar –dijo Maki con una leve sonrisa–. Yo le diré a Kotori cuando regrese.

Eli asintió y se alejó de ellas con rapidez. No sabía que quería hablar la directora con ella, pero debía ser algo relacionado con la empresa de norte américa y el señor Tucker.

.

.

La campana que marcaba el receso largo de la mañana había sonado cinco minutos atrás y desde ese momento, Umi había sido agobiada por sus nuevas compañeras de clase que trataban de averiguar cosas de ella.

– ¿Eres familia de la directora?

– ¿De dónde vienes?

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el violín?

– ¿Cómo haces para tener un cabello tan lindo?

– ¿Quieres unirte al club de arte?

– ¿Tienes novio?

Umi solo movía la cabeza con un "si" y un "no" a las preguntas que podía contestar, pero las otras simplemente las ignoraba. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y trataba de sonreír pero no se dibujaba más que una tonta mueca en su cara. Honoka esperaba en silencio, pero al parecer no pensaban dejarla de agobiar ni un segundo. Se sonó la garganta y se metió entre todas.

–Chicas, chicas, chicas… la directora me dio cosas que hacer con Minami-san, así que me la pienso llevar el resto del receso.

Sin decir nada le tomó la mano a Umi y la arrastró rápidamente fuera del salón a pesar de las protestas y fuertes quejas de sus compañeras. La llevó hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras y se detuvieron cerca de una ventana. Honoka la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

–Minami-san…

–U… Umi… –dijo ella en voz muy baja. Honoka enarcó una ceja pero al segundo siguiente sonrió.

– ¿Quieres que te llame Umi-chan? –la chica asintió–. Bien, entonces tu dime Honoka. Un placer Umi-chan. Gracias por lo de ayer. Ganamos gracias a ti.

–Eh… no…

–Supongo que… –dijo mirando hacia el final del pasillo–…quieres ver el colegio, ¿verdad?

–Eh… No… ¿Nozomi? –preguntó tímidamente mientras frotaba sus manos de forma nerviosa. Honoka dibujó una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano. Umi dudó unos segundos y luego la tomó lentamente.

–Si no me equivoco… Nozomi debería estar en su salón de clase –y llegó frente a una puerta abierta.

Había varias estudiantes dentro del salón, otras en el pasillo, y todas las miraban fijamente. Honoka introdujo la cabeza en la habitación y luego regresó la mirada a Umi. Le hizo un gesto con su cabeza y le guiñó el ojo.

Umi introdujo despacio su cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. En la tercera fila, en el último asiento, estaba ella, la chica que le había cambiado su mundo. Estaba concentrada mirando las cartas sobre su mesa, con una expresión algo seria. Estaba ajena a todo.

–Tojou-san, creo que hay alguien que te busca –le dijo una chica de coletas. Nozomi la miró y luego miró a la puerta.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron por completo y su boca comenzó a balbucear mas no salía ni una palabra. Movió su mano despacio y notó que la persona en la puerta también la movió. Se puso de pie de un salto, lanzando todas las cartas al suelo, pero no le importó.

–Umi-chan –y corrió hacia ella. Un segundo después la estrechaba en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Umi, completamente sonrojada le devolvió el abrazo rodeando su espalda y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

–Nozo… Nozomi…

–Umi-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te habías marchado, o que te habían atrapado esos hombres cuando me fui. ¿Dónde estabas? Fui a buscarte durante la noche, y en la mañana antes de venir aquí. Estaba preocupada.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Umi desvió la mirada algo triste y trató de decir algo, pero cuando abrió la boca, regresando su mirada a Nozomi, notó que ella tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Se asustó un poco.

–Nozomi… qué…

–Tranquila Umi-chan. Estoy feliz que estés aquí, es todo.

La volvió a abrazar. Muchas de las chicas que estaban ahí murmuraban entre ellas. Honoka se acercó a las dos y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza en señal de saludo militar y se aclaró la garganta.

–Eh… Nozomi-chan, la señorita Umi-chan es oficialmente mi compañera de clase, y por orden de la directora soy su guía y su ayudante.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír. Honoka asintió y se mordió la lengua y comenzó a reír con ellas. Nozomi miró a Umi y vez más, logrando un leve sonrojo en ella y le tomó las manos. Notó que llevaba guantes a pesar de no estar haciendo frío. Suspiró.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste ese uniforme, Umi-chan?

–Eh… la…

–Yo se lo di, Tojou-san.

La directora caminaba hacia ellas y sonreía ampliamente. Nozomi soltó las manos de Umi e hizo una reverencia a la recién llegada. La mujer sonrió mirando a Umi y luego a las otras dos.

– ¿Cómo ha estado tu día hasta ahora Umi-chan?

–Bien…

La mujer asintió y miró a Nozomi fijamente. Colocó un sobre frente a la chica y lanzó un suspiro antes de hablar.

–Tojou-san, necesitamos hablar. Acaba de llegar esto, de los organizadores del torneo nacional. Como representantes de Tokyo, necesitamos discutir los asuntos expuestos en este documento.

– ¿Solo yo señora directora?

–Por el momento. Luego puedes decírselo al resto de tus compañeras.

Nozomi asintió y miró a Honoka que la miraba confundida.

.

.

Eli esperaba paciente sentada frente al gran escritorio de la directora de UTX. La mujer había salido un momento a buscar algo y aún no regresaba. Suspiró y sacó su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Kotori. Aún estaba preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su novia durante el desayuno. Justo cuando iba a presionar el botón de enviar, la mujer regresó a la oficina con cara de mucha molestia.

–Perdón por hacerte esperar Ayase.

Eli no dijo nada. No le gustaba ese tono de voz. La mujer regresó a su gran silla de cuero color rojo y se sentó. Miró a la rubia frente a ella y colocó un documento en el escritorio. Con un gesto de su mano, la instó a tomarlo.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Eso Ayase, es un comunicado de la organización del torneo nacional de música. Al parecer, ayer, luego del espectáculo montado por los jueces al declarar un empate, decidieron reunirse y definir lo que ambas escuelas tendrán que hacer.

– ¿Ambas? ¿Quiere decir… Otonokizaka y UTX?

–Obvio Ayase, obvio. La nota es muy clara… no pueden haber dos representantes por Tokyo. O una de las dos bandas se retira, o ambas se fusionan para participar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Fusionar?

–Exacto. Y la verdad Ayase, no me hace ninguna gracia.

La mujer entrelazó las manos frente a ella, y fijo su mirada en Eli que aún leía la carta. La chica terminó de hacerlo y volvió a colocar la hoja en el escritorio. Se mordió el labio y miró a la mujer.

– ¿Y usted que piensa, señora directora?

– ¿Qué que pienso Ayase? Hasta la pregunta es idiota. Sigo molesta por lo que hiciste ayer. Rechazar de esa manera la oferta del señor Tucker. ¿Sabes lo mucho que otras bandas quisieran una oportunidad como la de ustedes?

–Yo le expliqué mis razones, señora directora. Incluso mi padre me ayudo a hablar con él.

–Sí, lo sé. Pensé que había venido a verte y ayudarme a convencerte, pero todo lo contrario. Vino a protegerte y a traicionarme.

–Señora…

–Bueno… y con respecto al concurso –dijo y suspiró más molesta aún–. El que tengan que hacer algo con esas niñas de Otonokizaka no es de mi agrado. Pero tampoco aceptaré que ustedes se retiren de la competencia, siendo superiores a ellas. Así que no me queda más que aceptar la condición de la organización.

–Pero…

–No Ayase. No voy a escuchar ni tus razones ni tus cosas. Tendrán que trabajar con ellas, les guste o no. Apenas la directora de ese colegio me confirme lo que ellas van a hacer, les avisaré. Ahora… retírate.

Eli tomó la nota y salió de la oficina. ¿Trabajar con Otonokizaka? ¿Sería posible?

.

.

–Y esa es la situación Tojou-san.

–Entonces… ¿tendremos que trabajar con las chicas de UTX? ¿Con Sweet Devil Girls?

–Preferiría que no usaras ese nombre. Lo detesto –dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa que hizo reír a Nozomi.

–Bueno, tendremos que trabajar con… ellas.

–Pues… esa fue la condición de la organización. A menos que, claro está, no quieran hacerlo. En ese caso, yo no me opondré a esa decisión. Para mí, ustedes fueron las mejores del festival.

– ¿Puedo hablarlo con mis amigas antes de darle una respuesta directora?

–Claro que sí Tojou-san. Claro que sí. Y cuando la tengas, solo me dices.

Nozomi asintió y entrelazó las manos desviando la mirada. Quería preguntar otra cosa, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. La mujer sonrió y golpeó levemente la mesa con sus nudillos para llamar la atención de la chica.

–Sé qué quieres saber cómo es que la señorita Umi-chan está aquí, y vestida con el uniforme.

–Eh… bueno, no le voy a negar que me interesa. Ella… bueno ella…

–Nozomi –dijo la mujer y se acercó a la joven–. Yo voy a cuidar de Umi a partir de ahora. Ella tendrá una casa, comida, y todo lo que necesite. Y también se quedará a estudiar aquí, y será miembro de su club si ustedes la aceptan. Tú eres su única amiga, así que…

– ¿Y puedo saber por qué lo hace, señora directora?

–Claro. Lo hago, porque muchos años atrás, alguien lo hizo por mí.

– ¿Por usted?

–Sí Tojou-san. Alguien me brindó una ayuda similar, cuando más lo necesitaba.

* * *

Bueno, Umi parece estar contenta de estar en Otonokizaka, ya que está con Nozomi. De paso, ¿que sentirá Nozomi por ella? ¿Quién ayudó a la mamá de Kotori en el pasado? ¿En que estaba pensando la pajarita? Ahora, que decisión tomaran las chicas. ¿podran trabajar con las demás?

Espero que les guste el capitulo y lo comenten, que saben que me gusta leer los comentarios. Por cierto, los que leyeron Hacked, sepan que si la voy a seguir, trataré de poner un cap esta semana, junto a las otras dos historias. Un abrazo.


	13. 13- Primer día de mi nueva vida (2)

**13\. Primer día de mi nueva vida (Parte 2)**

– ¡Dime que es una broma!

Tsubasa miraba fijamente a Eli, quien minutos antes les había comentado la charla que tuvo con la directora. Kotori tenía la nota que les había enviado la organización del evento en donde se detallaba que solo una banda podía representar a Tokio, y daba las dos soluciones para lo mismo. Eli lanzó un suspiro abrumado y negó despacio.

–No es ninguna broma Tsubasa. Ya leíste la nota.

–Pero… nosotras… –pateó el suelo con frustración–. Demonios…

–Eli-chan, entonces tenemos que definir si nos retiramos o trabajamos con las chicas de Otonokizaka.

–Así es mi amor –dijo mirando a Kotori que le pasaba la hoja a Maki–. Pero la directora no va a permitir que nos retiremos, por lo que solo queda…

–Hacer que las idiotas de Otonokizaka se retiren –y se puso de pie.

Todas miraron a Tsubasa. Su tono de voz había sonado algo desquiciado, y tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

–Eh… ¿qué dijiste Tsu? –preguntó Nico secamente.

–Que tenemos que lograr que Otonokizaka se retire. Si ellas lo hacen, solo seremos nosotras las representantes por Tokio. Es un gran plan.

–No estoy de acuerdo.

Todas miraron a Maki que colocaba la hoja sobre la mesa, al lado de su comida. La pelirroja había tomado su mechón de cabello y lo enredaba en su dedo.

– ¿Perdón?

–Que no estoy de acuerdo. Otonokizaka ganó al igual que nosotros. Ellas también tienen el derecho de participar y representar a Tokio en el evento.

–Pienso igual que Maki –dijo Eli, recuperando la nota–. No sería justo para ellas.

–Pero ellas hicieron trampa. Hicieron trampa usando a una ladrona que ni siquiera es estudiante de…

–Ella es estudiante.

Todas miraron a Kotori que había hablado de forma atropellada. Sonrojó al notar las miradas de sus amigas, en especial la inquisitiva mirada de Eli.

– ¿A qué te refieres mi amor?

–Eh… que esa chica… la violinista… si es estudiante de Otonokizaka.

–Kotori… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó Nico seriamente–. Tú misma viste que es una pobretona de la calle, una ladrona. Tu madre mintió para hacer que ella…

–Mi mamá no mintió.

Nico miró a Eli que se acercó un poco más a Kotori. La chica desvió la mirada algo incómoda. Tsubasa había regresado a la mesa y miraba fijamente a Kotori.

–Kotori… ¿conoces a la chica del violín?

Kotori se mordió el labio. Su silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo para las demás. Maki suspiró y bebió de su jugo fuertemente.

– ¿Y qué si la conoce? Ya quedó claro que Otonokizaka no hizo trampa. Nozomi y las demás chicas hicieron una presentación increíble. Debemos aceptarlo.

–Claro –dijo Nico, elevando el tono de voz–. Ya entendí porque no te molesta que tengamos que trabajar junto a esas idiotas. Así vas a poder estar con tu vaca sagrada.

–Oye enana, deja de decirle así a Nozomi –se puso de pie– Ella no merece que…

–No merece… –se levantó encarando a la pelirroja– Cabeza de tomate, son unas estúpidas de un colegio de cuarta.

–Nico, Maki, bajen la voz. Están llamando demasiado la atención –gritó con fuerza Eli.

Nico y Maki miraron alrededor. Las demás estudiantes dentro del comedor del instituto estaban mirándolas fijamente. Ambas se sentaron y desviaron la mirada. Eli –quien también se había puesto de pie– se dejó caer en su silla y regresó la mirada a Kotori. Tsubasa suspiró.

–Sigo pensando que lo mejor es lograr hacer que esas idiotas de Otonokizaka salgan de esto. Sweet Devil Girls no debe rebajarse a tocar con esas principiantes.

–Creo que lo más justo… sería una votación.

–Maki tiene razón –agregó Eli mirando a las dos frente a ella–. ¿Los que estén en desacuerdo con participar con ellas? –Nico y Tsubasa levantaron la mano–. ¿Los que están a favor?

Eli y Maki levantaron su mano. Las cuatro miraron lentamente a Kotori que parecía nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Maki le golpeó la pierna por debajo de la mesa, llamando su atención.

–Eh…

–Kotori, de verdad, ¿qué te pasa?

–Eh… no, nada. ¿En qué estamos? –y sonrió ampliamente. Eli enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Estás a favor o en contra de tocar con Otonokizaka?

–Eh… a favor. Me parece que será una bonita experiencia.

Tsubasa lanzó una palabrota y se recostó en la silla. Nico soltó un suspiro frustrado y se recostó en la mesa. Maki sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a beber de su bebida mientras Eli seguía mirando a Kotori que le sonreía ampliamente.

.

.

Nozomi terminaba de contarle a las demás miembros del club de música lo que la directora, horas antes le había comentado. Estaban tomando un pequeño refrigerio luego de las clases en el salón del club. El rostro de las otras tres chicas era de sorpresa y algo de frustración. Rin dejó caer la galleta que tenía en su mano y se acostó en el piso.

–Rin no quiere trabajar con esas brujas nya.

–Rin-chan –dijo Hanayo mirándola. Honoka tiró su galleta en el plato.

–Rin tiene razón. Después de esforzarnos tanto, tener que trabajar con esas chicas… prefiero no imaginármelo.

–Honoka, Rin… sé que nos toma por sorpresa, pero la directora confía en que haremos lo correcto.

– ¿Podemos elegir si queremos participar? –preguntó Hanayo en un susurro. Nozomi asintió con una sonrisa–. ¿Deberíamos?

–Yo digo que sí. Será una experiencia agradable. Además… no todas las chicas de UTX son tan malas.

– ¿Ah no? –Dijo Rin, sentándose de golpe–. ¿Y Yazawa-san y Kira-san?

–Esas son dos excepciones –rio Nozomi. Rin infló las mejillas.

–A mí Ayase-san me da algo de miedo. Es muy seria y su rostro siempre parece molesto –Hanayo entrelazó sus manos, nerviosa.

–Y esa Nishikino, con ese aire de diva nya.

Nozomi comenzó a reír. Todas la miraron fijamente pero ella solo sacó su baraja de cartas y las colocó frente a ella.

–Chicas, las cartas me dicen –y comenzó a girar unas cuantas– que nuestro camino tarde o temprano se iba a cruzar con ellas.

–Nozomi…

Nozomi no le respondió a Hanayo, solo le sonrió. Honoka suspiró y volvió a comer de sus galletas.

– ¿Y si aceptamos Nozomi, cómo trabajaremos con ellas?

–Bueno Honoka, esa es una pregunta interesante. Supongo que tendremos que reunirnos fuera de las escuelas. Tal vez en algunas casas. La mansión de Maki-chan es enorme, creo que ahí podríamos ensayar.

– ¿La mansión de Maki-chan? –dijeron las tres con rostro de confusión. Nozomi volvió a sonreír y asintió despacio.

–No se sorprendan –dijo mientras recogía sus cartas–. Soy amiga de Nishikino-san. Ella es… muy diferente a como pensábamos. No hay que creerse todo lo que dicen de ella. De hecho… creo que ella quisiera tener más amigas así como ustedes.

– ¿De verdad, nya?

–De verdad.

–Y hablando de amigas… –dijo Hanayo, mirando hacia la puerta–. ¿Es verdad que la chica que tocó el violín con nosotras ayer vino a la escuela? Lo escuchamos Rin y yo de una compañera, pero no la hemos visto en todo el día.

–Sí es verdad Hanayo. Es mi compañera de clase. Se llama Umi, Minami Umi.

– ¿Minami? ¿Es familia de la directora?

Hanayo y Rin miraron a Honoka y luego a Nozomi. Esta última sonreía ligeramente.

–Chicas… La directora Minami está ayudando a Umi-chan –dijo bajando el tono de voz–. Umi… bueno, ella no creo que tenga familia, o por lo menos no lo sé. Ella, las veces que he estado con ella…

–No tienes que explicarte Nozomi –Hanayo tomó la mano de Nozomi. Ella la miró con algo de sorpresa y sonrojo en su rostro–. Y me alegra que alguien se preocupe por esa chica.

– ¿Y dónde está nya?

–Eh… bueno. A la hora del almuerzo se marchó a la oficina de la dirección y no regresó para la clase de la tarde. Creo que se fue con la directora.

–Bueno, ya mañana la conoceremos Rin-chan. Ahora, lo que debemos hacer es pensar cómo trabajar con UTX, ¿verdad Nozomi?

Nozomi asintió y miró las cartas. Había una que no le daba buena espina, pero no había querido comentárselo a sus amigas, no hasta estar segura que no era un mal augurio.

.

.

Umi suspiró mientras miraba la gran y vacía recepción del hospital. Estaba sentada en las sillas de espera, acompañada únicamente de la señora Minami. En la silla a su lado, estaba su maletín escolar. Ahora, a diferencia de la mañana, se encontraba lleno de libros y cuadernos que acababa de comprar. Y no solo eso, sabía que en el maletero del auto, había bolsas llenas de ropa y artículos personales para ella. Se sentía algo mal por hacer gastar a una desconocida dinero en ella, pero por más que insistía en no hacerlo, la mujer a su lado más se empeñaba en comprarle cosas.

–Ahora, apenas el doctor termine de revisarte, iremos a por unos zapatos. Debes comprar zapatillas de deportes también, aunque creo que Kotori tiene algunos que te pueden servir, ella es mala para el ejercicio, así que casi nunca los usa.

Umi asintió. De verdad se sentía incómoda, aunque sabía que por dentro se sentía muy feliz. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió una mujer de unos ochenta años. Pasó al lado de recepción y se despidió de la secretaria. La joven sonrió y miró a las dos mujeres.

–Señora Minami, ya pueden pasar. El doctor las espera.

–Gracias señorita.

Umi tomó su maletín y avanzó al lado de la mujer. Ella abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación con la joven detrás. Se sorprendió al ver un cuarto enorme, pintado completamente de blanco y con un enorme ventanal al fondo desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad de Tokyo. Umi sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia el puente y sintió algo de nostalgia.

–Minami Naomi, buenas tardes.

Umi miró al hombre que se ponía de pie, detrás de su escritorio, y se acercaba a la mujer que sonreía ampliamente y lo recibía en un abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabello rojizo, con gafas.

–Kenzo Nishikino. Gracias por recibirme así, tan de sorpresa.

–Eres una amiga de siempre, no podría hacer menos por ti –miró a Umi–. ¿Ella es la chica que quieres que revise?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa. El hombre miró a Umi y se quedó en silencio, con la boca semi abierta. Una expresión de sorpresa surcaba su rostro e incluso una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello. Umi bajó la mirada, algo incómoda.

– ¿Sucede algo Kenzo?

–Eh… –el hombre cambió su expresión y miró a la mujer–. No, nada Naomi, es que debo decir que quedé embelesado por la belleza de la señorita.

–Eh… gra… gracias –dijo Umi en un susurro. El hombre se alejó hasta una camilla y le hizo una seña a Umi para que se acercara. Umi así lo hizo y subió a la misma.

–Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que revise Naomi? A simple vista, me parece una chica muy sana y en buena condición.

–Umi-chan, por favor, deja que vea tus heridas.

Umi suspiró y asintió despacio. Abrió el primer botón de su blusa y se quitó el lazo rojo. El doctor se acercó a su garganta y miró la herida fijamente. Pasó despacio sus dedos por ella y escuchó un leve gemido.

– ¿Te duele si la toco? –Umi asintió tratando de contener una lágrima–. ¿Puedo saber quién te hizo esto?

–No… –suspiró–…no lo recuerdo.

–Kenzo, ella al parecer no recuerda nada de su infancia.

– ¿Eso es verdad jovencita? –Umi asintió.

–Solo… solo… recuerdo… desde que desperté en mitad de la calle, hace como dos años...

El hombre se mordió el labio y examinó un poco más la herida. Naomi se acercó a Umi y le tomó la mano, dándole apoyo. El doctor suspiró.

– ¿Duele cuando hablas, cierto? La herida fue profunda, tuvo que haber dañado tus cuerdas vocales.

– ¿Es de una quemadura?

–Sí. Por el tipo de cicatrización, diría que es una herida de hace unos cinco o seis años.

–Y en sus manos tiene más.

Umi se quitó los guantes de seda negra que le había dado Naomi antes de ir a la preparatoria. El médico tomó las manos de la joven sin presionarlas mucho. Su mano izquierda era una cicatriz completa, toda la piel estaba dañada y le faltaban las uñas de dos de sus dedos. La mano derecha estaba menos dañada, pero la palma tenía una herida de un corte profundo. El hombre no dijo nada y le acarició la cabeza a Umi.

– ¿Son todas las heridas, pequeña?

Umi tragó profundo. ¿Debía mostrar las demás? Si lo hacía, tal vez podrían ser sanadas y se quitaría ese dolor que todas las noches tenía al dormir. ¿Qué pensaran de ella si las ven? Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió al sentir una mano en su cabeza, que acariciaba su cabello.

–Umi-chan. ¿Tienes alguna herida más?

–Mu… muchas –dijo despacio y en un susurro. Los dos adultos se sorprendieron.

– ¿Puedo verlas?

Umi suspiró. Se levantó levemente la falda para mostrar la herida de su muslo. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al sentir la mano del médico tocando su pierna. Cuando el terminó, la miró en silencio, esperando. Umi suspiró una vez más y comenzó a desabrochar todos los botones. Sentía una enorme vergüenza, pero ya estaba decidida a mostrar sus heridas.

–Ay por los dioses –dijo Naomi cuando vio la herida que cubría el estómago de la chica. Bajaba de su pecho, y llegaba a su ombligo.

– ¿Alguna otra, señorita?

Umi se terminó de quitar la blusa y se giró. Naomi se tapó la boca y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. El doctor se agachó y tocó con sus dedos la enorme herida en la espalda. Miró a la mujer que seguía asombrada.

–Kenzo… ¿quién pudo hacerle algo así?

El hombre negó y le devolvió a Umi su blusa. Ella se la colocó, aun completamente sonrojada. No quería mirar a ninguno de los dos, no, después de ver lo que ella era, una especie de monstruo.

–Naomi, no sé qué decir… Esa herida de la espalda, no solo es una quemadura, también fue hecha con algo.

–Kenzo…

– ¿Cómo se llama ella Naomi?

–Eh… Umi. No sé su apellido y ella no lo recuerda. Colócale Minami como apellido.

El hombre anotó los datos en una hoja y comenzó a escribir en silencio. Umi miró a la mujer que no despegaba la vista del hombre. Aún se podían ver lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Lanzó un suspiro, débil para que no la escucharan y entrelazó sus manos.

–Umi-chan... ¿sientes alguna otra molestia además de esas heridas?

–Dolores… de cabeza… constantes…

El hombre volvió a acercarse a ella y le examinó la cabeza. Justo cuando presionó detrás de la misma, sintió un dolor fuerte. Luego, miró sus ojos fijamente con una luz intensa. Umi apenas podía notar el morado intenso de los ojos de ese hombre, un morado que ya había visto antes. Sintió un dolor de cabeza y un fuerte mareo.

–Umi-chan, santo cielo…

Naomi se acercó a Umi que había vomitado sobre el suelo y temblaba levemente. El doctor la empujó levemente para acostarla en la camilla.

–Kenzo…

–Naomi, esta niña no solo está mal de esas heridas. Parece que su amnesia fue provocada por un severo golpe en su cabeza. Noté una deformación en su cráneo, producto de una herida en el. Además, parece estar algo deshidratada. Este vómito así me lo indica.

– ¿Es grave?

–No. Pero pudo ser peor. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Naomi no respondió. Había mirado a Umi, que tenía los ojos cerrados y aún temblaba ligeramente. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios habían perdido color. Le acarició la frente y se la beso. Umi la miró.

–Kenzo, ¿puedes ayudarla con sus heridas?

–Esas heridas, aún son tratables. No podrán sanar del todo, pero pueden ser tratadas. Tengo un amigo, un colega, que es experto en cirugía y todo lo relacionado con la piel. Hablaré con él, podrá darles un diagnostico mejor. Para lo demás, le daré unos medicamentos que la ayudaran mucho.

El hombre se volvió a sentar tras su escritorio y terminó de anotar cosas. Umi intentó sentarse, sintiendo un nuevo mareo. Naomi la sostuvo de los hombros. La chica miró el desastre que había ocasionado y se mordió el labio.

–Aquí tienes Naomi. Te recomendaría que dejaras a la chica aquí, para suministrarle suero y vitaminas y hacerle un chequeo más detallado, así como un radiografía en la cabeza, pero supongo que…

–Prefiero que descanse en casa. Además, ya te dije que yo me voy a hacer cargo de ella a partir de ahora. No te preocupes, si necesita atención, la traeré de inmediato.

El doctor asintió y miró a Umi, que desvió la mirada, entre atemorizada y avergonzada. Suspiró y regresó su mirada a la mujer.

–Está bien Naomi. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, o en llamar a Sakura.

Le ofreció las manos a Umi para ayudarla a bajar de la cama. Tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza, ya que trastabillo. La miró fijamente pero Umi esquivó su mirada. El ver esos ojos la hacían sentir un escalofrío. El hombre las acompañó a la puerta.

–Doctor… disculpe… lo de…

–Tranquila Umi-chan. No te preocupes por eso. Toma tus medicamentos y come bien. Descansa tranquila.

Umi asintió y se alejó de los dos adultos. Se sentó en las sillas, cerca del elevador. Naomi miró al hombre y suspiró.

–Kenzo, ¿cómo alguien pudo…?

–Esas heridas, en especial la de la espalda y su cabeza, fueron heridas muy fuertes. Quien quiera que se las hizo, quería castigarla duramente.

–Kenzo, te voy a pedir que lo mantengas en secreto, por favor, en especial de Maki. Creo que ellas se han tratado, y sé que se volverán a encontrar, por lo que te pido, por favor…

–Tranquila Naomi. No le comentaré nada a mi pequeña. Y recuerda, si necesitas algo, solamente llámame. En el momento que consiga hablar con mi amigo, te lo haré saber.

Naomi asintió y se despidió del hombre. Él suspiró, mirando como la dama se alejaba y ayudaba a la joven a levantarse y a llegar al elevador. Apenas las puertas del mismo se cerraron, miró a su secretaria.

–Midori, no voy a recibir ni llamadas ni pacientes por los próximos minutos.

–Sí señor.

–Gracias Midori.

El hombre cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio. Lanzó un suspiro frustrado y comenzó a acariciar su barbilla. No era posible, no podía ser ella. Tenía que haber un error. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y miró hacia el teléfono. Lo tomó y marcó un número lentamente. Esperó en línea unos segundos.

– ¿Aló? –dijo una dulce voz femenina.

–Mi amor, hola.

–Kenzo, ¿qué sucede? Es raro que llames a mi oficina. ¿Vas a invitarme a almorzar? Es algo tarde, ¿No crees?

–Sakura, amor… quiero preguntarte algo, pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

– ¿Qué sucede cariño? –dijo la mujer en tono asustado.

–Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas a la pequeña que trajo Ayase al hospital, como hace seis años? ¿La niña de cabello azulado?

–Kenzo… esa niña murió ese día, en mis manos. Claro que la voy a recordar siempre. Tenía su cuerpo destruido por muchas quemaduras. Jamás supe quién era, como se llamaba.

–Sakura… creo que ella aún está con vida.

* * *

Hola, aquí un capitulo más de esta historia. ¿Qué le hicieron a Umi? ¿Quién o quienes se lo hicieron? ¿Están los padres de Maki involucrados? Espero les guste y lo comenten. Un abrazo.


	14. 14- Primera visita a UTX (1)

**14\. Primera visita a UTX (Parte 1)**

Nozomi suspiró y miró hacia la entrada de UTX. Era la primera vez para todas que pisarían ese enorme edificio. Se sentía entre emocionada y nerviosa. Miró a su izquierda, en donde estaban Rin y Hanayo. El rostro de Rin tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras que el de Hanayo era de temor absoluto. Giró su cabeza al otro lado. Honoka tenía una expresión de sorpresa con la boca abierta y Umi miraba el edificio algo emocionada, o eso pensaba Nozomi, ya que no tenía una expresión clara en su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban.

–Ahora empiezo a pensar que no es una buena idea –dijo Hanayo en un tono muy bajo y tembloroso, mirando cómo estudiantes de UTX pasaban a su lado y las miraban con desprecio.

–Kayo-chin…

–Yo creo que sigue siendo una genial idea Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan.

Nozomi les sonrió ampliamente a las cuatro. Umi fue la única que le sonrió de vuelta, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Umi se había unido al club de música del instituto Otonokizaka. Había sido recibida con mucho cariño no solo de parte de Nozomi, sino de las demás chicas del club, incluso, se había vuelto una estudiante muy popular entre sus compañeras de clase y las demás chicas de Otonokizaka, a pesar de ser reservada. Aún todas recordaban su interpretación con el violín. Le preguntaban incluso, cuando podía volver a tocar para ellas.

–Bueno… –dijo Honoka lanzando un enorme suspiro–. Ya decidimos venir… deberíamos entrar, ¿no creen?

–Será la primera vez que entre en ese edificiote nya –dijo Rin sin quitar su sonrisa. Eso hizo reír a Hanayo.

–Tienes razón Rin-chan. Para mí también será la primera vez.

–Creo que para todas Hanayo-chan.

Umi notó los uniformes de las estudiantes de UTX que entraban en el edificio, de un blanco muy brillante y hermoso diseño. Era el mismo que usaba Kotori. Sonrió al recordar a Kotori. Apenas tenía tres días de conocerla, de vivir en su casa, pero parecía que fuera mucho más tiempo. Kotori se había preocupado mucho por ella desde el primer día, le ayudaba con las tareas y le explicaba la materia que apenas estaba aprendiendo. Luego, podía pasar horas hablando y hablando de muchas cosas, y eso hacía a Umi sentirse muy bien, incluso, era como un bálsamo que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Kotori se había convertido en una agradable compañía.

–Bueno, entonces vamos –dijo Nozomi. Todas asintieron y avanzaron despacio hasta la entrada del edificio.

– ¿Nos dejaran pasar nya?

–Supongo que sí –dijo Honoka, mirando a través del vidrio como las estudiantes entraban por las divisiones de pago. Umi se mordió el labio y señaló hacia la izquierda. Un hombre, ataviado en un uniforme azul, las estaba mirando fijamente. Nozomi suspiró y avanzó a él.

–Buenos días señor.

–Buenos días señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

–Eh… venimos a… venimos a un ensayo con el grupo de música de aquí. Tenemos el permiso de la directora.

Hanayo sacó de su mochila una hoja con el membrete de UTX y la firma de la directora. El hombre leyó despacio la nota y miró a las chicas. Asintió y presionó un botón. Uno de los portones de seguridad se abrió por completo.

–Entren y suben al segundo piso por el elevador. Ahí pueden hablar con la recepcionista.

–Muchas gracias –dijeron todas e hicieron una reverencia. Segundos después, ya estaban frente a las puertas del elevador.

– ¡Guau! Tienen muchos elevadores nya –mirando al pasillo. Las demás asintieron con sorpresa.

–Bien, esperemos a que abra y entonces… –pero Nozomi no pudo terminar de hablar porque las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron frente a sus ojos dos chicas, una rubia y una peligris.

– ¿Umi-chan?

Kotori había hablado sorprendida al ver a Umi detrás de Nozomi. Todas miraron a la peli azul que sonrió ampliamente y saludó con su mano.

– ¿Se conocen? –preguntó Rin confundida. Hanayo suspiró y miró a su amiga.

–Claro que se conocen Rin-chan. Recuerda que… –dijo en un susurro.

–Cierto nya –dijo Rin y bajó la mirada, mirando levemente a la peligris. Kotori sonrió al igual que Umi. Eli miró a su compañera sin entender a lo que se referían y luego regresó la mirada a las demás chicas frente a ella.

–Tojou-san… veo que llegaron temprano.

–Buenos días Ayase-san –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa, logrando un sonrojo en Eli–. Sí. Como nuestra directora nos dio permiso de faltar todo el día, decidimos venir a conocer el lugar antes de nuestra reunión.

Eli asintió y miró a las demás. Rin la miraba fijamente. Hanayo estaba algo oculta detrás de su amiga. Umi miraba a Nozomi. Honoka sonrió y movió su mano en saludo. Eli sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada.

–Vamos Kotori, debemos entregar esta nota a…

–Eli… ¿puedes ir sola? Yo, voy a recibir a nuestras invitadas.

–No es necesario Minami-san –dijo Nozomi sin borrar su sonrisa–. Nosotras…

–Descuida Tojou-san, será un placer para mí. Además, este colegio es muy grande. Se pueden perder.

–Nos está diciendo tontas, nya –dijo Rin en un susurro, pero audible sin querer.

– ¡Oye! Más respeto. Kotori no las está insultando.

Rin bajó la mirada asustada. Hanayo incluso se ocultó más detrás de Nozomi. Eli suspiró y se puso una mano en la cabeza.

–Lo siento. No debí subir el tono de voz.

Rin asintió pero no levantó la mirada. Nozomi se mordió el labio y miró a sus amigas. No parecía ir bien las cosas. Suspiró y regresó su mirada a Kotori.

–Minami-san, agradecemos entonces tu guía.

– ¿No hay problema, verdad Eli-chan? Por favor…

Eli sonrió de una manera tierna ante ese pedido y asintió. Se alejó sin decir nada más dejando a Kotori con las chicas. Umi se quedó mirando hacia el final del pasillo, por donde la rubia había desaparecido. Kotori lanzó un suspiro y llamó al elevador.

– ¿A dónde van?

–Este… el hombre de allá nos dijo que fuéramos al segundo piso –dijo Honoka mirando a Kotori que le sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Al segundo? Ah… seguro a hablar con la directora. Pero ella no ha llegado aún. Ya sé –dijo emocionada–. ¿Quieren desayunar?

–Eh… –todas se miraron con sorpresa. Hanayo se mordió el labio y habló en un tono bajo.

– ¿Podemos?

–Claro. Vengan, vamos a la cafetería.

Entraron al ascensor. Kotori toco el botón al sexto piso y se colocó al lado de Umi que parecía algo asustada. El aparato comenzó a moverse.

– ¿Umi-chan? –dijo Nozomi algo sorprendida cuando la joven se aferró con fuerza de su brazo y cerró los ojos. Las demás la miraron fijamente. Kotori incluso sintió algo de molestia. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Umi salió corriendo del elevador. Rin, Hanayo y Honoka comenzaron a reír.

– ¿Le tienes miedo a los ascensores Umi-chan? –pregunto la castaña en tono apacible. Umi comenzó a asentir con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kotori se acercó a ella.

–Me lo hubieras dicho Umi-chan. Podíamos haber subido por las escaleras.

Las mejillas de Umi se sonrojaron cuando Kotori le tomó las manos con mucho cuidado. Nozomi sonrió al verlas. Sabía que Umi estaba viviendo con la directora Minami, y sabía que de una u otra forma iba a hacer amistad con la hija de ella, aunque no pensó que fuera tanto lo que habían logrado. Lanzó un suspiro que llamó la atención de las demás, incluso haciendo que las dos chicas soltaran sus manos.

–Vaya… –dijo Honoka–. Esta cafetería es enorme… y muy bonita. ¿Me pregunto si tendrán pan fresco?

–Este lugar es uno de los mayores orgullos de UTX –dijo Kotori recobrando la compostura y caminando delante de ellas. Umi se acercó a las demás, aún con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kotori llegó al mostrador y les pasó el menú.

– ¿Todo eso sirven aquí? –preguntó Rin con los ojos como platos– Nyaaaaa…

–Esto es más de lo que he visto incluso en un restaurante– agregó Hanayo igual de sorprendida que Rin.

–Es obvio. Aquí solo está lo mejor de lo mejor. No como en su patético colegio de cuarta.

Las chicas se giraron al escuchar esa voz. Tsubasa, Nico y más atrás de ellas Maki. Las tres las miraban fijamente. Kotori iba a decir algo pero se le adelantó Nico.

– ¿Ahora haces de guía turística Kotori?

Umi se colocó al frente de Kotori, encarando a Nico que se sorprendió un poco y retrocedió dos pasos. Tsubasa soltó una risa de molestia y la miró fijamente.

–Miren quien vino también. La "supuesta estudiante de Otonokizaka". La pordiosera ladrona.

– ¡No le hables así! –dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo.

Tsubasa miró a su alrededor. Nozomi, Kotori y Maki la encaraban fijamente. Las tres se mostraban molestas, muy molestas, en especial las dos primeras. Umi se sorprendió y le tocó la espalda a Nozomi, a quien nunca había visto tan molesta.

–No… no…

–No Umi-chan –dijo Kotori muy enojada y se colocó frente a Tsubasa que se sorprendió–. Tsubasa, discúlpate con Umi.

– ¿Qué?

–Tranquila Kotori –dijo Nico, metiéndose entre las dos y empujando levemente a la peligris– No tienes por qué ponerte así.

Kotori no despegaba su mirada de color miel de los verdes ojos de Tsubasa. Maki se acercó al grupo y habló con tono fuerte y seco.

–Pero Kotori tiene razón Nico-chan. Tsubasa debería disculparse. Esas palabras fueron fuertes, y ellas son nuestras invitadas.

–Está bien, está bien. Me disculpo con la santa pordiosera –agregó en tono petulante.

Sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada más, Tsubasa se alejó seguida de Nico. Maki suspiró y miró a las chicas frente a ella. Notó que la peli jengibre seguía mirando a Tsubasa y Nico que se alejaban al extremo del comedor. Al ver a Nozomi que le sonreía, sonrojó levemente.

–Gra… gracias Nishi… Nishikino-san.

–Eh… no, no es nada Umi-san. Deberías agradecerle a Kotori.

Umi le sonrió a Kotori y ella devolvió su sonrisa.

–Gra… gracias Kotori.

–No me agradezcas nada Umi-chan. Tsubasa no debió decirte eso. Discúlpenla ustedes también. Es… una chica difícil.

Kotori volvió a sonreír. Hanayo, Rin y Honoka se miraron de manera cómplice y rieron por lo bajo. Nozomi se acercó a Maki.

–Maki-chan, buenos días.

–Eh… Hola Nozomi. Veo que… vinieron todas.

–Sí. Bueno… tenemos que trabajar juntas, entonces…

–Ahorita hablamos del trabajo –se quejó Honoka en voz alta, llamando la atención de las demás. Señaló hacia el estante de comidas–. Por ahora, ¿podemos desayunar? El pan se ve bastante delicioso.

Las risas de las demás se escucharon con fuerza en el comedor, causando que las demás personas dentro las miraran fijamente.

.

.

El doctor Nishikino miraba la hoja que tenía en su mano, concentrado en su contenido. Sobre su escritorio, una carpeta con varias hojas estaba abierta y todo lo que contenía desordenado. Pasó despacio su dedo sobre su mentón y lanzó un suspiro pesado.

–Nombre: Desconocido. Causa de la muerte: Traumatismos severos en el cuerpo y quemaduras de tercer grado. Fecha y hora de la muerte: 15 de junio, 2010 a las 19:35 horas.

Tomó otra hoja y colocó la anterior sobre las demás. Se acercó el documento un poco más al rostro. Este tenía varias imágenes, de pequeño tamaño y en blanco y negro. Volvió a suspirar y se sentó mejor en su silla.

–El patrón de la herida es similar, y en la misma zona. Además… esta herida en la espalda…

Volvió a acariciar su mentón. Buscó otra hoja dentro del montón esparcido sobre su escritorio. Tenía una fina y pulcra caligrafía, evidentemente femenina. Comenzó a leer en silencio.

 _"_ _La paciente presenta severas heridas de quemaduras de tercer grado en un sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo. La más peligrosa es la que se encuentra en su espalda. Además de la quemadura, hay una perforación en la piel, al parecer hecha con un objeto punzo cortante. Se le pregunta a la persona que la trajo al hospital por la misma pero dice desconocer la causa de la herida. Solo tomó a la paciente, cuando la encontró en un incendio._

 _Se le administran todos los cuidados y medicamentos posibles, pero su caso es delicado. Se recomienda un diagnostico reservado. Se autoriza su entrada a cuidados intensivos._

 _Firma: Nishikino Sakura. 15 de junio, 2010 19:06 horas"_

Volvió a suspirar. No tenía sentido. Su esposa había autorizado la entrada de la paciente a cuidados intensivos y minutos después moría en la sala de emergencias, en sus brazos. Iba a seguir leyendo cuando tocaron levemente a su puerta.

–Doctor… disculpe.

–Midori, ¿qué sucede? –dijo él, recogiendo las hojas y acomodándolas.

–El… el señor Ayase y el señor Kira quieren hablar con usted.

Frunció el ceño. Asintió despacio y en el segundo que la puerta se cerró, recogió todas las hojas sobre el escritorio y las metió en la carpeta. La colocó debajo de otras justo cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse. Dos hombres, uno rubio, alto y delgado, y el otro de cabello castaño, algo más bajo pero fornido entraron a la oficina. El doctor se puso de pie y fingió sonreír.

–Dimitri, Shigeru, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y debo agregar que me sorprende su visita tan…

– ¿Inoportuna? –dijo el hombre rubio, mientras estrechaba la mano del doctor.

– ¿Inapropiada? –agregó el otro, también estrechando con fuerza la mano del hombre. El doctor negó y los instó a tomar asiento.

–No, iba a decir tan inesperada. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, amigos?

Los hombres se miraron y el rubio le acercó una carpeta de color negro que sacó del maletín que llevaba. El doctor enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Y esto Dimitri?

–Eso Kenzo, es trabajo. ¿Recibiste uno hace tres días, verdad?

–Sí, lo recibí y ya estoy trabajando en eso. Pero… ¿por qué otro?

–Porque ese otro es la actualización del primero –dijo el hombre castaño, recostándose en el sofá con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

– ¿Actualización? ¿A qué te refieres Shigeru?

–Ahora lo verás con más calma, no te preocupes y me alegra el saber que ya trabajas en nuestro casito.

El doctor miró la expresión en los rostros de ambos hombres. Se giró para colocar la carpeta en el escritorio y regresó su mirada a ellos. El rubio comenzó a hablar en tono algo cansado.

– ¿Cómo está tu pequeña Maki? Hace días que no la veo. Y eso que nuestras hijas son amigas desde que nacieron.

El doctor enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso querían hablar de sus hijas? Se rascó la nuca antes de hablar en tono pausado.

–Mi pequeña está muy bien, Dimitri. Está… está estudiando arduamente.

– ¿Estudiando? Pero los exámenes ya pasaron, y los siguientes serán hasta dentro de unos meses.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero ella está estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la Todai. Ya saben que quiere ser médico como sus padres, así que se está preparando desde ya.

–Qué envidia te tengo Kenzo –dijo el otro hombre tronándose los nudillos–. Si tan solo mi demonio fuera como tu hija, como la pequeña niña de cabello de fuego, así de responsable, educada y hermosa.

–Tu hija Shigeru, es bastante hermosa también.

–Sí, es bella como su madre, e igual de bruja. ¿Cómo es que Maki es tan increíble?

–Todo eso se lo debo a Sakura. Ella es la que ha hecho de mi Maki el ángel que es hoy.

–Sí, Sakura-chan. No podía esperarse menos de ella. Recuerdas cuando tú, Minami y yo estuvimos detrás de ella y sus amigas, Naomi y Ritsuko. Que hermosos tiempos. Lástima que solo yo salí perdiendo y ese imbécil de Sonoda me ganó a Ritsuko.

El doctor no dijo nada. Miró al rubio que había sacado su móvil y escribía en él. Por la expresión en su rostro, no debía ser una buena noticia.

– ¿Sucede algo Dimitri?

–Nada Kenzo. Trabajo. Bandas menores que se quieren armar hasta los dientes, y el conflicto bélico de oriente medio. Mucho que comercializar, pero es mejor.

Soltó una carcajada fría, al igual que el otro sujeto. El doctor suspiró y miró su reloj. Los demás lo notaron.

– ¿Pareces ocupado?

–Lo siento. Es que… –miró de reojo su escritorio–. Estaba revisando un caso viejo, de una paciente que sufrió una recaída.

– ¿Será acaso una niña? –dijo el rubio enarcando una ceja. El otro sonrió ampliamente.

–No, es de una señora de ochenta años –Ambos hombres se miraron y se pusieron de pie.

–Está bien, no te quitamos más tiempo Kenzo. Pero debemos hacer una reunión, ya sabes, en mi casa –dijo el hombre corpulento–. Invitamos al imbécil de Shouta Minami y unas cuantas damas que nos acompañen.

–Eh… –el doctor asintió levemente, pero sin dar una respuesta.

–Espero que tengas algo pronto Kenzo. El jefe no quiere que esto se siga extendiendo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Solo quedan menos de año y medio.

Los hombres salieron y cerraron la puerta. El doctor esperó unos segundos de pie, mirando la puerta, hasta que escuchó a lo lejos el silencio en la sala de espera. Regresó a su escritorio y tomó la carpeta negra. La abrió despacio.

– ¿Pero qué…?

La fotografía de un comedor escolar, en donde una joven de cabello rojo y una jovencita de cabello negro azulado en el uniforme de la escuela de Otonokizaka, sentadas lado a lado cayó a sus pies. Se agachó a recogerla y maldijo por lo bajo.

–Esta es… Maki y esa niña que trajo Naomi… ¿pero cuando?

Escuchó tres leves golpes en la puerta, y unos segundos después, la cabeza de una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos purpura asomó con una sonrisa. El doctor ocultó la fotografía dentro de la carpeta y la ocultó en una de las gavetas del escritorio.

–Esos que acabo de ver pasar por la salida del hospital eran Ayase y Kira, ¿verdad?

–Eh… sí mi amor, eran ellos.

La mujer llegó al lado de su esposo y se besaron tiernamente. Él la tomó de la cintura y suspiró.

– ¿Sucede algo Kenzo? No me digas que vinieron a extorsionarte otra vez con fiestas privadas.

–Kira lo insinuó. Pero no sucede nada Sakura, nada.

–No me lo parece. Ya entiendo de dónde sacó Maki su mala forma de mentir. ¿Qué sucede Kenzo?

–De verdad mi vida, no sucede nada que un delicioso desayuno a tu lado no pueda solucionar. Vamos.

La mujer lo miró durante unos segundos y luego suspiró. Se alejó a la puerta y la abrió despacio, esperándolo recostada en ella. El hombre miró de reojo una última vez su escritorio y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Y un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Disculpen el retraso, pero por cambio de jefe en el trabajo, menos tiempo para escribir. Aún así, aquí está su capitulo nuevo.

Umi ya se está integrando a las chicas y vemos que Nozomi no parece molestarse por la cercanía de Kotori. ¿Por qué será? Además, ¿de que lado está el padre de Maki? Y la foto...

Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Un abrazo.


	15. 15- Primera visita a UTX (2)

**15\. Primera visita a UTX (Parte 2)**

.

–Eh… bueno, creo que deberíamos comenzar por presentarnos.

Nozomi sonreía, de pie, mientras miraba a todas las demás chicas en la mesa. A su lado izquierdo estaba Honoka y al derecho estaba Hanayo. Rin estaba al lado de esta última. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Eli y al frente de ella al otro lado Tsubasa. Frente a Nozomi estaba Umi que se había sentado ahí al no quedarle espacio al otro lado y a ambos lados de ella estaban Kotori y Maki. Nico estaba sentada entre Tsubasa y la pelirroja.

–Creo que no es necesario Tojou-san, ya las conocemos –dijo Kotori con una sonrisa, pero Eli la miró fijamente.

–Disculpa Kotori, pero a ella no –y señaló levemente a Umi que se mordió el labio. Kotori iba a responder pero Nozomi comenzó a hablar.

–Por eso digo que lo mejor es presentarnos. Además, no vamos a perder más de unos minutos y así fortalecemos nuestros lazos de amistad.

Escucharon un soplo de molestia, proveniente de Tsubasa que había desviado la mirada. Nozomi no le prestó importancia y sonrió.

–Soy Tojou Nozomi. Estoy en tercer año, soy la líder de la banda. No tenemos nombre aún, pero no nos importa mucho tampoco. Toco el bajo desde los cuatro años y escribo las canciones que tocamos.

Las compañeras de Nozomi comenzaron a reír al igual que Maki, lo que causo una mala mirada de parte de Nico. Nozomi se sentó y miró a Honoka. La peli jengibre se levantó de un salto.

–Eh… eh, yo soy Kousaka Honoka. Estoy en segundo año y soy guitarrista. Mi familia es dueña de una tienda de dulces y tengo una hermana menor. Será un placer trabajar con ustedes.

Otro suspiro de frustración salió de la boca de Tsubasa. Honoka se mordió el labio y la miró fijamente mientras se sentaba, un poco triste. Hanayo se levantó lentamente y entrelazó las manos sin levantar la mirada.

–Eh… yo… yo soy Koizumi Hanayo y estoy en primer año –dijo en tono apenas audible–. Toco el teclado y soy algo tímida y no destaco en nada más.

–Puedes estar tranquila Koizumi-san –dijo Kotori con una sonrisa. Maki también le sonreía. Hanayo asintió y sonrió de manera tímida.

–Hai… –Rin se puso de pie de un salto–. Yo soy Hoshizora Rin, primer año. Soy la baterista de la banda, y amiga de Kayo-chin desde la infancia nya.

Las compañeras de Rin comenzaron a reírse. Kotori y Maki también comenzaron a reír, mientras Eli solo dibujó una leve sonrisa. Tsubasa seguía ignorando lo que sucedía mientras Nico la miraba de reojo. Umi se puso de pie, algo tímida, y miró a Nozomi que le sonrió.

–Eh… yo… –suspiró y se mordió el labio. Tragó fuerte y una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro, muy leve, pero llamó la atención de Eli.

– ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó algo seria. Umi suspiró pero fue Kotori la que habló despacio.

–Eli-chan, chicas. Umi-chan no puede hablar mucho. Discúlpenla por eso –miró a Umi–. ¿Puedo terminar por ti?

Umi bajó la mirada y asintió despacio. Se sentó con una expresión triste en su rostro. Se llevó la mano al cuello, pero solo Maki lo notó.

–Ella se llama Minami Umi, está en segundo año y toca el violín de una manera fantástica –Umi sonrojó al comentario pero no levantó la mirada.

–Espera –intervino Tsubasa, recuperando la atención en la charla–. ¿Dijiste Minami, Kotori?

–Eh… sí.

– ¿Es familia tuya?

Kotori abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró casi al instante. Umi miró a Tsubasa que la miraba tan fijamente que no pestañaba. El ambiente se había puesto tenso en solo segundos. Umi suspiró y abrió la boca.

– ¿Y qué tiene si son o no familia Tsubasa?

Maki había hablado en un tono fuerte sin mirar a nadie en específico. Tenía los brazos cruzados y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

–Le pregunté a Kotori, cabeza de tomate, no a ti.

– ¡Deja de decirme así!

– ¡Ya paren ustedes dos! –Dijo Eli de forma fuerte, poniéndose de pie–. Y Maki tiene razón Tsubasa. No hay importancia en si es o no su familia –Todas se quedaron en silencio mirando a Eli. Tenía una determinación en su mirada que asustaba a todas. Tsubasa iba a replicar pero fue Eli la que continuó hablando–. Sigamos con lo que se supone vinimos a hacer.

–Pero falta su presentación nya.

–Rin tiene razón Ayase-san –dijo Nozomi sonriendo–. Queremos también escuchar su presentación.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Tsubasa se levantó y se comenzó a alejar de la zona. Todas las chicas de Otonokizaka, excepto Nozomi pusieron una expresión triste. Nico se iba a levantar pero la mirada de Eli la hizo detenerse. La rubia suspiró y miró a las chicas despacio.

–Mi nombre es Ayase Elichika, pero mis amigas me llaman solo Eli. Soy mitad rusa, mitad japonesa. Soy guitarrista y la líder de Sweet Devil Girls.

– ¿Mitad rusa? Vaya, con razón tienes un rostro tan lindo y una figura increíble –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa. Eli sonrojo y se sentó despacio. Kotori enarcó una ceja mirando a Honoka.

–Eh… gracias –dijo Eli en un susurro. Honoka sonrió un poco más. Nozomi miró a Kotori que se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Honoka.

–Eh… bueno, yo soy Minami Kotori, estoy en segundo año. Me encanta tocar el bajo, y hacer el vestuario del grupo. Un placer conocerlas.

– ¿Tú haces la ropa, nya? –Kotori asintió–. Guau nya…

Todas, a excepción de Nico rieron con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Rin. Maki suspiró y se puso de pie. Sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

–Eh… soy Nishikino Maki, estoy en primer año, y toco el piano y la guitarra. Eh… también ayudo a Eli con la composición de las canciones.

–Tu… –dijo Hanayo, mirando a Maki tímidamente–. ¿Tú eres… eres la hija de los Nishikino?

–Sí, ¿algún problema? –dijo la pelirroja a la defensiva. Hanayo negó rápidamente y bajó la mirada. Maki se mordió el labio y suspiró–. Lo siento.

–No. Yo… yo no debí haber preguntado.

Maki miró a Nozomi que sonrió levemente. Se sentó y miró a Nico que tenía una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro. Echó la silla para atrás y subió los pies a la mesa. Eli se golpeó la cara con frustración.

–Soy Yazawa Nico, la mejor baterista del mundo. Punto.

– ¿Sabes que es de mala educación subir los pies a la mesa Yazawa-san? –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa. Nico la miró con enojo y la ignoró. Eli suspiró y volvió a mirar a sus invitadas.

–Eh… y la chica que se fue es Kira Tsubasa. Está en tercer año y es guitarrista.

–No solo guitarrista –dijo una voz molesta–. Soy la mejor guitarrista y vocalista de Sweet Devil Girls. No se les olvide.

Tsubasa había regresado a la mesa. Llevaba una bebida en lata en su mano. Se sentó sin mirar a nadie y tiró los pies de Nico al suelo. La pequeña la miró con molestia. Nozomi levantó la mano llamando la atención de las demás, incluida Tsubasa. Se sonó la garganta.

–Bueno, ya que ahora todas nos conocemos un poco mejor, propongo que nos tratemos algo más informal. Llamarnos por nuestros nombres, así fortaleceremos nuestra relación.

–No creo que eso sea posible Tojou-san –dijo Eli negando seriamente. Kotori sonrió.

– ¿Por qué no Eli-chan? Me parece algo bonito –miró a las chicas frente a ella–. Nozomi-chan. Estoy de acuerdo. Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Honoka-chan, un placer trabajar con ustedes y ser su amiga.

Las tres chicas mencionadas sonrojaron y sonrieron. Rin levantó la mano y todas la miraron. Se dirigió a Kotori.

–Eh… igual para nosotras nya. Kotori… chan.

Tsubasa colocó la lata con fuerza en la mesa y la oprimió con su mano, llamando la atención de todas las demás. Eli enarcó las cejas mirándola fijamente.

–Bien, ahora que ya son amigas y se aman, quiero saber que vamos a hacer para el festival. Lo mejor obviamente es que ustedes se retiraran y dejaran que solo Sweet Devil Girls participe.

– ¡Tsubasa!

–Yo pienso igual que ella –dijo Nico. Las chicas de Otonokizaka miraron a Nozomi, pero fue Umi quien comenzó a hablar.

–Eh… no… no sé cuál es el odio hacia mis… mis amigas –suspiró– pero… pero podrían dejarlo ya. Ellas no merecen que las traten así.

Nico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Tsubasa. La castaña lanzó un suspiro molesto y se recostó mejor en la silla. Umi entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y bajó la mirada. Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros. Nozomi había rodeado la mesa y las había colocado mientras le sonreía. Eso la hizo sonrojar, y puso una expresión algo molesta en los rostros de Maki y Kotori. Honoka, Rin y Hanayo le sonreían.

–La señorita Minami hizo un comentario correcto –dijo Eli y miró a las dos chicas más alejadas de la mesa–. Ya podrían parar ustedes dos con esa actitud. Ellas no se van a retirar, y nosotras debemos trabajar con ellas para preparar algo para el torneo que será dentro de cinco meses.

–Pero dime zar, ¿Cuándo has escuchado de una canción en donde salgan tres guitarras, dos bajos, dos baterías, dos teclados y un violín? Es imposible hacer algo en el que participen todas.

–Claro que se puede.

Todas miraron a Maki que había hablado en un susurro. Estaba en su pose habitual, jugando con su cabello y no miraba a nadie en especial. Tsubasa enarcó la ceja.

– ¿Qué?

–Si se puede componer una melodía para todos los instrumentos. Si no, como lo hacen las sinfonías de las orquestas, donde se escribe para tantos instrumentos.

Las chicas de Otonokizaka se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas por la respuesta de la pelirroja. Tsubasa cruzó los brazos y negó despacio. Eli lanzó un suspiro.

–Lo primero, creo que sería mejor ir al salón de música. Ahí podremos definir algo más concreto.

.

.

El hombre permanecía en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Por su mente aún surcaba la imagen de la fotografía que había visto minutos atrás. No cabía duda que eran su hija, su amada hija y esa chica que había revisado días atrás y que sentía tenía que ver con un suceso del pasado. Suspiró y levantó la mirada. Su esposa, de apariencia similar a la de su hija, hablaba con una enfermera alejada de donde estaban desayunando. ¿Debía contárselo? Ya le había hablado de la niña que Minami Naomi había traído al hospital, pero ella no le había creído.

Lanzó otro suspiro abrumado y tomó su teléfono. Despacio marcó el número de su hija, solo para estar seguro. Tuvo que esperar a los tres timbres para escuchar la aburrida voz de su pequeña.

–Papá, es extraño que me llames. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo que no debía?

–Hola cariño. ¿Que acaso tu padre no puede llamarte de la nada para saber cómo estás?

–Nunca lo has hecho. De hecho, creo que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces me has llamado, y me sobran dedos.

El hombre lanzó una sonrisa algo amarga. Su hija tenía razón. Él también podía recordar cuantas veces la había llamado, y ninguna de esas llamadas había sido para saber cómo estaba, solo había sido para llamarle la atención por alguna cosa sin importancia. Cerró su puño con fuerza y se sonó la garganta.

–Disculpa mi princesita.

– ¿Papá, estás bien?

–Sí. Solo quería hablar contigo. ¿Estás ocupada?

–Eh… estoy en una reunión con Eli y las demás. Estamos definiendo lo que vamos a hacer para la canción del festival, ya que tenemos que trabajar con las chicas de Otonokizaka. Ellas están aquí con nosotras, pero no le digas a mamá.

– ¿Otonokizaka? Vaya… –dijo. No sabía que decirle a su hija. Escuchó como la joven lanzaba un suspiro algo cansado.

–Papá… debo regresar a la reunión. ¿Podemos hablar en casa? Si llegas temprano claro.

–Eh… si mi amor. Lo hablaremos en casa. Te… te amo mi princesita escarlata.

–Yo… adiós papá.

Escuchó como su hija terminaba la llamada. Hacía mucho que la relación con su hija había cambiado, que ya casi no se trataba como familia, y todo se debía al hospital. Su trabajo les consumía mucho tiempo a su esposa y a él, pero era un sacrificio que tenían que tomar, por el futuro de Maki. El hospital, había pasado de generación en generación, y, aunque muchos dudaban de que el dinero de la familia Nishikino, la familia más poderosa de Japón, fuera del todo limpio, la imagen de respeto al hospital era intachable.

– ¿Sucede algo Kenzo?

El hombre miró frente a él. Su esposa lo miraba entre curiosa y preocupada. Había regresado y se había sentado a la mesa sin que él se percatara. Negó y miró la pantalla de su móvil. Aún estaba el registro de la última llamada. Suspiró y guardó el aparato en su bata.

–Maki está ocupada. Me alegra ver que en ese colegio ha podido encontrar algo que la entretenga.

–Kenzo, ¿qué sucede?

–Eh… nada mi amor.

–Nunca hablas de nuestra hija a esta hora de la mañana. Y si lo haces es para decir lo torpe y terca que es – El hombre no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada. Ella le tomó la mano y se la acarició despacio, logrando que él la mirara–. ¿Tiene que ver con la visita de Ayase y Kira?

–No mi amor, no tiene que ver con ellos.

–Ay Kenzo, no me sigas mintiendo, que lo haces fatal.

–Sakura… ¿recuerdas la niña que…?

– ¿La que trajo Naomi? Mi amor, pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que no puede ser la niña que murió en el hospital hace seis años. Ella murió en mis brazos. Yo misma coloqué su cuerpito en la morgue.

–Lo sé mi amor, lo sé. Pero… esa chica…

–Te afectó bastante esa paciente. Debió estar bastante mal para dejarte así.

No respondió. Podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa en él, pero por más que buscaba las palabras adecuadas, no podía decirle a ella lo que Ayase y Kira querían, lo que esa carpeta negra oculta en su oficina contenía. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

– ¿A qué hora sale Maki del colegio?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué? Quiero ir a por ella. No lo hago desde que estaba en preescolar. Me gustaría traerla al hospital. Compartir el trayecto con ella. Hoy hay una cirugía menor en la tarde y me gustaría que estuviera presente, para que se acostumbre.

–Ja, ¿crees que ella quiera venir?

–Nada pierdo con intentarlo. Y si voy por ella, tal vez la convenza.

La mujer sonrió y ambos intercambiaron un beso.

.

.

Honoka terminó de tocar los últimos dos compases y respiró profundamente. Aún temblaba levemente, pero sostenía con firmeza la hermosa guitarra blanca Gibson Firebird T. Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir a excepción de Tsubasa y Nico, que se encontraban más alejadas de todas y miraban todo con molestia, y de Maki, que miraba su teléfono, perdida en su pensamiento. Eli se puso de pie y estiró las manos para tomar su guitarra.

–Lo has hecho bien Kousaka-san. Para nunca haber usado una guitarra de este estilo, tu forma de tocar fue bastante buena.

–Me sentí muy diferente con ella. Se nota que es una guitarra hecha a la medida.

La sonrisa de Honoka hizo sonrojar aún más a Eli. Ella se sonó la garganta y desvió la mirada, guardando la guitarra en su estuche. Honoka se sentó al lado de Rin que chocó sus cinco dedos con ella. Cuando la rubia terminó se giró.

–Bien. Ya pude comprobar de mejor manera como tocan las señoritas Koizumi, Hoshizora y Kousaka. Para decir que son principiantes, lo hacen muy bien. Koizumi toca bastante cálido, y Hoshizora y Kousaka con mucha energía.

–Eh… yo… –Hanayo sonrojó–. Yo agradezco el haber podido tocar en un piano tan hermoso.

Todas miraron el hermoso piano de cola de color negro al fondo del salón, donde estaban sentadas Nico y Tsubasa. Maki sonrió, apartando la mirada del teléfono.

–Es muy diferente a tocar un teclado, y su sonido es más dulce y limpio.

Umi levantó la mano, haciendo que todas la miraran. Eli asintió en silencio. La peli azul se puso de pie.

–Pu… ¿puedo seguir… yo?

–Por mí no hay problema Umi-chan –dijo Nozomi. Umi asintió con un sonrojo. Kotori se puso de pie y corriendo fue al enorme armario de instrumentos, extrayendo un violín. Regresó al lado de Umi y se lo entregó.

–Que… que bonito –dijo la chica en un susurro. Kotori sonrió.

– ¿Este te sirve? Se parece al tuyo, por eso lo tomé –Umi asintió.

Kotori se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, al lado de Maki. Eli también regresó a su asiento, una silla al lado de una grabadora, donde estaba guardando un registro de las interpretaciones de las jóvenes de Otonokizaka. Habían acordado grabarse tocando una melodía, su favorita, para luego cada una poder analizar las fortalezas y virtudes de las demás. Era un ejercicio que a Eli siempre le resultaba para encontrar nuevas ideas para sus canciones. Tsubasa comenzó a levantarse para marcharse.

Umi tomó el arco y lo colocó sobre las cuerdas. No sabía que tocar, pero al mirar a las chicas frente a ella, expectantes, y encontrarse los verdes ojos de Nozomi en ella, con esa sonrisa blanca y sincera, no dudó un segundo más. La melodía comenzó a invadir el salón de música. Tsubasa se detuvo justo en la puerta, como encantada por un hechizo, un hechizo que salía de ese violín.

Hanayo y Rin estaban con la boca abierta, ya que era la primera vez, desde la presentación, que escuchaban a Umi tocando. Honoka había entrelazado las manos y no despegaba su mirada de la chica. Maki sonrió y miró a Nozomi, que tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Kotori se mordió el labio. Lograba reconocer esa melodía, la misma que había escuchado en el callejón, la primera vez que había visto a Umi. Ahora sonaba muy diferente, más dulce, más hermosa, pero sin duda, era esa melodía, y sabía lo que significaba, a quién iba dedicada. Miró a Nozomi y suspiró. Eli lo notó y le tomó la mano.

– ¿Sucede algo mi amor? –le susurró al oído. Kotori la miró confundida–. ¿Kotori?

Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por la mejilla de Kotori. Eli rápidamente le acercó las manos a la cara y eso hizo reaccionar a la chica.

–Kotori, ¿por qué lloras?

–Eh… yo, ¿llorando?

La música se había detenido. Todas miraban a Kotori que trataba de secarse las mejillas pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Umi se arrodilló frente a ella.

–Ko… ¿Kotori?

–No sé lo que me pasa.

Eli abrió los brazos y Kotori se lanzó en ellos, llorando en su pecho. Umi se mordió el labio y miró a Nozomi que miraba algo preocupada a las dos chicas que se abrazaban. Tsubasa, que aún estaba en la puerta, titubeó levemente, pero luego salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se llevó la mano al pecho.

– ¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo? ¿Por qué… por qué me siento tan triste?

Tsubasa miró por el vidrio al interior del salón, donde las chicas seguían consolando a Kotori, excepto Umi, que se encontraba alejada, abrazando el violín y parecía llorar en silencio.

* * *

 **Y regreso con otra de mis historias. Por fin comienzan a interactuar entre ellas, pero Tsubasa es algo difícil... Y a Eli se le hace un lio todo con los halagos de Honoka, y Kotori... que le pasa a la pajarita. Espero les guste el capitulo, y comenten. ¿Le debe decir el papá de Maki a su esposa y a su hija lo que sucede?**

 **Como digo, espero poder poner un cap cada lunes.**

 **Saludos.**


	16. 16- Primera visita a UTX (3)

**16**. **Primera visita a UTX (Parte 3)**

 **.**

Kotori suspiró profundamente, luego de beber un gran trago de agua para terminar de quitarse la opresión que el llanto desconsolado había provocado en su pecho. Sentía aún sus ojos arder y sus mejillas mojadas. Estaba sola en un salón, cercano a la sala de música. Eli la había llevado ahí luego de que por más consuelo que le brindaban, no conseguía dejar de llorar. Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos desde eso y hasta ahora lo había logrado.

Lanzó otro suspiro pesado, triste. ¿Por qué reaccionó así? ¿De verdad fue por esa canción? Se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar en su interior el porqué de su reacción. No tenía lógica alguna. Ella sabía que la canción que Umi estaba tocando era para Nozomi, ella había leído la partitura en el suelo de aquel callejón. Y no había nada malo en que Umi le dedicara una canción a Nozomi, si Nozomi había sido una persona tan buena y tan atenta con ella. Pero por qué ella comenzó a llorar cuando las notas le llegaron.

– ¿Kotori? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Eli asomaba su cabeza por la entrada al salón. Tenía una expresión preocupada, y a pesar de tener una mirada seria en su rostro, había rastros de tristeza en ella. Kotori asintió despacio y estiró una mano, llamándola. Eli entró y se la tomó. Kotori la presionó fuertemente y la hizo que se sentara sobre la mesa a la que ella estaba sentada.

– ¿Ya estás mejor mi amor?

–Sí. Gracias Eli-chan.

Kotori sonrió de forma exterior, pero por dentro aún poseía cierta desazón, ya que seguía sin entender que le pasaba. Notó la mirada azul de Eli en ella.

–Las… ¿Las demás chicas?

–Maki se llevó a las chicas de Otonokizaka a la terraza del edificio. Tsubasa y Nico se fueron a la cafetería.

Kotori asintió despacio y bajó la mirada. Eli le tomó la otra mano y se las besó. Kotori sonrojó levemente regresando su mirada a esos orbes azules que la miraban.

–Kotori… ¿de verdad estás bien? Te ves aún muy triste.

–Descuida Eli-chan, ya… ya se me pasará.

–Eso no es verdad –dijo Eli en un susurro. Kotori la miró una vez más–. Tus tristezas duran mucho en irse. Lo sé, porque te conozco desde hace mucho.

–Eli-chan… –Kotori comenzó a hacer pucheros una vez más. Eli la abrazó con fuerza–. No sé qué es lo que me pasa. La canción de Umi-chan… sonaba muy diferente…

– ¿Ya la habías escuchado antes? –Kotori asintió secándose las lágrimas. Recobró la compostura y tomó el blanco pañuelo que la rubia le pasaba. Comenzó a secarse los ojos. Eli suspiró, de una forma que llamó la atención de Kotori.

– ¿Sucede algo Eli-chan?

–Verás… es algo que me incomoda desde temprano. Acerca de esa chica…

– ¿Umi-chan? –Eli asintió. Lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar.

–Tal vez esté sacando conclusiones apresuradas, pero estoy segura que ella no es familia tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué lleva tu apellido?

–Eli-chan…

–Disculpa que te lo pregunte así Kotori, pero por la forma en la que reaccionaste al verla cuando llegaron, lo atenta que has estado con ella y esto último que pasó, me hace pensar que son muy cercanas, pero yo no recuerdo que hayas mencionado nada de un familiar con su nombre o descripción antes. Además… ella… nosotras la vimos, como una pordiosera. Es por eso que no entiendo que lleve… –se detuvo.

Kotori se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada algo incomoda. Eli suspiró al ver esa reacción y se bajó de la mesa, llamando la atención de la peligris.

–Eli…

–Discúlpame Kotori, no debí decir eso. Además, no debes darme explicaciones.

Eli sacó un chocolate de la bolsa de su falda, uno con el nombre de la tienda Homura de dulces. Se lo pasó a Kotori que la miraba fijamente. Le sonrió.

–Un poco de dulce ayuda a quitar la tristeza –dijo y le besó la frente. Kotori se mordió el labio.

–Eli-chan… la verdad…

–No Kotori, no me expliques si te sientes obligada. Y no pienses que actuaré de manera cortante o seria con ella, no la conozco, así que no puedo emitir ningún juicio con ella. Aunque debo reconocer que me es… intrigante. Y toca muy bien el violín.

Kotori cerró la boca y bajó la mirada. Eli le acarició la cabeza y luego la mejilla, alzando el rostro de la peligris. Sonrió y le pasó un dedo por la nariz.

–Si ya te sientes mejor, deberíamos reunir a las demás otra vez. No hemos terminado de organizarnos.

–Está bien –y se acercó a los labios de la rubia que correspondió al beso con mucha ternura. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del aula.

Honoka y Rin se encontraban subidas al barandal mirando hacia abajo del todo, mientras Hanayo las tomaba de la faja de la falda para evitar que cayeran.

–Asombroso nya… se puede ver la ciudad entera desde aquí nya.

–Ese es el techo de mi casa –dijo Honoka señalando a lo lejos–. O es esa de allá, no sé bien, desde aquí todas se parecen.

–Ustedes dos, deberían bajarse de ahí antes de que se caigan.

Hanayo tiró con fuerza de ellas, pero las dos chicas seguían mirando emocionadas hacia el horizonte, que les mostraba un hermoso cielo azul despejado. Maki no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, tan radiante que Nozomi sonrió.

–Esa es la sonrisa más linda que te he visto desde que somos amigas Maki-chan.

–Eh… –sonrojó y desvió la mirada–. No digas esas cosas Nozomi. Yo… solo me hizo gracia la reacción de ellas.

–Lo que tú digas Maki-chan –le guiñó el ojo, logrando aún un sonrojo mayor en la menor–. Aunque tienes razón, esa reacción es muy buena.

–Yo pensaba que ibas a reaccionar igual, Nozomi.

–Aunque no lo parezca Maki-chan, esta no es la primera vez que estoy en un edificio tan alto. Recuerdo que en China me subí a uno mucho más grande que este.

– ¿China? –Maki enarcó una ceja. Nozomi asintió y sonrió–. ¿De verdad?

Nozomi le guiñó el ojo. Maki sonrió y entrelazó los brazos, jugando con su mechón de cabello. Ellas regresaron la mirada hacia las otras tres chicas. Honoka y Hanayo tiraban de Rin que casi caía por el barandal. Las tres cayeron al suelo.

–Rin-chan… ¿estás bien?

–Perdón Kayo-chin, perdón Kayo-chin… –y comenzó a hacer reverencias en el suelo. Honoka soltó una carcajada sonora, haciendo que las otras dos comenzaran a reír. Maki soltó un suspiro y comenzó a acercarse a ellas.

–Oigan, si no tienen más cuidado, deberé sacarlas de aquí. No quiero que me expulsen porque una chica se lanzó desde la terraza.

Las tres comenzaron a hacer reverencias de disculpa. Nozomi comenzó a reír. Suspiró para controlar su risa y miró hacia atrás. Se puso seria al notar a Umi, sentada cerca de la entrada, con sus manos entrelazadas y la mirada baja. Se acercó a ella.

– ¿Umi-chan?

–No… Nozomi –levantó la mirada. Era triste, a punto de querer llorar.

– ¿Qué sucede Umi-chan? ¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó con Kotori? –Umi asintió.

–Ella… ella… comenzó a… llorar.

–Pero eso no fue tu culpa Umi-chan. Tu solo tocabas el violín –Nozomi se sentó al lado de Umi y le tomó las manos con cuidado. Umi sonrojó levemente.

–Pero ella… lloró al es… escucharme.

–Vamos Umi-chan, no te sientas culpable. A lo mejor la melodía le recordó algo doloroso, solo eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Umi asintió, no muy convencida, pero no podía negarse con la sonrisa que Nozomi le estaba dando, tan llena de cariño. Nozomi suspiró y se recostó en el hombro de Umi que sonrojó por completo.

–Y hablando de esa melodía. Sonaba muy hermosa. ¿Dónde la escuchaste?

–Eh… yo… yo la escribí.

Nozomi se sorprendió ante eso y se incorporó rápidamente. Miró a Umi tan cerca de su rostro, que la peli azul tuvo que alejarse un poco, con un sonrojo mucho más fuerte. Asintió despacio y se mordió el labio.

–Vaya, no sabía que sabías escribir música. Eso es sorprendente. ¿Y cómo se llama esa hermosa melodía?

Umi entrelazó nerviosa las manos. Evitaba mirar a Nozomi, que la observaba fijamente, esperando su respuesta. La peli morada se acercó un poco más.

–Umi-chan… ¿Cómo se llama esa melodía?

–Eh… Nozomi…

La puerta se abrió y entraron Eli y Kotori tomadas de la mano. Detrás de ellas entraron Nico y Tsubasa, con gesto aburrido. Kotori enarcó levemente las cejas al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Umi y la cercanía de Nozomi a esta. Eli miró alrededor y lanzó un suspiro.

– ¿Creen que podamos continuar? Me gustaría dejar esto listo antes de que se termine el día. Claro, si pueden.

–Claro que podemos, Eli-chan –dijo Nozomi levantándose de donde estaba sentada, logrando que Eli levantara una ceja. Umi se mordió el labio y la imitó acercándose a las demás que ya formaban un pequeño círculo alrededor de la rubia. Eli suspiró para comenzar a hablar nuevamente cuando la puerta que daba al lugar se abrió por completo. Una mujer miraba fijamente a las chicas, en especial a las de uniforme diferente.

– ¿Señora directora? –dijo Maki con sorpresa. La mujer entró y se dirigió directamente hacia ellas.

–Al fin te encuentro Ayase. Te he buscado por todo el edificio.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece señora directora?

– ¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo tu madre? Le informé el día de ayer que hoy tenías que acompañarme a una ceremonia de beneficencia como alumna de honor y líder de la banda de música de la preparatoria.

– ¿Acto de beneficencia?

–Sí. La preparatoria va a realizar una gran donación de ropa y comida, a una escuelucha de una zona marginal, y debo ir yo acompañada de algunas alumnas. ¿De verdad no te dijo nada tu madre?

Eli bajó la mirada con molestia. Solo Kotori sabía la pésima relación que tenía con su madre, una mujer alcohólica, que buscaba fuera de su hogar lo que desde hace años no conseguía de su marido. Solo seguía junto a él por el dinero, y no porque lo amara. Incluso, cuando podía, la maltrataba a ella y a su hermana menor, Alisa. Sintió como Kotori, que estaba a su lado, le tomaba la mano para darle calma.

–Ella no me lo dijo. ¿A qué hora es?

–Pues ya niña. Entre más temprano mejor. Nunca sabes que puede salir en esos barrios bajos de la ciudad.

–Pero yo estaba…

–Eso no es importante. La imagen de la preparatoria sí. Y ya que las demás están aquí, creo que alguna de ustedes debería acompañarnos.

Las chicas, por lo menos las estudiantes de UTX se miraron entre ellas. Las chicas de Otonokizaka, quienes habían sido ignoradas olímpicamente por la mujer, esperaban juntas, algo alejadas. Eli suspiró.

– ¿Puede acompañarme Kotori? –La directora miró a Kotori y lanzó un sonido de molestia.

–No, Minami no puede –dijo la mujer. Kotori iba a preguntar por qué, pero la mujer continuó hablando–. Mi secretaria recibió un mensaje de su madre, ya que la señorita no contestas el móvil –sacó un trozo de papel y se lo pasó a Kotori.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–El mensaje niña boba. Que tienes que ir con tu prima a comprarle un móvil. Que no se te olvidara.

Kotori miró a Umi que desviaba la mirada, triste. Se mordió el labio y miró a Eli que puso una cara triste. La mujer miró a Tsubasa que miraba hacia el horizonte.

–Usted puede ir, ¿verdad Kira-san?

–Lo siento directora, pero no soy buena tratando con niños ni con animales. Paso. Además… tengo cosas que hacer.

–Yo puedo ir si quiere señora directora –dijo Nico con mucho respeto. La mujer la miró y la ignoró por completo, pasando su mirada a Maki. Nozomi y las demás lo notaron.

– ¿Y usted señorita Nishikino? Sería estupendo que… –pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta. Un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y gafas miraba hacia la terraza. Sonrió al ver a las chicas juntas, en especial al ver a su hija que lo miraba con sorpresa.

– ¿Papá?

–Eh… disculpen mi intromisión, pero la secretaria me dijo que estarían aquí.

–Señor Nishikino, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –dijo la mujer, poniendo una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. El hombre entró por completo a la terraza y se acercó a las chicas. Miró de reojo a Umi que lo miraba fijamente.

–Vine a por mi pequeña princesa.

–Papá... –dijo sonrojada, tanto que no había diferencia entre su rostro y su cabello.

– ¿Por su hija?

–Sí. Sé que ya las clases terminaron y vine para llevarla a almorzar y de regreso al hospital, para que participe de una cirugía.

Maki lanzó un suspiro triste y miró a las demás. La mujer, quien no pensaba renunciar a llevar a la pelirroja con ella se acercó al hombre.

–Señor Nishikino, yo pensaba que su hermosa hija me acompañara a mí y a la señorita Ayase a una actividad que tengo, de las de beneficencia.

–Perdone señora directora, pero de verdad, me interesa que Maki participe de la cirugía. Más bien, si pudiera ella irse ya, sería estupendo –la mujer resopló molesta.

–Las clases ya terminaron, no hay nada que se lo impida.

–Bien –miró a su hija–. Maki…

– ¿Tengo qué? –preguntó sin mirarlo. El hombre asintió.

–Agradece que tu padre viene por ti cabeza de tomate, ya quisiera yo que el mío lo hiciera –dijo Tsubasa colocándose al lado de Maki. Ella la miró molesta.

–Te espero en el auto princesa. Y señora directora, gracias. Le recordaré a mi esposa que prepare algo para el próximo acto de beneficencia.

El hombre le hizo una reverencia a la directora y se marchó de la terraza. La directora miró a Eli y lanzó un suspiro.

–Bien Ayase, tendremos que ir solo nosotras ya que…

–Eh… disculpe. Yo puedo acompañarlas si gustan.

Nozomi tenía la mano levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro. Las demás chicas de Otonokizaka la miraban con sorpresa, incluso las otras chicas también se sorprendieron. La mujer se giró para mirar a Nozomi y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Yo puedo acompañarlas si gustan. No tengo que regresar a Otonokizaka y no tengo nada que hacer.

– ¿Y tú eres?

–Tojou Nozomi, tercer año –Hizo una reverencia.

– ¿Y piensas que yo voy a aceptar llevarte a nuestra actividad?

–Véalo así señora directora. Soy estudiante de Otonokizaka y si la acompaño, usted podrá decir que UTX brinda ayuda social a todas las escuelas y colegios, como el mío, y que por eso una estudiante tan linda y responsable la acompaña. Además, para la señorita Ayase también es una presión menos, porque, ya que ambos colegios ganaron el concurso de bandas, y ella representa a uno, si voy yo, estaríamos las representantes de ambos.

Maki miró a Eli que levantó los hombros. La mujer meditó unos segundos la respuesta, mirando la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Nozomi. Hanayo se acercó a la peli morada.

–Nozomi, ¿qué haces? –susurró despacio.

–Nada.

–Pero UTX nunca ha ayudado a Otonokizaka nya –dijo Rin acercándose a ella también. Honoka asintió.

–No me parece una mala oferta señorita Tojou. ¿Usted que piensa, Ayase?

–Eh… –Eli miró a Nozomi y luego a sus compañeras. Solo Tsubasa se mantenía alejada de la charla–. Creo que… está bien.

–Bien. Las espero en la entrada principal.

La mujer abandonó el lugar con paso decidido y cerrando de un portazo. Tsubasa lanzó un suspiro aburrido y habló de la misma manera.

–Bien… me voy. Ya que no tengo nada más que hacer con ustedes. Y Nico… hoy me voy sola. Necesito… hacer algunas cosas.

Tsubasa salió de la terraza en silencio. Eli miró a las demás y lanzó un suspiro. Se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

–Eh… bueno, creo que tendremos que reunirnos otra vez.

– ¿Puede ser en nuestro colegio? O yo puedo ofrecer mi casa. No es muy grande pero creo que podemos acomodarnos –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa. Eli sonrojó.

–Lo… lo valoraremos. Eh… gracias por venir. Y disculpen si las ponemos en un…

–No tiene que disculparse Ayase-san –dijo Hanayo sonriendo–. Ya es difícil el poder trabajar juntas, reunirnos es solo un obstáculo más sortear.

–Kayo-chin tiene razón. Ha sido divertido venir aquí hoy nya.

Todas comenzaron a reír a excepción Nico y Umi. Regresaron al salón de música a recoger sus cosas y comenzaron a bajar. Al llegar a la entrada, había dos autos esperando. Uno era una camioneta, y la directora estaba de pie al lado de él. El otro era un automóvil de dos puertas. Maki suspiró y se despidió de todas con la mano. Se apresuró a subir, bajo la mirada de otras estudiantes de UTX que salían del edificio y el auto se marchó del colegio. Eli miró a las chicas.

–Eh… bueno. Nuevamente gracias por venir. En cuanto pueda… programaré otra reunión para seguir con el trabajo –las chicas de Otonokizaka asintieron–. Eh… Kotori…

–Vete Eli-chan. Luego me llamas.

– ¿Vas a estar bien?

–Sí. Llevaré a Umi-chan al centro comercial.

Eli asintió. Se mordió el labio y presionó más fuerte las manos de Kotori que había tomado segundos antes, impotente por no poder despedirse como quería. Miró a Nozomi que esperaba paciente.

–Tojou-san… Vamos.

Nozomi asintió y se despidió de las demás con su mano. Segundos después, la camioneta también abandonaba el lugar. Kotori suspiró y miró a Umi que evitaba mirarla. Nico lanzó un pesado bostezo y se estiró.

–Bueno, yo me voy también –y comenzó a caminar. Hanayo y Rin miraron a las que quedaban.

–Nosotras también no vamos.

–Debemos terminar un ensayo para la profesora de ciencias nya.

Se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar por la misma ruta que Nico. Honoka se acomodó la mochila y le sonrió a Umi que le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró a Kotori que también le sonrió pero notó algo detrás de la peligris. Tsubasa salía por la entrada y caminaba mirando su móvil fijamente. Honoka la miró hasta que se perdió de su vista, al bajar las escaleras.

–Eh… hasta mañana Umi-chan. Kotori-chan.

–Hasta otra Honoka-chan –dijo Kotori y Umi solo movió su mano. Honoka comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Kotori suspiró–. Bien Umi-chan…

–Ko… Kotori… perdón… –he hizo una reverencia con los ojos cerrados. Esperó pero no escuchaba una respuesta de la otra chica–. ¿Kotori?

Umi levantó la mirada. Kotori miraba hacia un punto, por donde varios hombres caminaban acompañando a otro de cabello grisáceo, algo escaso. Lo cubrían de algunos fotógrafos que intentaban tomar una fotografía. El hombre llegó ante la chica.

– ¿Papá?

–Kotori, ¿por qué no respondes al teléfono? ¿Te lo quitó la bruja de tu madre? Llevo llamándote casi dos horas.

–Eh… no, yo solo… lo olvidé en el salón… ¿qué haces aquí?

–Si hubieras contestado lo sabrías. Necesito tratar unos asuntos con la directora del colegio.

–Ella… ella se acaba de ir con Eli-chan. Una actividad de beneficencia.

El hombre suspiró y negó despacio. Miró a Umi fijamente. Ella al verlo comenzó a temblar levemente de forma inexplicable. Algo en él la hacía tener miedo. Comenzó a retroceder pero chocó contra uno de los hombres que los habían rodeado para evitar a la prensa.

–Está bien –dijo el hombre y volvió su mirada a Kotori–. Tendré que venir después.

– ¿Solo por eso viniste papá? –preguntó Kotori en un susurro. El hombre asintió.

–Te llamaré más tarde como siempre hemos hecho mi pequeña. Procura contestar está vez.

Le acarició la mejilla a Kotori que sonrió. El hombre hizo una señal con su cabeza a los guardaespaldas y comenzaron a alejarse hasta un vehículo negro que los esperaba. Antes de cerrar del todo la puerta, volvió a mirar a Umi. Cuando el auto se alejó, Kotori miró a Umi.

–Él era mi padre Umi-chan. Perdona que no te lo… ¿Umi-chan?

Umi no soportó más y comenzó a vomitar. Kotori la tomó de los hombros, pero un segundo después tuvo que abrazarla ya que Umi comenzaba a desvanecerse. La aprisionó fuertemente contra ella.

– ¡Umi-chan! ¡Umi-chan!

Umi comenzó a cerrar los ojos, perdiendo la consciencia, no sin antes ver en su cabeza, la imagen de unos ojos rojos, como el rubí más brillante.

* * *

 **Bueno, perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí está un nuevo episodio. ¿Qué creen que está pasando?**

 **¿El papá de Kotori que buscaba? ¿Que idea tendrá Nozomi? ¿Cuál es la razón que la directora no tomara en cuenta a Nico? ¿Por qué Umi reaccionó así?**

 **Supongo que ya comienzan a sospechar... así que me gustaría escuchar teorías.**

 **Saludos. Un abrazo.**


	17. 17- Accidentes

**17\. Accidentes**

 **.**

Maki viajaba en silencio en el asiento delantero al lado de su padre. El hombre no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían comenzado su marcha, de regreso al hospital y ella no tenía la intención de comenzar una charla. Miraba por la ventana el pasar de los demás vehículos y edificios, preguntándose internamente por qué su padre había ido por ella. Nunca lo había hecho, por lo menos en los últimos diez años.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Maki?

–Bien –contestó a secas. El hombre la miró pero ella seguía mirando por la ventana.

–Eh… me alegro. Y esas chicas… ¿eran las de Otonokizaka? Las del uniforme oscuro.

–Sí papá, eran ellas. ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?

Los ojos purpura de Maki se encontraron con los de su padre. El hombre detuvo el auto en un semáforo. Respiró profundamente.

– ¿No puedo hacerle preguntas a mi única hija?

–Nunca me has preguntado nada. Siempre sacas tus conclusiones sobre lo que te dicen de mí y nunca me escuchas.

–Cuida ese tono de voz Maki.

Maki apartó la mirada y cruzó los brazos jugando con su mechón de cabello. El hombre negó despacio y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente.

– ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a almorzar, princesa?

–No tengo hambre la verdad.

–Vamos Maki, sabes que…

–Sí, lo sé. Vamos a donde quieras.

El hombre volvió a suspirar y giró en una intersección. Se mordió el labio, tratando de recordar cuales eran los gustos de su hija en cuanto a comida, pero hacía tanto tiempo que había ido con ella de paseo, que no podía lograrlo. Entonces recordó algo, lejano, pero lo recordó. Miró el lugar por el que transitaban y se detuvo en un restaurante. Bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de su hija. Maki iba tan molesta que no reparó en donde estaban.

Entraron al lugar y buscaron asiento. Estaban cerca de una ventana, así que Maki se sentó mirando por esta, sin prestar atención a su padre.

– ¿Qué vas a ordenar pequeña?

–Me da igual.

–Maki…

–De verdad papá. Esto es tan anormal, que no me siento con ganas de nada. Ordena lo que quieras, me lo comeré sin decir nada.

El hombre negó. Maki tenía el mismo carácter de su madre, pero la terquedad de él. ¿Cuándo cambió tanto su pequeña? Aún él recordaba a la pequeña niña que tocaba el piano y ganaba en concursos. Recordaba a la pequeña niña que se sentaba a jugar con sus muñecas al hospital. Ambas cosas las hacía con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su bella carita. Ahora tenía a una adolecente, una extraña. El mesero se acercó a la mesa. Iba a preguntar pero el hombre negó y señaló algo en el menú. Le pidió que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído. El mesero asintió y se marchó en silencio.

Maki suspiró y sacó su móvil. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había pedido el número de teléfono o su correo a Nozomi. Pensó en ella. En ese mismo momento debía de estar con Eli. Sintió algo de celos, pero se negó mentalmente. Suspiró una vez más.

– ¿Estás bien Maki?

–No es nada papá.

–Esos suspiros me hacen creer otra cosa.

Maki no respondió. Bajó la mirada a su teléfono, pero notó que su padre la seguía mirando fijamente. No soportó más y lo miró a los ojos.

–Papá… ¿qué está sucediendo?

– ¿Perdón? –dijo sorprendido por la pregunta de la joven.

–Dime que sucede. Tú y yo sabemos que no somos ni un padre ejemplar ni una hija ejemplar a pesar de lo que crean los demás. Y ni hablemos de mamá… Así que, el que me vayas a buscar al colegio, y me traigas a almorzar… ¿qué sucede?

–Sabes que no estás en la casa señorita para que comiences a subir el tono de voz y comiences con tus berrinches de adolecente –y miró hacia la derecha. Maki siguió la mirada de su padre y sonrojó al ver que no estaban solos en el salón y que varias personas los miraban.

–Lo siento… –susurró y bajó la mirada.

El hombre sonrió levemente. Maki tenía razón. Le debía una explicación, por lo menos algo para hacerla sentir tranquila. Recordó la fotografía en su despacho, dentro del sobre. Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

–Maki… ¿recuerdas cuando salíamos de paseo al parque de diversiones? –ella asintió levemente–. Hoy yo también lo recordé. Había una mujer jugando con su niña en la zona de juegos de pediatría. Ella… la pequeña niña era muy similar a ti.

– ¿Qué hacías en pediatría? Tu área de trabajo es cardiología –dijo en un susurro.

–Tu mamá trabaja medio tiempo en pediatría, recuerda. Es ortopedista infantil también.

Maki se sonrojó. Él rio y le tomó la mano a la chica. Ella hizo a retirarla pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos la dejó en la misma posición.

–El ver esa escena me hizo querer compartir mi tiempo con mi pequeña princesa.

–Ya no soy pequeña.

–Para mí lo eres, y mi princesa.

Maki sonrojó tanto que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Podía sentir los dedos de su padre acariciando su mano. El mesero regresó a la mesa con una bandeja y colocó dos platos en la misma. El hombre soltó su mano y agradeció la comida. Maki comenzó a olfatear como un pequeño perro y desvió la mirada a su plato. Se mordió el labio al ver su contenido.

–Papá…

–Recordé lo mucho que te gustan los tomates, así que pedí un espagueti especial para ti, con una salsa hecha de tomates naturales. Espero que te guste.

Maki miró a su padre y bajó la mirada, para secarse una lágrima. Él sonrió y comenzó a comer, mirando como Maki sonreía al probar el primer bocado de su almuerzo.

.

.

Eli lanzó un bostezo mientras se recostaba a la ventana a su lado. Aún iban de camino y faltaban algunos minutos para llegar. Notó que Nozomi iba divertida leyendo unas cartas, parecidas al tarot. Enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Lees el tarot? –Nozomi sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Quieres que te lea tu destino?

–No creo en esas cosas Tojou-san. El destino se lo forja uno mismo.

–Oh… –y puso un rostro juguetón–. Entonces Elichi es una mujer de acción y no de reacción. Interesante.

–Espera… ¿Cómo me llamaste Tojou-san?

–Elichi… y mi nombre es Nozomi. Quedamos en que nos trataríamos más informal, ¿no?

–Yo no puedo hacer eso, disculpa Tojou-san. Y mi nombre completo es Elichika, si deseas llamarme por mi nombre.

–Pero tu nombre suena muy frío, como fría es la tundra siberiana. A que Elichi suena más lindo y cálido, como el clima de Okinawa –Eli puso una mirada molesta mientras Nozomi le sonreía con todos sus blancos dientes. La chica de cabello morado movía una carta en sus dedos–. Además las cartas me piden que te llame así.

– ¿Dónde dice algo así?

Nozomi le dio la vuelta a la carta mostrando la llamada "La estrella". Eli enarcó más la ceja izquierda sin entender nada, pero Nozomi no borraba su sonrisa.

–Así que tú serás Elichi para mí.

Un poco de sonrojo asomó en las mejillas de Eli que desvió la mirada. Nozomi sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a guardar sus cartas. La directora de UTX que viajaba delante en la camioneta se giró y miró a Nozomi.

–Señorita Tojou. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

–Claro señora directora.

–Su apellido, me es familiar. Acaso su familia es…

–Sí –dijo con la misma sonrisa en su cara–. Mi familia es la dueña de la cadena de Hoteles Tojou. Mi papá es el dueño y mi madre los administra.

Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Nozomi que miraba fijamente a la directora. Ella conocía el apellido Tojou, pero no podía relacionarlo con la chica a su lado, ya que su apariencia y su forma de ser se alejaban de lo que ella esperaría. Los Tojou eran conocidos por construir los mejores hoteles de toda Asia, y aunque no eran la familia más rica del país –ese título aún lo tenían los Nishikino– si estaban entre los diez primeros, junto con la familia de Tsubasa. La mujer enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

–Así que mi corazonada era cierta. Tojou no es un apellido muy común en estos lares.

–De la zona de la que vengo sí que lo es señora directora. Toda mi familia vive allá.

– ¿Y por qué está en Tokyo, señorita Tojou?

–Las cartas me dijeron que mi futuro está en esta ciudad. No me dice que será, ni si será bueno o malo, pero yo espero que sea algo muy bonito.

La mujer soltó un suspiro de incredulidad y se giró hacia el frente. Nozomi notó que Eli la seguía mirando fijamente. Con una sonrisa coqueta la miró.

–Me vas a hacer sonrojar si me sigues mirando así Elichi.

–Eh… yo no… eh… disculpa… yo…

Eli era la que se había sonrojado por completo. Nozomi sonrió satisfecha y guardó sus cartas en la bolsa de su falda. La camioneta comenzó a detenerse. Apenas el auto se detuvo por completo, Eli bajó del mismo como impulsada por algo y se golpeó la cara levemente con las manos. La directora pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar sin detenerse. Nozomi se ubicó al lado de la rubia.

–Qué escuela más bonita. Me trae recuerdos de donde estudié yo.

–Eh… ¿estudiaste en tu pueblo? –se atrevió a preguntar Eli mientras comenzaban a caminar. Nozomi negó.

–Estudié en muchos lados la verdad. Mi familia viaja demasiado, por trabajo, así que mis primeros años de estudio fueron de una escuela a otra. Solo cuando entré a Otonokizaka fue que pude quedarme en un solo sitio. Por eso me gusta tanto Otonoki.

–Eh… Tojou-san, ¿por qué Otonokizaka? Con el dinero que tiene tu familia podrías haber entrado en una preparatoria privada como…

– ¿UTX? –Eli asintió. Nozomi colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda–. Sí, bueno… cuando llegué a Tokyo, me gustó el blanco de sus lindos uniformes pero… algo me dijo que no debía estudiar ahí.

– ¿Tus cartas? –Nozomi sonrió y negó.

–La directora Minami.

– ¿La mamá de Kotori? –Nozomi asintió–. ¿Cómo?

–Ayase-san, Tojou-san, apresúrense. Muévanse más y menos charla. Hagamos esto rápido para poder irnos de aquí.

Nozomi le guiñó el ojo a Eli y comenzó a correr hasta donde estaba la directora, dejando a Eli confundida y pensativa.

.

.

Honoka caminaba tímidamente siguiendo los pasos de Tsubasa. La había seguido en silencio desde que habían salido de UTX, pero no se había atrevido a acercarse, a pesar de que por dentro lo quería. Siempre había admirado a Tsubasa desde la primera vez que había visto a Sweet Devil Girls, en un festival en su primer año de preparatoria, y había querido hablar con ella, ver si podía aprender de ella, ya que la consideraba una gran guitarrista, más que la misma Eli Ayase.

Suspiró cuando la vio doblar por enésima vez en una esquina. Ya se había alejado mucho de su ruta normal de regreso a casa, pero quería por lo menos saber dónde vivía su ídolo. Tsubasa no había reparado en ella, ya que no había despegado la vista de su móvil en todo el camino.

Justo cuando ella entraba en un callejón algo solitario, un auto negro pasó a su lado y se detuvo frente a la castaña. Honoka retrocedió para esconderse detrás de un enorme basurero. Notó como Tsubasa suspiraba en vez de asustarse. Dos hombres de negro bajaron primero, seguidos de un hombre bajo pero bastante fornido, parecido a un armario empotrado.

El hombre enarcó las cejas mirando a la chica frente a él. Tsubasa lo miraba de la misma manera, desafiante y como molesta.

–Hola papá –dijo en un tono frío y molesto. Honoka abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso. Centró mejor su atención.

–¿Por qué demonios no contestas a mis mensajes?

–Ya lo iba a hacer, estaba leyendo todos.

–Con que hubieras contestado el primero hubiera bastado.

–Estaba… estaba ocupada.

Tsubasa bajó la mirada. El hombre soltó una risa fuerte y la agarró del rostro para obligarla a mirarla.

– ¿Ocupada? ¿Jugando a ser guitarrista? Deja de ser tan imbécil. Tú no sirves para nada de eso. Solo estas en ese grupo porque tienes una amistad con Ayase.

Tsubasa trataba de soltarse pero su padre la tenía bien sujeta. Honoka se mordió el labio. Notaba el dolor en el rostro de Tsubasa. Ese hombre lucía bastante fuerte. Pasado unos segundos la soltó.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Qué? –contestó la chica airada, acariciando su cara.

– ¡No me contestes de esa forma!

Honoka escuchó el golpe y cerró los ojos. Tsubasa cayó al suelo, su mejilla en un color rojo fuerte. Todas las cosas de la joven cayeron al suelo, incluso su móvil que paró a los pies de Honoka. El hombre sacudió la mano un poco y la miró.

–Demonios Tsubasa, deja de comportarte como la bruja de tu madre. Sabes que no me gusta lastimarte.

–Vete al diablo papá.

El hombre comenzó a reír con fuerza y golpeó el hombro de uno de los hombres a su lado que comenzó a reír. Honoka se acarició el rostro de forma inconsciente, ya que podía ver el rojo intenso en el rostro de Tsubasa y la mueca de dolor que la chica tenía. Notó un pequeño objeto de color naranja a sus pies con un llavero de Alpaca.

–Tsubasa, Tsubasa… ¿qué he hecho mal para que seas así? Tienes todo lo que te puedo dar, incluso más.

–Tal vez he no quererme como lo merezco.

–Claro que te quiero mi pequeño demonio. Solo desearía que fueras como la niña del cabello de fuego. Ella se ve tan hermosa y educada.

Tsubasa escupió al suelo y se puso de pie. La falda del blanco uniforme estaba completamente sucia de algo que no se podría explicar que era. El hombre le acarició la cabeza.

– ¿Y bien mi pequeño demonio? ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

–Es un sí, papá. Las mocosas de Otonokizaka están trabajando con nosotras. ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

–No es nada que te corresponda saber. Ahora escucha… debes ofrecer la casa para la próxima reunión que hagan con ellas. ¿Quedó claro?

– ¡Estás loco! Yo no voy a permitir que esas basuras entren en mi casa, y menos esa pordiosera ladrona que ahora está con ellas.

Otro golpe y Tsubasa otra vez estaba en el suelo, ahora boca abajo. El hombre se agachó para tomarla del rostro una vez más.

–Vas a llevarlas a la casa la próxima vez, a todas. ¿Quedó claro? –Tsubasa no respondió y solo lo miró desafiante–. O necesitas que te castigue más fuerte.

El hombre se levantó y volvió a levantar la mano. Tsubasa cerró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó. Al abrirlos notó a alguien frente a ella con los brazos extendidos. Su padre miraba sorprendido a esa persona.

– ¡Por favor señor! Ya no le pegue más. Se lo pido.

–Oh… ¿Me pides que no castigue a mi hija?

–Sí señor, por favor.

El hombre comenzó a reír y le acarició la mejilla a Honoka que cerró los ojos. Luego le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola un poco.

–Por ser una niña tan linda, escucharé tu petición. Creo que ya ha sufrido demasiada vergüenza por un día mi pequeño demonio.

El hombre miró a sus guardaespaldas y los tres regresaron al auto, que en segundos se puso en marcha. Honoka dejó salir el aire y se giró hacia donde Tsubasa. La castaña no la miraba y trataba inútilmente de limpiar su ahora completamente manchado uniforme.

–Eh…

– ¿Por qué te metiste donde no te llaman?

– ¿Perdona?

Tsubasa la miró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que bajaban por sus mejillas, la derecha roja aún.

–Si ya terminaste de hacer tu buena acción del día, lárgate de aquí que no quiero verte.

–Kira-san…

– ¿Crees que eres mi amiga Kousaka? ¿Por qué hiciste peor mi castigo? Ahora cuando regrese a mi casa, me va a esperar una peor que lo que viste, y todo porque te metiste en esto. Nadie pidió tu ayuda.

–Pero… tu padre…

–Qué no entiendes Kousaka. Es un asunto mío, no te incumbe –se levantó y le dio la espalda–. Sabía que eras algo idiota, pero me sorprende ver qué tanto.

Honoka se mordió el labio. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Admiraba a Tsubasa, la guitarrista de la banda Sweet Devil Girls, pero no a la chica que estaba frente a ella y la trataba tan, pero tan mal. Lanzó un suspiro.

–Perdona… pensé que ayudaba.

Honoka comenzó a correr, alejándose de ella. Tsubasa se giró y suspiró profundamente. Fue muy dura con esa chica. Siempre había sido así con todas las personas, y solo sus amigas la soportaban, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Honoka no tenía la culpa. Lanzó otro suspiro y comenzó a seguirla. Se percató que Honoka corría hacia el cruce sin fijarse que el semáforo estaba a punto de ponerse en verde.

Honoka llevaba los ojos cerrados, dejando salir las lágrimas, cuando escuchó el fuerte sonido de un claxon y sintió unas manos tirar de su cintura hacia atrás y abrazarla por completo mientras caía al suelo. Cuando el sonido del fuerte claxon pasó, abrió los ojos. Tsubasa estaba sobre ella y la miraba fijamente.

–Por un demonio Kousaka, no seas tan idiota y fíjate al cruzar.

–Tsubasa…

–Tienes suerte que… quería disculparme.

Las mejillas de Tsubasa sonrojaron al decirlo. Honoka también sonrojó y trató de levantarse. La castaña al notarlo se hizo hacia atrás apoyando su mano izquierda. De pronto sintió como un dolor intenso subía desde sus dedos hasta el hombro y se dejó caer en el suelo.

– ¡Duele! –Dijo mientras tomaba su mano–. ¡Duele mucho!

–Tsubasa… ¿estás bien?

–Mi mano… me duele demasiado… me duele…

Tsubasa comenzó a llorar muy fuerte y se presionaba la mano contra su cuerpo. Honoka se arrodilló pero no se atrevía a tocarla. Comenzó a temblar de los nervios.

–No sé qué hacer.

–Mi teléfono…

Honoka miró el móvil en su mano. Aún no se lo había devuelto a Tsubasa. Abrió la tapa y miró a la chica que ya estaba pálida del dolor.

– ¿A quién llamo?

–Busca a la cabeza de tomate… Nishikino… Maki.

Honoka asintió y comenzó a buscar en la lista el nombre que Tsubasa le había indicado.

.

.

Maki comía con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. Era cierto que estaba disfrutando de esa deliciosa pasta con tomates, pero era más cierto, que por dentro disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre. Lo miró levemente y notó que él le sonreía.

– ¿Cómo está la comida?

–Deliciosa… gracias papá.

–Me alegra escucharlo.

Maki iba a decir algo más, pero cerró la boca. No quería arruinar el momento con preguntas tontas. Su padre era un buen hombre, siempre lo había sido, a pesar de lo que la gente hablara. El hombre bebió un poco más de su copa, ya que había pedido un vino, mientras que para su hija un delicioso jugo de frutas.

–Maki… esas niñas de Otonokizaka, fueron las que empataron con ustedes, ¿cierto?

–Eh… sí papá. Ellas son las que ganaron el festival junto a nosotras.

–Ah, así que son ellas. Tu mamá me contó lo que pasó. ¿Qué hacían en tu colegio?

–Como al festival nacional no pueden ir dos grupos de la misma prefectura… debemos trabajar juntas como un grupo. Estábamos reunidas para ver que íbamos a hacer.

–Vaya… –sonrió y le pasó unos cuantos tomates a su hija que sonrojó–. ¿Y son tus amigas? Por ejemplo, la hermosa niña de cabello morado y brillantes ojos esmeralda.

– ¿Nozomi? Bueno… –sonrojó más, algo que su padre notó–. Nozomi es… una preciada amiga –terminó susurrando.

–Mmm… amiga de Otonoki. ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

–Sí… de hecho ya la conoció. Aunque… me dijo que dejara de tratarla. Pero no le pienso hacer caso. Que mamá deteste ese colegio no hace que yo tenga que…

–Lo sé mi amor. Tu madre sigue molesta con Naomi por querer que estudiaras ahí… pero algún día se dará cuenta de su error. Naomi aún la considera una gran amiga. Y dime, ¿cómo se llama la linda niña con rasgos de gatito?

– ¿Las viste a todas? Pero si solo estuviste ahí dos minutos.

–Sabes que soy muy observador.

–Bueno, ella se llama Rin. Y… la chica de gafas es Hanayo. La chica de cabello naranja brillante es Honoka. Tiene una tienda de dulces cerca de donde vive Eli.

–Y la chica de cabello azul, ¿es tu amiga?

–Eh… Umi. Bueno… ella… podría decir que sí. Todas somos amigas… bueno, amistades, porque mis amigas son solo… Eli y Kotori.

– ¿Y Nico? Recuerdo que jugabas mucho con ella cuando íbamos a la casa de verano que su padre amablemente nos cuidaba y mantenía.

–No había nadie más con quien jugar en ese lugar. Nico es muy… bueno… también es mi amiga.

– ¿Y Tsubasa?

Maki se mordió el labio. En eso, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El nombre de la persona mencionada apareció en su pantalla. Lo tomó despacio.

– ¿Aló?

–Es… ¿es Nishikino Maki?

– ¿Quién habla? ¿Por qué desde el móvil de Tsubasa?

–Soy… soy Kousaka Honoka. Tsubasa está… está lastimada. Me pidió que te llamara.

– ¿Lastimada? –miró a su padre que le asintió–. ¿Dónde están? Ya vamos para allá.

.

.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos y notó un blanco techo sobre ella. La luz entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación, que estaba algo fría. Podía sentir una manta sobre su cuerpo y un trapo húmedo sobre su cabeza. No podía recordar que había pasado ni porqué estaba ahí. Miró a su derecha donde una chica la miraba asustada.

–Umi-chan, por fin despiertas.

Kotori se acercó un poco más y retiró el trapo mojado. Umi se mordió el labio.

–Qué… ¿Qué me pasó?

–Te desmayaste. Comenzaste a temblar y a vomitar y luego te desmayaste. Me asustaste mucho.

–Pe… perdón –y bajó la mirada–. ¿Dónde estoy?

–En la enfermería de la preparatoria. No sabía qué hacer, pero un oficial de seguridad vio lo que pasó y me ayudó a traerte. La doctora dice que vas a estar bien.

Kotori dijo lo último con un tono algo frío y le dio la espalda a Umi. Ella cerró los ojos un momento y vio aquel brillo carmesí aparecer una vez más frente a ella. Los abrió y trató de sentarse. Al hacerlo, notó que no tenía puesta su blusa, y que solo estaba con su sujetador.

Se cubrió con la manta y miró a Kotori. Ella no la miraba directamente pero si de reojo y tenía un rostro de decepción.

–Kotori…

–Tuvimos que quitarte la blusa… tenías dificultad para respirar… –suspiró– ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

–Yo… no quería… que me… que vieras… que soy un monstruo.

–Umi-chan… –se giró y la miró. Había pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de la peligris–. ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién te hizo algo tan inhumano?

Umi negó y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Ella también quería saberlo, quería recordarlo, pero no podía. Kotori quiso abrazarla pero… no se movió.

–No… no lo recuerdo… no lo recuerdo.

Umi comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con los puños cerrados a ambos lados. Kotori se acercó y la tomó para que no se lastimara más.

–No Umi-chan… para.

–Yo no… yo merezco estar sola… no merezco ayuda… tu mamá… no debería hacer esto por mi… yo solo… traigo problemas… a todos…

–No digas eso Umi-chan.

Umi se soltó de Kotori y se tapó la cara con sus manos, para llorar. Kotori suspiró y le acarició la cabeza. Miró las heridas en el cuerpo de esa indefensa chica sobre la cama. Cicatrices tan atroces, heridas tan salvajes. Ahora entendía porque siempre se escondía al cambiarse, porque siempre llevaba guantes, porque cubría su garganta.

–Iré a buscar a la doctora, para que te vuelva a revisar.

–No… por favor…

–Tiene que verte Umi-chan.

Kotori se separó de Umi, pero Umi trató de detenerla. Al no conseguirlo y ver que se alejaba a la puerta, se levantó de la cama, pero sus piernas no la sostuvieron, estaban muy débiles. Sintió como caía, pero sintió algo rodear su cuerpo. Cayó envuelta en los brazos de Kotori. Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que sus labios estaban pegados a los de Kotori que la miraba con sorpresa.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Se que debía estar ayer, pero tuve un problemita y no lo pude subir. Pero aquí está, para que lo disfruten. Podemos ver como es la relación de las dos niñas con más dinero de todo Japón con sus padres. Pobre Tsubasa... la verdad. ¿Y qué pasará ahora? Y Umi... ya Kotori se dio cuenta de sus heridas..**

 **PD: Nozomi si es un demonio... jajaja.**

 **PD2: Sorry por no poner a Nicorinpana (se hacía muy largo). Pero en el próximo las veremos.**

 **Espero les guste y comenten. Saludos.**


	18. 18- Detalles (1)

**18\. Detalles (1).**

 **.**

Una mujer de largo cabello rojo miraba fijamente la imagen colocada sobre una enorme lámpara en la pared. Era una placa y mostraba algo que solo ella entendía. A escasos metros, en completo silencio estaba Tsubasa, sentada en una cama, con la mano izquierda completamente enyesada. Se mordía el labio, su otra mano temblaba de miedo y nervios, lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

–Bueno… debo decir que tuviste mucha suerte Tsubasa. Pudo ser mucho, mucho peor.

– ¿Qué quiere decir Doctora Nishikino?

–Bueno, hay una fractura en tu mano, bastante sería, y hay dos tendones comprometidos que tendremos que operar para repararles el daño –sonrió–. Normalmente este tipo de lesiones siempre son riesgosas porque el hueso que se quiebra termina cortando más de la cuenta, entre tendones, venas y nervios.

–Entonces… ¿estoy bien?

La mujer se giró para mirarla. Sonrió de forma maternal y le acarició la otra mano.

–Estás bien en su mayor parte, no te preocupes –Tsubasa suspiró con tranquilidad y levantó la mano enyesada.

– ¿Cuándo me quitan esto?

–Bueno… ese yeso es solo para dos días mientras programamos la cirugía. Luego usaras un vendaje especial durante casi cinco meses. Si todo evoluciona bien…

– ¡¿Cinco meses?!

Tsubasa tenía la boca abierta, y un pequeño tic en su labio inferior. Su rostro denotaba miedo. La doctora asintió en silencio.

–Es lo que tarda esa cirugía en sanar. También deberás hacer ejercicios de rehabilitación para que tus dedos no se atrofien y…

–Doctora Nishikino, no puedo tener este yeso por cinco meses. Tengo que tocar con el grupo en el concurso de la prefectura. Tengo que ensayar y…

–A ver Tsubasa… ¿tienes una fractura, bastante sería pero no mucho, que requerirá de al menos dos cirugías para sanarla y un periodo largo de recuperación y piensas en ese concurso?

–Doctora…

–Mira… sé que la banda en la que tocas con mi hija es importante, pero como doctora no puedo hacer más que darte lo mejor para ti. Si no hacemos esto como se debe, tu mano podría perder movilidad, y si no completa, algunos dedos podrían hacerlo.

–Pero doctora Nishikino…

La mujer levantó la mano y la joven se quedó en silencio. Suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.

–Sé que es difícil Tsubasa, pero compréndelo. Sí aun así no quieres que haga mi trabajo, eres libre de ir a otro hospital.

–No… está bien –dijo bajando la mirada.

–Ok. Voy a llamar a tu madre, para informarle que estás aquí, y que te quedarás en observación unas horas más. Dejaré pasar a tus amigas.

La mujer tomó la placa y salió de la habitación. Tsubasa golpeó la cama con su mano buena y maldijo por lo bajo. No quería llorar, pero la presión en el pecho ya era mucha. Escuchó la puerta y levantó la mirada. Los ojos purpura de Maki la observaban con cierto temor.

– ¿Puedo…? –Tsubasa asintió levemente–. ¿Cómo estás?

Tsubasa bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de ellos.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga?

–Eh… no lo sé. Tú eres la que sabe que tienes, mamá no me ha dicho nada.

–Tengo la maldita mano quebrada y me van a tener que operar y voy a tener que usar un yeso por cinco meses

Maki no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa en su rostro. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia la mano de Tsubasa. Podía notar los dedos que sobresalían del yeso un poco oscuros he hinchados. Regresó la mirada hacia la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Y cómo pasó? Le he preguntado a Honoka pero ella no me ha dicho nada.

–Pues por culpa de esa estúpida… –abrió los ojos y se quedó de piedra. Honoka estaba de pie al lado de Maki–. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

–Está preocupada por ti. Es obvio que…

–No es nada obvio. Por su culpa me pasó esto.

–Yo… yo lo siento. No… no quería… –decía Honoka con voz temblorosa, pero Tsubasa siguió hablando con más fuerza.

– ¿No querías? Me estabas siguiendo. Y por tu estúpida intervención pasó todo. Vete… vete que no quiero verte.

– ¡Tsubasa!

– ¡Tu cállate cabeza de tomate!

Honoka suspiró. Colocó sobre la cama un teléfono móvil, el que pertenecía a Tsubasa y se marchó rápidamente de la habitación. Maki trató de detenerla pero no pudo. Se giró hacia Tsubasa que había cerrado los ojos y respiraba con agitación.

–Ella estaba muy preocupada. Tsubasa deberías…

–Vete tú también Maki. Gracias por tu ayuda pero quiero estar sola –Maki suspiró y se alejó a la puerta.

– ¿Le digo a Eli o le dices tú? –Tsubasa no respondió. Maki lanzó un suspiro de enojo–. Bien, dile tu cuando te dé la gana –y salió tirando la puerta.

.

.

Dos chicas caminaban lentamente por la acera, ambas sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un vaso de plástico en una mano y una cuchara de plástico en la otra. Una de las chicas, la más pequeña y de cabello corto caminaba haciendo equilibrio sobre la línea amarilla mientras la otra la miraba entre divertida y preocupada.

–Rin, ten cuidado.

–No te preocupes Kayo-chin. Yo nunca me caigo.

Hanayo rio por la seguridad con la que respondió su amiga. Unos metros después, Hanayo se detuvo. Rin la miró.

– ¿Kayo-chin?

–No te sientes cansada Rin. Vamos a ese parque a descansar.

Rin asintió y ambas se dirigieron a un pequeño parque infantil, en medio de dos edificios de apartamentos algo viejos y sin pintura. Se sentaron en los columpios y terminaron de comerse su helado.

– ¿Qué piensas de lo que pasó hoy Rin-chan? –preguntó Hanayo luego de unos minutos de silencio. Rin la observó con la cuchara en la boca.

– ¿La reunión? –Hanayo asintió–. Bueno… no sé qué decirte Kayo-chin. Esas chicas de UTX no me agradan mucho.

–Pero Kotori-chan y Maki-chan se portaron muy amables con nosotras.

–Sí… pero las demás no. Esa chica… Ayase-san, es muy fría y seria. Me da miedo. Y las dos enanas son muy molestas. A Rin no le gusta que ofendan a sus amigas.

–Nozomi-chan parece empeñada en lograr que nos hagamos amigas.

–Rin a veces cree que a Nozomi-chan le faltan algunos tornillos nya.

Hanayo rio con fuerza y asintió despacio. Notó a una mujer acompañada de tres pequeños, dos niñas y un niño. Se dirigían a uno de los edificios.

–Rin cree que el proyecto va a fracasar. Aunque nosotras nos esforcemos, esas chicas no van a dejarnos participar tranquilas nya.

–Pero Maki-chan dice que puede crear una canción para que todas toquemos juntas, incluida Umi-chan.

–Umi-chan hizo llorar a Kotori-chan.

–Yo creo que no fue así Rin-chan. Solo, la forma tan linda de tocar de Umi-chan hizo que Kotori-chan se sintiera triste. Yo también quise llorar. Era una melodía muy bonita.

Rin asintió y siguió comiendo despacio. Hanayo no había perdido detalle de la mujer con los niños. Llevaban algunas bolsas en sus manos y se dirigían a la puerta principal de uno de los edificios. Rin notó la mirada de Hanayo y también miró en la misma dirección.

– ¿Kayo-chin?

– ¿No te parece que esa señora se parece mucho a Yazawa-san?

– ¿A la enana? –Rin enfocó mejor su mirada–. ¡Nya! Tienes razón. Y los niños también.

–Pero no puede ser posible que Yazawa-san viva en este lugar. Ella estudia en UTX y debe de tener mucho dinero.

– ¡Pues estás muy equivocada!

Hanayo y Rin saltaron de los columpios y cayeron en el suelo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Nico las miraba fijamente con las manos en su cintura y una mirada molesta. Sus ojos del color de los rubíes, brillaban intensamente. Hanayo se mordió el labio nerviosa, mientras Rin intentaba quitarse el helado de la cara.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Me han seguido?

–Eh… eh… no… nosotras…

–Está muy pegajoso nya.

Nico y Hanayo miraron a Rin que tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto de color rosa y la otra de color azul. El gesto de la chica era algo chistoso, por lo que las otras dos chicas no pudieron evitarlo y comenzaron a reírse. Nico sacó un pañuelo de la falda de su uniforme y se lo pasó a Rin que la miró con sorpresa.

–Toma, sécate un poco. Fue mi culpa por asustarlas.

Rin miró a Hanayo que le asintió y tomó despacio el pañuelo que Nico le pasaba. Se lo pasó despacio por el rostro. Tenía un agradable olor a fresas. Hanayo se puso de pie y se sacudió el uniforme. Hizo una reverencia.

–Lo siento Yazawa-san.

– ¿Por?

–Por lo que dije.

–No dijiste nada, así que no tengo nada que disculparte. Además… porqué voy a ocultar mi realidad. Esa mujer y esos niños que acaban de entrar a ese edificio, son mi familia. Yo vivo ahí, en el quinto piso.

Hanayo se mordió el labio. Rin terminó de limpiarse el rostro y dobló el pañuelo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Gracias nya. Te lo devolveré cuando lo lave.

–No te preocupes. Puedes quedártelo. Mi madre los hace para vender.

Nico se sentó en el columpio que anteriormente había ocupado Hanayo. Sacó algo de la bolsa que estaba a su lado y comenzó a comer despacio. Rin y Hanayo se miraron.

–Yazawa-san…

–Nico. Se supone que su amiga la vaca insistió en que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres.

–Eh… Nico-chan… –se mordió el labio. Nico suspiró y sonrió de medio lado.

–Tranquila Hanayo. No me voy a enojar si preguntas. Si, estudio en UTX por la ayuda de dos de mis amigas. Ellas pagaron mi colegiatura, por lo que tengo que estudiar y mantener buenas notas.

– ¿Ellas?

–Sí. Eli y Maki. Al principio, solo iba a ser Maki la que iba a pagar, pero Eli insistió que ella quería ayudarme, así que las dos se dividieron el gasto. Eli también paga parte de la colegiatura de Kotori.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Rin sorprendida–. ¿Pero la mamá de Kotori…?

–Sí, es la directora de la escuela a la que ustedes van, pero ella no está de acuerdo en que Kotori estudie en UTX. Eli… bueno, se ofreció a pagarle parte de la colegiatura para que la dejara estudiar ahí.

–Vaya… no… no podía imaginarlo.

–Nadie lo sabe. Normalmente yo tomó una ruta que me lleva a la parte imponente de la ciudad, con sus altos edificios y esas cosas, pero solo lo hago para comprar las medicinas que necesita mi hermanita Cocoa. Luego vuelvo a casa. Mi madre trabaja todo el día, y deja a mis hermanos con una señora que los cuida hasta que yo paso por ellos… o como hoy… que mi madre salía temprano del trabajo.

– ¿Y tu papá, nya?

Nico rio y les dio un trozo de lo que estaba comiendo a cada una. Era un pedazo de chocolate, relleno de un líquido sabor a fresa. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Mi padre nos abandonó hace seis años. Para mí, está muerto.

Nico recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque, con dirección al edificio de apartamentos. Hanayo la llamó en un susurro.

–Nico-chan… no… no diremos nada.

–Lo sé. Se ve que ustedes son confiables. Maki no es de acercarse a muchas personas, pero con ustedes lo ha hecho, en especial con la vaca –rio–. Disculpen mi actitud de hoy… de los días anteriores.

Nico se alejó y entró al edificio, no sin antes mirar una última vez a las dos chicas que esperaban en silencio. Cuando cerró la puerta, Hanayo se dejó caer en el columpio y soltó un suspiro largo. Rin se sentó a su lado.

–Vaya… esto… me sorprende.

–Rin pensaba que la enana era millonaria. Pero es como nosotras nya. Y Ayase-san le ayuda… y a Kotori-chan.

–Creo que Nozomi-chan ve más en ellas que nosotras.

Rin asintió y contempló el pañuelo en su mano, sucio pero que conservaba el olor a fresas silvestres. En la esquina del mismo, estaban las letras "YN" bordadas en color rojo.

.

.

Umi miraba nerviosa a Kotori que caminaba delante de ella. La peli gris iba sonriendo, señalando cada tienda de la calle en donde vendían teléfonos móviles. Cada vez que veía uno, tomaba a Umi de la mano con delicadeza y la llevaba hasta la misma para que ella los viera. Umi aún tenía en su mente lo sucedido una hora atrás, cuando por querer detener a Kotori, cayó sobre ella y su boca terminó chocando con la de Kotori. Se mordió el labio y se detuvo.

–Mira este teléfono Umi-chan, es de un color muy bonito. Y este estuche, es tan suavecito.

Kotori la miró. Umi se había quedado en medio de la calle, con los puños apretados y la cabeza baja. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Ko… Kotori… pe… perdona… lo que pasó… ahora.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Lo… lo…

– ¡Ah! Lo del enojarte conmigo porque quería que la doctora te viera. No te preocupes Umi-chan, no me molesta. Sé que… bueno… fui algo insistente y…

–No… no es eso.

Umi levantó la mirada. Había lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kotori sonrió tiernamente y le tomó la mano, asustándola un poco.

– ¿Es por lo del beso? –Umi asintió torpemente–. No te preocupes por eso Umi-chan. Será nuestro secreto. ¿Vale?

–Kotori…

–No es la primera vez que beso a una chica, sabes –le dijo en el oído. Umi sonrojó mucho más con algo de sorpresa–. Más bien… soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo Umi-chan.

– ¿Por… qué?

Kotori sonrió y se acercó más a ella. Las personas en la calle las miraban con algo de molestia. Umi sintió frío al rozar el aliento de Kotori su oreja y su mejilla.

–Por robarte tú primer beso.

Kotori le guiñó el ojo y se alejó de ella sonriendo. Umi sonrojó más de lo que podía y comenzó a temblar. Miró a Kotori que seguía tranquila mirando los teléfonos que ofrecía una tienda. Decidió acercarse despacio con algo de torpeza. Kotori elegía un teléfono de color azul cielo.

–Mira Umi, creo que este es perfecto para ti. ¿Te gusta?

–Es… está muy bonito –lo tomó en sus manos. Nunca había tenido nada de tanto valor entre ellas, salvo su violín, o era lo que podía recordar. Suspiró y notó la sonrisa de Kotori frente a ella.

– ¿Te gusta? Entonces lo llevaremos.

–Pero…

–Mamá me pidió que te ayudara a comprar uno. Es un regalo de parte de las dos. ¿De acuerdo?

Umi desistió de discutir. En los pocos días que tenía con esa chica y su madre, ya había notado que todo lo hacían desinteresadamente, y si ella se negaba, notaba como las entristecía. Suspiró y abrazó su nuevo teléfono, mientras Kotori terminaba de pagarlo. De pronto, la peli gris lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa que asustó a Umi.

–Umi-chan mira –y tomó uno de los llaveros que estaban cerca del mostrador–. Es un violín. Queda perfecto para tu nuevo móvil.

Umi comenzó a reír. Asintió y despacio tomó el llavero junto con la mano de la chica que la miró con algo de sorpresa.

–Gra… gracias Kotori.

Kotori sonrojó pero asintió con una sonrisa.

.

.

Una docena de niños estaban reunidos a la par de dos chicas. La rubia estaba sentada, con la pierna cruzada mirando como la otra joven, la peli morada, sentada en el suelo, hablaba y hablaba con los niños, contando historias sobre estrellas, lunas y magia. La directora las había dejado con los niños mientras ella figuraba y se tomaba fotografías con las personalidades importantes que estaban en el acto de caridad. UTX organizaba esos actos, para darle más renombre al colegio, y aunque antes eran realmente por ayudar, ahora eran más un show mediático para la directora.

Eli suspiró y notó la mirada de una niña en ella. Tenía unos fuertes ojos azules, como los suyos, o los de la chica de la tienda de dulces, Honoka. Se ruborizó al pensar en esa chica. Sonrió. Hasta ese momento, no lo había hecho, a pesar de que las historias que Nozomi contaba eran divertidas.

–Ah… sonreíste –dijo la niña de intensos ojos azules, llamando la atención de las demás. Eli sonrojó.

–Eh…

– ¿Al fin logré sacarte una sonrisa Elichi?

Eli miró a Nozomi que le sonreía con esos ojos vivarachos y brillantes. Los niños también la miraban con intensidad. Uno de ellos levantó la mano.

–Disculpen señoritas… –dijo con algo de timidez–. Nos… nos dijeron que iban a venir dos chicas lindas que tocaban música. ¿Son ustedes?

–Ara… -dijo Nozomi ampliando su sonrisa–. ¿Dices que no soy bonita?

–No… no es eso… –y se sonrojó. Los demás niños comenzaron a molestarlo. Eli también comenzó a reír un poco más.

–Bueno… como pueden ver niños, si, somos muy bonitas y sabemos hacer música. Ella –señaló a Eli– ella es una increíble guitarrista.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Puedes enseñarnos? ¿Quiero oírte? –fueron las frases que comenzaron a salir de los niños. Muchos se acercaron a Eli que miró a Nozomi con algo de molestia. Movió sus manos pidiendo calma y se aclaró la garganta.

–Podría hacerlo, pero… lastimosamente no hay una guitarra.

–Ah….

–Claro que tenemos una señorita –dijo la profesora que se había mantenido en su escritorio todo el rato revisando tareas de los niños y escuchando las historias de Nozomi. Se dirigió hacia un gabinete y sacó una hermosa guitarra. Nozomi amplió más su sonrisa haciendo que Eli la mirara con más molestia.

–Elichi… no vas a decepcionar a este lindo público, ¿verdad?

Eli no dijo nada. Tomó la guitarra y suspiró. Los niños comenzaron a rodearla poco a poco. Confirmó que estaba afinada y suspiró una vez más. No sabía que cantar. Era diferente tocar una guitarra acústica a una eléctrica, y mucho más, cantar una canción acorde a ellas. Recordó entonces una de las primeras canciones que escribió cuando comenzaba a tocar, cuando formó su banda. Tomó aire una vez más y comenzó a cantar.

 _Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no naka de wa_

 _Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no_

 _Setsunaku hashiru omoi_

Eli sonrió, todos los niños estaban pendiente de ella, maravillados de su voz. Iba a continuar, cuando la voz de Nozomi la interrumpió, cantando dulcemente.

 _Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai_

 _Sore ga dekiru nara_

 _Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu_

 _Toiki de kaitari shinai_

Eli la miró fijamente, Nozomi le sonrió. Ambas tomaron un poco de aire y continuaron cantando, juntas.

 _Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai_

 _Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de_

 _Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki_

 _Dare ni mo kizukaretakunai yo_

 _Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite_

 _Tomodachi nano ni anata ga suki dato_

 _Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai_

 _Himitsu kakaete mado ni motareta_

Cuando Eli terminó de tocar, los niños comenzaron a aplaudir. Eli levantó la mirada hacia Nozomi, pero la chica de ojos verdes se había girado y miraba por la ventana. La profesora, que aplaudía con mucha fuerza, se acercó a la rubia.

– ¡Guau! Eso fue fabuloso. Cantaron increíble.

–Eh… gracias.

Eli le regresó la guitarra a la mujer. Notó la figura de la directora en la puerta. No dijo nada, solo les hizo una señal con la cabeza. Eli asintió y miró a Nozomi. Ya se había girado. Tenía algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se despidieron de los niños –que no querían que se marcharan– y salieron en silencio. Así permanecieron hasta que subieron a la camioneta.

–Eh… Tojou-san… ¿Cómo conoces esa canción?

–Te… te escuché cantándola una vez… hace unos años.

– ¿Qué?

–Sí, Elichi… hace algunos años…

.

.

Maki apuraba el paso. Podía ver aún la cabellera peli jengibre con la coleta de medio lado a la derecha. La había seguido desde que había salido del hospital, pero no había podido alcanzarla. Unas calles atrás, había notado que la chica lloraba. Tsubasa la trató muy mal, lo sabía, y la chica no se lo merecía. La chica se detuvo en un semáforo. Maki aprovechó y corrió un poco más rápido.

– ¡Honoka!

La chica la miró. Sus azules ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, queriendo salir de ellos. Se apresuró a alcanzarla y la tomó de la mano sorprendiéndola. Unos segundos después, estaban en un pequeño parque.

–Honoka…

–Disculpa Maki… pero no quiero hablar con nadie.

–Oye… que lo que te dijo esa idiota de Tsubasa no te afecte Honoka. Esa imbécil siempre habla de más y…

–Es diferente –susurró Honoka. Maki la miró sin comprender.

– ¿Qué?

–Es… es diferente a como yo pensé que sería.

Honoka comenzó a llorar. Maki suspiró con algo de frustración y se acercó a ella. Dudó unos segundos y la abrazó. El llanto de la peli jengibre era fuerte y bastante desgarrador. Cuando logró calmarse Maki la miró.

– ¿Ya te encuentras bien? –Honoka asintió–. ¿Quieres hablar?

–Eh… no.

– ¿Segura? Mira, no es que me preocupe por ti, pero creo que quieres decir algo…

–Yo… yo pensé que conocer a mi ídolo, iba a ser algo muy hermoso, como un sueño. Pero resultó ser la peor pesadilla que jamás hubiera imaginado.

– ¿Tú ídolo? ¿Tsubasa? –Honoka asintió.

–Hace… tres años… fui al festival de UTX… ese que organizan todos los años…

–Ajá… sí, se cual es.

–Ahí… dos… dos chicas hicieron una presentación. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Una alta, rubia, muy hermosa, y la otra pequeña, de brillantes ojos verdes. Se hacían llamar…

–Sweet Devil Girls… Eran Eli y Tsubasa, ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo empezaron?

–Sí –Honoka suspiró–. Ellas comenzaron a tocar y yo… quedé enamorada. Nunca… nunca creí que la música me iba a hacer sentir eso. Ayase… Ayase toca muy bien, pero Tsubasa… su forma de tocar… de cantar… de moverse en el escenario. Ahí supe… que quería tocar guitarra como ella.

–Vaya…

–Sí… por eso aprendí a tocar la guitarra con mi sueño de poder conocerla algún día, y ahora que… pude hacerlo… Ella no es como yo pensaba… no… no es como… soñaba.

Honoka comenzó a llorar una vez más. Maki suspiró y se mordió el labio. Escuchó como la chica se sonaba la nariz con la manga de su saco. La miró con una media sonrisa.

–Por mi culpa… ahora no va a poder tocar… en el festival…

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Honoka? Dímelo por favor.

–No… no puedo… –Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. Maki cruzó los brazos y comenzó a jugar con su mechón de cabello. Las farolas del parque comenzaron a encenderse lentamente.

–Ya es tarde… –susurró la pelirroja. Honoka suspiró una vez más.

–Gra… gracias por escucharme Maki-chan. No… no…

–Tranquila Honoka. ¿Puedes regresar a tu casa? –la chica asintió. Maki sonrió y se despidió de ella con la mano.

–Maki-chan… no… no le digas a Tsubasa… por favor.

–Lo prometo –y levantó la mano derecha.

–Y… y tampoco le digas a nadie… que… –tomó aire– que pienso renunciar –y comenzó a correr, dejando a Maki completamente sorprendida.

* * *

 **Y bueno, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Detalles... detalles tan pequeños... Nico nos rebela parte de su pasado... Y Tsubasa... pobre de ella. Y Kotori... como le cuenta a Umi cosas así... Y Nozomi... ¿Nozomi que se tramará?**

 **¿Que pasará ahora con Honoka? ¿Renunciará al grupo?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, espero que les guste el capitulo. Un abrazo y saludos.**

 **PD: ¿Qué canción cantaron Eli y Nozomi?**


	19. 19- Preocupaciones

**19\. Preocupaciones**

Eli suspiró mientras miraba el cielo estrellado desde el pequeño balcón de su habitación. Habían pasado cosas en ese día que aún rondaban su cabeza, como el hecho de trabajar con esas chicas de Otonokizaka, el ir a esa obra benéfica junto a esa chica extraña como lo era Tojou-san, y descubrir que es hija de una de las familias más rica de Japón. Pero lo que más rondaba en su cabeza era que esa chica la conocía a ella, se sabía su canción, y… aunque no quería admitirlo, cantaba muy hermoso. Pensó en preguntarle cómo era que la conocía, pero al ver que Tojou-san se había quedado en silencio en el viaje de regreso, decidió no molestarla.

Lanzó otro suspiro. Esas chicas… Tojou-san… Kousaka-san… tenían algo que no se salían de su cabeza. Se mordió el labio. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación. Una niña de largo cabello rubio, más claro que el suyo, y de iguales ojos azules le sonrió.

–Hermana… ¿puedo pasar?

–Claro Arisa. Pasa.

La niña sonrió y entró a la habitación. Traía un libro en sus manos y parecía algo nerviosa. Eli regresó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

– ¿Qué sucede Arisa?

–Eh… necesito ayuda con unos ejercicios de matemática. Yukiho-chan me los explicó en clase, pero no pude entenderlos del todo y no quiero quedarle mal a ella porque le mentí diciendo que si había entendido.

– ¿Yukiho-chan? ¿Una compañera? –preguntó curiosa Eli.

–Mi mejor amiga. Un día le pediré permiso a papá para traerla a la casa y que la conozcas. Es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido.

–Vaya… me alegro mucho Arisa. Pensé que te costaría más hacer amistades aquí en Japón.

Arisa negó sonriendo y abrió el libro. Eli observó los ejercicios que estaban en las páginas y sonrió. Ambas se dirigieron al escritorio en una esquina de la habitación y tomaron asiento. Eli despacio comenzó a explicarle a su hermana menor con detalle y calma cada uno de los pasos para resolver los ejercicios. Luego de una media hora, Arisa suspiró y se cubrió el rostro algo molesta.

–No entiendo… no entiendo…

–Vamos hermanita, no te frustres así o será peor. Te vas a bloquear.

–Pero hermana…

–Paremos un momento y descansamos. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

–No… –dijo Arisa soltando un suspiro–. Aún tengo la cena algo atragantada. ¡Ah, ya sé!

Eli se sorprendió por ese pequeño grito que dio su hermana y la observó fijamente. Arisa metía las manos en las bolsas de su camisón de dormir blanco y sacó lo que parecían ser unos dulces. Le acercó uno de chocolate. Eli lo tomó despacio, mirando la etiqueta.

–"Homura" –susurró. Arisa sonrió.

–Sí. Son los mismos que trajiste la última vez. Me los dio Yukiho.

–Ah… ¿los compró ella?

–No. Ella los hizo. La tienda es de su familia.

Eli miró el chocolate y a su mente vino la sonrisa de Honoka. Debía ser una coincidencia. Eso le hizo mucha gracia y comenzó a reír. Arisa la miró confundida.

–Eli…

–Entonces deben estar más deliciosos si los hizo tu mejor amiga Arisa.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Yukiho me los regaló hoy porque quería que yo le diera una opinión. Se supone que tenía que hacerlos su hermana, Honoka, pero ella estaba ocupada con algo de una banda de música así que Yukiho los hizo. ¿Estan buenos?

Eli miró el chocolate y mordió un pedazo. Despacio lo saboreó y sonrió. Amaba el chocolate. En su cabeza apareció la imagen de Kousaka-san con esa amplia sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos. Asintió con una sonrisa más amplia. Arisa le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Son bastante buenos.

–Le diré a Yukiho que te gustaron mucho.

El teléfono de Eli comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó y miró el nombre en la pantalla. Se mordió el labio y miró a su hermana.

–Eh… Arisa…

–Descuida. Iré al baño.

Arisa salió de la habitación. Eli contestó la llamada.

–Tsu…

–Hola Eli. Eh… perdona que te llame tan tarde.

– ¿Qué sucede Tsubasa? ¿Suenas algo nerviosa?

Eli salió al balcón esperando a que su amiga contestara, pero esta balbuceaba, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Eli… tengo que decirte algo. Me… me lastimé la mano hoy. Una fractura… algo seria.

– ¿Fractura? ¿Pero estás bien, verdad?

–Sí. Ya… ya la mamá de Maki-chan me revisó. Tendrán que operarme en dos días y… no podré usar mi mano por unos cinco meses.

–Tsu… ¿y qué fue lo que pasó?

–Nada. No tuve cuidado solamente. Me… me caí. Ya sabes que soy algo… torpe.

– ¿No fue tu papá, verdad? –preguntó Eli con algo de molestia. Tsubasa suspiró.

–No Eli… no fue mi papá. Eh… bueno, y con respecto a la banda…

–Tsu, tranquila. No pienses en eso. Debes primero recuperarte y… –se quedó en silencio al escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la llamada. Se mordió el labio–. ¿Tsubasa?

–Yo… yo quería participar… del festival… Yo… quería…

–Tsu… no te preocupes. Buscaré una manera de que participes. Eres parte de la banda. ¿OK? –escuchó un leve asentimiento. Sonrió–. Ahora… descansa. Mañana no vengas al colegio, no tenemos nada importante. Le diré a Nico y a Kotori que pasó, ya que supongo que Maki lo sabe.

– ¿Mañana no nos vamos a reunir con las chicas de Otonoki?

–No. Primero tengo que definir algunas cosas. Le dije a Tojou-san que le avisaría de cuando nos volveríamos a reunir. Ella aceptó.

–Eh… –escuchó un suspiro de parte de Tsubasa–. Eli… ¿podríamos hacer la próxima reunión en mi casa?

– ¿Qué? Tsu… tú nunca…

–Sí, lo sé. Nunca me ha gustado que vengan a casa, pero… sé que me porté mal con ellas y quisiera… bueno quisiera enmendarme un poco. Digo… si te parece.

–Bueno… Tu casa tiene un hermoso piano de cristal… y es espaciosa… y no molestaríamos a nadie… Lo pensaré Tsu.

–Me… me avisas.

–Claro Tsu. Ahora descansa.

–Buenas noches Eli.

Eli terminó la llamada y suspiró. Arisa carraspeó levemente llamando su atención. La rubia sonrió y regresó al interior de la habitación.

– ¿Problemas?

–No. Ahora sigamos con estos ejercicios, que tienes que aprenderlos bien.

.

.

Kotori estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, abrazando una almohada amarilla. Miraba fijamente la puerta principal de su casa, por donde debería entrar su madre en unos minutos. Ya era tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con ella de lo que vio en ese día. De las decenas de heridas que tenía Umi en todo su cuerpo. No podía borrarse esas imágenes de su cabeza, y cuando lo lograba, era con la imagen de Umi sobre ella, con esa cara asustada por haber unido sus labios accidentalmente.

Se acarició los labios levemente y sacudió su cabeza. Se sintió culpable, ya que su corazón se estaba acelerando. Recordó entonces a Eli, su novia. Ella era la dueña de sus besos, no Umi…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta. Su madre entraba con evidente rostro cansado. Se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando entró al pasillo se sorprendió al ver a su hija, en su pijama, sosteniendo la almohada contra su pecho.

–Kotori… ¿qué haces despierta? Ya es tarde.

–Ne… necesitaba hablar contigo mamá. Hablar de… de Umi-chan.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miró hacia las escaleras, al segundo piso, pero notó a Kotori negando.

–Ella duerme mamá. Venía muy cansada y se acostó temprano.

La mujer asintió y avanzó hacia la cocina. Kotori la siguió en silencio y se sentó a la mesa, mientras su madre sacaba dos vasos de la alacena y los llenaba de leche. Colocó uno delante de Kotori y se sentó frente a ella.

– ¿Qué sucede Kotori?

–Mamá… hoy Umi-chan… sufrió un fuerte desmayo al salir de UTX.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

–La… la llevé a la enfermería de la escuela con ayuda de los de seguridad. La doctora la revisó y dijo que solo había sido eso. Por eso… no pensé en llamarte.

–Kotori… si esto vuelve a pasar, quiero que me llames lo más rápidamente que puedas.

–Entonces si lo sabías, mamá. ¿Sí sabes que Umi-chan está toda lastimada?

– ¿Cómo?

–La doctora le quitó la blusa a Umi-chan para que respirara mejor y entonces… las vi… todas sus heridas… en su garganta, en su pecho, en sus brazos, sus manos… mamá… la de su espalda... Umi-chan…

Kotori no soportó más y comenzó a llorar. Su madre se levantó y se agachó a su lado, abrazándola. Kotori hundió su rostro en el hombro de su madre para apaciguar sus sollozos. No quería despertar a Umi. Cuando consiguió calmarse su madre la miró fijamente.

–Kotori… –suspiró–. Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que Umi-chan tenía esas heridas. Lo supe cuando decidí acogerla en nuestra casa. Lo supe cuando las vi en la consulta del doctor.

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

–Porque… quería que Umi fuera la que lo hiciera. Ustedes han construido una linda relación en los pocos días que lleva ella aquí, y creo que poco a poco, Umi-chan está teniendo confianza en ti.

–Pero… ¿quién le pudo hacer algo así?

–No lo sabemos mi amor y ella no lo recuerda. El papá de Maki-chan… me está ayudando con ella. Al parecer… Umi tiene amnesia, y no recuerda nada de dos años para atrás. No sabe dónde vive o quiénes son sus padres. Por eso… por eso la acogí aquí.

–Mamá…

–Kotori… sé que eres una niña fuerte y sé que estás preocupada por Umi-chan, pero no cambies tu forma de ser con ella por esto. Por favor.

–No… no te preocupes mamá. No podría cambiar con ella mamá. Quiero… quiero protegerla más. Que no le pase nada más.

–Me gusta escucharlo. Ahora… ve a dormir. Mañana tienes que irte más temprano, recuerda que debes pasar a dejarle a la señora Yamada sus vestidos. Que te comprometiste a entregárselos en dos días.

–Ya los terminé. No te preocupes –se levantó y besó a su madre en la mejilla–. Buenas noches mamá. Tú también descansa.

Kotori sonrió y salió de la cocina, subiendo despacio. La mujer esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Kotori cerrarse y subió despacio. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Umi y entró en silencio. La vi acostada de lado, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la frente, logrando que dos hermosos orbes ámbar la miraran.

–Sabía que estabas despierta. ¿No puedes dormir Umi-chan? –ella negó en silencio. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con la manta.

–Eh… señora Minami… hoy…

–Tranquila Umi-chan, ya Kotori habló conmigo. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

–No… no lo sé. Me desmayé… luego… de… –pero no terminó la frase. La mujer le tomó las manos.

– ¿Luego de que mi amor?

–Luego de ver al… al papá de Kotori? –la mujer abrió los ojos ampliamente.

– ¿Shouta Minami? ¿Dónde lo viste?

–Eh… llegó al colegio de Kotori. No… no recuerdo que dijo… me… me comencé a sentir mal al verlo. No sé por qué…

La mujer puso una mirada sombría, pero al notar temor en los ojos de Umi, suspiró y le acarició la cabeza, dándole un beso en ella. Umi sonrojó.

– ¿Pero estás bien, verdad Umi?

–Eh… sí… creo… solo que… Kotori…

– ¿Vio tus heridas? –Umi asintió despacio–. ¿Y no querías que lo hiciera?

–Es que… ahora ella…

–Ella no va a pensar nada malo de ti Umi-chan. No te agobies con cosas tontas en tu cabecita. Kotori… Kotori es un ángel, me esforcé mucho por ello. Ella está preocupada por ti Umi-chan, y te quiere proteger.

Umi se mordió el labio. Sintió más caricias en su rostro. Miró a la mujer que le sonreía ampliamente.

–Señora…

– ¿Y bien? ¿Compraron lo que le dije a Kotori que comprara? –miró hacia la mesa de noche, donde estaba el violín y un móvil de color azul. Tomó este último y lo miró–. Vaya… apuesto a que lo eligió Kotori, cierto.

–Eh… sí. Buscó en… en muchas tiendas…

– ¿Y te gusta? Mira que eras tú el que debía elegirlo.

–Me gusta mucho…

La mujer abrió la agenda y notó el nombre de su hija. Era el único contacto. Miró a Umi y sonrió.

–Veo que ya tienes el número de Kotori. Voy a agregar el mío, para que me llames si te vuelves a sentir mal, ¿de acuerdo? –Umi asintió. La mujer digitaba rápidamente y sonreía. Cuando terminó le pasó el teléfono a Umi–. Listo. Ahora ya puedes llamarme cuando necesites.

Umi tomó el teléfono y miró la pantalla. Esperaba encontrarse el nombre de Minami Naomi, pero para su sorpresa, debajo del nombre de Kotori, lo que decía era "Mamá". Miró a la mujer que le sonrió tiernamente.

–Señora…

– ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a permitir que te cuide como una hija? Umi-chan… ya te lo dije antes, quiero cuidar de ti, quiero que no te falte nada, que vuelvas a vivir una linda vida como deberías haberla vivido. Y sí, quiero verte crecer como una hija…

–Pero… Kotori…

–Kotori nunca tuvo más hermanos o hermanas porque ya no podía quedar embarazada. Ella nació de seis meses, y tuvo que quedarse en el hospital por tres meses, dentro de una incubadora. Ella es mi milagro, y ahora quiero yo ser el tuyo. Así que… ¿puedo ser tu mamá?

Umi miró la pantalla de su nuevo teléfono. Regresó la mirada a la mujer y sonrió. La abrazó en silencio, sintiendo el abrazo de regreso, con mucho cariño. De alguna forma, ese abrazo la calmaba, le quitaba los dolores de sus heridas, la hacía sentir querida. Sin saberlo, se quedó dormida en ese abrazo. La mujer sonrió y con cuidado la colocó en la cama. La tapó hasta su cuello con la manta y le besó la cabeza. Colocó el móvil en la mesa de noche y salió despacio de la habitación. Al cerrar suspiró, colocando su espalda en la puerta.

– ¿Qué demonios fue a hacer Shouta al colegio de Kotori?

.

.

Kenzo movía lentamente la copa de vidrio llena hasta la mitad de vino tinto. Estaba recostado sobre el hermoso piano de cola color negro que estaba en el salón principal de la mansión. Estaba solo, y sobre los sillones estaban decenas de documentos. Era ya entrada la madrugada, pero le había costado conciliar el sueño, principalmente por el detalle de la fotografía de su hija al lado de la chica de cabello azul.

Suspiró y bebió un largo trago de su copa.

–Si sigues así, te acabaras el vino y no podrás operar por ebriedad.

Se giró al ver a su esposa, atándose una bata sobre su camisón de dormir. Lo miraba con algo de molestia y preocupación a partes iguales. Cuando bajó los últimos escalones logro ver el desorden sobre los muebles.

– ¿Sucede algo Kenzo? No has ido a la habitación y mira que ya son casi las dos de la mañana. Tienes una cirugía a las diez.

–Pospuse la cirugía para dentro de dos días. El paciente sufrió una recaída.

– ¿Y solo por eso estás bebiendo?

El hombre no contestó. Se aproximó al mini bar y sacó otra copa de cristal, llenándola con un poco de vino. Se la acercó a su mujer y sonrió.

–Kenzo, me estás preocupando.

–Sakura… hay algo que quiero hablarte. Pero… no sé si sea…

– ¿Otra vez con secretos? Kenzo, pensé que eso ya había pasado. Hace seis años, prometiste que no volverías a guardarnos secretos, ni a mí ni a Maki. ¿Qué sucede?

El hombre tomó la mano de la mujer y la llevó hasta uno de los sofás del salón. Tomó la carpeta que estaba en él y se lo pasó a ella. La tomó con algo de duda y despacio la abrió para ver su interior.

–Kenzo… este expediente… sigues con lo de la niña.

–Sakura… se lo que me has dicho estos últimos días, pero hay algo que… que no sabes. Esa niña, recuerdas que la trajo Dimitri Ayase.

–Lo recuerdo. Dijo que la había encontrado en un incendio cuando pasó cerca de la zona. De hecho, el traía su ropa quemada y traía alguna heridas.

–Bueno… cuando… cuando declaraste a la pequeña muerta… Dimitri me pidió que le entregara el cuerpo. Yo le dije que no podía, que había que realizarle una autopsia y que teníamos que esperar a que la policía y familiares de ella llegaran.

–Ajá… ¿le entregaste el cuerpo?

–No. Pero supe que… utilizó las influencias de Shouta Minami para hacer que uno de los médicos de la junta directiva se lo entregaran, apenas unas horas después de que la colocaran en la morgue.

–Pero el expediente…

–Sí. El expediente indica que le practicaron la autopsia y que murió de un paro cardiorrespiratorio debido al humo inhalado. Incluso tiene tu firma.

–Kenzo… ¿qué…?

El hombre suspiró y le acercó el sobre negro. Ella colocó la carpeta a un lado y tomó el sobre. Sacó su contenido y miró a su esposo. Él esperaba en silencio.

– ¿Y esta foto? Es Maki…

–Sí, es nuestra pequeña… y la niña a su lado…

Sakura miró la fotografía mejor. Habían pasado seis años, pero no podía olvidar ese rostro, esos grandes ojos y ese cabello azulado. Se mordió el labio y miró a su marido.

–Esa niña Sakura, fue la que llevó Naomi al hospital. Esa niña Naomi… tiene varias heridas en su cuerpo, heridas de quemaduras, bastantes graves, y muchas de ellas… concuerdan con tu reporte. Es por eso que estoy casi seguro que es esa niña.

–Pero Kenzo… ella murió, murió en mis manos.

–Lo sé. Pero Dimitri se llevó el cuerpo, ayudado por Shouta Minami. No sabemos que hicieron con él. ¿Y si no estaba muerta?

– ¿Y porque tienes esta fotografía Kenzo?

Suspiró y le pidió que sacara los otros documentos. Así lo hizo y comenzó a leerlos en silencio. Se sorprendió al ver quién firmaba el mismo.

–Kenzo…

–Mi amor… pensé que… pensé que ya había dejado mi pasado atrás, que había logrado salir de él… pero me equivoqué. Tenían razón cuando me marché, podía salir… pero me iba a seguir siempre. Entrar era sencillo, salir es imposible.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer Kenzo? Está fotografía… están vigilando a nuestra Maki, por esa niña. Deberías decirles que la tienes, deberías entregárselas…

–No puedo hacer eso Sakura. Mírala… es una niña. Y tiene más heridas que solo las quemaduras, tiene una enorme herida en la espalda y en su cabeza… No sé qué hicieron con ella.

–Y no… –Sakura sonaba asustada–. Y no… deberías saberlo. Kenzo… Maki… las niñas… ¿Fue por eso que fuiste por ella al colegio? –el hombre asintió.

–Quería ver si era cierto… y lastimosamente lo es. Esa niña de cabello azul, está trabajando con Maki, con Nico y las demás…

–Entrégala –dijo firmemente la mujer, poniéndose de pie–. Kenzo, entrégala.

–No voy a fallarle a Naomi. Ella la está cuidando.

–Naomi es una tonta. Ella no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Hizo bien al divorciarse del idiota de Minami, pero esto…

–Sakura, Naomi es tu amiga.

La mujer iba a reclamar, pero se quedó en silencio al escuchar un sonido en la escalera. Maki se restregaba el ojo derecho, tratando de mantenerlo abierto. Estaba en el último escalón mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

–Mamá… papá… ¿sucede algo?

–Mi princesita, ¿qué haces despierta? –dijo el hombre y miró de reojo a su esposa.

–Escuché sonidos… y fui a buscarlos a su habitación y no los vi…

–Tranquila mi amor –dijo la mujer acercándose a ella. Le besó la cabeza–. Estamos… hablando unas cosas del trabajo.

– ¿A esta hora mamá?

–A esta hora mi amor. Ahora… regresa a tu habitación y duerme.

–Bueno…

Maki levantó la mano levemente y, arrastrando los pies, comenzó a subir a su recamara. La mujer se quedó mirando hasta que escuchó la puerta en el segundo piso. Miró a su esposo que recogía todo.

–Kenzo…

–Deberíamos ir a dormir Sakura… nada conseguiremos discutiendo esto aquí.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Kenzo?

–No lo sé… solo sé que no dejaré que Dimitri o Shigeru le pongan una mano a esa pequeña o a nuestra princesa, ni siquiera a Nico-chan.

–Sabes algo Kenzo… Maki lucía muy contenta cuando regresaron a casa. Creo que tu salida con ella la animó mucho.

–Lo sé. Había olvidado la hermosa sonrisa que tiene nuestra princesa.

El hombre abrazó a su esposa y la besó en los labios. Ella suspiró y lo abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de no llorar, aunque por dentro, el terror la invadía.

.

.

Un auto avanzaba con calma por la carretera. Umi miraba por la ventana a las decenas de estudiantes que avanzaban camino a sus colegios. Ya estaban cerca de Otonokizaka por lo que miró a la mujer a su lado, en el volante. Ella le sonrió.

–Bueno, ya dejamos a Kotori en la casa de la señora Yamada. Esa niña se compromete siempre que le dicen la palabra "Costura".

–Le… le gusta mucho –dijo Umi en un tono bajo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa más amplia.

–A veces creo que quiere más a las telas que a su madre.

Las dos comenzaron a reír. Umi presionó su móvil en sus manos y suspiró con calma, con alegría. Notó que el auto comenzaba a detenerse, aunque faltaban algunos metros para llegar a la entrada de Otonokizaka. Miró hacia el frente, donde había una gran aglomeración de gente y varios vehículos de color negro. Naomi enarcó una ceja y se detuvo.

– ¿Qué… qué sucede?

–Esos vehículos… es el estúpido de mi ex marido. ¿Qué hace en el colegio?

– ¿El… el papá de Kotori? –la mujer le asintió. Umi se abrazó ya que sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo. Escuchó una palabra mal sonante de parte de Naomi y la miró. Presionaba con fuerza el volante, con enojo.

Umi miró hacia el lugar. Logró divisar al hombre, pero también vio que lo acompañaba un señor pequeño pero bastante fornido y el hombre rubio. Naomi golpeó el volante.

–Debí imaginarme que Ayase iría a llorarle a mi ex marido por lo que pasó en el evento. ¿Pero que hace Kira aquí? No me gusta esto…

La mujer miró a Umi que estaba algo pálida y temblaba levemente, aunque ella parecía no haberse percatado. Suspiro y miró por la ventana. Salió rápido del auto.

– ¡Tojou-san!

Umi al escuchar ese apellido miró por la ventana. Nozomi caminaba por el otro lado de la calle y lucía sorprendida al escuchar que la directora la llamaba. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y cruzó para acercarse al auto.

–Buenos días señora directora. ¿Le sucedió algo al auto?

–Hola Nozomi, no, descuida, el auto está bien. Quiero… pedirte una cosa. Umi, mi amor, sal.

Umi salió del auto y sonrió. Nozomi la abrazó con fuerza, logrando un sonrojo en la peli azul. La mujer rio.

–Ara Umi-chan, buenos días.

–Bu… bueno di… días Nozomi.

– ¿Y qué favor necesita señora directora?

–Podrías llevar a Umi-chan a la tienda de música que queda por Gamers. Por favor.

–Mamá… –La mujer sonrió al escuchar a Umi decirle de esa manera, cosa que a Nozomi sorprendió, ya que levantó la ceja izquierda con una sonrisa algo pícara en su cara–. ¿Por… por qué?

–Es solo… que no me gusta la idea que te encuentres nuevamente con esas personas –y miró hacia la congregación de personas.

Umi miró hacia el mismo punto y comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza. A su mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes de algo que no comprendía, algo borroso, oscuro… y esos ojos de color rojo fuego que la miraban con fuerza. Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos.

–Umi-chan… Umi-chan…

Nozomi tocaba levemente a Umi quien comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Naomi rodeo el auto y se acercó a ella. Cuando la tomó de los brazos, Umi comenzó a vomitar y a temblar frenéticamente. Nozomi se asustó y trató de abrazarla, pero Umi se desmayó antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

* * *

 **Bueno, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. La cosa se pone muy interesante. ¿De qué asuntos quiere huir el padre de Maki? ¿Qué hará ahora? Y Eli y Kotori... ¿dudan de lo que sienten? ¿Que pasará con ellas? Y mi pobre Umi... ¿estará recordando?**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios. Saludos.**


	20. 20- ¿Duda y traición?

**20\. ¿Duda y traición?**

 **.**

Maki lanzó un suspiro cansado mientras miraba a su madre que buscaba entre los cientos de cosas que tenía en un viejo archivo al lado de la ventana en su oficina en el hospital. Estaba sentada frente al enorme escritorio de madera, mirando hacia el exterior, con su móvil en la mano, que miraba cada cierto tiempo para ver la hora.

–Mamá… voy a llegar tarde –dijo en tono aburrido sin mirarla.

–Descuida Maki, ya casi nos vamos.

–Papá y tú están actuando muy raro. Ayer papá fue por mí, y hoy tú quieres llevarme al colegio.

–Queremos pasar más tiempo con nuestra pequeña.

–Ya no soy pequeña –dijo Maki suspirando una vez más. Su madre la miró un momento y luego regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

–Sabes que para los padres, sus hijos siempre serán sus pequeños.

Maki dibujó una leve sonrisa. No quería admitirlo, pero el ver que sus padres nuevamente se fijaban en ella, que dejaba de ser solo un objeto más en su casa y que ahora volvía a ser su hija, le agradaba y la ponía completamente feliz. Su madre lanzó un soplido cansada y sacó un enorme libro de debajo de otros cinco.

– ¡Al fin lo encontré!

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la pelirroja viendo el enorme libro que su madre ponía sobre la mesa.

–Es un archivo de todos los casos que he ido manejando a lo largo de los años. Necesito buscar uno de hace seis años.

– ¿No era más fácil ir a pedir una copia a los archivos del expediente?

La mujer sonrió y sopló la cubierta. El fuerte polvo hizo que ambas comenzaran a toser. Maki se tapó el rostro y corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla. Al hacerlo notó que un auto ingresaba al lugar y se ubicaba en emergencias, donde varios enfermeros y enfermeras corrían hacia él.

– ¡Doctora Nishikino!

Un joven enfermero asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Las dos mujeres lo miraron fijamente, Maki incluso mordió su labio levemente.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la premura?

–Doctora… El doctor Nakamura no está en este momento y tenemos un ingreso, mujer, menor de edad, traumatismo en la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde está Nakamura-san?

–Si no me equivoco, atendiendo una situación en los pabellones superiores.

La mujer suspiró y asintió despacio. Tomó su estetoscopio y se colocó la bata de color blanco sobre su ropa. Maki abrió la boca pero su madre, como adivinando, la miró fijamente.

–Maki, reviso a la paciente y nos vamos.

–Pero mamá. Voy a llegar muy tarde. No sabes cuánto vas a durar con ella.

–Solo lo haré mientras Nakamura-san regresa. Vamos.

Maki suspiró y recogió su mochila y comenzó a correr detrás de su madre y el joven enfermero. Al llegar al pabellón de emergencias notó como llevaban la camilla con prisa hacia el interior del mismo. Maki logró ver los zapatos y las medias y se tapó la boca.

–Es una estudiante…

– ¡Sakura!

La mujer miró hacia la puerta por donde entraba una mujer de cabellos grises y con lágrimas en los ojos. Maki la reconoció de inmediato, al igual que su madre.

– ¿Naomi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sakura, por favor, salva a mi hija. Por favor…

– ¿Tu hija? ¿Kotori?

Sin esperar respuesta la mujer se marchó corriendo, dejando a Naomi de pie con lágrimas en los ojos. Maki se mordió el labio y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero unos centímetros antes de llegar, una mano se posó sobre el brazo de la mujer.

–Señora directora, tranquila…

–No puedo estarlo… no puedo.

– ¿Nozomi? –dijo Maki con sorpresa.

– ¿Maki-chan?

Maki miraba fijamente a Nozomi que tenía los ojos rojos, aunque no lloraba en ese instante, sino que lucía tranquila y serena. La mujer miró a Maki y se secó las lágrimas.

–Pequeña Maki, hola.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó con voz dudosa. Nozomi suspiró y contestó despacio.

–Eh… bueno… Umi-chan sufrió un desmayo y se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo. Está sangrando mucho y…

– ¿Umi-chan? Pero… –y miró a Naomi que miraba hacia la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Umi segundos atrás.

–Sí Maki-chan, Umi-chan –Maki se mordió el labio. Por extraño que pareciera para ella, sintió una cierta desazón en el pecho, como de temor y algo de ¿celos? Regresó la mirada a Naomi que suspiró abatida.

.

.

Sakura se colocó la mascarilla y se acercó a la camilla con paso veloz, esperando encontrar a una jovencita de tez blanca y cabellos grisáceos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a una niña de piel algo más oscura y largo cabello negro azulado. Miró a los enfermeros y a los paramédicos que aún acomodaban a la joven en la camilla.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente? –dijo mirando a uno de los jóvenes.

–Según la señora, es Minami Umi.

Sakura miró el rostro de la chica, donde había una fuerte mancha roja, rastros de que hubo sangre ahí minutos antes. Se mordió el labio y un recuerdo llegó a su mente. La fotografía que había visto en la madrugada, la niña que su esposo…

– ¡Doctora! ¡Doctora!

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Uno de los enfermeros la llamaba, ya que la herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente. La mujer suspiró y se colocó los guantes, pidiendo toda la asistencia para tratar a la paciente.

.

.

Naomi caminaba de lado a lado, con sus manos en su pecho. Maki y Nozomi estaban sentadas en las sillas cerca de ella. Nozomi tenía las manos unidas, con lo que parecía un rosario o un amuleto, sus ojos cerrados, y pedía en un susurro algo que Maki no alcanzaba a escuchar. Ella solo miraba a la peli morada y se mordía el labio. Su móvil comenzó a timbrar con la entrada de una llamada.

– ¿Aló? ¿Nico-chan?

 _–_ _¿Dónde estás? –dijo la voz seria de Nico en la línea._

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me tengo que reportar?

 _–_ _No seas idiota Maki. Solo quería saber dónde estabas, ya que nunca llegas tarde a clase. Eli nos necesita decir algo, y te estábamos esperando._

–No me llames idiota, idiota, y estoy en el hospital.

 _–_ _¿Te pasó algo?_

–Nada –suspiró–. Mamá quedó de llevarme al colegio pero pasó al hospital por unas cosas, solo que ahora está atendiendo a una paciente que entró de emergencias.

No dijo el nombre porque no era necesario. Notó que Nozomi la miraba y le sonreía. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Escuchó a Nico suspirar profundamente.

 _–_ _Vaya… entonces si vas a llegar tarde._

–Lo más seguro.

 _–_ _Está bien. Le diré a Eli. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Tsu? La llamé pero no me respondió la llamada._

–Eh… Nico, Tsu… –pero dejó de hablar al ver a su madre salir por la puerta que daba al interior del hospital. La bata y los guantes que tenían puestos estaban rojos de la sangre, y las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara sin detenerse–. Nico, tengo que colgar. Disculpa.

Escuchó que Nico dijo algo pero no alcanzó a entenderle porque ya había presionado el botón de finalizar la llamada. Se puso de pie y se acercó a las dos mujeres y a Nozomi. Notó la mirada de su madre seria y algo triste.

–Sakura… dime, ¿cómo está mi hija?

Maki volvió a mirar a Naomi. Seguía sin entender esa frase. ¿Su hija? Sakura suspiró y dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–Está bien Naomi, por lo menos ya controlamos la hemorragia. Solicité una tomografía para revisar la herida. Pero… necesito hablar contigo.

–Está bien Sakura. Podemos hacerlo ya.

Sakura miró a Maki. Se quitó uno de los guantes y le acarició la cabeza.

–Mi amor, no voy a poder llevarte al colegio. Perdona.

–Eh… no mamá, está bien.

–Nozomi –dijo Naomi mirando a la peli morada–. Tú también deberías regresar al colegio. Por favor.

–Pero Umi-chan…

–Ya escuchaste a la doctora. Está bien. Yo me quedaré con ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Nozomi suspiró y asintió. Naomi le sonrió y sacó su teléfono. Nozomi entendió y rápidamente le pasó su información de contacto. Maki se acomodó la mochila al hombro y miró a las dos mujeres.

–Bueno mamá, entonces nos vemos más tarde.

–Espera Maki, voy a llamar al chofer para que…

–No es necesario mamá. El colegio está cerca. Puedo llegar caminando.

–Pero Maki… –dijo la mujer algo preocupada. Nozomi le sonrió.

–Señora Nishikino, yo puedo acompañar a su hija. Mi colegio queda de camino.

–Sakura –dijo Naomi con una sonrisa–. Deja que Nozomi la acompañe. Son amigas después de todo, ¿o no Maki?

Maki sonrojó y asintió despacio. Notó que su madre no hacía buena cara, pero aun así asintió despacio. Las dos chicas se despidieron de ellas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

–Eh… Maki, Nozomi –dijo Naomi, llamando la atención de las dos–. No le digan a nadie nada de esto, por favor. Maki, en especial a Kotori.

–Eh… está bien.

Naomi sonrió y asintió. Luego, comenzó a seguir a Sakura que ya la esperaba en la puerta de la que había salido.

.

.

Nozomi y Maki caminaban en silencio por la calle. La pelirroja miraba cada cierto número de pasos a su acompañante, notando el semblante triste y preocupado en su rostro, y como el brillo de los ojos verde esmeralda había desaparecido de ellos. Llegaron a un cruce y suspiró.

–Te preocupa mucho Umi-chan, ¿verdad? ¿Es que acaso tu…?

–Eh… –dijo Nozomi mirando a Maki con la mirada como perdida.

– ¿Estás bien, Nozomi?

–Perdona Maki. ¿Qué me preguntaste?

–Olvídalo Nozomi.

Nozomi quiso decir algo pero su compañera ya avanzaba cruzando la calle. Se apresuró a alcanzarla.

–Tu… tu mamá sigue sin quererme verdad.

–Tiene un problema con Otonokizaka, o bueno, con la mamá de Kotori. Hoy… bueno, hoy se volvieron a ver después de casi dos años.

– ¿Dos años? ¿Tanto?

–Ellas eran amigas desde la secundaria. Pero cuando la mamá de Kotori se hizo directora de Otonokizaka, discutieron ya que quería que yo fuera ahí, en vez de UTX, algo que mamá obviamente no iba a permitir. Es por eso que me prohíbe juntarme con estudiantes de ese colegio.

–Vaya… y tu teniendo que trabajar con nosotras.

–Se lo dije y no le gustó, pero total, no puede hacer mucho. ¿Y tú siempre quisiste entrar a Otonokizaka?

Nozomi suspiró y sonrió levemente. Miró hacia la derecha, donde se veía el enorme edificio de UTX. Maki esperaba paciente.

–Bueno… cuando llegué a Tokyo… pensaba estudiar en otro colegio.

– ¿No eres de por aquí? Con razón por lo de tu acento.

– ¿Mi acento?

–Sí. Tu acento. Es diferente y extraño… te hace ser más única –dijo Maki con sonrojo. Nozomi abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

–Nunca me habían dicho eso. Aunque yo soy de Tokyo, solo que viví en otras regiones por el trabajo de mis padres. Se me debió pegar el acento en algún lugar.

Las dos comenzaron a reír. El teléfono de Nozomi comenzó a sonar, por lo que contestó. Maki se separó de ella un poco y se dirigió a una máquina expendedora.

–Hanayo… hola –dijo con alegría. Escuchó la risa de Hanayo, dulce.

 _–_ _Hola Nozomi-chan. Perdona que te llame._

–No te preocupes Hanayo. ¿Qué sucede?

 _–_ _Eh… bueno, ¿no has llegado al colegio verdad?_

–Voy de camino, se me presentó… –suspiró– se me presentó un inconveniente.

 _–_ _Ah bueno. Es que hay un montón de vehículos en la entrada. Al parecer, están esperando a la señora directora, pero ella no ha llegado. Tampoco han llegado ni Umi-chan ni Honoka-chan._

– ¿Honoka? Eso sí es raro… a no, espera. Honoka siempre llega tarde Hanayo, no te preocupes por eso.

 _–_ _Pero la llamé dos veces y no me contestó._

–Tranquila Hanayo. No te preocupes mucho, Honoka es así. Ahora cuando llegue la llamamos de nuevo.

 _–_ _Está bien Nozomi-chan._

Nozomi terminó la llamada y buscó a Maki con la mirada. La encontró a escasos metros, tomando un jugo y mirando su móvil. Se acercó a ella.

–Maki-chan…

–Nozomi. ¿Sucedió algo?

–Nada. La pequeña Hanayo diciéndome que hay mucho ajetreo en el colegio. Y que Honoka no ha llegado. Aunque es normal en Honoka.

Maki se mordió el labio al escuchar el nombre de Honoka. Recordó la conversación con ella del día anterior, en donde le pedía que no le dijera nada a nadie de que iba a renunciar. Suspiró y asintió en silencio.

.

.

Sakura abrió la puerta y permitió el paso de la otra mujer. Naomi entró y suspiró al ver la oficina, hacía mucho que no estaba en ella. Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y miró a su acompañante.

–Toma asiento Naomi. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

–Gracias Sakura, pero no. Tengo que regresar a mi colegio.

Sakura asintió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Naomi se sentó frente a ella y cruzó las piernas. El silencio se hizo algo incómodo por unos segundos. La peligris decidió romperlo.

–Sakura, gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

–Es mi obligación como médico Naomi, aunque sigo sin entender porque dices que es tu hija. Que yo recuerde, solo tienes una hija y es Kotori.

–Bueno, hoy pensaba ir al registro en la tarde a solicitar información para hacer oficial el que Umi sea mi hija también.

– ¿Es familia tuya?

–No te voy a mentir Sakura. Esa niña no tiene ninguna relación sanguínea conmigo o la familia de mi idiota ex esposo. Esa niña… bueno… es una niña que vivía en la calle.

– ¿Una niña de la calle?

–Sí. Nozomi… la chica que me acompañaba, ella la encontró un día en un puente y se hizo su amiga, algo fácil con la linda Nozomi, y después de un suceso en mí escuela, pues decidí cuidarla y protegerla.

– ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Esa herida que traía… era bastante seria?

–La verdad no lo sé Sakura. Ella ayer y hoy ha sufrido de desmayos. El de hoy, con la mala fortuna de hacerse esa herida.

–Bueno, la tomografía podrá decirnos más, pero… ¿por qué Naomi? ¿Por qué recoger a una niña de la calle y cuidarla?

–Bueno… fue lo mismo que hicieron tus padres por mí, recuerdas.

–Eso fue diferente. Tú acababas de perder a tu familia en ese accidente de auto, no eras una niña de la calle.

–Si tu mamá no me hubiera ayudado, lo hubiera sido, y lo sabes Sakura. Yo no tenía donde caer muerta, y Umi… ella está igual.

Sakura se mordió el labio. A su mente regresaba la conversación con su esposo y la imagen de la fotografía. Podía decirle a Naomi lo de la chica, pero, ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿De verdad esa niña era la que murió en sus manos seis años atrás? Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

–Naomi… ya Kenzo había visto a esta niña, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Supongo que te lo comentó.

–Me dijo que habías llegado al hospital con una paciente, solo eso.

–Tu esposo… fue muy amable al revisarla, y me dijo que se haría cargo de ella si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda.

Sakura no dijo nada. Miró la fotografía sobre su escritorio donde salía su esposo en la parte de abajo, sobre él, en la espalda ella y sobre ella Maki.

–Naomi… dejaré a Minami-san en observación hoy, y le haremos la tomografía. Puedes venir más tarde a verla. La pondré en una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital. No te preocupes por los gastos.

–Sakura…

–Es cierto que aún no te perdono lo de hace dos años, pero lo que haces por… –suspiró– por tu hija, es maravilloso. Si algo me llegara a pasar, sé que Maki estaría en buenas manos.

Naomi sonrió. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Aló? ¿Ayane?

 _–_ _Señora Minami, disculpe mi llamada._

–Descuida Ayane. ¿Sucede algo?

 _"_ _Dígale que necesito hablar con ella urgentemente" –logró escuchar Naomi. Frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz que hablaba._

 _–_ _Dice su… el señor Minami que necesita hablar con usted._

–Con ese hombre no tengo que hablar nada. Por favor dile que se vaya.

 _–_ _Ya se lo dije señora, pero insiste en hablar con usted._

 _"_ _Si no me recibes Naomi, no me moveré de aquí"._

Naomi suspiró y se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz. Sakura la miraba fijamente ya que no estaba escuchando la conversación. La peligris suspiró pesadamente.

 _–_ _Además señora –dijo la voz en un susurro en el teléfono–. Vino acompañado de un señor que trajo muchos guardaespaldas y estan asustando a las niñas._

–Ayane, voy de camino. Pero dile a mi ex marido que solo lo recibiré a él y que Ayase y Kira, que debe estar con ellos, deben abandonar el colegio con sus hombres.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el apellido Ayase. Se mordió el labio y volvió a ver la fotografía sobre su escritorio. Su pequeña Maki. Notó como Naomi se ponía de pie.

–Si no hacen eso, no los recibiré.

 _–_ _Dice Minami-san que de acuerdo. Te espera en tu oficina._

Naomi suspiró y guardó su teléfono. Se dejó caer en la silla y puso sus manos en su rostro. Sakura la miró fijamente por unos segundos, pero sin decir nada. Al cabo de lo que pareció un minuto, se puso de pie.

–Naomi…

–Pensé que no tendría que hablar más con ese hombre. No sé qué le vi para casarme con él. Lo único bueno que tengo de esa estupidez es a mi pequeño ángel. Rayos…

Naomi se levantó y recogió su bolso. Miró a Sakura que estaba frente a ella. Le sonrió.

–Sakura, gracias. Cuida a mi pequeña Umi. Vendré… vendré apenas terminen las clases. Igual que le dije a Maki, no le digas a Kotori, por favor.

– ¿Por qué?

–Kotori se preocupa mucho por las personas, y por Umi, ha empezado a… –sonrió más para sí que para la otra mujer–. Bueno… te lo encargo.

–Tranquila Naomi. Apenas pueda, llamaré a Kenzo para que me ayude con ella.

Naomi abrió la puerta y miró una última vez a Sakura. Sonrió.

–Y Sakura, me alegra el haber podido hablar contigo nuevamente. Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo.

–Lo mismo digo Naomi. Pero recuerda que sigo molesta.

La peligris salió de la oficina dejando a Sakura sola. Ella cerró los puños con impotencia y miró la fotografía una vez más. Se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero era su hija la que corría más peligro, y no iba a permitir que saliera dañada. Buscó una agenda en el primer cajón de su escritorio y la abrió. Presurosamente comenzó a buscar un nombre. Sonrió levemente al encontrarlo y tomó el teléfono. Marcó despacio el número y esperó en línea. Una voz, masculina, con claro acento ruso le contestó. Ella suspiró profundamente.

–Ayase-san, soy Sakura.

 _–_ _Oh… la hermosa Nishikino Sakura. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?_

–Necesitamos hablar. Ven al hospital en cuanto puedas. Tengo… tengo algo que podría… interesarte.

* * *

 **Bueno, disculpen mi tardanza, pero ahora sí, el trabajo me agobia... pero como digo, intento siempre escribir para ustedes mis lectores. Aquí está el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

 **Maki comienza a mostrar celos por Nozomi... jajaja. Y la mamá de la pajarita se preocupa por Umi, que linda.**

 **¿La mamá de Maki será capaz de entregar a nuestra querida violinista? ¿Será tan mala?**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo.**


	21. 21- Detalles (2)

**21\. Detalles (2)**

 **.**

Tsubasa suspiró. Estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, mirando el extenso jardín de su casa, mientras tomaba un poco de sol. Podía notar al jardinero podando el césped y a uno de los choferes, lavando un vehículo. Miró su brazo, envuelto en un yeso delgado. Sus dedos ya estaban con más color, aunque seguían levemente hinchados. Sabía que en la tarde probablemente la internarían para cirugía, pero eso no era lo que la tenía triste, sino el no poder tocar guitarra por un largo tiempo.

Tsubasa había descubierto la música cuando apenas tenía cinco años. Su madre, una maestra de esa disciplina, la llevaba con ella a sus lecciones, y con siete ya era capaz de leer partituras, pero, por mucho que se esforzaba, no tenía la capacidad motora para tocar. Lo había intentado todo, desde instrumentos de viento, percusión, hasta el piano. Un día, justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, conoció a los Ayase. Su padre, quien tenía una empresa de autos, comenzó a negociar con ese hombre extranjero, para comercializar vehículos en el país del norte, a cambio de transportar armas.

A Tsubasa eso no le importaba, pero entonces conoció a la hija mayor del ruso. Una chica, algo fría, seria, pero muy hermosa. Eran de la misma edad. Esa chica acompañaba a su padre a cada visita que hacían a su casa, pero nunca habían intercambiado palabras. Un día, estando ella en su balcón, miró a la niña salir al jardín. Llevaba una guitarra en sus manos y, como si estuviera en su propio jardín, comenzó a cantar. Tsubasa nunca había escuchado a nadie cantar como ella lo hacía, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo hermoso que tocaba. No dudó ni un minuto en bajar a su lado, y pedirle que le enseñara a tocar. Aunque la rubia era algo aparte, aceptó enseñarle, a pesar de la torpeza de Tsubasa. Poco a poco, logró aprender y luego de un año, ya podía tocar guitarra, no al nivel de su ahora mejor amiga, pero sí podía tocar, por fin, un instrumento.

Suspiró otra vez. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar a Eli. No eran las más cariñosas entre ellas, incluso, podían herirse con palabras… pero eran amigas. Aún podía recordar cuando cantaron juntas por primera vez. Las dos, tocando sus guitarras, una canción escrita por la rubia. Así nació Sweet Devil Girls. Luego se unieron las otras chicas… Kotori… la novia secreta de Eli desde la secundaria, Maki, la niña mimada amiga de Kotori y Nico… el pequeño demonio que Maki trajo consigo.

–Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se giró. Su madre la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de su recamara. Tenía una sonrisa algo apagada en su rostro.

–Mamá… Se… ¿se te ofrece algo?

La mujer suspiró y entró a la habitación cerrando tras ella. Se acercó a su hija que regresó su mirada al jardín. Le colocó las manos en los hombros y suspiró.

– ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Pudiste dormir?

–Poco –dijo secamente–. La mano me duele mucho.

–Tu padre… no está muy contento con lo que pasó.

–Cuando ha estado contento con algo que yo haga.

–Tsubasa, tú le das motivos para que se moleste contigo, y no me gusta mi amor –se agachó frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Aún podía verse un leve moretón en esta–. Si tan solo cumples lo que te diga.

– ¿Cómo haces tú? Mamá estoy cansada de que mi padre me trate como una basura, de que me compare con la perfecta Maki… estoy cansada… Yo solo… yo solo quiero que me vea como su hija, que me quiera como tal.

La mujer la abrazó, aunque se separaron rápidamente al Tsubasa lanzar un pequeño sonido de dolor. La mujer tomó su mano y la acarició lentamente. Tsubasa se mordió el labio y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

–Mamá… ¿crees que soy una mala persona?

– ¿Por qué lo dices mi amor?

–Porque… hago cosas que no debería… dañando personas que… no tienen la culpa…

–Eres muy similar a tu padre mi amor, pero no por eso eres mala persona.

–Pero… –Tsubasa suspiró. A su mente vino el rostro triste y asustado de Honoka. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

–Anju está abajo, esperándote. Le digo que subas o…

–Yo bajo mamá.

La mujer sonrió y le besó la cabeza. Se alejó de ella y llegó a la puerta. Tsubasa suspiró y miró una última vez al jardín. Antes de que su madre cerrara, se giró.

–Mamá… Antes de ir al hospital… ¿podemos pasar a Otonokizaka un momento?

– ¿Otonokizaka? –Tsubasa asintió. La mujer iba a preguntar, pero al ver el rostro de su hija, sonrió–. Está bien mi amor.

.

.

Maki entró despacio al salón. Estaba casi vacío ya que se encontraban en el receso. Ya había acabado el primer periodo. No pensó que iba a llegar tan tarde, pero no se arrepentía, ya que pudo pasar un rato agradable con Nozomi. Se sonrojó al pensar en ella, aunque se sintió un poco triste. Nozomi era una chica muy alegre, pero algo misteriosa, y parecía estar interesada en Umi. Se mordió el labio.

–Al fin llegaste. Pensé que ibas a llegar antes.

Maki miró hacia la puerta. Nico estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente. Maki suspiró, pero cuando iba a contesta, Eli y Kotori se asomaron al lado de la pequeña.

–Maki, ¿te sucedió algo?

–Eh… no Eli, descuida. Mamá tuvo una emergencia. Ella iba a traerme al colegio.

– ¿Una emergencia? ¿Qué sucedió?

Kotori hizo la pregunta mirando a Maki con rostro tranquilo, pero la pelirroja notó el detalle de que la joven tenía su teléfono en la mano. Recordó las palabras de Naomi, pidiéndole que no le dijera nada a Kotori.

–Eh… una estudiante… tuvo un accidente. Mamá… tuvo que atenderla porque el médico de turno estaba revisando a otro paciente.

– ¿Una estudiante? –dijo Nico asombrada–. Vaya… espero que esté bien.

Maki asintió. Eli y las demás entraron al salón y acercaron algunas sillas. A pesar de estar en el salón de las de primer año, ninguna estudiante parecía molesta, ya que Sweet Devil Girls era muy querido en el colegio. Maki miró a sus compañeras de grupo, todas emocionadas por que las estudiantes superiores estaban en el salón.

–Eli… sabes que están llamando mucho la atención –Eli rio.

–Maki, necesito decirte algo. Es sobre Tsubasa –Maki suspiró. Nico enarcó una ceja.

–Sabes algo, ¿verdad Maki? –ella asintió. Kotori y Nico miraron a Eli.

–Entonces es verdad que se fracturó una mano. Ya le conté a Nico y a Kotori lo que me dijo ayer por teléfono.

–Yo… yo fui la que la ayudó y la llevé al hospital. Mamá… mamá es la que revisó su fractura.

– ¿Y cuánto estará fuera? –preguntó Kotori. Maki suspiró.

–Mamá dice que como seis meses. Mañana la operan.

Las tres chicas se miraron. Nico alzó su mano y la miró fijamente unos segundos, hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Kotori sonrió y entrelazó sus manos.

–Bueno… Tsu es fuerte. Ahora la llamamos y vamos a verla para darle ánimos.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con el grupo Eli?

Todas miraron a Nico. La pequeña se mordía el labio y desafiaba a Eli con la mirada. La rubia sonrió y bajó la mirada a sus manos. Kotori le tomó la mano para darle ánimos.

–No va a pasar nada Nico. Seguiremos igual.

–Pero Tsu no puede tocar.

–Ya pensaremos en algo para que ella participe. Pero no vamos a cambiar nada. Tengo que hablar con Tojou-san para que definamos lo que…

– ¿Segura Eli? Al final nosotras somos las que vamos a hacer todo el trabajo.

– ¿A qué te refieres Nico-chan? –preguntó Maki. Nico suspiró con suficiencia.

–Bueno, Eli va a escribir la canción y tú vas a componer la música, y Kotori va a hacer nuestros trajes. Ellas no van a hacer nada, solo cubrirse con nuestra gloria.

– ¡Te equivocas! –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo asustando a Nico que casi se cae de la silla. Las tres se sonrojaron, pero Maki comenzó a hablar despacio.

–Eh… Nozomi y las demás también pueden hacer cosas. Ella escribe canciones, y sé que Hanayo hace bonitas vestimentas, no como las de Kotori, pero son bonitas.

Nico miró a Maki con una leve molestia reflejada en su rostro. Maki desvió la mirada incómoda. Eli suspiró y se colocó entre las dos.

–Creo que Maki tiene razón Nico. Además, es un trabajo en equipo, y no podemos dejarlas por fuera. Incluso… con la lesión de Tsubasa… Kousaka-san va a tener que trabajar doble para suplir la segunda guitarra.

– ¿Y has pensado algo para el violín? –preguntó Kotori en un susurro. Las tres la miraron. Aún tenía el teléfono en su mano, y lo miraba casi cada segundo.

–Bueno… tengo una idea, pero necesito hablarla con Tojou-san y con esa chica.

– ¿Te sucede algo Kotori?

–Nada Nico-chan. Nada.

–No digas que nada si a cada rato ves la pantalla de tu móvil. Parece que esperaras un mensaje de tu novio. A no… que tu novio está a tu lado y es una fea rusa.

–Nico –dijo Eli y Nico levantó los hombros. Kotori se sonrojó al mirar a Eli y ambas se sonrieron.

–Es que le escribí un mensaje a Umi-chan, pero no recibo respuesta. Y sé que ayer le enseñé a usar el móvil que compramos.

Maki suspiró y se mordió el labio. Abrió la boca pero el sonido de la campana que marcaba el inicio del nuevo periodo la interrumpió.

–Bueno… nos vemos al almuerzo en la azotea. Voy a pedirle a la directora los números de Otonokizaka para ver si me pueden comunicar con Tojou-san –dijo Eli y tomó la mano de Kotori que ya se había levantado y guardaba el móvil en su falda. Nico suspiró.

–Ok. Vamos a nos van a llamar la atención.

Todas se despidieron de Maki que suspiró y bajó la mirada, mientras el salón se llenaba con sus compañeras de grupo.

.

.

Sakura caminaba con un expediente en brazos. Su expresión era tensa y algo temerosa. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que había llamado a ese hombre, pero aún no se había presentado. Ella sabía que solo tenía que darle a la chica y su preocupación hacia Maki se marcharía, que volvería a una vida normal. Suspiró y se detuvo frente a la puerta de color azul. La abrió despacio y miró el interior. La enfermera que se encontraba dentro la miró y se separó de la cama, haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Hace rato que la trajeron?

–Si señora –contestó la enfermera–. Ahora le estaba colocando el suero.

–Bien. Puede retirarse, gracias.

La enfermera hizo una reverencia más y salió de la habitación. Sakura suspiró una vez más y miró a la chica en la cama. Se veía tan indefensa, tan débil. La imagen de Maki llegó a su mente. Esa chica en esa cama parecía ser de la misma edad que su hija, tal vez un año mayor. Colocó el expediente sobre la cama y se acercó al rostro de la joven. Estaba dormida, y respiraba con normalidad. Sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su cabello, tenía una venda de color blanco.

Miró el expediente y lo abrió. Las hojas ya estaban algo amarillas y manchadas. Tomó la que estaba de primera y comenzó a leerla lentamente. Era el reporte de la autopsia de la niña de hace seis años, reporte que ella había escrito. Aún se negaba a creer que esa niña era la misma que había muerto en sus brazos, pero su esposo estaba seguro, y por lo visto… parecía ser así.

Leyó despacio la descripción de las heridas de la niña, quemaduras de gravedad en diferentes partes del cuerpo, heridas que concordaban con la joven acostada en la cama. Suspiró una vez más y guardó la hoja. Despacio sacó una jeringa de su bata y la preparó. La introdujo en el brazo de la chica y extrajo una cantidad de sangre. Al sacar la aguja, la joven comenzó a despertar. Sakura guardó rápidamente la jeringa.

–Hola… vamos despierta despacio.

Umi comenzó a parpadear varias veces, tratando de enfocar su mirada, aunque veía muy borroso. Cerró los ojos y su rostro dibujó un gesto de dolor.

–No… –comenzó a decir con dificultad– No veo bien.

–Tranquila pequeña, es normal. Recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer.

– ¿Caer?

Umi miró a la mujer. Ya su visión se aclaraba un poco más. Era una mujer pelirroja, de rostro muy hermoso, y joven, como la mamá de Kotori. Llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio al cuello. Comenzó a mirar la habitación, una hermosa habitación, para ser de un hospital.

–Tranquila Minami-san, estás en el hospital. Veo que no recuerdas lo que sucedió.

Umi sintió un mareo y cerró los ojos. Se abrazó a si misma conteniendo las arcadas. La mujer suspiró y buscó un cuenco debajo de la cama. Se lo pasó.

–No lo retengas pequeña. Es asqueroso, pero te hará bien.

Umi dejó salir el vómito y suspiró profundamente. La doctora tomó el cuenco y lo alejó de ella. Regresó al lado de Umi y le acarició la cabeza.

– ¿Qué me… qué me pasó?

–Bueno, según lo que me dijo tu madre… –la mujer sonrió– te desmayaste y caíste pesadamente al suelo. Tú amiga… la chica de cabello morado…

– ¿Nozomi?

–Sí, creo que así se llama, estaba contigo también cuando pasó. Te trajeron rápidamente a este hospital.

Umi bajó la mirada y entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo. No recordaba nada de eso, ni de haberse desmayado, ni de siendo llevada al hospital. Suspiró.

–Y… ¿Y mamá?

–Naomi se tuvo que marchar… al parecer tenía asuntos importantes que atender en su colegio, pero descuida, vendrá en la tarde.

Umi tragó profundamente y se llevó la mano a la garganta. Sakura miró nuevamente las heridas en esa zona. Se mordió el labio. Tres golpes en la puerta las hicieron mirar hacia ella. Un joven enfermero asomó y sonrió levemente.

–Doctora Nishikino, aquí están los resultados que esperaba.

El joven entró y le entregó un sobre a la mujer, luego se marchó. Sakura suspiró y sacó los documentos, leyendo lentamente cada uno con la mirada de Umi en ella. La expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a Umi.

–Puedo… ¿puedo tocarte la cabeza?

Umi asintió y cerró los ojos. La mujer comenzó a palpar despacio la cabeza de Umi, encontrando lo que el reporte médico decía. Presionó levemente y escuchó un quejido débil salir de los labios de la niña. Se mordió el labio y se sentó nuevamente.

–Minami-san…

–Puede… puede llamarme Umi.

–Umi-chan… ¿Cuándo te hiciste esa herida en la cabeza?

–No… no lo sé. No –suspiró– no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia.

– ¿Qué recuerdas?

Umi cerró los ojos. Podía ver la pequeña casa de madera, de donde dos ancianos salieron en su ayuda. No sabía cómo había llegado a la mitad de la calle, pero esas personas la salvaron de morir atropellada. Pero luego huyó de ellas, no quería ser una carga para ellos. Podía recordar el puente… donde estuvo escondidas hasta hace unos días. Recordaba la cara sonriente de Nozomi, llena de pastel cuando la invitó a comer por primera vez. La sonrisa maternal de la señora Minami, cuando le pidió que la llamara mamá. Se sonrojó al recordar el accidente con Kotori.

–Umi…

–Eh… recuerdo poco –repitió despacio– como dos años hacia… atrás. Lo siento… –agregó al ver el rostro de decepción de la mujer. Ella negó.

–No te preocupes Umi. Aunque puedo decir que la herida en tu cabeza… fue provocada por un golpe y ese golpe… es lo que te provocó la amnesia. Y esas heridas…

Umi se cubrió las manos quemadas y las escondió debajo de la frazada sobre sus piernas. La mujer sonrió un poco melancólica y suspiró. Se puso de pie y le acarició la cabeza a Umi, llamando su atención por el gesto maternal que le demostraba.

–Umi…

– ¿Señora?

– ¿Quieres comer algo? Le puedo decir a la enfermera que te traiga algo.

–Eh… no. Me siento mareada y me… me gustaría… dormir.

Sakura asintió y con cariño la ayudó a acostarse, cubriéndola con la manta. Se sentó en la silla y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Umi, sonrojada sonrió.

–No pensé… –dijo en un susurro– que volvería a sentirme querida… –y el sueño le ganó la partida.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró los documentos sobre la cama. Los tomó. Las heridas, los detalles, no había duda, si era la niña. Su esposo tenía razón, de alguna forma había sobrevivido y Ayase se la había llevado del hospital. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quiere ahora con ella? Algo incomodaba sus recuerdos, algo la estaba mortificando. Acarició la mejilla de Umi con cariño y suspiró.

–Doctora Nishikino –La doctora miró a la puerta donde la enfermera de antes la miraba fijamente. Asintió dando a entender que continuara hablando–. Su secretaria llamó indicando que hay un hombre esperándola en su oficina. Ayase Dimitri.

–Gracias Togo-san.

.

.

Tsubasa miró fijamente la entrada del colegio Otonokizaka. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos del día del festival. Sintió cierta molestia al recordar el resultado, pero ya nada ganaba enojándose con eso. Ahora solo quería disculparse con Honoka por la forma de hablarle y preocuparse por su operación. Suspiró y miró a su madre.

–Y bien Tsubasa. Ya estamos aquí.

–Eh… sí. Gracias mamá.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Eh… –miró hacia la entrada una vez más–. Voy a buscar a una persona. ¿Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres?

La mujer asintió. Tsubasa bajó del auto y caminó al interior del lugar. Notó que había poco movimiento en los alrededores, señal de que las estudiantes estaban en clase. Suspiró. Era la primera vez que entraba como tal a ese colegio, ya que el día del festival, el mismo se había hecho en el jardín interior. Miró hacia todos lados buscando orientarse. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Disculpa… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Tsubasa se giró para mirar a la profesora que la observaba fijamente. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de cabello corto castaño y gafas redondas. Sonrió esperando la respuesta de la joven.

–Eh… busco… busco a Kousaka Honoka.

– ¿A Kousaka-san?

–Sí. Necesito hablar algo con ella. ¿Sabe en qué salón la puedo encontrar?

–Ella no debe estar en clase en este momento, ya que tienen el permiso de la directora de prepararse para el evento, así que debe estar en el salón de su club. Ven, te acompaño.

La mujer comenzó a caminar y Tsubasa la siguió en silencio. Siempre había sentido cierta repulsión hacia la escuela Otonokizaka, a pesar de nunca haber estado en ella, pero no era tan fea como se lo hacían ver sus amigas y familia, incluso la sintió algo más acogedora que la propia UTX. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, notó a lo lejos, casi al final del pasillo, como salía el papá de Kotori de una oficina, acompañado de la mamá. La mujer lucia muy molesta, pero el hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se iba a quedar un momento ahí para escuchar, pero la mujer la llamó desde lo alto de la escalera.

–Jovencita… por aquí.

–Eh… sí.

Lanzó un último vistazo antes de comenzar a caminar y notó que la mamá de Kotori le lanzaba una bofetada a su ex marido.

Continuó caminando tras la mujer que se detuvo frente a una puerta y le sonrió. Señaló el lugar y miró a Tsubasa fijamente.

–Aquí es. De hecho, las escucho dentro. ¿Sabes cómo regresar a la entrada?

–Eh… sí. Gracias.

La mujer sonrió y se marchó dejando a Tsubasa sola frente a la puerta. Lanzó un suspiro. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ahora que lo pensaba, no necesitaba disculparse con Honoka. Ella tenía la culpa de su lesión, era la verdad. Se mordió el labio y cuando se iba a girar para marcharse la puerta frente a ella se abrió.

– ¡Eh… ¿Kira-san? –dijo la voz sorprendida de la niña de lentes. Tsubasa bajó la mirada.

–Eh… ¿Está Kousaka? Necesito hablar con ella.

– ¿Honoka-chan? Eh… no vino hoy a la escuela.

– ¿No? ¿De verdad? ¿No me la estás ocultando?

– ¿Por qué haría algo así? –dijo Hanayo desconcertada. Tsubasa se movió un poco hacia la izquierda, tratando de ver el interior de la habitación pero dos ojos turquesa se cruzaron en su punto de visión.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quién es?

Nozomi asomó su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Hanayo y abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa al ver a la persona frente a ella. Sonrió y se colocó al lado de su compañera.

–Oh… Tsubi-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

– ¿Tsubi-chan? Oye vaca, ¿a quién llamas así?

–A ti. No quedamos que nos íbamos a llamar por nuestros nombres. Yo soy Nozomi, por cierto, y ella es Hanayo.

Tsubasa se mordió el labio. Detestaba la tonta sonrisa en la cara de esa chica. Hanayo, al lado, se hacía pequeña, como tratando de desaparecer.

–Ustedes no son mis amigas así que no necesito ni hablarles ni decirles que me pasó. Solo vengo buscando a Kousaka.

– ¿A Honochi? Pues no vino hoy.

– ¿Y saben por qué?

–La verdad –dijo Hanayo en un susurro–. Hemos tratado de contactar con ella, pero no responde a nuestras llamadas. También nos preocupa.

Tsubasa notó la sinceridad de la chica. Suspiró y se giró para marcharse. Nozomi habló con fuerza sin borrar su sonrisa.

– ¿Para que la buscabas Tsubi-chan?

–Deja de llamarme así, vaca. Y no te interesa.

–Está bien Kira-san –dijo de forma seria, cambiando incluso la mirada a una más sombría. Tsubasa se sintió incómoda–. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Honochi es una muy querida amiga y yo soy su senpai, por lo cual me preocupo por ella, y que yo sepa, tu tampoco eres su amiga.

Tsubasa mordió su labio. Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Nozomi volvió a sonreír.

– ¿Quieres pasar? Tenemos unos pastelitos que cocinó la mamá de Hanayo-chan.

–Eh… no gracias. Voy hacia el hospital. Debo… irme ya.

–Que… que lo que sea que te haya pasado en la mano, no sea grave –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Tsubasa sonrojó e hizo una leve reverencia. Se alejó unos pasos y sacó su móvil.

–Oye… Tsubasa.

Nozomi llegó a su lado y llevaba su teléfono en la mano. Tsubasa miró el aparato unos segundos y luego a Nozomi. Ella sonreía, irritando más a la pequeña.

– ¿Qué?

–Te voy a dar el número de Honochi. Si quieres, puedes intentar llamarla cuando puedas –y sin dejar que reaccionara, tocó el móvil de Tsubasa con el suyo. Tsubasa vio como la información de Honoka aparecía en su pantalla.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes. Y si logras hablar con ella, dile que me llame.

Nozomi sonrió una vez más y se alejó regresando al salón desde donde Hanayo, y ahora la cabeza de Rin, la esperaban. Tsubasa se mordió el labio y miró la pantalla nuevamente. Regresó la mirada al grupo de chicas que aún la miraban y le sonreían. Hizo una leve reverencia y avanzó rápidamente hacia la salida.

.

.

Sakura respiró profundamente y contó hasta tres en voz baja antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina. Un hombre rubio estaba de pie frente a uno de los libreros grandes mirando las fotografías que estaban colocadas en ellos. Al escuchar la puerta el hombre miró hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente.

–La bella Sakura-chan. Hace mucho que no te miraba.

–Buen día Ayase-san.

–Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre? Nos conocemos desde antes de que tu pequeña hija naciera.

La mujer no dijo nada y se dirigió a su escritorio. El hombre lanzó una sonrisa despectiva y se sentó frente al escritorio. Notó la carpeta vieja que la mujer colocó en la mesa, junto a otra llena de papeles y anotaciones.

–Gracias por venir Ayase-san.

–Disculpa la tardanza pero estaba acompañando a Minami en el colegio de su ex mujer. Aunque tuve que salir de ahí… ya sabes que Naomi me detesta a mí y a Kira.

Sakura dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica y acomodó las carpetas frente a ella. Ayase miró fijamente a la mujer y enarcó una ceja.

–Y bien… ¿Para qué quería que vinieras? Dijiste que tienes algo para mí.

–Así es Ayase-san. Tengo algo. Por favor acompáñame.

Sakura se puso de pie al igual que el hombre, quien le abrió la puerta. Comenzaron a caminar despacio por los pasillos, hasta llegar frente a una puerta azul. Sakura suspiró y se mordió el labio.

– ¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?

–Nada.

–Perfecto. Y no es por presionar, pero el tiempo es valioso.

Sakura asintió y abrió la puerta dejando ver lo que había dentro de la habitación.

* * *

 **Bueno, coloco un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, y por el momento será el último por lo menos en las próximas semanas. Me acaban de nombrar en un proyecto que me consumirá el poco tiempo que me quedaba para escribir, y como respeto a mis lectores y me gusta darles lo mejor de mi, pues no quiero escribir nada que no esté a la altura que ustedes se merecen, de ninguna de mis historias.**

 **Espero que me comprendan y esperen las nuevas actualizaciones cuando regrese. Ya actualicé mi perfil con un mensaje para aclarar lo que va a pasar en estás semanas.**

 **Ahora, el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste mucho, lo disfruten y comenten.**

 **Por cierto, Tsubi... jajajaja.**


End file.
